Distorsion entre dos mundos
by Soori90
Summary: - ¿¡Qué demonios estáis haciendo en mi casa? ¿Y en mi mundo? Me acabo de volver loca - dijo una chica mientras miraba como Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban tirados en el suelo de su casa. [Reedición y Nota Informativa]
1. La puerta al otro mundo

¡Hola a todos! Si estáis leyendo esto es porque habéis leído la nota informativa y si no recomiendo que lo hagáis para saber que estoy reescribiendo todos mis fanfics, este entre ellos.

Si habéis leído la historia original veréis que solo se han añadido algunos detalles, en sí la historia no cambiará más de lo estrictamente necesario pero creo que después de tantos años y si quiero continuar y acabar mis historias es bueno centrarme de nuevo, repasar lo escrito, cambiarlo a mi gusto (y espero que al vuestro) y terminarlo felizmente.

Por si acaso repito que podéis encontrar esta historia corregida (lleva unos capítulos de más) en mi livejournal pasaros por mi perfil o en la Nota Informativa encontraréis el link.

Sin más os recuerdo un poco de que trata la historia, ¡a disfrutar!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos si no de Masashi Kishimoto _(excepto aquellos que no conozcáis que serán de mi pertenencia)_

**Fecha de creación original:** Julio de 2007  
**Fecha de corrección:** Febrero de 2012  
**Resumen:** La historia trata como el mundo real (es decir, un UA pero con ninjas incluidos) se ve invadido por los personajes del mundo de Naruto. Dicho personajes se verán atrapados en nuestro mundo, ¿qué pasará con la pobre Rianne que tendrá que aguantarlos en su casa e intentar que el resto de gente no se den cuenta?

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo OOo**

**Capitulo 1- La puerta a otro mundo**

- ¡Por fin! Vacaciones de verano para mí, lalalalalala... - se escuchó perfectamente por toda la casa mientras una joven daba saltitos por su habitación.

- ¡RIANNE!- se oyó una voz de una mujer un piso mas abajo

- ¿qué quieres _oka-san_?- preguntó la muchacha rodando los ojos sin dejar de mirar el ordenador

- ¡nosotros nos vamos ya!- dijo su madre

- valeee, que pena que me tenga que quedar aquí estudiando todo el verano "_¡si! ¡fiesta todo el verano!"_

- la abuela vendrá una vez a la semana a hacerte la visita para ver si te falta algo, tienes dinero de sobra enel cajón y también tienes la tarjeta de crédito por si te faltara... no hagas ninguna locura y, por el amor de dios...- se oye un suspiro- ...no te pases la vida metida en tu habitación viendo esas series anime...

- ¡de acuerdo _oka-san_... _matta ne_!

-¡ adiós Ria-chaaan!- dijo la voz de su padre desde el jardín.

- ¡portaos bien!- dijo Rianne, después oyó el sonido de un motor encenderse y a los pocos minutos alejarse- ¡BIEN!POR FIN!- dijo Ria saltando por toda la casa- será mejor que me ponga manos a la obra...- dijo acercándose a su ordenador portátil y cogiéndolo con ambas manos, se dirigió hasta el sofá y se sentó, abrió la pantalla y en ella apareció una imagen de un muchacho moreno de ojos negros- ainsss- suspiró- mi Sasuke lo mono que es...- dijo mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se instalaba en su rostro- ¿y lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar tu y yo estas semanas? Muajajajajaja- y esa sonrisa macabra se escuchó varias manzanas a la redonda. Rianne era una chica de cabello negro largo que enmarcaba un rostro algo redondeado y bronceado. Sus ojos eran completamente negros y almendrados, poseía unos labios carnosos bastate seductores y entraba dentro de la media en cuanto a estatura se refería.

Tan ensimismada estaba con sus descargas y trapicheos variados que ni se percató de que, como de costumbre, su móvil en silencio parpadeaba sobre la mesa. Minutos después un atronador ruido le perforó los tímpanos mientras el teléfono de casa sonaba. Ria apretó el manos libres mientras tecleaba un par de veces en su ordenador buscando unas cosas por Internet.

- ¿Ria?- preguntó alguien al otro lado del auricular

- dime Emiko- contestó la morena mientras rolaba los ojos, sus planes de pasar una tarde descargando mil y un capítulo de anime se habían evaporado cuando ese timbre de teléfono sonó.

- ¿qué haces esta tarde?- preguntó su amiga desde el otro lado de la línea.

- pues no lo se, seguramente tendré que quedarme en casa estudiando "_si, a lo mejor estudio y todo... soy tan buena estudiante... muajajaja"_

- que pena, yo que quería que nos fuéramos a dar una vuelta por ahí...

- pues tendrá que ser otro día Emiko, ahora no creo que pueda.

- bueno, pues ya te llamo otro día ¿vale?

- de acuerdo, _sayonaraaa_- dijo cortando la comunicación- ¡aaagggg! ¡Maldito internet! ¡¿Tiene que desconectarse cada dos por tres?! ¡Así no hay quien se ponga al día con los capítulos!

Pasados unos minutos vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Ria ya algo enfadada vuelve a poner el manos libres

- ¿si?- preguntó

- ¿Rianne? Soy Lisana, oye que he estado pensando, como tus padres se han ido y tu te tienes que quedar en casa "estudiando" todo el verano, pues he pensado que podríamos ir Emiko y yo a ayudarte con tus lecciones- dijo Lisana

- vale, si que podéis quedaros en mi casa hoy a cenar- dijo la morena bufando mientras rodaba los ojos, anda que no conocería a sus amigas...

- ¡estupendo! Ya verás que fiesta nos montamos- dijo la chica emocionada, hasta podía imaginarla de pie frente a su armario pensando que ropa ponerse.

- bien, pero solo será a cenar, ya que hoy tengo algunas cosillas que hacer, "_como por ejemplo decirle a mi abuela que me voy a tu casa para estudiar todo el verano, con lo buena que es mi abuelita seguro que se lo traga"_

- ¡ok, entonces voy a llamar a Emiko para contárselo, hasta la noche!- dijo Lisana colgando el teléfono. Ria desconecto el manos libres y volvió a su tarea

- veamos... este capitulo ¡ahhhhh! ¡este no lo tengo ¡a bajárselo toca! ¡Y este manga tampoco lo tengo! Buf! Eso me pasa por estar tanto tiempo sin conectarme a Internet- dijo la muchacha.  
De pronto un icono de "tienes un correo nuevo" apareció en una de las esquinas  
- ¿quién me lo habrá mandado? - tecleó y apareció una nueva ventana- ¡ufffff! Otra de las propagandas esas que hacen, que despilfarro- dijo dirigiendo la flecha hasta el botón de "Eliminar", pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, bajó la flechita para leer el correo-"_El Libro del Tiempo"_- ponía de titulo- eso me pasa inscribirme en el Circulo de Lectores virtual- siguió leyendo "para pasar el rato"

_El Libro del Tiempo, se dice que quien lo posea podrá abrir una puerta entre este mundo y el mundo que desee, pero conlleva consecuencias que podrían poner en peligro a toda la civilización, tanto de este nuestro mundo como del que se a hecho contacto..._

- dios que perdida de tiempo...- bufó mientras con el curso iba bajando la página para continuar leyendo.

_Ahora ese libro puede ser suyo a través de Internet, con solo teclear en la imagen de abajo estará descargando el libro del Tiempo en su ordenador, sin peligro de virus y con la garantía de Circulo de Lectores virtual...NOTA: El libro tardará bastante en descargarse por completo ya que consta de mas de 1000 pags._

- bueno... si es gratis... no va a pasar nada, además, así tendré algo con lo que entretenerme...

Rianne se dirigió hacía la cocina para prepararse la comida. Al acabar de prepararse su comida, Ria se dirigió al ordenador

- ¡¿pero qué...?! ¡Dichoso libro, pero si solo te has descargado hasta el 10% en casi media hora!- gritaba la chica poniendo el grito al cielo- bueno, como esta noche vienen estas a cenar, tendrás la suerte de que estaré muy ocupada como para tirarte por la ventana, ¡avisado quedas!- le grita señalándolo acusadoramente con un dedo antes de cerrar la pantalla del ordenador, pero sin apagarlo para que fuera descargándose- ¿y ahora que hago?- preguntó mientras miraba cada rincón de la casa buscando algo con lo que entretenerse hasta que sus amigas llegaran para cenar -¡ya lo tengo! Me voy a poner mis capítulos favoritos de Naruto, así podré pasar el rato- dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de los cajones y sacaba un porta cd's- veamos... que capítulos puedo ver... ¿de cuando empiezan a hacer misiones? No, mejor no... ¿las pruebas para Chuunin? una posibilidad... em, cuando aparecer Itachi, ñam, ñam, otra posibilidad, em... bueno, yo lo pongo a partir de la primera prueba y que vaya tirando- dijo mientras metía el CD en el DVD.

Cogió el mando, las palomitas (que no se sabe de donde han salido), su ensalada y su tortillita.

- ¡comienza el espectáculo! ¡Con todos ustedes Naruto!- y ella sola se puso a cantar a viva voz el primer opening.

Al cabo de los parecieron horas y más horas llamaron al timbre de la puerta de abajo. Ria lanzó un suspiro y apago la tele. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió mostrando a sus dos mejores amigas paradas en la puerta, con bolsas en las manos y sonrisas tontas en la cara.

- hola chicas...- dice bostezando como un oso

- ¡Ria! ¡mi niña guapísima, hemos traído comida!- dijo una muchacha rubia de ojos azules y cabellos cortos lisos.

- ¡muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucha comida rica! ¡patatitas...! ¡todo!- corroboró una muchacha de ojos verdes y cabellos negros alborotados.

- bueno, pues pongamos la mesa

- ¡pero Ria! ¡que pelos que llevas niña!- dijo Lisana, la rubia.

- ¿qué le pasa a mis pelos?

- los llevas un poco desastrosos, te he dicho mil veces que tienes que cuidarlo...

- Lisa... que tu seas peluquera no significa que yo tenga que ir como si fuera a un boda cuando simplemente voy a ir comprar el pan- comenta mirándose al espejo donde el pelo liso, negro y largo estaba completamente alborotado. Unos ojos negros profundos lo miraban con el entrecejo fruncido, definitivamente si usaba el peine cabía la posibilidad de que terminara perdido allá arriba...

- ¡estás estupenda! tu ni caso de lo que dice la loca de la moda- le respondió Emy

- bueno, vamos a cenar y a ver unas películas que he traído- dijo la rubia obviando el "loca de la moda"

- ¡si!- respondieron al unísono Ria y Emy

Pusieron la mesa, y sacaron los platos para cenar. Al acabar con todo y recoger la mesa, Lisa puso la película.

- ¡joooooooo, esta es un rollo!- dijo Rianne

- venga, no seas aguafiestas- dijo la rubia

- me voy a dormir viéndola... ¡pero si la hemos visto cien mil veces!- dijo Rianne

- ¡shhhh, que empieza!- le respondieron

Rianne acomodó la cabeza en el cojín. Sus amigas estaban locas, siempre con la misma películas, siempre molestando... pero en el fondo las quería muchísimo. Con estos pensamientos se quedó dormida

Cuando Emiko y Lisana vieron a su amiga durmiendo no la despertaron, recogieron las cosas, le dejaron una notita como que ya se habían ido y salieron por la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

De pronto el reloj dio medianoche y justo en ese momento en la pantalla del ordenador apareció un mensaje

_"CARGA COMPLETADA"_. Las luces de la casa se fueron de repente, solamente quedó encendida la pantalla del ordenador. De ella salió un gran destello de luz y de pronto todo se calmo, las luces seguían sin ir, pero el ordenador continuaba enchufado. Ria no se había dado cuenta de que una puerta a un mundo desconocido se había abierto en el ordenador de su casa.


	2. ¿¡Qué hacéis vosotros en mi mundo?

¡Hola a todos! Si estáis leyendo esto es porque habéis leído la nota informativa y si no recomiendo que lo hagáis para saber que estoy reescribiendo todos mis fanfics, este entre ellos.

Si habéis leído la historia original veréis que solo se han añadido algunos detalles, en sí la historia no cambiará más de lo estrictamente necesario pero creo que después de tantos años y si quiero continuar y acabar mis historias es bueno centrarme de nuevo, repasar lo escrito, cambiarlo a mi gusto (y espero que al vuestro) y terminarlo felizmente.

Por si acaso repito que podéis encontrar esta historia corregida (lleva unos capítulos de más) en mi livejournal pasaros por mi perfil o en la Nota Informativa encontraréis el link.

Sin más os recuerdo un poco de que trata la historia, ¡a disfrutar!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos si no de Masashi Kishimoto _(excepto aquellos que no conozcáis que serán de mi pertenencia)_

**Fecha de creación original:** Julio de 2007  
**Fecha de corrección:** Noviembre de 2012  
**Resumen:** La historia trata como el mundo real (es decir, un UA pero con ninjas incluidos) se ve invadido por los personajes del mundo de Naruto. Dicho personajes se verán atrapados en nuestro mundo, ¿qué pasará con la pobre Rianne que tendrá que aguantarlos en su casa e intentar que el resto de gente no se den cuenta?

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo OOo**

**Capitulo 2- ¿¡Qué hacéis vosotros en mi mundo!?**

- auch, auch- se quejaba una voz desde el suelo.

- ¡baka! ¡esto a sido por tu culpa!- replicó la voz de una chica.

- pe...pero, Saku...- comenzó a decir la voz del principio que provenía de una cabeza rubia.

- ¡cierra el pico idiota! hay alguien mas en la habitación- dijo la voz de un chico moreno en un susurro.

Las tres voces se quedaron quietas en el suelo con los kunais en la mano dispuestos a atacar si la situación lo requería. Solo se oyó un gran bostezo y algunas frases que quedaban entrecortadas por la voz adormilada de lo que parecía ser una mujer.

- menuda siesta que me he pegado... ¿qué hora es? será mejor que me de una ducha- dijo la voz de Ria desde el sofá. Se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella unos ojos la miraban con atención. Al oír la puerta cerrarse la voz de la chica le susurró a los otros dos.

- no parece muy peligrosa ¿no?

- no podemos fiarnos- dijo la voz de uno de los chicos

- pero al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que estábamos aquí, no parece tener mucho chakra- dijo la voz del rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza y entrecerraba los ojos mirando fijamente la puerta por donde la chica desconocida había entrado.

- como ya he dicho, baka, no podemos fiarnos- dijo el otro chico, de repente un ruido les alertó.

- ¿que es eso?- preguntó el rubio

- ¿nunca has escuchado el sonido de la ducha?- preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa mordaz haciendo que el rubio se sonrojase.

- ¡por supuesto que la he oído! ¡baka!

- shhhhhhhh- les silenció la chica.

El sonido del agua había desaparecido, los tres se quedaron mirando la puerta de la habitación.

Rianne salió de la ducha, le había parecido oír un grito.

-_"seguro que me a parecido oír un grito"_- se preguntó- _"bueno, serán los vecinos, siempre están armando jaleo..."_- salió del aseo envuelta en una toalla y se dispuso a ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de té helado. Pero la sorpresa que le esperaba al salir no se la podría haber imaginado en su vida.

Se acercó al pomo de la puerta mientras, desde el otro lado, las tres voces miraron como el pomo se giraba despacio, la puerta se abrió y de ella apreció la figura de una chica envuelta en un albornoz.

Rianne se quedó unos minutos en shock procesando la información que rápidamente le llegaba a su cerebro.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó, lo mismo hicieron dos personas del suelo.

- ¡Ey! ¡ey!- no hace falta que gritéis tanto- se quejó el chico moreno que era el único que no había gritado.

- menudo susto que me has dado, ¡Naruto baka!- dijo un pelirosa pegándole al rubio en la cabeza.

- pe... pero Sakura-chan, es que me asusté...- dijo Naruto frotándose el reciente chichón, pero una voz les interrumpió.

- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE COJONES HACÉIS VOSOTROS EN MI MUNDO!?- preguntó Rianne con la cara desencajada.

- pues... esto...- comenzó a decir el rubio

- no se preocupe... nosotros nos vamos, por cierto ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó Sakura

- una cosa sabemos seguro, y es que no estamos en Konoha- dijo el moreno mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

-no, estáis en el mundo de los vivos...- contestó Rianne sin poder quitar su cara de incredulidad.

- y nosotros que somos ¿muertos?- preguntó Naruto sin entender.

- no, sois dibujos manga ¡Y ESTAIS EN MI CASA! definitivamente me he vuelto completamente loca... esto es un sueño, eso me pasa por tragarme todas las pruebas de Chuunin en unas horas, ahora estoy obsesionada- dijo Rianne cogiéndose la cabeza.

- espera un momento, ¿cómo sabes tu de las pruebas de Chuunin?- preguntó el moreno

Hasta ahora la chica no se había fijado bien en quienes estaban en el salón de su casa, se quedo mirándoles atentamente mientras los jóvenes ninjas se miraban entre ellos. De pronto Ria exclamó.

-¡Que guay! ¡están Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto en mi casa!- gritó empezando a pegar saltitos por el comedor.

- alto, alto ¿nos conoces?- preguntó Sakura

- ejem, ejem...- sus ojos brillan de emoción- Haruno Sakura, Chuunin, cumpleaños 28 de Marzo. Experta en el control del chakra, aprendiz de Tsunade y de medicina. Eterna rival de Yamanaka Ino.

- ¿como sabes...?- empezó a preguntar Sakura

- Uzumaki Naruto, Chuunin, cumpleaños 10 de Octubre. Experto en el _"bushing no jutsu" _y el_"rasengan"_. Lleva en su interior al Kyuubi. Huérfano. Aprendiz de Jiraya. Eterno rival de Uchiha Sasuke aquí presente.

- sigo sin explicarme como...- intentó seguir hablando Sakura

- Uchiha Sasuke, Chuunin, cumpleaños 23 de Julio. Experto en el uso del _"katon"_. Técnicas: "_Sharingan o pupila giratoria" _y _"Chidori"(mil pájaros). _Padres asesinados por Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor del nombrado. Sed de venganza hacia el. Eterno rival de Uzumaki Naruto- dijo todo esto muy deprisa, respiro hondo y profundamente antes de sentir en su garganta el frío del acero.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio al Uchiha con un kunai en su garganta y a escasos centímetros de ella.

- ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre nosotros?- preguntó en un susurro

- ¡pues tragándome todos los capítulos que te crees!- chilló indignada

- ¿capítulos?- preguntó Sakura

Un sonido procedente del ordenador fue lo que los sacó de sus pensamientos y lo que hizo que Rianne apartará el kunai de su cuello de un manotazo y se acercase al aparato.

- ¡he recibido un correo! esperad un momento que ahora sigo con vosotros- dijo acercándose a la pantalla y sentándose en la silla frente a esta. Enchufó la pantalla y en efecto, había recibido un e-mail de Lisana. Naruto miraba el 'extraño cacharro' que estaba tocando esa extraña, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es ver las fotos de el y sus dos compañeros dentro de esa cosa.

- ¡pero que hago yo ahí metido!- chilló señalando el ordenador con el dedo. Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron para ver porque había gritando su escandaloso compañero.

- ¿¡que hacemos ahí metidos!?- preguntó Sakura acercándose a la pantalla

- pues porque sois mi salva pantallas... ah, claro... sois nuevos en este mundo, por cierto, ¿cómo es que estáis aquí? ¿otra locura de Kakashi?- preguntó mientras se giraba y les miraba como si fuera una agente de la policía y estuviera haciendo un interrogatorio, solo le faltaba el foco apuntándoles a la cara.

- bueno... la verdad es que no sabemos que hacemos aquí, estábamos de misión y entonces... -comenzó a relatar Sakura.

- ¡baka Naruto! ¡ya nos hemos perdido por tu culpa!- le gritaba Sakura a Naruto en medio de un bosque.

- Esto... Sakura-chan, no fue mi culpa... ¡fue culpa del baka de Sasuke que tampoco miraba por donde íbamos!- intentaba escaquearse Naruto

- ¿¡que has dicho!?- le chilló Sakura con el puño levantado y la vena de la sien palpitándole furiosamente

- na... nada Sakura-chan- se defendía el rubio muerto de miedo.

- será mejor que busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche, está oscureciendo- dijo Sasuke mirando al cielo ennegrecido con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¡buena idea Sasuke-kun! ¡que listo que eres!- decía Sakura con las manos juntas y estrellitas saliéndole de los ojos.

Naruto se puso en pie, miró hacía los lados hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención.

- ¡allí hay una cueva Sakura-chan!- dijo Naruto- voy yo delan...

- Espera Naruto que por ahí hay...- empezó a decir Sakura, pero ya era muy tarde.

- ¡Uahhhhhhhhhh!- gritaba Naruto mientras caía por un foso que no había visto- ¡Pum!

- al parecer ya ha tocado fondo- dijo Sasuke

- si...- Sakura se acerca al foso y se asoma- ¡Naruto!

Se produjo un silencio aterrador.

Sakura mira extrañada a Sasuke que se acerca a ella- ¡Naruto baka! ¡contesta!- le gritó Sasuke

Más silencio.

- Naru...- Sakura se asoma mas pero sin planearlo pone la mano en el borde y resbala cayendo al foso no sin antes coger a Sasuke de la camisa. Y ambos caen al foso sin saber nada de lo que les esperaba al fondo.

- y así fue como caímos en tu salón- dijo Sakura sentándose en uno de los sillones

- ya veo... bueno, pues hasta que encontréis la manera de volver, mejor os quedáis aquí, me sobra otra habitación- dijo señalando a una puerta y volviendo su vista a la pantalla.

- por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó Naruto

- ¡oh! es verdad, se me había olvidado, Soy Mugiwara Rianne, mucho gusto- dijo estrechando las manos de los tres, al llegar a Sasuke este lo hizo de mala gana.

- parecías mas majo en la serie- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

- tu no me conoces- dijo mirándola fríamente.

- que no... mucho mas de lo que te crees- dijo la chica sonriendo con orgullo.

- por cierto, ¿tienes mas cosas de esas?- preguntó Naruto señalando a la pantalla

- ¿salva pantallas? ¡claro!- dijo sentándose y mostrándoles su gran colección de fotos que tenía en el ordenador.

- por cierto, mejor será que no salgáis ni os acerques a las ventanas, si alguien os viera...- pero no acabó de decirlo cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡ala! que alto esta esto, ¡y que grande que es esta aldea!- dijo Naruto subido en la barandilla. Ria se acercó y de una hostia lo metió dentro.

- ¡he dicho que no salgáis! ¿que pasaría si os reconocieran? ¡sería el caos para mi y para vosotros!- dijo sentándose furiosa en el sofá- mejor será que medite un poco...- dijo poniéndose de piernas cruzadas y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Los ninjas se miraron asustados cuando vieron que la chica llevaba ya 'meditando' por mas de 30 minutos.

- esto... perdona...- empezó a preguntar Sakura

- ¡ohhhhhhhh! ¡claro! estaréis aburridos, mirad, mejor os pongo esto, así sabréis porque os conozco tan bien, por cierto ¿qué capitulo os gusta mas? el principio con Zabuza y Haku, por cierto Naruto, me encantó esa parte dentro de los espejos- dijo guiñándole un ojo, Naruto se sonrojó- ...o puedo ponerlos los exámenes... ummm, la pelea de Gaara, Itachi, cuando el idiota este se va...- dijo mirando a Sasuke.

- ¡oye! ¡no eres quien para insultarme!- dijo Sasuke mirándola.

- ¡como que no! ¡tu sabes lo que sufrí! llego a ser tu y le meto de hostias que no lo reconoce ni su madre- dijo en un susurro a Sakura que se sonrojó.

- por cierto... esto... ¿Ria?- preguntó la pelirosa

- ¿si?

- ¿vamos a estar aquí todo el día?

- pues... no sé, si queréis después os visto para que no os reconozcan y salimos a dar una vuelta

- ¡si! ¡no me apetece quedarme aquí! ¡YUPI!- chilló Naruto

Doble hostia por parte de las chicas.

- ¡calla escandaloso!- le gritó Sakura

- ¿¡qué quieres, que todo el mundo se entere!?- le reprochó Rianne mientras el rubio se reía con nerviosismo y Sasuke permanecía en silencio.

- bueno, pero antes tengo que hacer unos arreglillos con mi abuela y unas amigas- dijo acercándose al teléfono. Los ninjas lo miraron extrañados haciendo que Rianne les devolviera la mirada de la misma manera antes de gritarles.

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿qué es eso?- dijo Naruto señalando el teléfono que llevaba en una mano como si fuera la peor cosa del universo.

- ¿esto? pues que va a ser, ¡un teléfono! ¡ahhhh! claro, vosotros no conocéis esto, para comunicaros necesitáis el águila ese- dijo Ria- bueno pues en mi mundo nos comunicamos con esto, fijaos- dijo marcando el número de su abuela, puso el manos libres y esperó a que su abuela lo cogiera, a los segundos una voz salió del aparato.

- ¿si?- preguntaron desde el otro lado.

- ¿abuela? soy Ria...- dijo Rianne intentado no reírse de las caras de alucine que ponían los ninjas.

- ¡Rianne cariño! ¿qué pasa? ¿necesitas algo?- dijo su abuela.

- no, nada abuela, solo decirte que me voy a pasar el verano a casa de Lisa, que no hace falta que vengas a casa para ver si estoy bien.

- ¡ohhh! de acuerdo cariño, ¡pero si necesitas algo me llamas eh!- dijo su abuela.

- ¡claro abu!- exclamó la morena con una sonrisa.

- adiós cariño, cuídate.

Su abuela colgó y Rianne se giró para observar a los ninjas.

- ¡eres una bruja!- chilló Naruto señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo. Nadie lo salvó de la cachetada que Rianne le propinó indignada.

- ¡NO SOY UNA BRUJA!- le gritó mientras Naruto se quejaba en el suelo.

- lo siento Rianne-chan- dijo frotándose la cabeza

Ria se sentó de brazos cruzados en el sofá mientras se ponía a meditar profundamente en su situación actual y a dónde la conduciría todo esto.

-_"diossssss, en que lío me he metido... ¿qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer?"_- se preguntaba.

No pudo continuar pensando mucho más porque el timbre de la puerta sonó haciendo que los cuatro ocupantes de la vivienda pegasen un bote del suelo, los ninjas porque nunca había oído ese sonido y Rianne porque actualmente era lo más aterrador que podía escuchar.

- mierda- susurró revolviéndose el cabello- ¿quién es?- preguntó mirando a la puerta

- ¡Ria! somos Emiko y Lisana, ¿podemos entrar un momento? tenemos que contarte unas cosillas- dijo la voz de Emy.

- esto... chicas, ahora estoy algo ocupada- dijo mirando de reojo a los tres ninjas

- ¡ohhh, vamos! ¡serán unos minutillos!- dijo la voz de la rubia- ¿o acaso estás escondiendo algo que no quieres que veamos?- preguntó esta vez con malicia.

- ¡no te inventes excusas!- exclamó Emiko

- bueno... ¡pero esperaos un momento!- dijo la morena girándose hacia los ninjas- os vais a esconder un rato en mi cuarto, como me toquéis algo, sobre todo tu- advirtió señalando a Naruto- os dejo encerrados en esta casa de por vida, venga, venga, deprisa- dijo empujando a los ninjas.

- espera, Ria... un momento- comenzó a decir Sakura

- ahora no hay tiempo, no salgáis por nada del mundo ¿¡entendido!?- cierra la puerta y se va corriendo a abrir a sus amigas.

- ¡hola chicas!- dijo algo despeinada y agitada, parecía que había corrido la maratón.

- ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Emy entrando a la casa seguida de Lisana.

- ¿a mi? ¿¡que me va a pasar!?- dijo Rianne. Lisana miraba la casa con atención- ¿queréis algo?

- no, acabamos de tomar un refresco- dijo la rubia sentándose en el sofá.

- bueno, contadme que ha pasado- susurró Rianne intentando que terminasen pronto de contarle lo que tuvieran que contar y se marchasen cagando leches.

- espera que vaya un momento al aseo- dijo la rubia levantándose del sofá.

- _"¡mierda! el aseo está en mi cuarto..."_- pensó horrorizada -esto... ¡el aseo esta estropeado!- dijo Ria interponiéndose entre la rubia y la puerta.

- oh vamos Ria, ¿qué demonios escondes ahí dentro?- preguntó su amiga intentando coger el pomo de la puerta.

- ¡nada! ¿¡Que voy a esconder yo!?- preguntó Rianne sonriendo nerviosamente mientras el sudor caía por su frente.

- vamos, ¡aparta!- dijo la rubia abriendo de golpe la puerta.

Rianne miró adentro horrorizada... pero... dentro no había nadie.

- no hay nada...- dijo la rubia con incredulidad.

- ¡pero si os lo había dicho! será mejor que me lo contéis otro día, no me encuentro muy bien- dijo la morena tocándose la frente, le dolía la cabeza y esperaba no padecer otro de sus típicos ataques de migraña.

- tiene razón Lisa, parece no encontrarse muy bien, ¡mañana vendremos a hacerte una visita!- dijo Emiko mientras empujaba a la rubia por la puerta.

- vale, ¡adiós!- dijo Ria cerrando la puerta mientras suspiraba aliviada, el peligro había pasado -_"por poco... ¿pero, dónde se han metido?"_

Se acercó al cuarto y escudriño por todas partes...

- Rianne-chan, ¿se han ido ya?- dijo una voz. La chica alzó la cabeza y miró al techo, allí se encontraban los tres ninjas, en el techo y boca abajo.

- si, podéis bajar...- dijo Rianne sentándose en su cama- hoy a sido un maaaaaaaaaaaaal día.  
Observó a los ninjas... y se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Esto... Naruto, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo con unas bragas mías en la cabeza?- preguntó Ria mientras la venita de la sien palpitaba furiosamente.

- esto... es que estaba revisando el cuarto por si era seguro y he cogido esto porque me parecía sospechoso... a lo mejor tenia un sello o algo, pero... pero entonces oímos como tu amiga se acercaba y fuimos corriendo a escondernos...- dijo Naruto mientras los sudores caían rápidamente por su cara.

- Naruto... ¡había dicho que no tocaras nada!- dijo mientras le propinaba unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza.

- ¡baka Naruto! ¡encima que Ria nos deja escondernos aquí tu vas y le remueves la ropa interior!- le gritó Sakura mientras Sasuke negaba con la cabeza.

-bueno, bueno, calmémonos... - se relajó Rianne mientras tomaba aire y lo soltaba- mejor será sacaros de aquí, aunque sea para dar la vuelta a la manzana- concluyó mientras se acercaba a su armario y empezaba a buscar ropa.

- ¿que haces?- le preguntó Sakura con interés.

- buscando ropa, para que no os reconozcan... veamos, ahora que estamos en verano, ¿qué mejor que un vestido? tengo uno perfecto para ti Sakura... y será mejor que os quitéis los protectores, aquí no los necesitareis- dijo quitándoles el protector a cada uno- veamos, para ti este vestido rosa, gafas de sol... perfecto, ves al aseo a cambiarte- le dijo a Sakura, esta sonrió y entro en el cuarto. Se giró para ver a los chicos.

- veamos... tengo ropa de mi primo y algo de mi hermana pero creo que os vendría grande... así que veamos, esto y esto... ¡y esto!, toma Sasuke guapo, esto para ti- dijo tirándole la ropa a la cara, este la miró furiosamente- y esto para ti... yo os espero fuera- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Al cabo de 10 minutos salió Naruto vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa de manga corta naranja, llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol negras.

- ¿como me veo?

- ¡perfecto! nadie diría que eres Naruto.

Al instante salió Sakura, llevaba un vestido rosa, sandalias blancas y gafas de sol rosas, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta.

- ¿y bien?- preguntó algo sonrojada

- ¡guau! ¡Sakura-chan estas guapísima!- dijo Naruto con la baba cayéndole

- esto... ¿Sasuke piensas salir?- preguntó Ria viendo que el moreno no estaba muy por la labor. Al segundo salió Sasuke vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter de tirantes negro, llevaba las gafas de sol en el pelo y las manos, como siempre, en el bolsillo.

Ria y Sakura le miraron embobadas. Naruto hizo un ademán de vomitar.

- ¡bien! ¡estamos listos, andando!- dijo Ria mientras cogía sus gafas de sol moradas y se calzaba las sandalias.

Al instante estaban los cuatro saliendo por la puerta de la calle.


	3. Aventuras en el parque de atracciones

¡Hola a todos! Si estáis leyendo esto es porque habéis leído la nota informativa y si no recomiendo que lo hagáis para saber que estoy reescribiendo todos mis fanfics, este entre ellos.

Si habéis leído la historia original veréis que solo se han añadido algunos detalles, en sí la historia no cambiará más de lo estrictamente necesario pero creo que después de tantos años y si quiero continuar y acabar mis historias es bueno centrarme de nuevo, repasar lo escrito, cambiarlo a mi gusto (y espero que al vuestro) y terminarlo felizmente.

Por si acaso repito que podéis encontrar esta historia corregida (lleva unos capítulos de más) en mi livejournal pasaros por mi perfil o en la Nota Informativa encontraréis el link.

Sin más os recuerdo un poco de que trata la historia, ¡a disfrutar!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos si no de Masashi Kishimoto _(excepto aquellos que no conozcáis que serán de mi pertenencia)_

**Fecha de creación original:** Julio de 2007  
**Fecha de corrección:** Noviembre de 2012  
**Resumen:** La historia trata como el mundo real (es decir, un UA pero con ninjas incluidos) se ve invadido por los personajes del mundo de Naruto. Dicho personajes se verán atrapados en nuestro mundo, ¿qué pasará con la pobre Rianne que tendrá que aguantarlos en su casa e intentar que el resto de gente no se den cuenta?

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo OOo**

**Capitulo 3- Aventuras en el parque de atracciones**

4:30 Pm. Cuatro personas salían de un portal. Tres de ellas caminaban lentamente observando todo a su alrededor.

- Rianne-chan, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Naruto señalando a una cabina de teléfono.

- como el teléfono que tenía en casa pero este es público- dijo Ria rezando para no encontrarse con nadie conocido.

- Rianne-chan, ¿qué es eso?- volvió a preguntar Naruto señalando al buzón.

- donde se echan las cartas- dijo bufando- _"tranquila, es normal que te pregunte, al fin y al cabo no saben nada de este mundo"_

- Rianne-chan...

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Ria acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Naruto le miró con temor.

- na... nada- murmuró Naruto palideciendo y cerrando la boca en menos de un segundo.

- _"¡por fin! ¡se calló! ¡aleluyaaa! ¡por fin podré relajarme...!"_

- Rianne...

- ¡he dicho que te calles!- dijo Ria mientras se volteaba a mirar con ojos asesinos a Naruto.

- yo no he abierto la boca Rianne-chan- se excusó el rubio.

- ¿entonces quien...?- preguntó la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

- he sido yo- dijo Sasuke

- ¡ohh! ¡dime Sasuke guapo!- dijo Ria plantándose a un lado de él

- a Sasuke dobe no le dice nada...- maldijo Naruto por lo bajo

- tu dijiste que pasaríamos desapercibidos con estos disfraces...

- _"¡¿disfraces?! ¡encima que le dejo la ropa, será engreído el tío!"_, si ¿qué pasa con ellos?- dijo intentando mantener la sonrisa.

- ¿y por qué toda esta gente nos observa extrañados?

Ria miró a su alrededor... si, había gente mirándolos, y se dio cuenta de que todos ellos eras chicas que se quedaban embobadas con los dos chicos.

- no os miran por la ROPA, os miran por vosotros...- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

- ¡wuoh! ¡me miran a mi también! ¡SASUKE BAKA TE VOY A GANAR!- dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke. Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando a los chicos con una gotita en la cabeza.

- creo que ya no os miran...- dijo Sakura

- ¿¡por qué!? ¡Sasuke baka las has asustado!- dijo Naruto abalanzándose sobre Sasuke, este le puso la mano en la frente impidiendo que diera un paso mas.

- Naruto dobe, estate quieto de una vez, das vergüenza...

- con que sensatez habló el chico- dijo Ria haciéndose la impresionada- vamos, no seas tan estirado, das pena así...- dijo Ria, se volteó a ver a Sakura- ¿nos vamos?

- claro- dijo la chica comenzando a andar.

- espera un momento, ¡TU! ¿cómo que doy pena?- preguntó el chico furioso

- siempre me has dado pena... nunca demostrando los sentimientos, siempre frío y superficial.

- así soy mas fuerte- dijo él mirándola furiosamente

- claro... lo que tu digas, ¿¡Sakura te apetece un helado!?- preguntó Ria mientras se dirigía hacia una heladería.

- claro, si no es molestia- dijo Sakura yendo detrás de Rianne

- ¡claro que no lo es! ¿Naruto quieres tu uno?

- ¡si! ¡uno de chocolateee!- dijo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos

- ¿y tú quieres algo?- preguntó despectivamente al moreno

- uno de chocolate con avellanas- dijo Sasuke sin mirarla

- de acuerdo ahora salgo... será mejor que me esperéis en ese banco y por favor Naruto, no te vayas por ahí me has entendi...- dijo Rianne, pero no le sirvió de nada ya que Naruto iba de punta a punta de la calle mirándolo todo sorprendido.

- ¡WOOOOO! ¿QUÉ ES ESO RIANNE-CHAN?- dijo a todo pulmón, pero se calló al ver que Ria estaba a su lado con la venita a punto de estallarle y con el puño levantando.

- no puede estarse quieto- dijo Sakura bufando y viendo como Ria traía de una oreja a un Naruto semiconsciente.

La chica deja a Naruto encima del banco sin preocuparse si le hacía daño o no.

- bien, Sakura por favor, si vuelve en sí dale un golpe- ordenó Ria entrando en la heladería, echaba humo por las orejas.

- creo que hubiera sido mejor que hubiéramos dejado a Naruto en el foso ese... no me gusta este mundo, y no me gusta esa chica- dijo Sasuke sentándose en el banco y poniendo los brazos detrás de su cuello.

- no seas así Sasuke-kun... ya conoces a Naruto, cuando hay algo nuevo no puede contenerse, tiene que ir a investigarlo el mismo.

- me pregunto que estará pasando en Konoha...- suspiró el chico mirando al cielo y suspirando.

- ¿¡como que han desaparecido!?- chilló la Hokage a un Kakashi que estaba plantado delante suya.

- si, al parecer no llegaron a su destino y nadie los ha visto desde que salieron de Konoha ayer por la noche.

Tsunade-sama se sentó pesadamente en su sillón y suspiró.

- está bien, Kakashi quiero que te encargues personalmente de la búsqueda del equipo 7, puedes llevarte a todos los ninjas disponibles que quieras.

- de acuerdo, traeré noticias- dijo Kakashi desapareciendo del despacho.

- ¿¡que Sakura-chan ha desaparecido!?- exclamó Lee cuando Kakashi se le apareció en mitad del entrenamiento, Neji y TenTen le miraban.

- si, no llegaron a su destino y quería pediros a los tres que vinierais conmigo en la misión de búsqueda.

- ¡claro! ¡todo por mi Sakura-chan!- dijo Lee

- está bien, iremos Kakashi- dijo Neji

- bien, ¿sabéis por casualidad donde están Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru?- preguntó

- Shino, Chouji e Ino están en misiones, los demás deben de estar por la aldea o entrenando- dijo TenTen

- bien, entonces dentro de dos horas os espero en la entrada de la aldea, partiremos de inmediato- dijo Kakashi desapareciendo y yendo en busca de los demás ninjas.

A las 11 de la mañana.

- bien, nuestra misión en simple, tenemos que ir en busca de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, desaparecidos desde ayer por la noche- dijo Kakashi

Neji, TenTen, Lee, Hinata, Kiba y Shikamaru miraban a Kakashi sin pestañear.

- bien, en mar...

- ¡Kakashi! ¿cómo es posible que te vayas de misión con mis alumnos y no me avises?- dijo una voz muy conocida desde un tejado cercado.

- no... por favor que no sea él- suplicó el peligris.

- ¡Gai-sensei! ¿viene con nosotros al rescate de Sakura-chan?- exclamó Lee con los ojos en llamas.

- claro Lee, si es por una bella mujer se hace lo que este en tus manos, recuérdalo Lee- dijo Gai mientras le ponía a Lee una mano en el hombro. Lee con lágrimas en los ojos asintió. Los demás les miraban con una gotita en la frente.

- bien, pues ya estamos todos, ¡en marcha!- dijo Kakashi y todos se pusieron en marcha no sabiendo la aventura que se les echaba encima.

- ¡los helados!- gritó Ria saliendo por la puerta.

- ¡bien! ¡helados, helados!- dijo Naruto saltando del banco.

-ya estas despierto...que pena, toma el tuyo de chocolate, uno de vainilla con nueces y el otro para el señorito soy-frío-sin-escrúpulos-y-no-tengo-sentimientos-porque-asi-soy-mas-fuerte- dijo Rianne de carrerilla y tirándole el helado a Sasuke que lo atrapó con facilidad.

Sakura soltó unas risillas y Naruto estaba en el banco riendo a mandíbula abierta.

- Naruto dobe calla- dijo Sasuke.

- oh vamos Sasukito, no me digas que te has enfadado- dijo Ria. Sasuke la miró con rabia.

- Rianne será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha... ¿a dónde querías llevarnos?- preguntó Sakura lamiendo su helado.

- ¡aaahhh! es verdad, casi lo olvido, será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo echando a andar.

- ¿falta mucho?

- no...

- ¿falta mucho?

- nooo...

- ¿falta mucho?

- ¡Naruto te he dicho que no!- le gritó Ríia- acabará conmigo... no soy capaz de soportar esto más...

- tranquila Ria-chan, ¡Naruto cállate de una vez!- le reprochó Sakura

- pero es que... no llegamos- gimoteó el rubio.

- ¡mira es eso! por fin se callará- dijo Ria señalando un enorme parque de atracciones.

- ¡alaaaa! ¿qué es eso que da vueltas?

- una noria, ¡y deja de preguntar!- exclamó la morena antes de serenarse- bueno vamos a comprar las entradas, 4 por favor- dijo al taquillero tendiéndole los billetes. Entraron al parque.

- me debéis una cena- dijo Ria mirando su monedero vacío.

- ¡claaaro! ¡ramen!

- bien... ¿por dónde empezamos? esto es muy grande Ria-chan- dijo Sakura mirándolo todo.

- bueeeeno, si queréis podemos empezar por la casa del terror...- encogiéndose de hombros.

- casa del terror...- Sakura miraba con temor una enorme casa de aspecto fantasmal.

- vamos Sakura-chan, ¿¡no me dirás que te dan miedo los fantasmas!?- dijo Naruto mientras sonreía

- ¡claro que no me asustan!- le gritó

- ¡bueno, pues vamos allá!- alzando el puño y dirigiéndose hacia la enorme mansión.

- bien, por aquí es por donde Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura desaparecieron- dijo Kakashi- estad alerta y no hagáis mucho ruid...

- ¡Sakura-chan!

- ¡bella kunoichi! ¿¡dónde estás!?

Kakashi no tuvo más remedio que darles una soberana colleja a los dos para que se quedasen calladitos.

- he dicho que en silencio- reprochó con una mirada aterradora hacia Lee y Gai, estos se agacharon y se quedaron quietecitos en el suelo- mucho mejor... ¡bien! continuemos.

- Kakashi-sensei da miedo cuando pone esa mirada- dijo Lee a Gai, este asintió.

- ¿deberíamos de llamarnos de alguna forma no?- preguntó Kiba

- no es muy mala idea..

- la tropa Kakashi y quien diga algo se queda colgando cabeza abajo- dijo Kakashi mirándolos a todos, todos asintieron.

- ¿últimamente Kakashi está muy violento no?- preguntó Kiba a Hinata, esta asintió con la cabeza.

Estuvieron 3 horas buscando por los alrededores del bosque hasta que una voz les sacó de su búsqueda.

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h

- jajajajajajajajajajaja.

- ¡no ha tenido gracia! ¡alguien me ha cogido del tobillo!- gritó Sakura

- no temas Sakura, solo son hombres disfrazados.

- si no estuviera tan oscuro...- murmuró por lo bajo Sakura abrazándose a si misma.

- ¡deja que te abrace yo también Sakura-chaaaan!- gritó Naruto avanzando con los brazos abiertos hacia la pelirosa, pero volvió volando por sobre sus pasos.

- ¡pero a ti se te ve a kilómetros Naruto!

- jajajajajaja, nunca me había divertido tanto en la casa del terror, jajajajaja, por cierto... hace un rato que no escucho al señorito Uchiha, tal vez le ha cogido un síncope del miedo y se ha ido corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas..

- lamento desilusionarte, pero no me he ido... aunque estoy apunto de hacerlo, este sitio es muy aburrido- dijo la voz de Sasuke por detrás.

- ¡Sasuke baka! ¡no te pierdas eh!

- ...

- jajajajajja, ¡aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, malditos! ¡soltadme del brazo!- gritaba Rianne

- ¡Rianne-chan! ¡¿dónde estas?!

- ¡que se me llevan!

- ¡Ria-chan!

- ¡soltadme, no tiene gracia! ¡vais a hacer que me enfade de verdad!

- ¡soltadla!- los hombres se pararon al ver como una cara con los ojos rojos les miraba muy de cerca

- ¡aaaaahhhh! ¡un monstruo! ¡corred!- y los pobres hombres se largaron como alma de lleva el diablo derechitos a su casa.

Rianne estaba apoyada contra la pared.

- como vuelvan a cogerme les reviento la cara...- gruñó la morena.

- de nada...

- ¡oh, es verdad! ¡gracias Sasuke-kun! no puedo ver donde estás así que gracias de donde estés.

- uooooo, ha aparecido una luz roja flotando por el techo- Naruto miraba embobado la luz

- serás dobe... si soy...¡ayy! ¡serás imbécil! ¡eso era mi ojo!

- ahhh, jajajajja, gomen Sasuke, creía que era una luz y eran tus ojos con el Sharingan, jajajajajajja

- entonces lo de la cara de ojos rojos...

- si, era yo... me apetecía asustar a esos tíos, llevaban un buen rato siguiéndonos.

- ¡podrías haber avisado antes de que intentara violarme!- le gritó Rianne, aunque al estar oscuro lo único que hacia era hablarle a la pared.

- esto... 1º/no creo que te hubieran violado y 2º/ estoy detrás de ti, estás hablando con la pared.

- alaaaaa, ves en la oscuridad- exclamó Rianne con la boca abierta asombrada- ¡te pareces a la gata que tenía cuando era pequeña!

- no soy un gato...

- jijijij, ahora te veo... es verdad, es una luz rojaaaaa, y es muy atrayente, se parece a la luz esa que atrae a los mosquitos para freírlos- se acercaba mas y mas a la "luz roja"

- estooo, una cosita- dijo Sasuke al tiempo que impedía que Ria se estampara contra él- Sakura... hace un rato que no la oigo.

- ¡es ciertooo, Sakura-chan!

- ¡se la han llevado para violarla! ¡como iban ha hacer conmigo!- Rianne aterrorizada con una mano en la boca.

- ¡no la van ha violar, estos tíos son profesionales!

- a lo mejor unos violadores se han colado entre los "profesionales"- dijo Rianne mientras tanteaba en la oscuridad ya que se habían quedado sin la "luz roja". Sasuke ya harto de ir esquivando los manotazos por parte de Rianne la cogió de un brazo.

- estate quietecita- le susurró

- por fin encuentro a alguien, ya me estaba hartando de estar estampándome contra las paredes.

- bueno... mejor busquemos ha Sakura y salgamos de aquí...- Sasuke comenzó a caminar aun cogiéndole el brazo a Riía.

- esto... Sasuke

- ¿um?

- ¿dónde se ha metido Naruto?

Sasuke paró en seco haciendo que la chica por poco se cayera al suelo.

- ¡maldito dobe! ¡DOBE! ¿DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO?

- seguramente se habrá ido en busca de Sakura...

- bueno, pues vayamos fuera, ya encontraran ellos solitos la salida...

- ¿¡vas ha abandonarles a su suerte!?

- no les pasará nada...

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, un grito retumbó por todo el pasillo haciendo que Ría pegara un bote y se agarrara más fuerte del brazo del Uchiha.

- esa era...

- la voz de Sakura- dijo Sasuke activando el Sharingan- no está en el pasillo...

- hay mas pasillos paralelos a este- informó la morena.

- bueno, tu ganas, vayamos ha buscarles...pero la salir de aquí quiero ir a sitios tranquilitos me oyes?

- alto y claro Sasuke

- bien vayamos... no creo que haga falta que me cojas así del brazo.

- es por si me pierdo, _"¡seguro que no tengo mas oportunidades, hay que aprovechar!"_

Sasuke suspiró resignado.

- de acuerdo, vamos.

No se sabe el tiempo que estuvieron dando vueltas y mas vueltas por distintas salas, pasillos y cuartos de esa casa, solo se sabe que cuando salieron de la casa los cuatro juraron y perjuraron que no entrarían no sin antes llevar una brújula, comida, agua y los ojos de Sasuke con el Sharingan.

Encontraron a Sakura dentro de un armario, ésta aseguraba que habían intentado violarla y que gracias a sus cualidades como ninja logró huir y esconderse, Sasuke tuvo que aguantar 5 minutos en los que Ria le repetía- ¡ves como si que habían violadores dentro de la casa!- y también tuvo que aguantar a las dos chicas cogidas de su brazo, estas juraban que solamente era para no perderse.

A Naruto lo encontraron en la cocina de la casa... estaba hecha un desastre ya que las tripas de Naruto hacían bastante rato que rugían y mientras Ria y Sasuke discutían en el pasillo, él se había ido en busca de algo con lo que llenar su estómago.

- y yo que creía que te habías ido en busca de Sakura...- le dijo Rianne cuando lo encontraron.

- jejeje, bueno...yo... ¡pensaba hacerlo después de comer Sakura-chan!- dijo rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina que le enviaba la susodicha.

- ahora mismo nos vamos a algo mas tranquilito y donde haya mucha luz- dijo Sasuke

- bueno... podemos ir a la montaña rusa...o a los "donuts"...- mientras decía esto señalaba a las distintas atracciones. Sakura miraba aterrorizada una especie de montaña rusa en la que ibas colgando de los pies. Naruto miraba algo extrañado las ruedas esas que giraban dentro de un río y Sasuke estaba blanco como la cera al ver una enorme torre de la que subían y bajaban a toda velocidad objetos que seguramente en su interior había personas a juzgar por los chillidos que se oían de su interior.

- ¡yo me largo de este sitio!- dijo Sasuke echando a andar hacia la salida

- nooo, espera Sasuke vamos a comer y después si quieres iremos a los shows- dijo Ria cogiéndole de la camisa.

- ¿esos shows son peligrosos?

- para nada, pero...WoOOoo! ¡Uchiha Sasuke le tiene miedo a unas pequeñas atracciones! jajajajajajajajaja- Ria se reía mientras se sentaba en un banco de madera

- ¡no les tengo miedo! es mas... ¡me voy a subir a TODO!

- ¿seguro? ¡luego no te arrepientas!- dijo tendiéndole la mano, Sasuke la aceptó con el entrecejo fruncido

- bien, vamos a comer ¿no?- dijo Naruto

- ¡si!

Y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia un restaurante mientras Sasuke le echaba miraditas a la atracción esa enorme.

El día pasó muy deprisa y antes de que se dieran cuenta el parque cerraba sus puertas. Cuatro jóvenes andaban a paso ligero entre las calles.

- ¡si hubieras visto tu cara cuando bajamos!- Ria se reía de Sasuke- ¡hasta me cogiste de la mano! jajajajajajaj

- eso fue por si tenias miedo...- Sasuke miraba hacia unos escaparates.

- si... claaaro, Sasuke baka eres un "gatito asustadizo"- Naruto se rió junto con Rianne y Sakura que ya tenían lagrimas en los ojos. Sasuke, furioso, empezó a caminar mas deprisa.

- ohhhh, vamos Sasukito, no te enfades... venga, es muy tarde, vamos ya hacia mi casa- aconsejó la morena viendo como la noche iba cerniéndose sobre ellos. Algunos bostezaron.

- si.. ¡tengo mucho sueño!

- yo también... ¿y cómo dormiremos?- preguntó Sakura

- ohh, es verdad bueno Sakura tu puedes dormir en mi cuarto, llevamos una cama y la colocamos al lado de la mía... te lo digo porque mi cuarto tiene pestillo- dijo mirando a Naruto- y estos dos que se vayan a la habitación de invitados, hay dos camas, una para cada uno... menos mal que solamente somos cuatro, si llegáis a venir mas tendríamos que coger sacos de dormir y montar un campamento en el comedor- dijo Rianne mientras sacaba las llaves de su casa. Todo entraron en el piso de esta, les dejó unos pijamas y en menos de veinte minutos se quedaron todos plácidamente dormidos.

-_"creo que me ha parecido ver que el ordenador seguía enchufado...bueno, no importa, mañana lo apagaré"_- con esto últimos pensamientos Rianne se durmió tranquila sin sospechar el desastre que le esperaría a la mañana siguiente en el salón de su casa.

- Itachi...- dijo Kakashi

- Kakashi-sensei... no hace mucho que nos vimos ¿qué os trae por aquí?

- venimos en busca de tu hermano, ¿no lo habrás visto verdad?

- no, para nada... aunque si queréis os ayudo a buscarlo.

- ¿y por qué quieres ayudarnos?- preguntó el jounnin con desconfianza.

- bueno... me apetece saber en que lío se ha metido el imbécil de Sasuke esta vez...

- ¡puedes venir! ¡cuantos mas seamos para rescatar a la bella kunoichi mas fácil nos resultará!

- bueno... pues vamos a la obra- dijo Kakashi sin perder de vista al Uchiha.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡aquí hay restos de una fogata!- les llamó Hinata

- buen trabajo Hinata... no hace ni un día que se fueron de aquí... no hay tiempo, vamos por este camino, está un poco obstaculizado así que cuidado no os caigaaaaaa...aaaa...aaa...aa...a- la voz de Kakashi se oyó cada vez mas lejos.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- gritaron todos, pero antes de darse cuenta del enorme agujero que había en el suelo ya estaban todos cayendo por el.

- ¡maldito agujeroo!

- ¡podrían poner un cartelito!

- ¡mi cabeza! ¡me he dado en toda la cabeza!

- ¡no seáis quejicas!

- ¡auuu! ¡Kiba deja de cogerme de la coleta maldito cabrón!

- ¡gomen! pero necesito cogerme a algo

- ¡capullo, pues te coges de tu perro!

Y estos eran algunos de los muchos comentarios que se oían mientras los ninjas caían más y más profundo hacia un mundo totalmente desconocido para ellos.


	4. Mas dolores de cabeza para Ría

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Hola!esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar no?Es que tenía este capitulo bastante claro y adelantado .**

**Shiro-chan espero que te guste tu aparición.**

**Bexitos y gracias a tods!**

**Creo que no haría falta ponerlo,pero para que no o lieis :P**

-los personajes hablan

-"lo que piensan los personajes"

oOOoOOoOOocambio de escena

_"comillas y en cursiva"_técnicas

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Capitulo 4- Más dolores de cabeza para Ría, ¡¡la llegada de la tropa Kakashi!**

8:30 Am. Aeropuerto

-menudo calor que hace aquí...con el fresquillo que hacía en Londres-una muchacha de 16 años se pusó la mano en los ojos para protegerse los ojos del sol-ya verás la sorpresa que se llevará mi primita cuando me vea llegar...aunque creo que deberia de haber avisado,haber si la pillo en alguna situación comprometedora-sonriendo picaramente paró un taxi y puso rumbo hacia la casa de su prima

A unos kilómetros de distancia...

Piiip,piiiip!

-maldito despertador,seguro que mi madre se olvidó de apagarlo- una mano salió de entre las sabanas y le dió un golpe al despertador, el silencio se hizo presente

-(bostezo)¿que hora es?-preguntó una voz desde la cama de abajo

-pues son las 8:36 de la mañana...que sueñoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-se tapa otra vez hasta la cabeza-buenas noches

-Ría-chan!a levantarse!hay que preparas el desayuno-chilló la voz de Sakura

-para que...con unos cereales vamos sobrados, ademas...tenemos que ver si Naruto y Sasuke-kun se han matado ya que dejarlos solos...en ua habitación...una noche-se puso pálida. Ría se levantó sobresaltada

-anda!me habia olvidado de Naruto y Sasukito!COMO ME HAYAN MANCHADO LAS SABANAS DE SANGRE LOS REMATO YO!QUE DESPUES ME TOCA A MI CAMBIAR LAS SABANAS!

-(gotita en la frente)...ejem...ejem...sera mejor que los despertemos...Pero Ría y se dirigia a la puerta de su cuarto. Salió al pasillo gritando

-NARUTO!SASUKE!ESPERO QUE ESTEIS ENTEROS!-se precipitó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Se quedo en shock al ver el panorama.Sakura que se acercaba se puso pálida-"se han matado"-se asoma por la puerta

-miralos!si parecen angelitos!-grita la voz de Riánne. La cabeza de un Sasuke muy despeinado sale de entre las sabanas

-podríais al menos llamar a la puerta antes de entrar...-gruñó

-lo sentimos Sasukito..pero creíamos que os habríais matado mutuamente

-¬¬

-buahhh(bostezo)que pasa Sasuke baka?-se fija en las chicas-WoOOoooOO!Sakura-chan y Riánne-chan en camisón y en la puerta de nuestra habiación!seguro que querían pillarme dormido para hacerme cosas perverti...-no tuvo tiempo de acabar porque el pobre había acabado estamapado contra el suelo

-aquí el único al que se le ocurriria hacer eso es a ti pervertido!-le grita Ría, tenía el puño levantando y de él le salía humo. Sasuke harto de aquel panorama se levanta y se dirige a la puerta del baño, entra y la cierra de un portazo

-ui,ha este que le pasa?-pregunta Ría

-ha Sasuke baka no le gusta que le despierten así por las mañanas...-dice Naruto sentandose en la cama y frotandose en la cabeza donde, visibles, habían dos chichones

-entonces como quieren que le despierten al márques?con ramos de rosas y que le traigan el desayuno a la cama diciendo: "buenos días Sasuke-kun, desea que le mastique el desayuno?"

-con tal de que entrárais como personas civilizadas me bastaría, y tranquila, se masticarme yo solo la comida-dice un Sasuke algo cabreado saliendo del baño ya completamente peinado y arreglado aunque aún estaba en pijama

-que rápidez oO, yo que me tiro quince minutos para arreglarme :P...-dice Ría rascandose la cabeza distraidamente

-yo media hora-dice Sakura ruborizada

-bah, yo solamente me peino y ya está,arreglado-dice Naruto

-que guarro-dice Ría-no se lava ni la cara...

-esto...tambien vais a estar aquí cuando me vista?-pregunta Sasuke enseñandoles los pantalones

-si me lo pides así no puedo negarme Sasukito-dice Ría con una sonrisa sentandose en la cama de Sasuke. Los tres miran a la chica sorprendidos-es que me ha forzado a que me quede...-dice con cara de angelito

-pervertida!-le grita Naruto poniendose de pie en la cama de un salto y señalandola con el dedo acusadoramente

-mira quien fué ha hablar-dice mirandole con ojos amenazadores

-quereis saliro que quiero vestirme!

-que poco cortés que eres Sasuke baka, pero no importa chicas!podeis quedaros a verme a mi vestime...

PUM! Otros dos golpes por parte de las chicas

-a ti no hay interés en verte Naruto!-le grito Sakura

-bueno...bueno...mejor vayamonos Sakura...será que el pobre se avergüenza de si mismo, me da pena-dice Ría dandose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta distraidamente

-como que me avergüenzo de mi mismo!que sepas que estoy totalmente orgulloso de cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo

-pues parece todo lo contrario,pero bueno no te culpo, si has salido poco dotado que le vamos ha hacer-dice Ría sin girarse y mirando a Sakura,que estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa malefica. Sakura se la devolvia

-Ría-chan tiene razón, no te culpamos Sasuke-kun...vamonos Ría-dice Sakura. Naruto miraba todo esto entusiasmado

-ahora vereis vosotras-dice un muy cabreado Sasuke quitandose la parte de arriba del pijama y dejando el torso al descubierto. Ría y Sakura se dieron la vuelta, Sakura se sonrojó un poco pero Ría bostezó

-esto es todo lo que tienes?bah! en la serie parecias mas bueno-dice dandose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, Sakura, que se habia quedado algo atontada, salió del cuarto no sin antes pegarse contra la puerta que Ría habia cerrado al salir

-maldita cria...-dice entre dientes Sasuke poniendose la camisa negra

-jajajajaja, te han dejado chafado Sasuke baka! es la primera tía que no muestra ningún interés en ti!jajajajajaja-Naruto lloraba de la risa en el suelo. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina y terminó de vestirse.

Mientras,en el comedor

-JAJAJAJAJA, vistes la cara de Sasukito?jajajaja, la proxima vez seguro que nos enseña algo más-dice sonriendo maliganmente

-de verdad no te ha interesado nada-pregunta Sakura

-que dices!pero si el tío está para mojar pan, pero tienes que hacer que piensen que no valen para nada,asi se fijaran mas en ti-dice Riánne haciendose la entendida

-Wooo, Ría-chan, tu si que sabes...

-jejejje, bueno,mejor preparemos el desayuno-dice acercandose a la nevera. Al abrirla se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar la nevera totalmente vacía ha excepción de un graciosa telaraña que colgaba de uno de los estantes de la nevera

-¬¬',creo que va ha tocar ir al supermercado...hay que hacer una gran lista y creo que no podré con todo...le diré a uno de los chicos que me acompañe

-yo te acompaño, el dobe de Naruto todavia está vistiendose-dice Sasuke acercandose por el pasillo ya totalmente vestido

-bien, voy a vestirme en un minuto y nos vamos-dice Ría entrando en su cuarto sonriente. En 5 minutos salía de la habitación con unos shorts negros y un sueter de tirantes blancos

-vamos?

-si

-Sakura-chan, vigila que Naruto no haga nada ni entre en nuestra habitación...distraele con algo,no creo que tardemos más de media hora-dice Ría cogiendo las llaves y abriendo la puerta de su casa

-ok Ría...por cierto,te ha salido un mensaje en el ordenador ese que nos enseñastes ayer

-haz click sobre el mensaje y aparecerá...leerlo si quieres, no será nada importante, puedes ver las fotos si quieres. Hasta ahora!-dice cerrando la puerta.

Mientras Riánne y Sasuke iban hacia el supermercado que estaba en la calle de abajo, Sakura dió al mensaje y de pronto un luz inundó la habitación

-que demonios?-pregunta Sakura tapandose los ojos con las manos

POM!

-Sakura-chan!estás bien?

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-jejejeje,ya he llegado. Mi prima se va a llevar una gran sorpresa-dijo un voz observando desde la calle la ventana del piso de Riánne-mejor será que le de una sorpresa,no llamaré al timbre,además...forzar cerraduras es muy sencillo para mi-del bolsillo saca unos alambres y en un minutos se oye un "click"-perfecto-dice sonriente entrando en la casa...aunque su sorpresa fué mayuscula al ver el panorama que reinaba en el comedor de su prima

-que demonios! asi que Ría organiza un fiestón y no me avisa?ya hablaré yo con ella...ya...pero...un momento...vosotros sois los personajes de Naruto!

-esto...yo soy Naruto-dice Naruto observando a la extraña muchacha que había entrando por la puerta de la casa de Riánne-chan. La muchacha en cuestión tenía el pelo muy corto y de un color grisaceo con mechas rojas

-pero que haceis unos encima de otros¿?-pregunta al ver como Kakashi y los demas aplastaban a un bulto con el pelo rosa

-Sakura-chan!estás bien!-dice apartando a todos con manotazos. Sakura salió algo mareada

-Kakashi-sensei!Hinata-chan!que haceis todos aquí?

-por fin la tropa Kakashi ha llegado-dice un muy sonriente Kakashi

-llegado a donde Kakashi?-pregunta una voz que venía de debajo de todos los bultos

-Gai-sensei...

-pues...no lo se, donde estamos exactamente?-mira ha Sakura

-pues...esto...estamos en el mundo de Riánne-chan

-conoceis a mi prima!-dice la muchacha que estaba mirandolos a todos distraidamente

-y tu quien eres?-pregunta Naruto

-Shiori Maehara, podeis llamarme Shiro, y soy la prima de Ría

-su prima!que fuerte...-dice Sakura

-bueno,bueno...donde está mi prima¿?

-ha ido con Sasuke-kun de compras ya que no habia desayuno

-mira la lista!se ha ido con Sasuke ella sola de compras!-dice sonriente-bueno,mientras tanto hay que poner orden,estoy muuuuy cansada así que Naruto,llevame las bolsas al cuarto de mi prima, veamos...tengo sed, Kakashi traeme un vaso de agua,los demás dejadme sitio en el sofá,quiero echarme un sueñecito-dice tirandose de cabeza en el sofá y dejando a los demás boquiabiertos

-nos está mandando!acaba de llegar y ya nos está mandando!-dice Naruto

-algun problema?-dice Shiro con una mirada aterradora desde el sofá

-pa...para nada Shiro-chan,ahora mismo dejo las maletas-dice Naruto echando a correr hacia el cuarto de Riánne. Mientras Sakura ayudaba a la tropa Kakashi ha levantarse del suelo y sentarlos en sillas

-como habeis llegado aquí?-pregunta Sakura

-bueno...seguramente del mismo modo que vosotros-dice Hinata

-ya lo veo,así que Kakashi-sensei se cayó por el foso ese

-¬¬,que reputación que tengo-dice Kakashi agachando la cabeza

-jajajaja, Kakashi, eres muy patoso!-le grita Gai

-no se escuse Gai-sensei, usted es un loco psicopata-dice Sakura

-no hables asi de Gai-sensei Sakura-chan!-le grita Lee

-oh no...tambien ha venido Lee-dice Sakura atemorizada

-la bella kunoichi no sabe apreciarme...-dice Gai tristemente mientras Kakashi le da palmaditas en la cabeza como a un perro

-callaos ya!quiero dormir!-grita una voz desde el sofá. Inmediatamente todos se callaron esperando con ansias el regreso de Riánne-chan, al lado de esa tal Shiro ella parecia un ángel

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-esto...¡¡aaa!y esto también-grita Ría mientras llena el carro que transportaba un aburrido Sasuke-vamos Sasukito!animate!quieres algo?

-salir de aquí...hay mucha gente y la mayoria me mete mano-dice un Sasuke mirando aterrorizado a un grupo de chicas que le veían riendose

-malditas pervertidas...zorras-dice Ría por lo bajo, pero una lucecita se enciende en su cabeza-jejejejeje. ¡¡Sasuke amor! ven aquí un momentin-dice Ría sonriendo y dejando ha Sasuke con la boca abierta

-co...como

Ría se acerca corriendo a Sasuke y le coge del brazo sonriendo

-no querias que las tipejas esas te dejaran en paz?bueno,tu sigueme la corriente-dice sonriente-Sasuke cariño, vamos a buscar las bebidas-dice en voz un poco alta para que las lobas esas le oyeran

-claro...claro cariño-dice Sasuke pasandole un brazo por los hombros a Ría, ésta sonrió y se dió la vuelta sacandoles la lengua al grupo de chicas, éstas la miraron con instintos asesinos.

-jejejejje,menuda cara que se les ha quedado

-gracias...-dice Sasuke

-de nada...¡¡ya está todo!será mejor que nos vayamos que me temo que Naruto acabe violando a la pobre Sakura...-Sasuke sonrió y se acercaron a la caja del supermercado

En diez minutos ya estaban los dos cargados de bolsas y subiendo las escaleras del piso de Riánne

-buf!era preciso cargar tanto?-pregunta Sasuke con unas 5 bolsas en cada mano

-claro! tengo que alimentaros también a vosotros-dice sacando las llaves del bolsillo y metiendolas en la cerradura-si fuerais más tendriamos que haber cargado el doble-dice mientras abre la puerta de su casa...

PUM! las bolsas se le cayeron al suelo

-que te pasa?...-pregunta Sasuke apareciendo por detrás de Ría, entonces se fija en el panorama que reinaba en el comedor

-que haceis todos aquí?-pregunta una histérica Ría

-bueno...Ría-chan...creo que han habído unos problemillas,al parecer habian ido en nuestra búsqueda,peeeero, también se cayeron por el foso y han aparecido en tu casa, la culpa la tiene el mensaje ese que tenias en la pantalla

-el ordenador!-dice corriendo hacia el ordenador y apagandolo de un tirón al cable-no quiero que también aparezcan Orochimaru o Itachi en mi casa

-pues me temo que uno de ellos ha venido...-dice la voz del mismo Itachi desde una de las sillas

-oO!alaaa!los hermanitos reunidos en mi casa!solo falta que también vengan mis padres o mi prima...

-bueno...creo que tu prima también está aquí-dice la voz de Shiro apareciendo por el sofá

-Shiro!que haces aquí?

-hola prima...yo tambié me alegro de verte-dice sarcasticamente

-pe...pero...-miraba a todos algo atontada. Sasuke la coge por los hombros temiendo que de un momento a otro se cayera al suelo

-y como es eso de que invitas a los personajes de Naruto y no me avisas! y encima de vas de "compras" con Sasuke!menudo morro que tienes niña!-le reprocha Shiro

- ...bueeeeno,una que sabe aprovechar el momento, he tenido que acerme pasar por la novia de Sasuke para que unas lobas no le acosaran, y él me ha pasado el brazo por los hombros-dice acercandose a su prima dando saltitos, ya estaba recuperada del todo y volvia a estar alegre

-por su novia!mira que eres una loba(se lo dice con cariño)-dice sonriendo, Ría sonreia

-estooo...perdonad que os interrumpa,pero nosotras que haremos ahora?has apagado el ordenador con todo lo de dentro y la puerta se ha cerrado,ahora no podemos volver-dice Kakashi

-ups...buenoo! mejor instalemos un campamento en el comedor,hay sacos de dormir de sobra en el trastero! pero veamos...-dice poniendose en medio del comedor con las manos en las caderas y observandolos uno por uno- Hinata, Ten-Ten y Sakura-chan se van al cuarto donde dormian Sasuke y Naruto. Ellos dos se vienen a al cuarto con Shiro y conmigo, y los demas instalaros donde podais. Si Naruto,tu te vienes con nosotras dos porque no me fio de ti estando las tres chicas solas en una habitación. Y tu Sasukito te vienes porque tampoco me fio de ti...

-pero si yo no soy una pervertido como Naruto!

-lo se...es para que no acabeis matandoos los hermanitos del alma, que luego me dejais el suelo hecho una pocilga, venga!ha instalarse todos!-grito. Hubo un movimiento de sillas y cada unos fue a buscar sitio donde instalarse

-que problematico es esto...-dice Shikamari bostezando

-me quedo con el sofá!-dice Kakashi ocupando todo el sofá

-maldito seas Kakashi, incluso en esto me tienes que ganar!

-y ahora yo que hago-dice Ría pegandose en la frente con una mano

-no te preocupes que está aquí tu prima para ayudarte!

-lo se...y gracias,pero tenia pensado llevar a Sasukito, Naruto y Sakura al cine,pero imposible si hay tanta gente...-puso cara dramatica

-bueeeeno,ya verás como tooodo se arregla,ahora mejor nos preparas uno de tus estupendos desayunos prima!

-eso! que cocinar me alegra el día. Sasuke!a un metro de Itachi que te conozco, no lo desgracies al pobre que esta muy bueno. Naruto tu te quedas con Shikamaru y Kiba y os quiero quietecitos a los tres!Kakashi y Gai...bueno que hagan lo que quieran y vosotras tres también, mientras prepararé el desayuno!Shiro,pon la mesa

-(bostezo) estoy cansada primaaaa,que lo haga otro

-¬¬, bueno pues...chias,hariais el favor?-dice mirando con mirada asesina a Ten-Ten, Hinata y Sakura

-cla...claro-dice Hinata

-Sasuke ahí quieto!-le grita viendo como se acercaba disimuladamente a Itachi-ven aquí y ayudame y tu Itachi...aburre a mi prima un rato y le cuentas como puedes ser tan cabrón de matar a tu familia, que seguro que a mi prima le fascina- y cuando Ría acabo de dar las ordenes todos se pusieron ha hacer lo mandado

-"al menos...me hacen caso"-dice Ría sonriendo y suspirando-"como han podido las cosas salirse de la raya tan rapidamente?(mirandolos a todos), como puede ser Naruto tan pervertido?(mirando como Naruto veia descaradamente a las chicas), como puede mi prima ser tan vaga?(mirando como su prima estaba medio adormilada e Itachi le contaba algo), como puede estar Sasuke tan bueno?(mientras veia a Sasuke agacharse a buscar algo entre las bolsas), a lo mejor estas vacaciones no son tan aburridas después de todo"

-Ría, puedes ayudarme a buscar el pan?-pregunta Sasuke mientras se gira y la mira

-claaaro Sasukito!-dice mientras se acerca para ayudarle a buscarlo-"ha sido mi imaginación o me ha llamado Ría!oO! (chan chan chachaaan!chan chan chachaaaan!) ¡¡¡¡QUÉ ES ESA MÚSICA?SE OYE EN MI CABEZA!ME VOY A VOLVER LOOOCA!"

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Konichiwa!Arigato por los reviews, aquí teneis el capitulo de la llegada de la tropa Kakashi, menudo embrollo para la pobre Ría no?Y también menudos cambios en la forma de ser de Sasukito , jejejeje,haber que pasará(muajajajajaja)**

**La música que oye Ría al final es la marcha nupcial, jejejeje, la pobre hasta oye voces ya. He metido ha otro personaje más en el fic, a la prima de Riánne que la ayudará (o no) ha llevar esa carga (pobreta me da hasta penita :'( )**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? Ya sabeis que cualquier cosa que veais que no va bien o que querais que incluya me lo decis por un review .ARIGATO!**

**Ahora ha contestar a los reviews.**

**Kagome1013:** Tranquila que la pareja no sera SasuxSakura, no tenia pensado hacerlo de esa pareja. Sorry por no actualizar antes el anterior cap,espero no haber tardado tanto en este. Muxas gracias. Bexitos !

**Haruno-Mackita:** Me alegra que te gustara el capi, a mi tambien me parecio super gracioso, este tambien me ha gustado,pero por ahora mi favorito es el capitulo 3. Muxos besos y gracias !

**Silvery:** muxas gracias por los animos, no me gustaria estar en el lugar de Ría . Bexitos!

**Sccmar:** Yo tambien me los quedaria para mi, me los quedaria a todos!ojala que pasara algo asi en nuestras vidas . Arigato y bexitos!

**Misao Uchiha:** muxas gracias x el review, me alegra muxisimo que te guste. Muxos besos wapa!

**Shiro-chan:** De nada wapisima!yo encantadisima de tener una prima tan fantastica como tu !Aqui tienes tu aparición, espero que te haya gustado y si quieres que añada algo mas en el proximo capitulo me lo haces saber. Muxos besos y arigato por todo prim:P

**Chibi-Hinata:** Jejejeje, creo que nunca podría imaginarme a Sasuke huyendo de unas atracciones, por eso quise ponerlo asi en el fic . Muxos bexitos wapa y arigato!

**Alf:** Arigato!me alegra que te guste. Un besazo!

**Luna Zaoldyeck:** sorry por la tardanza del anterior capitulo, espero no haber tardado tanto en este :p

Bexitos!

**Sayonara!**

**Proximo capitulo:**

**Capitulo 5 - Un día en la piscina**

_**oORiánneOo**_

_Públicado el 20-01-06_


	5. Un día en la piscina

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Ohayouuuu!Arigato por los reviews que he recibido ¡¡Sois las mejores!**

**Vamos ha recordar todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora ;)**

**Riánne es una muchacha que un buen día abre una puerta al mundo de Naruto en su propio ordenador. A la mañana siguiente aparecen Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto en el salón de su casa.**

**La pobre Ría tiene que aguantar a los tres ninjas, primero los llevará a un parque de atracciones. Al dia siguiente aparece en escena su prima Shiro que a partir de ahora la ayudará (o no) a soportar estas extrañas vacaciones de Verano.**

**Resumen finalizado .**

**Recordamos:**

-los personajes hablan

-"lo que piensan los personajes"

oOOoOOoOOocambio de escena

_"comillas y en cursiva"_técnicas

**Creo que no se me olvida nada...bien, entonces las dejo con el capitulo ¡¡¡Matta Ne!**

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Capitulo 5- Un día en la piscina**

10:30 Am. En la mesa del comedor de Riánne

-Sasuke baka pasame la mantequilla!

-Naruto dobe,te levantas y la cojes

-Prima el aceite!-Shiro le tira el aceite al aire

-Arigato-Ría lo coje facilmente en el aire con una mano y se lo pone por encima de la tostada...

-Riánne-chan...puedes pasarme la mantequilla?

-no...si te la paso tendré que agacharme con lo que me verás el sujetador

-auch...que lista que es..

- ¬¬

-Naruto eres un pervertido!-le gritó Sakura propinandole un golpe en la cabeza

-Sakura-chan...estas muy guapa cuando te enfadas

-grrrrrrr, Naruto!

PUM!

-auch...auch-Naruto en el suelo con múltiples chichones en la cabeza, un ojo morado y una tostada en la boca

-Ría, puedes pasarme la sal por favor?

-claro Sasukito!

-y por qué a él si que se la das!-Naruto desde el suelo porque no se atrevia a sentarse en la mesa

-porque, 1/ no es un pervertido como tu y 2/ me lo pide de buenas maneras-le saca la lengua

Naruto murmura maldiciones por lo bajo

-y que planes hay para hoy prima?

-bueeeeno, tenia pensado llevarlos al cine...

-al cin...qué?-comenzó a preguntar Naruto

-...pero no creo que sea buena idea-ignorando a Naruto, el pobre se sentia incomprendido en el suelo-asi que como hace mucho calor nos vamos todos a la piscina !

-oO!

Todos estaban emocionados

-pero prima...¿estás segura que quieres arriesgarte a llevarlos a un lugar publico en el que encima hay chicas en bikini?

Ría pareció pensarlo...

-bueno...vale...

-ya me lo parecia a mi-dijo Shiro

-Naruto se queda en casa

Caida estilo anime por parte de la mayoria

-y porque me tengo que quedar yo?

-verás Naruto...da la casualidad de que vamos a ir a un lugar donde hay agua,chicas,sol y bikini's

-oO!es el paraiso!que estamos haciendo aquí?

-por eso mismo tu te quedas Naruto...-cruzandose de brazos

-noooooo,por favor Ría-chan!me portaré bien lo juro!lo juro por el ramen!

-oO!WoOoOo, si Naruto dice que lo jura por el ramen es que no va a hacerlo-dice Sakura asombrada

-bueno...pero tendré que llevarme un bate...algo que duela para mantener a Naruto a raya...

-pero porque a mi Ría-chan!a Kakashi-sensei no le dices nada y el es un pervertido que siempre está leyendo el libro del Ero-shenin!

-oO!pues es cierto...ahora tengo dos pervertidos en casa!

- :S "maldito Naruto, podria haberse callado"-pensaba Kakashi mientras intentaba guardar sin que Ría se diera cuenta el libro Icha-Icha

-AJA!-gesto de triunfo de Shiro-Ría-chan-!aqui está el libro pervertido!

-a la hoguera con él!muajajajajaja-se reia Ría mientras alzaba el libro con triunfo. Gotita en la cabeza por parte de todos menos de Kakashi

-Riánne...piensa en lo que haces...-decia acercandose despacio a Ría para quitarle el librito

-a no!eso si que no!Kakashi-sensei el libro se va a guardar hasta nuevo aviso!-se va corriendo a su cuarto y a los pocos segundos aparece con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro

-bien...ahora todos a la piscina!-con el puño en alto y caminando hacia la puerta

-esto...Riánne...

-si Hinata-chan?-pregunta mirandola

-yo...yo no tengo...bi...bikini...-dice sonrojandose

-ala!yo tampoco-exclama Ten-Ten

-yo tampoco-dice Sakura rascandose la cabeza

-bueno...no hay problema!yo tengo unos que os vendrán a las mil maravillas. Aunque solo tengo dos mas y sois tres...

-no pasa nada Ría-chan, vengo preparada!yo he traido dos bikinis!-sonrie con autosuficiencia

-oO!eres la mejor Shiro-chan!

-

Ambas chocan las manos y se giran para mirar al grupo tan carismatico que tenian delante suya

-bueno...los chicos, tampoco tendran bañadores

-pues va a ser que no...-dice Shikamaru

-no pasa nada!todos somos jovenes y hermosos!a bañarnos desnudos-exclama Lee, Riánne le mira con mala cara..

-mi hermano se dejó ropa aquí verdad?-pregunta Shiro

-si..ayer mismo les dejé ropa a Naruto y Sasukito de tu hermano

-bueno...pues entonces podeis pillaros bañadores de mi hermano,aunque si quiereis Sasuke e Itachi pueden bañarse sin bañador,por mi encantada

- ¬¬

-noooo!-exclama Riánne. Shiro la mira asombrada

-estás bien Ría?te niegas a ver desnudo a Sasuke

-no es eso!si va sin bañador a la piscina todas las demas también le veran... :S!¡¡MALDITAS LOBAS!y eso no es posible porque va ha hacerme a mi solita el streptease!

- ¬¬

-ya decia yo que no podias negarte a semejante espectaculo-dijo Shiro

- . Bien, centremonos...a por los bañadores y bikinis-entra en su cuarto y a los pocos minutos sale con dos bolsas...-bien,en esta están los bañadores y aquí los bikinis, nos cambiaremos cuando lleguemos a la piscina, ahora andando!-alza el puño y Shiro la imita saliendo de casa sonrientes mientras un grupo de ninjas las veian temerosos...

12:00 Am. En la piscina -Aseos-

-no puedo ponerme esto...-dice Hinata sosteniendo delante de su cara el bikini azul celeste que le habia dejado Shiro

-pero que dices Hinata!veras como todos los chicos babean por ti!-exclama Shiro mientras se enrollaba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo

-lista!-grita Riánne abriendo la puerta de uno de los aseos y saliendo con una toalla tambien alrededor del cuerpo

-por qué os poneis toallas alrededor del cuerpo?-pregunta Ten-Ten

-para dejar lo mejor para el final-le guiña un ojo Ría

-todas listas?-pregunta Shiro acercandose al pomo de la puerta

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAI!-grita Ría alzando el puño

-vamos allá-sonrisa malefica en el rostro de Shiro

Se abre la puerta y el sol las ciega por momentos. A sus ojos aparecieron tres piscinas, una pequeña para los mas enanos, otra mediana y la grande que se encontraba al final. Las chicas buscaron a los chicos aunque no tardaron mucho ya que el chillido de Naruto era inconfundible

-que vooooooooooooooooooooooooy!¡¡¡¡PLOF!

- ¬¬' (por parte de todas)

-alli están...

-vamos!-dice sonriente Ría corriendo para encontrarse junto con los chicos. Shikamaru estaba en el agua junto a Naruto que intentaba ahogarle

-que problematico que eres Naruto-decia con cara de aburrimiento

- ¬¬, eres un aburrido Shikamaru-se fija en las chicas- oO!han llegado las chicas!-grita a pleno pulmón

-Naruto callate que no estamos sordas!-ojos rojos por parte de Shiro, Sakura y Ría(y no es que tengan el Sharingan ). Naruto asustado se mete dentro del agua

-

-voy a por unos helados!-exclama Sakura echando a andar hacia la otra punta de la piscina

-donde están Neji, Sasuke e Itachi?-pregunta Ten-Ten

-por allá buscando un sitio donde esconderse...-dice Shikamaru

-¿?

-si os preguntais el por qué, solamente observad allí-dice señalando al césped donde un grupo de chicas rodeaban lo que parecian tres siluetas.

-pero que demonios pasa allá!-exclama Shiro

-pues que aquellos de allá son Sasuke baka, Itachi asesino y Neji destino...están siendo acosados por bellas muchacha...que envidia-dice bufando Naruto-menos mal que vosotras no sois como esas locas...-pero al girarse para mirarlas se encuentra a Hinatasola- ¿?donde están las demas Hinata?

Hinata señala con un dedo hacia donde estaban los chicos acosados y ve como Ten-Ten, Shiro y Riánne van hacia ellas con humo saliendole de las orejas y los puños fuertemente apretados

-no me va a gustar...-dice Naruto volviendo a sumerjirse

-"por qué hemos tenido que hacer caso a Riánne..."-pensaba Sasuke mientras intentaba librarse de cuatro chicas que lo tenian sujeto por los brazos-y ahora que hacemos?-pregunta mientras ve como Neji es perseguido por dos locas

-necesitamos una mano ahora mismo-die Itachi mientras intentaba escabullirse debajo de tantas piernas...

-esto...creo que llega ayuda-dice Neji señalando con un dedo a tres figuras que estaban paradas delante de ellos

- :S

Las tres chicas estaban envueltas en una especie de chakra rojo, los ojos centelleaban mientras la vena de la sien palpitaba furiosamente.

-pero sereis lobas!se puede saber que demonios intentais hacerle a mi Sasuke!-les grita Riánne mientras las lobas la miraban aterrorizadas.

De pronto el cielo se lleno de "lobas voladoras". Riánne pegaba a toda la que se encontraba dentro de su alcance, Ten-Ten hacia aparecer una serie de armas y asustaba con ella a las que osaban acercarse a Neji, mientras tanto Shiro mordia, sacudia, pegaba puñetazos, patadas a todo aquel que osara acercarse a menos de un centimetro de Itachi.

En pocos minutos los chicos se vieron libres de brazos que los aprisionaban, no les daban las gracias a las tres chicas porque simplemente tenian miedo de acercarse.

El chakra comenzó a menguar...hasta que al final desaparecio, el rostro de las chicas se relajó y se voltearon contentas a ver a los chicos

-Sasukito!venga vamos a bañarnos-el pobre asustado retrocede unos pasos antes de ser capturado por Riánne y llevado hacia donde estaba Naruto y los demas. Shiro mientras tanto, por el camino, se dedica a echar miradas asesinas a cualquier chica que osaba ponerle un ojo encima a Itachi. Ten-Ten sonriente empujaba a Neji a que avanzara el cual estaba en un estado de shock y con un trauma encima...el pobre estaba blanco,con decir que al lado de su piel los ojos con el Byakugan parecen oscuros ¬¬.

-habeis tardado mucho en venir!-grita Sakura quien se habia ido a comprar los helados y traia cuatro helados en una mano y cinco en la otra-me he tomado la libertad de coger uno de cada asi que repartiroslos...

-ahora a bañarse!-exclama Riánne mientras se quita la toalla

-oO!WooOooOOoOOOo!me encanta la piscina!-exclama Naruto

-toallas fuera!-grita Shiro quitandose la suya, lo mismo hacen Sakura y Ten-Ten, a Hinata tubieron que obligarla porque tenia tan aferrada la toalla a su cuerpo que parecia su segunda piel.

Descripción de los bikinis de las chicas:

Sakura:bañador sencillo rosa (como no ¬¬)

Ten-Ten: bikini a rayas verdes y marrones

Hinata: bañador azul celeste

Shiro: trikini rojo

Riánne: bikini morado atado al cuello

-oO!-(por parte de todos, incluso Shikamaru)

-Wau...estais...-comienza a decir Neji

-Neji vamos a tirarnos!-dice Ten-Ten mientras le coje del brazo haciendo que Neji se sonroje

- que Kawais!-grita Riánne saltando, entonces se fija en los bañadores de los chicos

Descripción de los bañadores de los chicos:

Naruto: short naranja con unas rayas en rojo

Shikamaru: short marron, simple

Sasuke: short negro (babaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "Riánne")

Itachi: short rojo (babaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "Shiro")

-oO!Sasuke estas guapisimo!-corazones en los ojos

-oO!Itachi estas kawai!-corazones en los ojos de Shiro

Hinata se retorcia las manos rápidamente...

-oO!Naruto estas guapisimo!-dice Riánne. Todos se quedan oO!-lo decia de parte de Hinata-se encoje de hombros

-me habias asustado prima!si te quedas con Naruto pervertido no podremos ser cuñadas!

-nooooooooooooooooo,eso no es posible,tenemos que hacernos cuñadas cueste lo que cueste-se quedan mirando fijamente, sonrien y chocan las manos

- ¬¬(sasuke e itachi)

-mejor me voy a tumbarme a la sombr...-dice Sasuke mientras se da la vuelta, pero no contaba con que Riánne estubiera detrás de el y le empujara para que cayera a la piscina (rapidez de Riánne)

-

Sasuke asoma la cabeza, ojos rojos (no Sharingan)

-eso no se vale!estaba despistado

-no te quejes Sasukito!

Sasuke sube por las escaleras mirando fijamente a Riánne con una cara no muy amigable. Por poco se cae al suelo la pobre...¿Por qué Riánne está a punto de desmayarse?muy sencillo, ver subir por las escaleras a un Sasuke con el pelo goteando y el torso mojado, ademas de esa mirada era lo mas que podria soportar cualquier chica.

Riánne mira aterrorizada al chico mientras el se acerca, de pronto pega un grito dejandolos a todos ¿?

-Ría-chan...que te suce...?

-he olvidado mi camara en la bolsa!-grita mientras echa a correr

- ¬¬(por parte de todos)

Llega corriendo, sonriente y con una camara en la mano. ¡FLASH!

-no me hagas fotos!-grita Sasuke pero Riánne no le escuchaba, miraba emocionada la camara (era digital asi que se pueden ver las fotos que has hecho)

-esta me la enmarco,venga fotos a tutiplen (muchas)!-hace fotos a Neji y Ten-Ten, a Hinata intentando esconderse detrás de una sombrilla, a Shikamaru mientras ahogaba a Naruto, en la foto solo se aprecian los brazos del susodicho. A Sakura comiendose su segundo helado -"adicta al ázucar"-A Shiro durmiendo en la toalla. A Itachi secandose la cara con la toalla-"seguro que Shiro me pagará una fortuna por esta foto"-sonrisa maliciosa.

-Riánne-chan!haznos una foto!-grita Naruto, Ría se acerca y ve lo que no se a visto nunca. Sasuke apoyado en el borde de la piscina y al lado Naruto ¡¡y no se estaban matando ni insultando!

-oO!

-venga foto!-Naruto sonrie

¡FLASH!

Ría mira la foto, esa SI que se la tiene que enmarcar. Sasuke sonriendo con la cabeza apollada en los brazos, estos estan encima del borde y Naruto a su lado también sonriendo

-que kawais!que monos!buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-se echa a llorar asustando a los que tenia alrededor

-prima que haces?-pregunta Shiro levantandose de la toalla. Ría, llorando, le entrega la camara. Shiro se queda oO y tambien se le escapan unas lagrimillas

-y pensar que estubieron a punto de matarse!y pensar que el imbecil este se larga de la aldea!buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-llorando a pleno pulmón

-que alguien las haga callar, estan llamando mucho la atención- dice Shikamaru desde su toalla

Sasuke mira a Naruto que se encoje de hombros

-ves tu, si me acerco es capaz de estamparme el trampolin en la cabeza-dice mientras se acerca nadando a una Hinata que estaba sentada en el bordillo chapoteando con los pies. Sasuke bufa y sube por las escaleras

-deja de llorar que estas llamando la atención-dice acercandose y quedandose plantado delante de ella

-eres un imbecil!-le grita

- ¬¬, y ahora que he hecho...venga, tranquilizate-la abraza

(WoOoOo, momento historico en el fic y tambien en la serie de Naruto, Sasuke ABRAZANDO Y DANDO MUESTRAS DE AFECTO A ALGUIEN!)

Ría, desde el torso(babaaaaaaaa) sonrie y le dirije una mirada a su prima, esta, entendiendo se pone a lllorar aun mas fuerte.

Itahci, viendo que era el único que quedaba cerca(y el único valiente)se acerca y también la abraza

(Segundo momento historico en el fic y en la serie, los hermanos Uchiha's TIENEN CORAZON!)

-que kawais que sois cuando quereis!-dice Riánne con ojitos contentos y abrazandose aún mas fuerte a Sasuke

-vale,vale, me estás ahogando-dice intentado apartarla

-siento interrumpir...-dice Ten-Ten, Sasuke se aparta y Ría mira con mirada asesina a Ten-Ten, lo mismo con Itachi...segunda mirada asesina hacia Ten-Ten por parte de Shiro

-que quieres?-pregunta Shiro

-desde que hemos entrando...y eso ha sido hace dos horas (si, dos horas, el tiempo pasa volando ) no e visto ni a Kakashi-sensei ni a Gai-sensei...

-oO!el pervertido y el raro!-grita Ría

-Riánne-chan!Kakashi-sensei y Gai-sensei están allá!-grita Naruto desde una rama

-oO!Naruto que haces ahí arriba!baja ahora mismo a tierra firme!- Naruto como empujado cae de bruces contra el suelo. Ría, sadisfecha, se pone en busca de Kakashi y Gai, no tarda en encontrarlos.

Gai, encima de una mesa, les hablaba a un grupo de jovenes,entre los cuales Lee lloraba emocionado, sobre lo importante de la vida, que no deben de fumar ni tomar drogas etc...

Y bueno, Kakashi miraba pervertidamente a un grupo de chicas que jugaban en la piscina mediana, de vez en cuando se ponia a perseguir a una chica.

- ¬¬, tendria que haberme traido el bate-suspira-al menos Naruto no está entre ellos, pero como si Naruto quisiera llevarle la contraria a Ría ya se encontraba de camino hacia donde estaba Kakashi persiguiendo a un par de chicas-correcion, tendria que haberme traido dos bates!se acabo!TODO EL MUNDO AL MC DONAL'S A COMER Y DESPUÉS A CASA!

Y sorprendentemente en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban todos saliendo por la puerta de la piscina

-

-prima eres la mejor!mira como te han hecho caso enseguida!

-es que no queremos verla enfadada, seria muy problematico!-bufaba Shikamaru con los brazos detras del cuello y mirando las nubes

-que, que?-exclamó Lee-que me he perdido a Sakura-chan en bañador!

-si Lee, un espectaculo digno de ver-asentia Naruto, Sakura por detras con la venita en la sien

-Lee no pasa nada!mi joven Lee ha aprendido el significado de la juventud!-Gai alzaba el puño victorioso mientras torrentes de lagrimas caian por la cara de Lee.

-por cierto Ría-chan...que es un Mc Donal's?-pregunta Ten-Ten quien no separaba su brazo del de Neji

-un sitio donde hacen unas hamburguesas riquisimas!

-ya hemos llegado prima-cuñada!-grita Shiro mientras entraba rápidamente en el establecimiento

-te sigo cuñada-prima!-Ría detrás de Shiro

-sabes por que se dicen prima-cuñada?-pregunta Sasuke a su hermano, este niega y se encoje de hombros

Entraron todos al establecimiento

-mamaaaaaaaaa!es Naruto!la serie esa que veo con el tete!-exclama un niño al verlos entrar

-ves lo que te dije Juán, no era bueno dejarle ver al niño esas series,ahora ve personajes de ficción por todas partes-decia una madre mientras tiraba de su hijo para que se fueran al área de los juegos

-estamos en un problema-dice Ría mientras miraba como la gente se les quedaba mirando

-uno grande...solución, pedir para llevar .¡¡TODOS LOS NINJAS QUE ESPEREN FUERA!-grita Shiro empujandolos para que salieran a tropel.

-tardaran mucho mas?-pregunta Naruto mientras se asomaba por la puerta

-Naruto!no te asomes!-le grita Sakura

-auch,auch...

-ya estamos aquí!-gritan las primas-cuñadas saliendo con dos bolsas cada una

-oO!(todos)

-y ahora vamos a videoclub a pillar unas pelis y a comprar palomitas!Esta noche será la mejor...-comienza Ría

-Ría-chan,estamos canzados...por qué mejor no hacemos mañana la maratón de peliculas, una maratón que dure TODO el dia!

-oO!genial Shiro-chan!

-

-una mara qué?-pregunta Sakura

-ya lo verás Sakurita...ya lo verás-sonrisa vampiresca por parte de las primas

-ahora, a comer como cerditos!-puño en alto por parte de Shiro.

La noche pasó sin mas perzances, solamente la guerra de patatas fritas y que Naruto se atragantó con la lechuga...pero aparte de eso la noche fué una gozada y estaban taaaan cansados que todos (sin excepción) cayeron profundamente dormidos nada mas apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Hola!bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 5, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿os ha gustado el dia en la piscina? A Naruto ya le vale...está hecho un pervertido,y de Kakashi ya ni hablamos...**

**Yo quiero esa camara de fotos en mis manos!que kawais **

**Ahora queria preguntar un par de cosillas...:**

**1º/ ¿Qué parejas quereis que hayan en el fic?**

**2º/ ¿Quereis que pase algo en concreto en esta historia?**

**Son unas preguntillas que llevan unos dias por mi cabeza. Gracias adelantadas. Y ahora las contestaciones a los reviews**

**Dark Pam: **Hola! la pareja en sí si que me gusta, pero queria que mi fic fuera algo distinto . Te ha gustado el capi?Un bexito y arigato

**sccmar: **jejejeje,la verdad es que si que son muy suertudas las chicas de tener a estos chicos en casa, lo que daria yo porque me pasara algo a mi así. Arigato!

**Haruno-Mackita: **gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic. No podia dejar que manosearan a mi Sasukito esas lobas . Arigato wapa!

**Shiro-chan:** me alegra que te gustara tu aparición primita, Y CUÑADA TMBN!no dudes en que te avisaré si necesito una manita o por si se me va la inspiración . Aqui tenes tu momentito junto a Itachi-san (babeo...nu me mates!aaaaaaa,vale,vale...todo para ti,pero Sasukito mio!)Arigato wapisima!tu si que eres la mejor.

**kuramasesshou: **muchas gracias! me alegra que te gustara el fic. Un enorme besazo!Arigato x el review

**Em-Brown: **gomen si se te han hecho cortos,pero no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer capis largos. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Muxas gracias por leerlo y arigato por el review. Bexitos wapa !

**PaulineGrey: **Muxas gracias x el review wapisima!me alegra que te guste. Cuidate, bss!

**Muxas gracias a todas!**

**Proximamente...**

**Capitulo 6 - Maratón de peliculas,jornada intensiva.**

**¿Lo soportarán Shiro-chan y Riánne-chan? esperad al proximo capi. Matta ne!**

_**oORiánneOo**_

_Publicado el 30-01-06_


	6. Maratón de peliculas, el cuarto os

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Ohayouuuu!Arigato por los reviews que he recibido ¡¡Sois las mejores!**

**Recordamos:**

-los personajes hablan

-"lo que piensan los personajes"

oOOoOOoOOocambio de escena

**Las dejo con el capitulo ¡¡¡Matta Ne!**

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Capitulo 6- Maratón de "peliculas", el cuarto oscuro y Harry Potter**

9:00 Am, habitación de Ria.

La habitacion estaba en penumbra, solo se podian apreciar unos cuantos bultos por aquí y unas sabanas por allá.

Una cabellera algo alborotada aparecio de entre los lios de sábanas. Con los ojos entrecerrados escuadriñó la habitación hasta que sus ojos fueron a parar en dos bultos relativamente juntos que estaban a los pies de su cama. Shiro abrió completamente los ojos, y , gateando, llegó hasta el borde de la cama. Se asomó y una carcajada salió de su boca, rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca, no quería despertar a los dos bultos que dormian tranquilamente. Se fijó en la cama de al lado y se acercó a ella intentando no despertar a nadie.

Observó como su prima dormia aferrada a su almohada y decia cosas intelegibles mientras una sonrisa de boba aparecia en su rostro sonrojado.

-prima...Ria...-susurraba moviendola despacio

-no...deja...Sasukito vuelve...asi mejor...solos tu y yo-y se reia. Shiro con una gota en la cabeza comenzó a moverla más deprisa

-Ria despiertaaa!

-asi Sasukito...si...un poco más arriba,ahí...aprieta fuerte...

-pero serás dejenerada!quieres despertar!-le gritó en el oido con lo que Ria abrió rápidamente los ojos, respiraba agitadamente

-que...que pasa Shiro?-preguntó mientras se quitaba unos mechones de la cara

-eres una dejenerada!que le hacias a Sasuke?

-yo...yo nada,que voy a hacerle...ahh!-dice como cayendo en la cuenta-el sueño!jajajaja,es que me estaba haciendo un masaje !

-si ya...eso será ¬¬(no la cree)

-¬¬,bueno...y que es tan importaaaaante como para despertarme a estas horas?

Shiro que parecia haber olvidado porque habia despertado a su prima sonrió de repente

-no sabes lo que tenemos a los pies de la cama...-dice susurrandolo con una sonrisa maligna en los labios. Ria se acerca a ella despacio,inclinandose

-no...qué es tan importante como para despertarme del precioso masaje que me hacia Sasuke?que tenemos?¿?gnomos bailando? a Kakashi sin máscara? Gai-sensei con ropa normal? Sakura sin el pelo descolorido? Naruto sin mente calenturienta? Lee que se ha depilado las cejas y lleva un pelo normal y corriente?

- ¬¬,no pero ojala pasara todo eso ,coje la camara digital y ven-dice Shino mientras se acercaba a los dos bultos de puntillas. Ria,intrigada, hae lo que su prima le pide y coje la camara. Shino le hace una señal para que,cuando ella avise, haga la foto

-lista?

-lista-dice preparandola y enfocando a los dos bultos. Shino, con sonrisa vampiresca coje la sábana y de un tirón la hace a un lado rebelando a los dos "misteriosos bultos", en ese momento el flash de la camara salta y...foto hecha.

-ummmmm-gruñe Sasuke

-que ha sido esa luz?-pregunta Itachi intentando restregarse un ojo, pero algo estaba aplastado sobre él...parecia un brazo...

-miralos que monos prima!-dice Shino

-los futuros cuñados-hermanos abrazaditos y poniendo morritos-dice Ria imitando los morros que los hermanos Uchiha tenian segundos antes.

Sasuke,sobresaltado,mira a su lado y se topa con la cara de un asustado Itachi, ambos se quedan mudos para despues dar el grito al cielo acompañados de las sonoras carcajadas de las dos primas.

-pero se puede saber que haces abrazado a mi?-le grita Sasuke a su hermano

-que haces TÚ!no soy tu peluche!-le grita a su hermano menor

-jajajajajajajjajajaa-seguian riendose las dos primas

-y vosotras de que os reis?-espetaron los dos

-de vosotros dos y de la foto-dice Ria con la camara en la mano. Ambos hermanos que quedaron blancos al ver la camara que llevaba la morena en la mano

-no nos habrás hecho una foto verdad Rianne?-pregunta Itachi mirandola con los ojos entrecerrados

-yooooo?que vaaaaaaaaa!por qué tendría que haceros una foto cuando estabais asi de tranquilitos y de monos?-carita de angelito

- ¬¬-por parte de ambos

-hay que hacer algo...encargate de quitarsela-le susurrá a Sasuke por lo bajo

-y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

-porque eres el único que podría hacerlo...no me gusta esa chica,esta muy loca...-(escusas...)

- ¬¬, esto...Ria-chan-dice intentando parecer convincente

-a nooo!no voy a caer en esa jugarretaaaa!me da igual que me lo pida mi Sasukito,como si me hace un streptease...bueno a lo mejor me lo pensaria...-dice tocandose el mentón

-claro que te hace un streptease mi hermanito!-dice cojiendole de los hombros. Sasuke le mira aterrorizado

-no piendo hacer nada!

-en tal caso...¡¡Sayonara!-dice dirijiendose hacia la puerta-voy a la tienda a que me la rebelen...y de paso compro un marco...¡¡Shiro te hago una copia!

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai -se vuelve a tumbar en la cama

-ven aqui!-le grita Sasuke corriendo detras de ella

-aaaahhh!intenta violarmeeee!prima ayudameeeeeeeeeee!-le grita mientras corre por todo el comedor

-pero que intentas hacerle a mi prima?dejenerado!-intenta salir por la puerta pero unos brazos se lo impide

-dejalos...ademas,mejor que no intervengas si no mi hermanito no podrá cojer la foto...

-prima que me secuestran!no me dejan ayudarte!-intentando librarse de los brazos de Itachi aunque el esfuerzo es minimo

-pero que haces!ayudameeeeeeeeee!-salta por encima del sofá pero ,consecuencias de no ser una patilarga de dos metros, tropieza contra el borde del sofá y cae

-menos mal...algo blandito

-ya te tengo...-Sasuke aparece a sus pies con sonrisa maligna en el rostro (babaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

-foto!¡¡FLASH!-le hace otra foto con esa sonrisa (Ria se ha convertido en adicta a las fotos no os parece xD)

-no me hagas mas fotos!

-ainssss,que kawaiiiii,prima mira esta foto!

-eso intentooooo,pero estoy en el suelo!

-que haces ahí?-se levanta un poco para mirarla

-tu cuñado me tiene sujeta de los pies!y encima me aleja de vosotros!haber donde me cojo...esto sirve!-y la pobre Shiro no tenia otro sitio donde cojerse que a los pies de Sasuke que estaba delante de ella haciendo que el pobre caiga sobre el sofá aplastando a Ria

-que demonios pasa aqui?-pregunta la voz de cierto rubio mirando desde la puerta-Wo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o!Sasuke está violando a Rianne-chan!Itachi esta intentando secuestrar a Shiro-chan!-gritando a pleno pulmón, en pocos segundos el resto de los ninjas se habian reunido en la puerta del comedor

-Sa...Sasuke-kun...-decia Sakura

-esto...no es lo que parece

-Kakashi-sensei!esto es culpa suyaaa!esto es la consecuencia de su mente calenturienta!-le espeta Sakura

-no he tenido nada que ver...aunque acorralar a una jovencita y tirarte encima de ella para que no se escape no es muy caballeroso por tu parte Sasuke...

-y lo dices tu-dice entre dientes Sasuke

-Sa...Sasukito...me...me...estas...aplastando...no pu...puedo respirar

-gomen!-se levanta rápidamente y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

-y tu quieres soltarme ya el pie!-Itachi se lo suelta y se pone en pie rápidamente

-menos mal...estos hermanos intentan matarnos prima!

-tienes razón prima...tengo unas ligeras sospechas de los que intentan hacernos este par de psicopatas-le susurra en el oido a Ria, ésta abre la boca impresionada

-eso nos pasa por ser tan guapas...-suspira-por cierto...por qué nos perseguiais?

-porque tienes algo en tu poder que queremos...-le suelta Sasuke mirando la cámara que Ria aun tenía en una de sus manos

- :O!es ciertooo!la fotooooo

-que foto?-pregunta Naruto mirando al cuarteto que tenia delante

-ahora lo verás...voy a vestirme...-corre hacia la habitación

-un momen...-le cierra la puerta en las narices y Sasuke se queda con la palabra en la boca-mierda...

-no pasa nada hermanito...no podrá salir-dice Itachi sentandose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en la puerta

-tienes razón-imita a su hermano

-no conoceis a mi prima...es capaz de saltar desde la ventana-dice Shiro tumbandose en el sofá y enchufando la televisión. Los hermanos Uchiha se miraron entre si

-no será capaz...!-se gira y de una patada abre la puerta del cuarto y...nada,no habia nadie dentro de la habitación, solo la ventana abierta de par en par. Sasuke corre hacia la ventana y se asoma a ella

-te fastidias Sasukito!-le grita una contenta Rianne mientras echa a correr calle abajo

-mierda...¿como ha bajado?-pregunta viendo la distancia de la ventana al suelo

-al parecer mi prima se ha tragado demasiados capitulos de Naruto y se cree una ninja capaz de volar de árbol en árbol...-dice señalando el enorme árbol que habia delante de la ventana y no es que estubiera muy cerca que digamos

- o-O!ha saltado?

-claaaro, cuando se le mete algo a mi prima entre ceja y ceja no se lo puedes quitar, no veas como me dio por saco para que le comprar un peluche de Sasuke...no llevaba dinero y me lo pidio prestado y hasta que no se lo dí no paró, me voy a la cocina haber si como algo!

-un peluche de Sasuke?un peluche mio!definitivamente no me gusta este mundo...¡¡y menos esa loca chiflada

Mientras, unas calles mas abajo, en el supermercado

-veamos...primero las palomitas, comida...¡¡me falta revelar las fotos!-Rianne sale del supermercado con tres bolsas repletas de comidas. Llega hasta la tienda y le tiende el carrete al hombre que habia en el mostrador

-hola Rianne, ¿como están tus padres?

-buenos días señor Kurosawa, mis padres están de viaje todo el verano, yo me he quedado porque tengo que estudiar...

-que responsable que eres, ojala mi hijo fuera igual de responsable que tú, la última vez que le dejé la casa me trajo a unos desconocidos y los plantó a dormir en medio del comedor ¿tu ves eso normal mi niña?

-imposible?¿su hijo hizo eso? a mi no se me ocurriria en la vida hacer eso "pfff...si flipas con lo que hizo tu hijo pasate despues por mi casa"

-quieres que te revele estas fotos mi niña?

-si, y tambien quisiera comprar cinco marcos de fotos, plateados, de diferentes modelos, los modelos se los doi a elejir

-ohh,un regalo pequeña?

-"me vuelve a llamar pequeña y le hago tragarse el carrete", si,para mi prima que ha venido desde Londres

-bien princesa, pasate en unos veinte minutos, ahora mismo voy a revelartelas

-haaaai!arigato señor Kurosawa!-Ria sale sonriente de la tienda

-maldito pervertido-masculla por lo bajo-mejor voy a por las peliculas...

En casa de Rianne.

-Shiro-chan tengo hambreeeeeeeeee!

-pues te preparas tu el desayuno Naruto!para eso tienes manos!estoy muy cansada-desde el sofá y con el mando de la televisión en una de sus manos

- ¬¬. no hay rameeen!este mundo es un infiernooooooo-se pone a sollozar

-como no te calles conoceras el verdadero infierno!-ojos rojos por parte de Shiro que hacen que Naruto que encoja de miedo y se vaya a un rincón

-ya preparo yo unas tostadas...-dice Sakura acercandose a la despensa

-Sakurita-chaaan!arigatoooo!eres la mejor-empieza a besarle el bajo del vestido que llevaba levantandolo demasiado

-maldito pervertido!-ostia en toda la cara haciendo que Naruto se estampe contra la pared.

- ¬¬,este niño nunca aprenderá-dice Kakashi

-que dice Kakashi-sensei?usted es igual!-le reprocha la pelirosa

- ¬¬, menuda opinión tienen de mi mis subordinados

-por fin te gano en algo Kakashi!mis subordinados no dicen que soy pervertido!-dice Gai-sensei mientras se sube encima de una silla y señala a Kakashi con el dedo desde ella

- ¬¬,no, pensamos que es muy raro-dice Ten-Ten por lo bajo, Neji asiente con la cabeza

-bien dicho Gai-sensei!

-Lee, en esta vida hay que ganarse el afecto de los demás-dice Gai-sensei mientras le toca un hombro a su subordinado, este asiente con torrentes de lagrimas cayendole por las mejillas, mientras apuntaba todo lo que Gai decia en una libreta

-prefiero ser un pervertido a ser un "Gai"-dice Kakashi por lo bajo, se lleva la mano a la espalda para dojer su libro pervertido cuando...-¡¡mi libro!

-no recuerdas que mi prima lo escondio en su cuarto hasta nuevo aviso...?-pregunta Shiro desde el sofá aburrida

- es verdad!¿qué puedo hacer..?-se lleva una mano al mentón

-nada...Ria es tan buena escondiendo las cosas que tardarias meses en encotrarlo, ella es muy buena jugando al escondite, no se como lo consigue...¡¡me aburro!

-deja que te cuente lo importante de la vidaaa!no tomes drogas!...-plof!cojin estampado contra la cara de Gai-sensei

-ni borracha le escucharia, antes prefiero hacer otras cosas...-mirada pervertida hacia un Itachi Uchiha que en ese mismo instante se estaba escondiendo debajo de la mesa

-que aburrido!-grita Naruto

-mi prima no tardará en llegar, de un momento a otro aparecerá o en la puerta o en la ventana...

-en la ventana?-Sasuke levanta una ceja

-si, no me preguntes como lo consigue...

-me aburro!Hinata cuentame algooo!-se deja caer junto a Hinata que se pone roja y comienza a retorcerse las manos y a jugar con los dedos

-que...que qui...quieres que...que te cuen...cuente Na...Naruto-kun?

-por dios...no puedo ver esto, dispara mis nervios!-exclama Shiro llendo hacia un estante donde habian miles de Cd's y Dvd's

-que haces Shiro-chan?-pregunta Sakura trayendo en una mano una bandeja llena de tostadas y en la otra mantequilla y mermelada

-arigato Sakura-chan!

-deja a los demas Naruto!

A los pocos minutos estaban los ninjas sentados en la mesa devorando la bandeja de tostadas mientras Shiro veia Dvd's

-que ves?-pregunta Sakura sentandose a su lado en el sofá

-la aparición de Itachi-sama...(ojitos en forma de corazon)-alguien comienza a toser descontroladamente en la mesa. Sakura se gira para ver como Itachi, rojo como un tomate, bebe grandes cantidades de agua y su hermano se rie a lagrima viva

-callate baka-dice Itachi mientras echa un rápido vistazo a la tele y se ve a si mismo con Kisame luchando contra Kakashi

-Itachi ahí sales guapisimo!-dice Shiro señalando un primer plano de la cara de Itachi-voy a poner cuando persigues a Naruto!

- ¬¬

Sasuke hace andemán de vomitar.

-pobre Sasuke estás celoso de que tu hermano tenga mas protagonismo que tuuuu!gomen pero yo no me se tus escenas, eso diselo a mi prima...

-podrias poner la lucha contra Gaara-kun-dice una voz desde el balcón. Todos se giran para ver a una Rianne cargada de cinco bolsas, tres de ellas de un supermercados, las otras dos eran simples de color blanco

-espera que se acabe esta parte!jajajajajaja,mira que paliza te mete Itachi,Sasuke!juasjuasjuasjuas

- ¬¬

-que llevas en las bolsas Rianne-chan?-pregunta Sakura

-ohhh,esto es la comida,necesitaremos muuucha para el maratón de peliculas, esta bolsa es la de las peliculas y esta la de las fotos...

Turno de Sasuke para atragantarse

- que pasa hoy que les ha dado a todos por morirse atragantados?-pregunta el rubio

-has rebelados las fotos!-grita Shiro poniendose en pie de un salto

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!corre entra al cuarto y te las enseño-dice echando a correr antes de que Sasuke comenzara a perseguirla de nuevo por toda la casa.

-es injusto!-exclama Sasuke, palmaditas en la espalda por parte de Naruto. A los cinco minutos salen las primas sonrientes y con las manos en la espalda

-mirad!-dejan unos marcos encima de la mesa para que todos pudieran verlos

-de las de los morritos he mandado hacer dos copias-dice Rianne-esta de la piscina es para mi claro está(la foto que salen Naruto y Sasuke dentro de la piscina juntos) esta por supuesto es para mi tambien(foto de Sasuke saliendo de la piscina con pelo mojado y torso idem, babaaaaaaaaa). Esta es para Shiro (foto de Itachi secandose con la toalla)

-cuando me has hecho esa a mi!-exclama Itachi

-que kawai!-dice Shiro dandole un beso a su prima en la mejilla

-voy a ponerlas en la mesita de noche-dice Ria mientras coje sus tres fotitos y va hacia su cuarto pegando saltitos.

- ¬¬(por parte de todos)

-ponemos alguna pelicula?

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai-grita Shiro levantando el puño y acercandose hacia la bolsa, en ella habian cuatro peliculas-por dios primaaa,que es estooooo?que peliculas son estas?

-(asomando la cabeza por la puerta)qué pasa con ellas?

-el señor de los anillos...charlie y la fabrica de chocolate...¿¡crees que hay ganas de ver estas peliculas!

-a mi me gustan

- ¬¬,pero a los demas no creo que les guste-resopla-adiós a la maratón de peliculas...

-podemos hacer otras cosas prima!podemos jugar al escondite...al cuarto oscuro,a contar historias de miedo de noche-se encoje de hombros y vuelve ha desaparecer por el marco de la puerta. Shiro se gira hacia los ninjas

-bien, quien quiera ver las peliculas que levante la mano-la mano de Ria aparece por la puerta- ¬¬,mi prima no cuenta...-la mano desaparece-al cuarto oscuro...?-todas las manos levantadas-y despues contar historias de miedo...?-las manos seguian levantadas-bien...entonces solucionado

Aparece Ria en el comedor

-que habeis elegido?

-cuarto oscuro, palomitas...historias de miedo

-ooook!tampoco es mala idea...

-dudabas acaso de tu prima?-mirada amenazadora

-para nada...entonces comencemos con el cuarto oscuro, mi casa tiene seis habitaciones, no vale subirse al techo porque entonces vosotros llevais ventaja, tampoco valen técnicas ninjas, ni jutsus, ni genjutsus etc...de acuerdo?-todos asienten-bien,piedra papel y tijera haber quien pilla

-piedra, papel, tijera!-gritan todos...al final le toca pillar a la pobre Sakura

-bueno,primero bajemos todas las persianas de la casa,asi será el cuarto oscuro

- :S

-tranquila Sakura,aqui no hay violadores como en el parque de atracciones...aunque no se si me fiaria de Kakashi y Naruto...-dice mirandolos de reojo,estos hacian como que estaban interesados en la decoracion de la habitacion

-bien...cuenta hasta cincuenta a la de ¡¡ya!

Todos los ninjas desaparecen rápidamente, Shiro y Ria no tenian ninguna prisa

-tu te escondes en el armario verdad?-pregunta Ria por el pasillo en voz baja a su prima

-claro...y tu en el otro...el que tiene la tabla suelta verdad?

-claaaro

-ook,nos vemos despues,cuando seamos las ganadoras

-(sonrisa maliciosa)hai

Las primas se dispersan, Shiro se acerca a un armario que hay en el cuarto de invitados, hay una pequeña tabla suelta que se camufla facilmente, siempre se esconde allí, pero...habia alguien mas ya en su escondite

Ria se acerca al enorme armario del cuarto de los trastos, este tambien tiene una pequeña tabla camuflada al fondo del armario, en la parte izquierda, siempre se esconde alli, ese era su lugar...lastima que ya hubiera alguien allí

-que haces tu aquí?

-escondiendome?

-eso es obvio,pero este es mi escondite...

-acaso pone tu nombre?

-pues deberia..lo escribí de pequeña...a lo mejor se borró...¡¡en todo caso este es mi escondite asi que adiós!

-ni loco, ya estoy escondido aqui...y precisamente tú no vas a moverme de aquí

-muy bien Itachi...entonces hazme hueco !-y se mete a presión junto a Itachi dentro de un armario oscuro

-nos van a descubrir!aqui no cabemos los dos...

-claro que si!aqui me escondia yo con mi prima de pequeñas!

-pero erais pequeñas y erais dos chicas!yo soy un chico por si no te has dado cuenta...

-cuenta me he dado tranquilo...-dice mirandolo(aunque en la oscuridad es un poco dificil)

-quieres estarte quieta!

-aqui no cabemos, asi que como buen caballero que eres Sasukito, deberas de irte...

-ni loco!aqui estaba yo antes Rianne...

-pues entonces deja de quejarte porque yo precisamente no voy a moverme de aqui!-y se cruza de brazos apollandose en la pared del fondo

-"me volverá loco..."

-que suerte Neji que nos escondieramos juntitos no te parece?-pregunta Ten-Ten melosa

-si...claro Ten-Ten-dice Neji intentando apegarse mas contra la pared de la bañera(estaban dentro de la ducha¡¡pero con ropa eeee!)

-Na...Naruto-kun...

-hola Hinata!te importa hacerme un hueco debajo de la cama

-cla..claro Naruto-kun-dice Hinata aplastandose contra la pared para que Naruto pudiera meterse dentro

-buaaah,esto es muy problematico!-bostezo de Shikamaru que no habia hecho ni el esfuerzo por esconderse

-crees que nos encontraran aquí Gai?

-claro!Lee y yo somos los mejores escondiendonos!

-creo que si os escondeis en una de las esquinas os encontraran facilmente ¬¬

-bueno Kakashi!dudas de mi capacidad para el escondite!

-si

- ¬¬,bueno,vemamos quien es el mejor...!

-de acuerdo "voy a tumbarme en el sofá"

-49...50 ¡¡¡ya voy!-Sakura se gira y la oscuridad la envuelve,habian dejado algunas rendijitas en la persiana del comedor para que Sakura pudiera orientarse-pero bueno Kakashi-sensei...no ha tenido la decencia de esconderse!-pregunta mirando hacia el sofá

-gomen,pero esto es un juego de crios...

-y tu Shikamaru!aun estas sentado en la silla!ni siquiera te has movido

-esto es muy problematico-se encoje de hombros

Sakura bufa y se va hacia el cuarto donde duermen Rianne y Shiro,debajo de la cama encuentra a Naruto y a una Hinata a punto de darle un ataque nervioso. En la ducha fue facil encontrar a Neji y Ten-Ten,aunque los dejo un poquito mas en la ducha...¬¬

-donde estaran Sasuke-kun y los demas¿?¿?¿?

Se dirije hacia el pasillo

-creo que viene Itachi...

-callate o nos descubrira!

-no me mandes!no me manda ni mi madre me vas a mandar a mi!

-shhhh-le pone una mano en la boca de la chica que se calla en el acto

-aqui estais!-grita Sakura encontrandose con una Itachi detras de Shiro y tapandole la boca a la chica con una mano,ésta estaba a punto de pegarle un tortazo

-...mejor busquemos a Sasuke-kun y a Rianne,solamente me queda esa habitacion

-shhh,callate que viene!

-a mi no me mandes!

-Sasuke quieres callarte o te callo!

-como haber...?

Rianne se pone roja aunque por la oscuridad no se le ve...

-no me tientes...no me tientes...-murmura por lo bajo

-venga dime como...-le susurra en el oido. Un cosquilleo aparece en la barriga de la chica

-"malditas mariposas...!maldita musiquita de las narices!"

-os entcontré!-abre la puerta de sopetón para encontrarse a una Rianne roja como un tomate y a un Sasuke con las manos en la cintura de esta y la boca cerca de la oreja de la chica-por dios!este juego deberia estar prohibido!primero Hinata muriendose,despues Neji y Ten-Ten en la ducha, Itachi-san y Shiro-chan en el armario...y ahora esto,voy a por una pastilla-y se dirije hacia la cocina

-primaaaaaaaaaaa!se hacias con Itachi en el armario?-echa a correr por el pasillo hacia el comedor donde estan todos reunidos

-y tu con Sasuke pervertida!

-yo no he hecho nada!

-hey!que hacemos ahora?

-nuse...que hora es?-Ria mira el reloj

-hora de comer...

-pedimos chino!-grita Shiro

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

-tienen ramen?

-no Naruto...pero tienen una ternera con salsa de champiñones que está de muerte

-buaaaah,no hay ramen!-pum!ostia por parte de Ria

-callate!voy a llamar...pedimos un poco de todo asi lo prueban..

-pero ellos seguramente ya habran probado esta comida no?digo yo...son del anime...-dice Shiro

-tienes razón prima...da igual!que se fastidien!tengo entojo de chino!-echa a correr hacia el teléfono-haber queria esto...esto...

Al cabo de diez minutos

-que has pedido el restaurante entero?-pregunta Naruto

-no...ahora ha preparar la mesa...pffff,cuanta gente-mirandolos a todos-bien,las chicas ha poner la mesa,Sasuke,Shiro,Itachi y yo ha preparar unos platillos¡¡¡andando!

En diez minutos ya estaba la mesa toda preparada y los ninjas sentados en ella picando un poco de aqui y un poco de allá

-voy a por mas bebida,me acompañas prima?

-haaai-Shiro se levanta junto con Rianne

ding,dong!suena en la puerta

-yo vooooy!-Naruto se levanta corriendo y abre la puerta, al otro lado habia un chino que tenia dificultades para llevar toda la comida que habia pedido Ria

-wOOoooOOo,cuanta comida que ha pedido Rianne-chan!toma aqui está...¿esto es dinero?...bueno toma...-dice dandole unos papeles que habian en el recibidor(era el dinero pero para el eran papelorios)

-gracias...-dice el joven extrañado-"este chaval,o es un friki(enganchado a algo)de naruto o es naruto o-O!"

Naruto le cierra la puerta en las narices antes de que el chico le devolviera el cambio

-han tocado al timbre?-pregunta Ria mientras pone mas botellas encima de la mesa

-si,era la comida!-dice Naruto sonriente con cuatro bolsas en la mano

-Naruto...¿has salido tu a pagarle?-temerosa

-pues si...¿por qué?

-como que por qué!tu estas tonto o qué!que quieres que todo el vecindario se de cuenta de que tengo a los personajes de Naruto en mi casa!-gritando histericamente

-(sudando y temeroso)bueno...el chico no ha debido de darse cuenta...ha cogido los papeles esos de encima de la mesa y se ha ido muy contento

-qué papeles?el dinero?...¡¡¿le has dado todo el dinero que habia en la mesilla!

-claro...

-pero si ahí habrian mas de cien euros!-coge el boslo y sale disparada escaleras abajo

-es que no era eso...

-no Naruto,lo que pasa es que le has dado al chico mucho mas de lo que era...y creo que eso eran los ahorros de mi prima...:S, estará muy cabreada cuando venga...

- :s...mejor me voy

-no hace falta que te vayas...ya estoy aqui-Rianne desde la puerta con los ojos rojos,chakra rojo a su alrededor y unos papeles en la mano-me ha tocado decir que si que eras un friki de Naruto y que eras extranjero...

-gomen Rianne-chan...pero es que no sabia cuando habia que darle-carita de cordero degollado, Rianne se tranquiliza

-no me mires con esos ojitos...bueno,vale...ha sido un descuido

-arigato Rianne-chan!un abrazo!-salta hacia Ria,pero del puñetazo que le mete rebota hacia la pared

-dejate de tanto cariño!pervertido!

-que lista es...

-¬¬

-bueno todos a comer!

Al anochecer...21:30

-bien,que hacemos ahora?-pregunta Ten-Ten

-vamos a contar algunas historias de miedo...

-nooooooooooo!-exclama Sakura

-jajajaja,que miedosa que eres Sakurita!-rie Naruto

-tu a callar Naruto-le amenaza Shiro

-bueno Sakura-chan,si tienes miedo puedes abrazarte a mi!-exclama Lee sonriente con lo que hace que Sakura se siente en el lado opuesto a donde está Lee, torrentes de lagrimas le cae por las mejillas mientras Gai le pega golpecitos suaves en la cabeza

-vengaaaa!quien se sabe una historia de miedo!-pregunta Naruto

-yo me se una...pero es que no me apetece contarla-dice Shikamaru bostezando

- ¬¬(todos)

-pues como no empeceis me voy al sofá a ver capitulos de Naruto!-amenaza Shiro

-me apunto!se me está quedando el culo dormido...-lloriquea Ria

-si quieres, Rianne-chan, yo te lo despier...-¡¡pum!ostia hacia Naruto que vuelve a estamparse contra la pared(se ve que al muchacho le gusta la pared...¬¬)

-pervertido!

-niños,esto son cosas de adolescentes,me voy a la galeria a leer...-vuelve a llevarse la mano a la espalda para sacar su libro pervertido- o-O!mi libro!

-kakashi-sensei...lo tengo yo guardado

-buaaah,devuelvemelo-se pone de rodillas a llorar suplicando a Rianne(momento historico numero...cuantos llevamos?bueno no importa...xD)

-no Kakashi-sensei...si quiere le dejo este libro...-le muestra Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal

-y esto de que va?lios de amores?streptease?...

-pero que libros lee usted Kakashi!

-

-toma y leetelooooooo!-se lo tira a la cabeza y Kakashi resignado comienza a leerlo

-bien,nosotros que hacemos...?-pregunta Sakura

-yo me voy a dormir-dice Shikamaru desapareciendo por el pasillo

- ¬¬

-yo me voy a entrenar al cuarto vacio-dice Lee

-voy contigo mi joven aprendiz!(mi joven padagüan xD)-Gai va saltando detrás de Lee, en el comedor quedan las primas,los hermanos, Naruto, Sakura y Hinata

-yo me voy a ver Naruto...

-si ya me estás viendo Rianne-chan...-¡¡pum!otro tortazo

-me refiero a la serie baka!-le grita con el puño levantado

-siii!vamos a ver a nuestros amores platónicos!-exclama Shiro,de pronto se da cuenta de algo-Ria...

-que pasa?

-ya no son nuestro amores platonicos?

-y eso por qué?-pregunta asustada

-porque están aquí!

- ¬¬(hermanos, Naruto y Sakura...Hinata es demasiado timida incluso para eso xD)

-voy a poner...este Dvd!-Ria lo mete dentro de la máquina y de pronto sale el opening del principio(el de las pruebas de chuunin)

-buaaah,mira que penitaaa ahí primaaaa!-lloriquea Shiro

-tienes razón...ahora se corta el pelo¡¡¡maldita cria!

-me dan miedo...:S -dice Naruto acurrucandose en un rincón

-esto ya lo tengo aburrido primaaaa-cuñadaaa!

-que quieres que ponga?

-cuando sale Itachi-sama...grRrRrrRR

- ¬¬...jooo,pero no sale Sasukito...buaaaah

-buenoooo,despues de dejo el momento del chidori para ti...

-

-no nos queda mas remedio verdad?-pregunta Itachi

-nooop-Sasuke hace andemán de sentarse en el sofá pero Ria le coje de la camisa y lo sienta a su lado

-mira prima,vamos a comparar¿quien está mas bueno de los dos,el de la tele o el de aquí?-pregunta señalando

-el de aquí...pero Itachi-sama está mejor...-dice mostrando indiferencia

-que dices!el chino te ha sentado mal!hay que reconocer que Itachi está para comerselo...-Itachi sonrie autosuficiente-...pero Sasukito está muuuuucho mejor-dice zanjando el asunto

-no empecemos Ria...

-no empecemos Shiro...

Se miran fijamente echando rayos centellas

-bueno mejor,todo para mi!-Ria abraza a Sasuke-esto es mejor que el peluche!

-oh no...de nuevo ese peluche...-dice por lo bajo Sasuke

-es cierto Sasukito!aun no has visto a Sasukito!-sale corriendo hacia el cuarto

- ¬¬

Vuelve con un peluche en la mano de Sasuke cuando lleva el traje completamente negro

-mira que kawai!-ojitos en forma de corazón

-bah!pero si es un peluche!

-estas celoso!tu estás mejor Sasukitoooo!aunque el me sirve para dormir...-dice poniendo morritos

-ala!serás directa!le estas pidiendo a Sasuke que duerma contigo...!

-¡¡¡eres una mal pensada!...aunque no estaría mal ...pero seguro que a ti tambien te gustaria dormir con Itachi!

-(pensadolo)...y a quien no...

-buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!como pueden ser tan malos con el pobre Harry!-exclama un conmocionado Kakashi desde la galeria donde leia Harry Potter

-al menos ya lee algo mas productivo...

-tienes razon

-me voy a la cama...buenas noches-dice Hinata

-buenas noches...por cierto¿y Ten-Ten y Neji?-pregunta Ria

-prima que no te enteras!hace quince minutos que se fueros a dormir!

-seguro que juntos...como me dejen la habitacion como una pocilga se la hago limpiar con la lengua-con los dientes apretados

-yo creo que tambien me voy a acostar...-dice Naruto

-yo también...tengo sueño!-dice Sakura bostezando y levantandose para irse por el mismo camino que Hinata, Naruto se fue detrás de ella

-Naruto no entres en la habitacion pervertido!-se oye el grito de Sakura desde el pasillo, otro golpe como de tortazo y despues dos puertas cerrandose

-por cierto...mañana es domingo...¿no venia la abuela los domingos a verte?-pregunta Shiro

-no...la llame para decirle que estaba en casa de una amiga todo el verano estudiando

-que lista que eres...-sorprendida

-

-y mañana que planes hay...no pienso quedarme de nuevo en casa encerrado...es una verdadera locura

-bueno...mañana se verá sobre la marcha,aunque seguramente nos vayamos a la playa

-no esta mal la idea!si te oye Naruto seguro que te besaria

-dejalo estar...nos vamos a la cama no?

-nosotros dos si...-dice los hermanos levantandose

-voy a avisar a Shikamaru y Kakashi...-sale al balcón-Kakashi-sensei...nos vamos a dormir,ya apagais las luces cuando os acosteis

-va...vale-llorando a moco tendido por algo relacionado con el pobre Harry Potter (¬¬)

-pero Kakashi-sensei...es un libro ¬¬

-pero como puede ser ese Snape tan cruel con el pobre Harry,tan huerfanito él...y ese Malfoy...es muy cruel también

-Wo0o0o0o,Draquito!(love,love )

-¬¬ venga Rianne!

-vooooooooy!bueno Kakashi-sensei,le presto el libro...por cierto,tengo hasta el seis en esa estanteria de allá-dice señalando

-o-O!voy a leermelos!quiero saber si Ron al final se enrolla con Hermione

-¬¬

-veamos...-sigue leyendo

-buenas noches!-las primas entran en la habitacion

-esperad a que nos cambiemos!-exclama Itachi

-o vamos...como si esto fuera nuevo-dicen las primas sin inmutarse,claro está que una u otra miradita si que echaron y ni cortas ni perezosas que quitaron la ropa quedandose en la interior para después ponerse el camisón de verano a modo de pijama. Los hermanos Uchiha estaban o-O!

-se os cae la babaaaa! -dice Ria abriendo su cama y riendose, los hermanos salen de su ensimismamiento

-nosotros...mas quisieras-dice Sasuke poniendose los pantalones del pijama

-bueno...eso se soluciona-dice Ria sonriendole desde la cama, Sasuke traga saliva y se mete corriendo dentro de su cama

-jajajajajjajajajajaja,mira que eres cruel primaaa!-dice Shiro-Itachi,si tienes miedo puedes venirte a mi camita...

Otro hermano que traga saliva, se pone rojo y entra corriendo dentro de su cama

-"que les pasa a los Uchiha,que son todos monginatos o que?"(viene de monja...invencion mia )

-buenas noches!

-buenas noches-dicen los Uchiha desde sus respectivos colchones tapados hasta la cabeza

-que sueñes conmigo Sasukito-movimiento entre las sábanas

-que sueñes conmigo Itachi-sama-mas movimiento,pero esta vez en la cama de Itachi

-jjajajajajaja-las primas se desternillaban con los hermanitos

-ei prima-susurra Shiro

-dime...-contesta intentado que los hermanos no se enteraran

-esta noche al ataque no?

-claaaaro,pero no demasiado fuerte...que despues se asustan-dice sonriendo vampiriscamente

-jijijijijijij,entonces...que duerman mientras puedan

-bien dicho...

Los ojos de las primas brillaron entre la oscuridad del cuarto pensando en la noche que se les venia encima.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 6, creo que no me ha quedado muy bien este capitulo, pero este es uno de los capitulos mas largos que he escrito...En el proximo capitulo indicios de una nueva pareja(seguramente NaruxHina) y acercamientos de otras que ya están algo clarillas(NejixTen-Ten)...**

**Ahora,contestaciones a los reviews:**

**Dark Pam: **Arigatoooo!llego yo a oir el discurso de Gai-sensei y me ahogo en la piscina, ya tengo suficiente con las charlas que nos hacen en el colegio como para tener que aguantar al "tio rarito del traje verde y dientes realmente blancos (x cierto...que marca de dentrifico usará...?xD!)bueno ya se me a vuelto a ir un pokitin. Un besazo wapisima!Sayonaraaaa

**Shiro-chan (Alias prima-cuñada xD!): **Konichiwa primaaaaaa-cuñadaaaaaaa. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaah,buaaaaaaaaaaah(aparece Sasukito y abraza a Ria-chan),tienes razón,habrá que llorar mas seguido xD!

Las peliculillas son mis favoooo,x cierto prima,tenes que darme tu msn o me agregas tu a mi que tenemos k hablar(tranquila no es nada malooo!)es solo pak me ayudes con el proximo capitulo ¿querrias !

Nuestras parejas estaban demasiado claras (wiii,Sasukito pa mii!), han vuelto a haber indiciooos!Itachicuñado-san y mi primaza en el armariooooooOOooOooOO!(k mala soy...tranqui prima que habra otro momentito para tiii!(muajajajajajaja)

En cuanto a lo de la boda...claro que siii!una biboda x todo lo alto en la villa de Konoha!(wo0o0o0,tengo pensado que nos vayamos a la vila :O!de donde sakaré esas idea (pensativa...)weno da igual!eso del viaje me lo pensaré, por eso te digo que me agreges ¡¡¡tengo que aclarar cositas contigo prim!

Yo tambien he visto algo de FLCL, solo los dos primeros capitulos, pero Haruko es la caña!pegando guitarrazos por todas partes...tendre que plantearme eso de la guitarra en el fic (volviendo a pensar..._"wo0o0 k piensa y todo!"_ ¬¬)

Creo que ya he escrito suficiente testamento por hoy (¬¬). Te dejo prim!Matta Ne wapisimaaa,tu si k eres la + mejor de todas ;)!

**Haruno-Mackita: **Hola wapaaa,gracias por tu opinión para mi es very importante!. Yo tb kiero ver a sasukito en bañador...pelo mojado (babaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) ¬¬'!jijij,weno,una besazo lindaaaaa y arigato

**sccmar: **Te doy tooooooooooooooooooda la razón!yo tampoco estaría muy cuerda si los chicos andaran sueltos por mi kasa...bueno,estaría algo menos cuerda de lo que estoy ya :p. Y no,no creo que Shiro y Ria dejen que roben a sus amores .(muajajajaja,a mi Sasukito no lo toka nadie!muajajajaja(cn cebolla en la mano incluida))Nos vemos wapisimaaa,arigato x la opinion y el review!

**Silvery: **Yo tb tengo ya algo claro las parejas que habrán,pero me gusta saber la opinión de mis lectoras (si,ahora hazte de rogar...¬¬)jijiji. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Arigato x la opinion y el reviews!

**Micky Hagino: **Arigato lindaaa!me alegra que te gustara el fic, a mi me encantó escribirlo,mientras lo hacia y me lo imaginaba en mi cabeza me reia yo sola en mi cuarto (mis padres me veian asustados :P) Arigato de nuevo!

**Muxas gracias a todas!**

**¿Como se despertaran los hermanos Uchiha?¿qué estarán planeando Ria y Shiro?¿podrá Naruto aguantarse en la playa?¿podrás las chicas de la playa estar a salvo de Naruto y Kakashi?¿se enganchará Kakashi a Harry Potter y dejará sus libros pervertidos?¿pasará algo entre los hermanos y las primas por fin?¿y con Naruto y Hinata?**

**Proximamente...**

**Capitulo 7 - Malos despertares...playas,chiringuitos y bronceadores ¡¡a la playa!**

_**oORiánneOo**_

_Publicado el 19-02-06_


	7. Malos despertares,sol,arena

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!gomen por el retraso pero últimamente no estaba con muchos ánimos para escribir, no se como me habrá quedado el capi, espero vuestro comentarios para saberlo :D**

**Recordamos:**

-los personajes hablan

-"lo que piensan los personajes"

oOOoOOoOOocambio de escena

**Las dejo con el capitulo ¡¡¡Matta Ne!**

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Capitulo 7- Malos despertares...playas,chiringuitos y bronceadores ¡¡a la playa!**

1:00 Am, habitación de Ria.

No se oia ni una mosca en la habitacion, de pronto la vibracion de un movil en la mesita despierta a Shiro

-que es esto..?aaa,la alarma para el ataque¡¡primaaa!

-ummm?ya es la hoo...ora(bostezando)

-haaai

-bueno,entonces como lo hacemos,¿una pesadilla o que oimos cosas?

- ¬¬, si les dices que oimos cosas que asustaran aun mas y nos tomaran por locas...

-:'(...tan locas estamos?

-si

-

-bueno,mejor decimos las dos cosas,ahora, sin hacer ruido ha meterse en las camas corresponiendetes...-Shiro se acerca poco a poco al bulto que hay a los pies de su cama

-esto...segura que este es su colchon verdad?haber si nos metemos en el equivocado

-:S noooo,no quieras tantooo que Itachi-sama es solo mioo

-y Sasukito miiiio!

Movimiento en los colchones lo que hace que las primas se callen.

-mira prima,este es el pelo de Itahi-sama,buenas noches (sonrisa vampiresca)

-buenas noches prima(sonrisa vampiresca)

Se pone de cuclillas en la cama, abre un poco la sábana y se mete como quien no quiere la cosa en la cama de Sasuke, a su lado Shiro hacia lo mismo en la cama de Itachi

-"haber como reaccionas por la mañana"-piensa Ria e intentó conciliar el sueño.

No sabia si habian pasado unos minutos o unas horas lo que si sabia es que seguramente ahora mismo se pareceria a la lechuza de Harry Potter(las lechuzas son aves nocturnas y no duermen durante la noche), hablando de Harry Potter ¿por donde iria Kakashi-sensei en Harry Potter?¿Habria pasado al segundo libro ya?¿O quizás al tercero?

Ria miraba fijamente el techo de la habitacion, nunca lo habia encontrado tan aburrido

-(bostezo)menudo sueñooooo,necesito dormir...pero hay un problema¡¡no tengo a Sasukito-peluche conmigo! "seras baka!tienes al verdadero!" tienes razon , bueno, entonces pensemos que es un peluche...un peluche...un peluche-poco a poco se gira para quedar cara a cara con un Sasuke dormido profundamente

-que kawaaaaaai!miralo que mono que es (corazones en los ojos)bueno,ahora como quien no quiere la cosa una se va acercando poco a poco...poco a poco¡¡bien!-habia conseguido acercarse lo suficiente como para apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke- , que bien voy a dormir ahora

Y en efecto,a los pocos minutos Rianne por fin cayó dormida.

Aunque al parecer Shiro tenia algun que otro problemilla, o Itachi estaba muy gordo, o ella estaba muy gorda o es que Itachi estaba ocupando toda la cama

-creo que es la últma opción...maldito tio bueno de las narices, bueno,si se despierta allá el-dice metiendose como puede en la cama, con unos empujones, ahogamientos y demas pudo al fin meterse lo suficiente en la cama, aunque aquella paz le iba a durar mas bien poco. Itachi se da media vuelta pasando uno de sus brazos por la barriga de Shiro atrapandola

-:S..aun no habia acabado de ponerme bien en la cama-lo mira-que kawaaaaaaaaai!(ojitos de corazon)bueno,haber si consigo dormir con este tio bueno a mi lado.

Y lo consiguio, y en menos tiempo que Ria.

En la terraza.

-buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, serpiente maaaala, basilisco maaalo, como que le hace eso a mi pobre Harry?-en efecto, Kakashi-sensei a las dos de la mañana aun estaba leyendo Harry Potter

8:00 Am, habitación de las chicas.

Sakura abre un ojo y observa el reloj

-hoy querian ir a la playa, será mejor ir despertando a los demas-se levanta y despierta a Hinatan, Ten-Ten aun seguia en el cuarto de los chicos. Sale al pasillo y entonces tropieza con un bulto

-Naruto?

-Sakura-chan!ya es hora de levantarse?-Naruto en el suelo hecho un ovillo bosteza y se pone de pie tambaleandose

-has dormido toda la noche ahí?

-haaai, Neji y Ten-Ten han estado toda la noche en nuestra habitacion, Lee y Gai-sensei se pusieron en el sofá a dormir, Shikamaru está en la alfombra del comedor y Kakashi-sensei ha desaparecido

-o-O!mejor despertemos a Rianne-chan y Shiro-chan

-voy yo!que quiero despertar al baka de Sasuke-echa a correr hacia la habitacion, la abre y entra.

-aqui si que duermen bien los malditos hermanos-se acerca al primer bulto-será Sasuke-baka...voy a tirarme encima de él para despertarle(sonrisa maliciosa), coge carrerilla y ¡¡pum!se tira encima de el bulto que él creia que era Sasuke

-pero se puede saber quien ha sido el capullo que se ha tirado encima de mi?-pregunta una muy cabreada Ria

-me he equivocado de cama?eso es imposible,los hermanos Uchiha dormian en colchones en el suelo-se acerca a la cama e intenta quitar la sábana aunque no hacia falta pues una cabreada Ria se incorpora haciendo que Naruto caiga de culo

-Naruto...no habras sido tu verdad?

-gomen Ria-chan,creia que era la cama de Sasuke-baka

-asi es,es su cama...

-nani?entonces...

-(bostezo)que ha sido ese grito-aparece Sasuke al lado de Ria

-o-O!alaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Sasuke-baka ha dormido

con Ria-chan!

-que quien ha dormido con quien?-pregunta Sasuke,entonces se fija en Ria que estaba metida en su cama a su lado-co...como?cuando?donde?a que hora?por qué?

-pues como?metiendose,aunque me costó bastante, cuando?pues anoche, a que hora?pues sobre la una, y por qué?porque tenia miedo Sasukito-se abraza a él poniendo carita de pena

-miedo...miedo de que?

-de Samara

-Samara?

-la niña muerta del pozo

-:S!o-O!una niña muerta de un pozo?-Ria asiente-y donde esta?

-en el pozo-dice abranzandolo aun mas-y te llama por teléfono y te dice...siete dias, y en siete dias viene y te mata, recibi la llamada anoche

-nani!que te ha llamado una niña muertaaa!

Naruto cada vez alucinaba mas

-"jijijijijijij,que mala soy",y yo no soy fuerte Sasuke-sama, tu eres el único que puede protegerme-se pone a llorar fuertemente

Unos aplausos se oyen en la habitacion

-muy bien primitaa!-Ria le hace una señal para que calle-digoooo,es ciertooo,anoche nuestros moviles sonaron y una voz nos dijo que en siete dias moririamos!

-nani!a ti tambien Shiro?

-xi-carita de pena y tambien se abraza a Itachi

-y otro cosa...¡que haces en mi cama?

-tenia miedo...

-a bueno,entonces no pasa nada

Naruto sale corriendo de la habitacion y al segundo todos estan asomados por la puerta

-alaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,estan durmiendo juntos!

-tengo que deciros algo...-dice Gai apareciendo-cuando vayais ha hacerlo debeis de usar preservativos ¡plof! otra almohada en la cara

-Ria-chan...tenemos que irnos ya si queremos llegar a la playa a tiempo-dice Hinata

-es cierto!la playa-aparta de un empujon a Sasuke que cae sobre el colchon-gomen Sasukito,despues te curo

-¬¬

-Sakura podrias preparar la comida!

-hai, no hay problema-se dirige hacia la cocina

-Hinata, mi prima y yo las bolsas. Los chicos que se arrelgen y preparen sus propias maletas ¿Y Neji, Ten-Ten y Kakashi?

-Neji-nichan y Ten-Ten-chan estan aun en la habitacion

-nani!seran pervertidos!en mi propia casa y estan copulandooo!y encima seguro que duermen juntos!

-Ria-chan tambien lo ha hecho...-murmura Naruto por lo bajo

-que has dicho!-mirada amenzante

-que voy a buscar a Shikamaru y Lee para que me ayuden

-ooook!Shiro despierta a la parejita-copulativa

-haaaai!-echa a correr hacia el pasillo

-vosotros dos os quiero ver vestidos y arreglados en cinco minutos

-haaai!-entran corriendo al aseo

-voy a buscar a Kakashi-sensei

Se dirige hacia la terraza y en efecto, allí está Kakashi leyendo el segundo libro de Harry Potter

-Kakashi-sensei...ha pasado la noche ahí!

-haaaai,es muy tristeeee!-se abraza a la cintura de Ria

-Kakashi-sensei,nos vamos a la playa,será mejor que se arregle que no tardaremos en acabar

-haaai,no tardo!-se suelta de la cintura-acabe!-deja el segundo libro,se levanta y mete todos los libros restantes en su mochila

-o-O!

-me los llevo a la playa

-hai, pero con dos condiciones, una que no me los manche y dos que me los devuelva que son mios!

-(carita de pena)...bueno,cuando es du cumpleaños?

-el 15 de Septiembre

-bueno,para su cumpleaños se los regalaré

-si!eres la mejor!-beso en la mejilla

-o-O!

-Ria!te he vistooo,estabas coqueteando con Kakashi!

¡Clash!alguien habia roto algo

-Sasuke baka!deja de romper las cosas!-grita Naruto

-Naruto dobe estaba lleno de aceita y se ha resbalado!

-no he estado coqueteando con Kakashi,solo le he dicho que le voy a comprar Harry Potter¡¡no queria devolvermelos!

-eso te pasa por dejarselos...

-(lagrimillas en los ojitos negros)snif,snif...mi draquito, nadie me lo tocaaa!es mioooo!

¡Clash!otra vez alguien habia roto algo

-seras patosooo!

-estaba lleno de mantequilla Naruto dobeee!

-¬¬ y a este que le pasa

-esta celosoooo!-grita Shiro-mira...¡¡entonces estabas coqueteando con Kakashi y quieres enrrollarte a Draco Malfoy!-grita y se oye por todo el vecindario

¡Clash!¡Clash!

-Sasuke-kun sal de la cocina!-le grita Sakura

-jajajajjajajajajajajaja-se desternilla de la risa

-ahora veras...¡¡entonces prima que quieres?enrollarte con Shikamaru?alaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,pero no estabas coqueteando con Neji-san antes?

¡Clash!¡Pum!

-pero Itachi que haces!tu tambien estas intentando romper toda la vajilla de Ria-chan!hasta has tirado la mochila al suelo

-jajajajajajjajajajajaja-Ria con lagrimas en los ojos

-pero prima..acaban de romper tus vasos y platos

-o-O!seran patosos!que demonios estais haciendoooo?-entra corriendo en la cocina

-gomen...

-cien metros de mi cocinaaaa!

Suena el telefono y todos se callan

-es la niña muertaaaaaaa!-grita Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi se ponen blancos como la cera

-veamos..¿diga?

_-Ria?soy mamá!como estas pasando las vacaciones?_

_-muy bien_

_-¿pero estás en casa sola?segura que no quieres que vayamos a por ti?_

_-noooo!digo...esta Shiro aqui conmigo_

_-Shiro-chan!pasamelaaa!_

-Shiro...la niña muerta quiere hablar contigo-dice poniendo cara terrorifica, Shiro se acerca y coge el telefono

-pero que hace!intenta que la mate!-Itachi con los ojos desorbitados, Ria se encoje de hombros

-tranquila, no haremos nada. Sayonara!-y cuelga-buaaah,dice que como estabamos, que ella no tardaria en venir a matarnos y que a lo mejor se viene antes!-se tira a los brazos de Itachi

-buaaaaaaah!nos va a matar!-se tira a los brazos de Sasuke

-la niña muertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Naruto se pone a correr por toda la casa

-Naruto no seas crio!-golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura-esta todo listo,cuando querais nos vamos

9:00. Parada del autobus

-recordemos, no podeis llamaros entre vosotros mismos con vuestros nombres, no os quiteis las gafas y los gorros, permaneced callados y os sentareis como yo os diga!-dijo la autoritaria voz de Ria

-y quien lo le haga caso a mi prima me he traido mi bate-sonrisa maligna, todos dieron un paso atrás

-ahí está el autobus

Subieron y entre Ria y Shiro pagaron los billetes.

-bien, todos hacia el final. Sakura con Naruto,gomen pero te necesito para mantenerle a ralla. Ten-Ten con Hinata,no quiero manoseos en el autobus,Shikamaru y Gai-sensei.Kakashi, Lee y Neji en la última fila. Los hermanos detrás nuestra que no me fio de ellos..

-es buena idea dejarlos juntos prima?

-ummmm...(pensativa)ok, entonces tu con Itachi

-haaaaaaaai!-super contenta

-y tu conmigo delante de mi prima e Itachi-ella super contenta tambien.

Ria estaba completamente aburrida. Naruto no paraba de intentar levantarle la falda a Sakura. Ten-ten intentaba comerle la cabeza ha Hinata para que se lanzara sobre Naruto con lo que a la pobre casi le da un sincope. Shikamaru estaba tentado de abrir la ventana y tirarse por ella para no tener que oir a Gai sobre sus charlas contra las drogas y el tabaco. Kakashi iba ya terminando el tercer libro de Harry Potter. Lee intentaba acercar su oreja lo máximo posible a su sensei para escuchar lo que éste decia sobre las drogas, Neji simplemente miraba los pajarillos que en alguna que otra ocasion pasaban por la ventanilla y se ponia a contarlos como para no olvidar cuanto eran 2+2.(Neji no me cae mal pero me crispa los nervios con su actitud de destino). Shiro se habia quedado dormida y su cabeza estaba contra la ventana, Itachi bostezaba continuamente debido al aburrimiento, Sasuke a su lado estaba medio dormido tambien, asi que para no morirse del aburrimiento saca su MP3

-o-O!que es eso?

-un MP3, que va a ser si no..aaa!claro,que tu no eres de este mundo, bueno, con el puedes escuchar música en cualquier parte, aqui dentro estan mis canciones favoritas.

Se pone los auriculares en las orejas, de pronto la cabeza de Shiro aparece por entre el hueco de los dos sillones

-que escuchas?

-el opening de "Fighting dreamers" (uno de los openings de Naruto y uno de mis favoritos )

-dejameee!necesito escuchar algo productivo!

- ¬¬,bueno vale, tomaaaaa...venga a cantar!

Las dos se pusieron de rodillas sobre los sillones y se dispusieron a cantar para animar aquel tuguri...digo,aquel bonito autobús.

**"We are fighting dreamers**

**takami wo mezashite**

_**fighting dreamers**_

**nari furi kamawazu**

_**fighting dreamers**_

**shinjiru ga mama ni**

**Only, only, only oh just go my way...**

_**Right here! right now! go**_

**Yo punch like a drunken rider**

_**Right here! right now! go"**_

A estas alturas todo el autobús las miraba muy raro aunque algun que otro abuelo movia los pies al compás de la música.

-eee!podria ponernos esto en los altavoces del autobus!-Ria se acerca corriendo al conductor que muy amablemente, aunque atemorizado por la mirada de Shiro que estaba detras de Ria, puso el Cd. De pronto todo el autobús se lleno con la música del opening.

Hinata se salvó de las habladurias de Ten-Ten, Sakura del pervertido de Naruto, Shikamaru de Gai, Kakashi dejo el libro de Harry Potter...¡¡otro momento histórico!. Lee bailaba freneticamente subido en su sillón y Neji habia dejado de contar 2+2.

Shiro y Ria se habian puesto de pie en sus sillones y cantaban a pleno pulmón la canción.

**"Ten wa shi shura no michi no naka**

**hito no kizu wo hirogete doko e yuku**

**kokusai shoku no karasu ga sore wo**

**ubaitotte yaburi suteta"**

Naruto se habia unido al dúo y ahora estaba entre las dos primas cantando el opening. Ten-Ten y Sakura se habian puesto a bailar por el pasillo. Shikamaru y Neji cantaban los coros y Kakashi y Gai habian dejado sus disputas para cantar ellos solos la canción aunque con un tono mas bien funebre con lo que Hinata estaba deprimiendose.

Itachi y Sasuke se miraban entre si sin saber que hacer, ¿se sumaban a las primas o se escondian debajo de los sillones?

Mejor se quedaban sentaditos en sus sillones y miraban el espectaculo.

**"Saa kokoro no me mihiraite**

**shika to ima wo mikiwamero**

_**yeah, yeah!**_

**ushinau mono nante nai sa**

**iza mairou"**

Al final, abatidos por las dos primas, los hermanos habian decidido unirse a los canticos, unos abuelos tambien se habian subido a sus respectivos sillones y agitaban energeticamente sus bastones. Los mas jovenes y que conocian la serie tambien cantaban...¡hasta el conductor se sabia la letra!

**"We are fighting dreamers**

**takami wo mezashite**

_**fighting dreamers**_

**nari furi kamawazu**

_**fighting dreamers**_

**shinjiru ga mama ni**

**Only, only, only oh just go my way...**

_**Right here! right now! go**_

**Yo punch like a drunken rider**

_**Right here! right now! go**_

**buttagitte kite catch on fire**

_**Right here! right now! go**_

**Yo punch like a drunken rider**

_**Right here! right now! go**_

**buttagitte kite catch on fire**

**¡¡bam!**

Y la canción terminó. Todo irrumpieron en aplausos mientras que las primas sonreian y agradecian a todos por sus maravillosa contribución

-ha sido lo mejor!necesito volver a cantar!

-siii!yo tambien, otraaa,otraaaaaaaaa!

-cual pongo señoritas?-pregunta el conductor a quien le habia encantado el baila de Sakura y Ten-Ten y las voces de las primas

-pon la numero ocho!

-y esa cual es?

-ya lo veras Shiro-dice mientras le guiña un ojo

El conductor hace lo que le ha dicho Ria y pone la ocho

-todo el mundo que observe a estas hermosas muchachas-Naruto asiente entusiasmado-solamente cantaremos mi prima y yo!asi que todo el mundo calladito y observando

Suena la música, en seguida Shiro sabe cual es y sonrie (es el 2º ending, el que salen Sakura e Ino cantando...para aclaraciones, cuando cante Ria será asícuando cante Shiro será _así _y cuando canten las dos será** así **oook?

**Nee kikoemasuka?**

**Sora waaa...**

_hateshinaku aoku sunde ite..._

**umi waaa...**

kagirinaku kondai de ite

**kimi waaa...itsumademo egao de ite ne**

**janaito naichau kara**

mawari wo mimauwasanakutemo mou iindayo

**kono te no naka ni wa minna ga...**

_irukara_

**Nakitaku natte nigetaku natte**

**shiagawase wo wasurete shimattara**

**minna utae...!**

**Hikari ga umare yami ga umareta**

**futatsu wa hitotsu**

Harmonia...

_Harmonia..._

**Telephaty**

**Nee kikoemasuka?**

Todo el autobús irrumpió en aplausos. Gai lloraba sonoramente desde su asiento mientras Kakashi le daba golpecitos en la cabeza cual amo a su perro. Naruto silbaba, Sakura, Ten-Ten y Hinata gritaban y aplaudian, Shikamaru hacia un andemán de aplaudir, Neji estaba visiblemente conmocionado. Itachi y Sasuke aplaudian energeticamente y los abuelos con narices sangrantes (pervertidos...¬¬) aplaudian tan fuerte como sus viejas manos les permitian

-hemos llegado!-grito el conductor, los ninjas y las primas se lanzaron contra la puerta quedandose atascados ¬¬

-Naruto mueveteeeeee!

-Sakura-chan no puedo!Shikamaru se ha quedado dormido delante de mi!

-pues despiertale!

-despiertaaa!-golpe en la cabeza

-que pasa,esto es muy problematico, si no se mueve Gai-sensei no puedo moverme

-lo lamento mis jovenes padagü...subordinados, un precioso caracol ha decidido hacer de ese trozo de acera su hogar y no puedo avanzar

- ¬¬

-que alguien quite a ese lunatico de greenpeace de en medio!-grita Ria histérica (que conste que me encantan los animales y la naturaleza!)

Al final despues de muchos empujones, rasengan's, chidori's, puñetazos, mordiscos, golpes en la cabeza con bates y guitarras eléctricas lograron salir disparados contra un grupo que abuelitos que intentaban subir al autobús. Los pobres vejetes verdes estaban mas que encantados de que chicas como nuestras protagonistas se les lanzaran encima. Otra vez vuelta ha empezar pues Kakashi no queria que unos vejetes le robaran el puesto de pervertido. Naruto no osaba que nadie mas que él mismo toqueteara a nuestras chicas, Sasuke e Itachi estaban visiblemente molestos y cabe decir que celosos, asi que con un chidori y un Tsukiyomi (Dios de la Luna, técnica de Itachi) los pobres vejetes tubieron que llamar al SAMU (ambulancia) para que fueran a recogerles.

Los Uchiha mas que satisfechos fueron pegando saltitos hasta la playa en la que tubieron que esconderse de nuevo. Y preguntareis ¿por qué los tiarrones de los hermanos Uchiha tienen que esconderse?pues muy sencillo, nada mas pisar un grano de arena de la playa las lobas se abalanzaron sobre ellos y sobre los chicos que venian detrás.

Kakashi mas que contento se dejo llevar por un par de chicas, Gai tambien pero solo para inculcarles lo bueno que era el ejercicio, la comida sama etc...Ten-Ten ya estaba a la defensiva nada mas bajar del autobús y tenia cogio a Neji de un brazo con lo que las lobas no se acercaron a él. Naruto tambien estaba visiblemente emocionado por la atención que estaba recibiendo cosa que no le gustó para nada a Hinata. Shikamaru ni se habia enterado de que unas lobas lujuriosas le habian secuestrado porque estaba visiblemente dormido. Sakura habia desaparecido misteriosamente del escenario aunque a Shiro le pareció ver una cabellera rosa en uno de los chiringitos pidiendo un helado (como deciamos, adicta al azucar).

Bueno...mejor no mencionar como se pusieron las primas al ver como esas lobas tocaban a sus amores. Shiro sacó su bate escondido en dios sabe donde y se puso a dar tortazos por doquier dando algun que otro golpe a un pobre niño que desafortunadamente pasaba por allí, Ria no sabia cuando y donde habia aprendido esas técnicas pero se vio a si misma freirle el trasero con un "katon" a una de las lobas que le habia metido mano a Sasuke y tambien se vio dar unas patadas y unos puñetazos cual Bruce Lee. Shiro imitando a su prima dio patadas, mordiscos y puñetazos a cualquier bicho viviente que osaba acercarse a Itachi.

Y en menos de cinco minutos el camino estaba despejado.

Las primas respiraban dificultosamente, Shiro tenia arañazos por la cara y aun llevaba amenazadoramente su bate en la mano derecha, Ria en cambio tenia quemaduras por la boca y los brazos y piernas ligermanete agarrotados debido al exceso de ejercicio físico que acaba de hacer. Pero no por eso iban a dejar de divertirse, sonrieron como si no hubiera pasado nada, se cogieron de los brazos correspondientes y se fueron a donde Sakura milagrosamente habia puesto todas las toallas y se comia, como no, un helado de fresa mientras llevaba otro de vainilla en la otra mano.

Hinata y Naruto ya estaban dentro del agua, al parecer ella le habia salvado de las lobas (¬¬...seguro...). Neji y Ten-Ten estaban paseando por la orilla cogidos de la mano. Kakashi estaba sentando en una de las sillas portátiles y leia Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, cabia decir que sin la camiseta estaba a muy buen ver pero si se quitaba la mascara ya seria perfecto. Gai en cambio estaba mucho mas guapo con el estraño uniforme, imaginaos entonces como debe de ser sin él :S. Shikamaru estaba tumbado en una toalla con las gafas de sol y los brazos detrás del cuello.

-vamos al aguaaaaaaaaa!

-haaaai!

Las primas se fueron corriendo hacia donde estaban Hinata y Naruto

-despues iré...voy a intentar pillar algo de color-dice Itachi tumbandose de cara en una toalla, Sasuke le imita tumbandose de espaldas y cogiendo unas gafas de sol de las de la bolsa.

-ey primita...mira como estan nuestros futuros maridos-dice Shiro mirando hacia las toallas

-uiii,que kawais!me entran unas ganas de tirarme encima de ellos!

-y a que esperamos!-sale corriendo seguida de Ria, coge un cubo y lo llena de agua, se pone al lado de un Itachi que parecia no darse cuenta de quien tenia de pie a su lado, Ria hace lo mismo

-lo siento Sasukito, pero me lo has puesto en bandeja de plata-dice mientras se coge su pelo negro que estaba chorreando y se lo escurre a Sasuke en toda la espalda. Este por poco se va de un salto a la luna

-aaaahhh!está heladaaaa!-se pone de pie de un salto y mira furiosamente a Ria. Entonces Shiro le tira todo el cubo a Itachi encima que imita a su hermano

-que cago en la piiiiiiiiiiiiiii...quien ha sido el mam...piiiiiiiiiiiii!

-he sido yoo!-carita de pena por parte de Shiro

-y te parece bonito despertarme asi?

-haaaai!-sonrie. Ria estaba sonriendo algo temerosa por la cara de Sasuke, este miraba a su hermano. Parecian comunicarse con los ojos, entonces las cogen en brazos y las llevan hacia el mar

-eeee!que haceis!soltadme!

-Sasukito sueltame que no respondo!

-aa...eso haberlo pensado antes de mojarme la espalda, ahora atente a las consecuencias

-que demonios vais a acerm...?-dice pero antes de acabar la frase es tiraba de cabeza contra el agua tragando una gran cantidad de agua

-uaaaaaa!¡¡plof!-Itachi tambien habia tirado a Shiro al agua, Ria saca la cabeza tirando agua por la boca cual fuente y mira enojada a Sasuke con todo el pelo en la cara

-aaaaa!prima parecer Samara con el pelo asi!-se pone de pie rapidamente y se esconde detrás de la espalda de Itachi

-:S!

-la niña muertaaaaaaa!-se oye la voz de Naruto

-no soy la niña muertaaaaaaaaaa!-dice quitandose los mechones negros de su cara

-das miedo primaaa!buaaaah!

-ahora voy a tener miedo de mi misma...snif,snif-se pone en pie y se dirige hacia las toallas, se pone una silla al lado de Kakashi y los dos se ponen a dialogar sobre Harry Potter

-si que le ha sentado mal que la llamen niña muerta...

-es que de pequeña tuvo un trauma con la niña esa...-dice Shiro

-pobretaa!Rianne-chan deja que te consuele!-grita Naruto echando a correr hacia Ria con los brazos abiertos aunque en segundos vuelve cabizbajo y con un ojo morado.

-entonces habra que disculparse...

-te tocaa!-Itachi se pone a nadar hacia unas rocas cercanas

-te dejo el trabajo a ti...yo me voy con Itachi-sama-va detrás de Itachi

- ¬¬ ¡¡y ahora me dejan con el marrón!yo no la he llamado niña muertaa!-grita a los cuatro vientos pero solo le responde el sonido de las gaviotas y el de un pobre grillo que esta medio ahogandose en el mar. Resignado se dirige hacia Ria

-esto...gomen por llamarte de esa forma, aunque yo no lo he hecho pero bueno...-dice sentandose a su lado, Ria sigue hablando con Kakashi

-esto...hola?te estoy hablando!

Sigue ignorandola

-pero quieres hacerme caso!

Entonces parece que Ria se digna a mirarle

-aaa!Sasukito!que haces aqui?-pregunta quitandose los auriculares que tenia puestos en las orejas

-te estaba hablando...-visiblemente mosqueado

-gomen, pero estaba con el MP3 puesto y leia el libro de Kakashi, que me decias?

-"bueno,al parecer no está enfadada conmigo..."que si te apetece un helado

-haaai,uno de vainilla arigato!-se vuelve a colocar los auriculares. Sasuke bufa y se dirige hacia el chiringuito mas cercano.

Al poco aparece Shiro junto con Itachi.

-Nee..prima, no te parece que deberiamos de hacer algo con Hinata y Naruto?

-yo creo que si...deberiamos de darle un cambio de carácter a la moginata esa-dice Ria tocandose el mentón

-y nosotras deberiamos de atacar yaaaa!

-bien cierto,bien cierto...hoy mejor habra que marcar el terreno-sonrie malignamente

-como?

-ahora veras-dice mientras ve como aparece Sasuke con dos helados en la mano

-toma-dice sentandose en la silla de antes y entregandole el helado de vainilla a Ria

-arigatooo!-dice comenzando a lamerlo, entonces llega en momento clave. Shiro ya veia por donde iban los tiros de su prima

-"que lista es la condenada...!"

-Sasukito, tienes un poco de chocolate en la mejilla-dice mirandole

-umm...donde?-dice intentando mirarselo

-espera que te lo quite-dice mientras se acerca y le quita con la lengua la parte de chocolate que tenia en la mejilla

-ummm,chocolate!-dice relamiendose, Sasuke algo rojo y en estado de shock solo atina a seguir comiendo de su helado. Ria le guiña un ojo a Shiro

-vamos a dar una vuelta primaa!

-haaaaaaaai!-se levantan y comienza a andar

-bien, mi terreno marcado, tu haz lo que creas conveniente con el tuyo. En cuanto a lo de Hinata, será mejor que mañana la llevemos de compras al centro comercial.

-si...alli se pondra en marcha nuestro plan-sonrie maliciosamente.

El dia no paso sin mas incidentes, Naruto casi se ahoga al estamparse contra unas rocas. A Sakura le habia picado una medusa en el tobillo. Hinata se habia quemado algo con el sol (es que es muy blancaa!). Ria habia insistido en que Sasuke le pusiera bronceador por la espalda, pero el pobre estaba tan nervioso que un buen chorro de crema le salio del bote pringandolo todo, acabaron los dos llenos de crema y arena.

El sol ya estaba escondiendose por el horizonte mientras que un grupo de chicos y chicas recogian todas sus cosas de la playa.

-no ha estado mal el dia verdad?-dice Ria sonriente

-si,de maravilla-dice una alegre Ten-Ten

-bueno, pues mañana de compras al centro comercial

-nani!-preguntan todos

-aaaa,que no saben lo que es un centro comercial!oxigeno!-dice Ria mientras comienza a respirar rapidamente

-tranquila Ria...mañana lo vereis, ahora mejor volvamos a casa que es tarde!

-te duele Sakura-chan?-pregunta Naruto

-estoy bien gracias, gracias Kakashi-sensei por llevarme

-de nada-dice mientras llevando a Sakura con una mano mientras con la otra leia el libro de Harry Potter.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que un autobús los recogio y los llevó hasta la casa de Ria. Alli fueron por turnos a la ducha para quitarse la arena y la sal. Despues se dispusieron a cenar unos bocatas y a las 11:00Pm ya estaban todos dormiditos, eso si, cada uno en su cama correspondiente y no en pasillos ni terrazas. Hasta Kakashi habia dejado Harry Potter para al menos dormir un par de horas.

La pobre Hinata dormia pacificamente no esperando el suplicio que iba a pasar al dia siguiente con las primas locas, aunque...mereceria la pena?

oOOoOOoOOooOOoOOoOOooOOoOOoOOo

-Tsunade-sama, creo que hemos logrado que la puerta tridimensional se arregle, ahora solo falta que en el otro lado alguien la habra y volveran todos a nuestro mundo

-bien, esperemos que en un par de dias todos hayan regresado-dice Tsunade mientras se recuesta en su sillón y mira fijamente al cielo ¿en que mundo habrán ido a parar los ninjas?

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Aqui las dejooo! ¿Que tal el capi? como ya he dicho antes no he estado últimamente como para escribir ademas he estado enferma y hoy aun lo sigo estando asi que ya os imaginais el esfuerzo que he hecho de escribiros el capi con fiebre y dolor de cabeza...(maldita migraña gRRrrRRrRr, no os la recomiendo)**

**Bueno,ahora los agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Dark Pam: **me alegra que te gustara . Kakashi sin sus libros pervertidos o-O!eso es un milagro jijiji. Graxias wapisima x tu apoyo. Bexitoooos!

**Arbol de Cerezo: **yo ya tngo el peluxito de Sasukito . A mi tambien me encantaria ver a Sasukito sin camiseta en la vida real claro.Y trankila k le daré un bexito a Sasukito de tu parte (muajajajaja,jejejjejejeje)muxisimos besos wapisima y arigatooooooooooooo!

**Axl-kun: **Arigato x tu review!muxisimos besooos!

**Shiro-chan(prima-cuñadaaaaaaaa):** Lamento la esperaaaa(lagrimillas en los ojos y poniendo pucheritos),pero he estado enfermita :'( .Te ha gustado el capi, k suertudas las chicas en la playika con todos esos bombonazos :P.

Tenemos que conseguir a los hemanos Uchiha (sonrie malignamente y un hilito de sangre le cae por la comisura)mierda...me sangra la encia xD.A que te dan ganas de despertarlo de nuevo?jujujuju(cara pervertida)a sido la mano que ha cobrado vidaaaaaaa(cara de angelito)

Y arigato por todas las ideas de los bates y los cubitos de hielo xD ya ves que les he hecho buen provecho.

Bueno prima te dejo que voy a tomarme las pastillas para la fiebre(estaaaan asquerosas!snif snif :'( )

Bexitoooooos!

PD:Recibistes mi email?tu msn de chispitachi...no puedo agregarte nuse xk :'( y el otro msn que me enviastes nu me salio asi que agregame tu si:D Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

**Silvery: **Arigato x tu review y los ánimos que me das. Bexitos y arigato de nuevo!

**Micky Hagino: **Arigatooo!Sasuke es un pervertido pero al menos lo esconde no como Naruto y Kakashi que lo dicen a los cuatro vientos xD...estoy despertando poco a poco el lado pervertido de los personajes . Espero k te gustara el fic. Bexitosss!

**sccmar: **juju,has visto como son de pervertidas las primas aunque cualquiera lo haria teniendolos a los pies de la cama y en la misma habitacion :P. Arigato x el review wapisimaaaa!

**Haruno-Mackita: **Konichiwa wapaaa!graxias x el review .Para mi tambien fue un momento historiko el que Kakashi dejara sus libros por Harry Potter, aunque nose que será peor, sus libros pervertidos o Harry Potter xk como le de por ser mago la llevan todos clara xD!Arigato y bexitos 1000!

**Muxas graciaaaaaaaaaas!**

**¿Conseguirá Hinata que Naruto deje de ser un pervertido y que solamente se fije en ella?¿Conseguiran las primas hacer de Hinata una chica normal?¿Lograran que los hermanos hagan algo y se lancen o tendras que lanzarse ellas?¿Volveran los ninjas al mundo de Naruto y dejaran a las primas en su mundo o seran ellas las que se vayan con ellos?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas en los próximos capitulos de "Distorsión entre dos mundos"**

**Proximamente...**

**Capitulo 8 - Tacticas de ligue,peluqueria y pintalabios¡¡el ataque de las chicas en el centro comercial!**

_**oORiánneOo**_

_Publicado el 08-03-06_


	8. Tacticas de ligue,peluqueria y pin

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!gomen por el retraso he estado castigada y aun hoy lo sigo estando. Mas detalles al final del capi**

**Recordamos:**

-los personajes hablan

-"lo que piensan los personajes"

oOOoOOoOOocambio de escena

**Las dejo con el capitulo ¡¡¡Matta Ne!**

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Capitulo 8- Tacticas de ligue,peluqueria y pintalabios¡¡el ataque de las chicas **

**en el centro comercial!**

9:00 Am, habitación de Sakura, Ten-Ten y Hinata.

Pipipipipipipi!

-(bostezo)Sakura-chan apaga el despertador...-dice una somnoliente Hinata

-quien demonios ha puesto el despertador tan pronto?Sakura lo ha spuesto tu?-se oye desde la otra parte la voz de una Ten-Ten algo cabreada

-no...yo no e sido

Pipipipipipipiiiiiii!

-pero que alguien lo apagee!

-donde demonios está?

-creo que esta encima de la mesita Sakura-chan

Pipipipipipipipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUUUUUUMMMMMM!(despertador estrellado contra la pared, emite un lastimero piii...)

-por fin silencio...-bufa Ten-Ten mientras vuelve a dejarse caer en la cama(ella era la que se habia levantando para tirar al pobre despertador)

La puerta se abre de un fuerte portazo

-¡¡¡buenos días!-Shiro aparece en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara

-y ahora que...-solloza la pobre chica tapandose la cara con la almohada

-venga dormilonas a despertarse!sois las últimas para levantaros!

-ohayooooooooooooo!-Ria aparece de un salto al lado de Shiro (que contentas que se han levantado)

-que contentas que estais...¿que ha pasado para que esteis así?-pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa la chica de los topos

-que va a pasar?ojalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,snif,snif-se pone a sollozar

-tranquila prima, hoy en el centro comercial comenzara nuestro ataque contra los Uchiha-dice Shiro mientras le da palmaditas en la cabeza cual amo a su perro, Ria sonrie mientras da media vuelta para perderse por el pasillo

-os veo vestidas y arregladas en 15 minutos, dentro de 30 nos vamos al centro comerciaaaaaaaaaaal!-y de un salto desaparece del escenario dejando a un trio un poco pasmado

-estoy soñando-dice Sakura mientras mientras se tapa con la sábana hasta la cabeza. Hinata la única que parecia no querer tener problemas con las primas es la primera en levantarse y dirigirse al aseo que estaba fuera en el pasillo, llevaba debajo del brazo su ropa. Cuando Sakura y Ten-Ten se dieron cuenta de que les habian robado el aseo, ademas de que quedaban diez minutos de los quince que habia dicho Shiro, salieron corriendo y comenzaron a aporrerar la puerta, al otro lado una pobre Hinata intentaba hacer sus necesidades y arreglarse lo mas rápido que podía.

Y a los catorce minutos...

-ya estamos aqui!-dice Sakura entrando en el comedor

-aleluyaaaa, las tortitas se estaba enfriando!-dice Rianne mientras ponia tortitas en los tres platos vacios

-joooo, no hay rameeeen...-lloriquea Naruto

-eso quiere decir que mis tortitas estan malas-dice Ria con una mirada amenazadora

-para nada Rianne-chan, estan deliciosas...-dice Naruto sudando mientras untaba en su tortita mermelada de fresa

-hoy al centro comercial!hoy hay mucho que hacer...-dice Shiro mientras miraba de reojo a Hinata y a los hermanos Uchiha

-reunion!-grita Ria mientras ella y Shiro se ponen en un rincón a cuchichear, de pronto Ria levanta la cabeza y les hace unas señas a Sakura y Ten-Ten para que vinieran. Cuando ya estaban las cuatro lejos de oidos curiosos (cotillas diria yo...¬¬) comenzaron a maquinar un plan

-bien, una de nosotras deberá de quedarse con los chicos en algún lugar donde estén lejos de las tiendas de ropa y maquillaje y que no sospechen nada...-comienza Shiro

-me parece bien, ¿piedra, papel y tijeras?-pregunta Ria mientras esconde una mano detrás de la espalda, sorprendentemente las dos kunoichis sabian que hacer asi que las cuatro lo echaron a suertes

-bien primita...solo quedamos tu y yo-dice Ria mientras mira desafiante a Shiro, esta hace lo mismo. De pronto suena una música de vaqueros, un rodillo de paja surca todo el comedor mientras las dos primas aun se miran fijamente

-lista?

-hace rato...-sonrie Ria

-piedra...

-papel

-tijera!-dicen las dos mientras sacan sus manos. La suerte estaba echada y le habia tocado a Rianne quedarse con todos los chicos

-juaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!me tocó estar con Sasukito y Itachi-san!-grita Ria mientras se pone a dar saltitos por todo el comedor mientras Shiro se cogia la cabeza con ambas manos y caia al suelo gritando un dramatico:

-nooooooooooooooooooooo!

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-noooooooooooo!

-que siiiiiiii!

-que noooooooo!

-coño que si que me toca a mi!-grita Ria

-anda, es verdad

-¬¬

-vale, ya estamos arreglados y vestidos, ahora para la calle y a patita (andando), que no quiero volver a hacer un show en un autobus lleno de viejos pervertidos-dice Rianne echando a andar mientras los demás arrastraban los pies a causa del sueño y de la idea de pasarme un buen rato caminando.

Kakashi iba ya por el tercer libro (acabandolo) de Harry Potter y alguna que otra vez murmura cosas mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo ¬¬. Neji y Ten-Ten iban los últimos haciendo manitas. Naruto y Shikamaru iban delante de Neji y Ten-Ten y arrastraban los pies a causa del sofoco y del cansancio. Gai y Lee mantenian una seria discusión sobre las drogas pues en el buzón de la calle Lee habia encontrado un folleto sobre una campaña contra las drogas y queria apuntarse, no le habia hecho mucha graica a Gai-sensei el saber que su único miembro de la campaña contra las drogas se iba con la competencia asi que intentaba disuadir al pobre chico que tenia los brazos cruzados mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sakura y Hinata hablaban amigablemente y alguna que otra vez estallaban en carcajadas. Itachi y Sasuke, por milagroso que pareciera, no estaban intentando matarse...a decir verdad desde que habia pasado el accidente con el ordenador y habian acabado en el mundo de las primas parecian llevarse muchisimo mejor, eso ponia muy contestas a las primas que se horrorizaban con la idea de no tener una boda juntas con los hermanos.

Por fin, y despues de muchos lamentos y discusiones sobre drogas llegaron al centro comercial que se encontraba en pleno centro de la ciudad. Sakura y Ten-Ten cuando entraron por las puertas se pusieron a gritar como posesas

-es el paraiso de la ropaaaaa!

-por kami-samaaaaaa!cuanta ropaaa!veras que guapas nos vamos a poner!-gritaba Sakura

- ¬¬(todos los chicos)

-bien, entonces comencemos!prima ya sabes que hacer!

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai-se lleva una mano a la frente estilo militar- chicos y senseis!me se de un lugar que de seguro os encantara, asi que dejamos a estas locas de la ropa y nos vamos a divertirnos?

-si por favor...-suplico Naruto pues el pobre estaba horrorizado al ver a todas las chicas que se gritaban mutuamente bestialidades como posesas (cosas como: puta dame eso que lo he visto yo primera! y demas adjetivos )

-bien, entonces seguidme y no os separeis si no quereis perderos

Rianne los condujo escaleras arriba hacia la última planta del centro comercial donde se encontraban los cines y los recreativos, ese era al lugar al que iban.

Los chicos ahogaron un grito al ver semejante lugar lleno de maquinas y olor a hamburguesas y crepes. Rianne estaba super contenta y atenta ya que no queria que ninguno de los ninjas se escaparan para ir en busca de las chicas...

-Ria-chan!esto es super emocionanteee!y ademas hay chicas guapas por todas partes...-babeaba Naruto recorriendo todos los recreativos

-"y Hinata piensa ligarse a este salido mental?pues la lleva clarita..."

-y que pretendes que hagamos aqui Rianne?-pregunta Itachi observando las máquinas

-ay nene, pues juega un ratito y deja de pensar en mi prima, dejala que respire un poquito no te parece?-dice Ria sonriendo angelicalmente mientras las mejillas de Itachi se vuelven de color carmesí y comienza a mirar a todas partes nervioso

-he dado en el clavo...tranquilo que yo no voy a decir nada-hace un gesto de cremallera sobre su boca y sonrie para observar a los demás ninjas que ya estaban en diversas máquinas jugando a matar marcianitos o a las carreras de coches. Kakashi se habia sentando en la barra leyendo Harry Potter mientras la camarera le veia raro ya que un hombre de su edad llorando al leer Harry Potter era algo inusual de ver por los recreativos...¬¬

Mientras tanto dos plantas más abajo...

-pe...pero Sakura-chan, no puedo probarme este conjunto, es muy provocativo para mi-decia una Hinata mientras miraba sonrojada y temerosa los diversos conjuntos que les habian aconsejado las chicas

-vamos Hinata!¿quieres que Naruto fije la mirada en ti verdad?¡¡pues entonces hay que hacer algo al respecto!-grito Sakura

-Sakura tiene razón Hinata!aunque no sean estos conjuntitos, aunque son monisimos... pero la cuestión es que Naruto deje de babear por todo bicho viviente y centre su atención en ti!-dijo Shiro mientras levantaba un puño y sonreia malignamente con lo que mucha de las clientas de la tienda se la quedaron mirando

-bien, entonces nada de minifaldas-cinturon (esas faldas tan cortas cortas que parecen un cinturon :P), un pantalon ajustado y bajo de cintura es lo mejor no creeis...?y una blusita o un suetercito mono y que deje a la imaginación...muajajajjaja-dijo Sakura

-lo del pantalon lo veo bien, el sueter el que veamos no chicas?-dijo Ten-Ten que habia dejado de mirar ropa para centrarse en la misión de ese día: conseguir que el pervertido de Naruto fije su atención en Hinata para variar...

-bien, entonces acabamos de aqui y vamos a la drogueria a comprar maquillaje no?-pregunta Sakura mientras le echaba el ojo a una falda-cinturon que habia cerca de allí

-haaaaaaai!-dijeron Shiro y Ten-Ten

-"por qué...? por qué a mí...?"-se preguntaba la pobre Hinata al pensar en lo que se le venia encima en las proximas horas

-mira Ria-chan!acabo de matar mas de 100 marcianitos de esta maquinaa!-gritaba Naruto euforico. Rianne estaba en la barra tomando algo muy helado, estaba agotada pues vigilar a seis ninjas...un momento ¿seis? ¿donde estaban Lee y Gai-sensei? Se quedo pálida y se puso a buscar por todos los rincones de los recreativos

-maldición...maldición-mascullaba mientras se mordia las uñas

-que te pasa?¿-pregunta Sasuke mientras se acerca

-he perdido a Gai-sensei y a Lee-san...-dice mientras le mira con carita de cordero degollado

-a no...no voy a usar el Sharingan aqui con tanta gente-dice Sasuke negando con la cabeza

-oh vamos Sasukito!hazlo por mi!localizalos por fa plis!o ayudame a buscarlos!-dice con lagrimillas en los ojos

-no me mires asi...

-oh vamos hermanito, tan cobarde eres que no aceptas este favor de una preciosa dama-dice Itachi sonriendo. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada amenazante y despues activo su Sharingan y cogiendo a Rianne del brazo se dispusieron a buscarlos por todo el centro comercial esquivando a tanta gente como podian. Al final lograron encontrarlos fuera del centro comecial, estaba intentando convencer a un par de pobres chicos que estaban fumandose un cigarro de que eso los mataría y les rebentarian los pulmones.

Ria se acercó algo cabreada y cogiendo a ambos ninjas de las orejas pidió disculpas a los jovenes que los miraba atónitos y camino hacia la puerta de entrada del centro comecial.

Una vez en los recreativos de nuevo...

-pero estais imbeciles o que?¿que demonios haceis desapareciendo asi de repente y sin avisar?-gritaba Ria histérica mientras un Sasuke algo atemorizado intentaba tranquilizarla, despues de gritarles e insultarles...cuando ya estaba más tranquila retó a Sasuke a una máquina para matar vampiros. Mientras le daba a uno un balazo en la frente pensó

-"Shiro...no tardeis porque me voy a volver más loca de lo normal"-soltó un lastimero gemido y se centró en el juego.

Volvemos con las chicas

-estas guapisimaa!o-gritaron al unisono Sakura y Ten-Ten

Hinata se miró en los espejos del baño donde la habian traido para vestirse y maquillarse. Vestia unos pantalones ajustados bajo de cintura, un sueter de tirantes negro con un cartel en medio, pintalabios rosa y sombra de ojos pastel. Sencilla y cómoda

-no creeis que es muy atrevido?-preguntó mirandose por décima vez en el espejo

-atrevido eso!ya te enseñare lo que es atrevido-dijo Shiro sonriendo maliciosamente, Hinata tragó saliva-vamos donde los chicos que mi prima debe de estar tirandose de los pelos.

Otra vez de vuelta a los recreativos donde Rianne llevaba ganadas cinco partidas seguidas a Sasuke en una máquina de disparos

-como es posible hermanito...que una chica te gane!ademas...ella no es una kunoichi, tu deberias de ser superior ya que has entrenado con shurikens...-decia Itachi mientras les observaba disparar sonriente

-te quieres callar!no me dejas concentrarme!

-no es cuestión de concentració Sasukito, es cuestión de aceptar quien de los dos es mejor con la puntería-dijo Ria mientras le ganaba la sexta partida al pobre Sasuke.

De pronto un grito de guerra se oyó a las puertas del recinto y cuatro chicas aparecieron por la puerta

-Shiro!ya era hora idiotaaa!me teniais abandonada...snif,snif...me ha tocado buscar a Gai-sensei y a Lee-san que se habian perdido por el centro comercial, snif, snif...-dijo Ria mientras se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a sollozar y a moverse de atrás a adelante cual loca dentro de su celda

-quien demonios os creeis que sois para tratar a mi prima de semejante maneraaaaaa!-ojos rojos por parte de Shiro

-yo esta vez no he tenido nada que ver-dijo la voz de Naruto que estaba escondido debajo del taburete donde Kakashi aún leía Harry Potter

-por cierto...¿que habeis hecho tanto rato por ahí?-preguntó Itachi

-aaaaa!con todos ustedes, Hinata-chan!-grita Shiro haciendose a un lado para que todos observaran a una Hinata totalmente ruborizada

-Hinata-sama...-balbuceo Neji, Ten-Ten fue al rescate para que no interviniera. Naruto salió de su "escondite" y se colocó en primera fila para poder observar a la nueva Hinata. Las chicas sonreian con autosuficiencia

-y bien...que os parece?¡¡decid algo!-grito Sakura, de pronto el ambiente se lleno de piropos y silbidos con lo que Hinata por poco le da un sofocón ya que su cara era un poema

-por qué todo me pasa a mi...-balbuceo con la cabeza gacha

-eeeeeeee!dejad ya a la pobre chica! no veis que la estais agobiandoooo y a mi me estais dando dolor de cabeza!-grito Rianne con lo que los silbidos y piropos se pararon de golpe-mucho mejor...

-prima no seas celosaaaaa!-dijo Shiro, despues echó a correr por toda la estancia esquivando sillas, mesas, kakashi's leyendo harry potter, máquinas, abuelitos pervertidos y demas cosas que Ria cogia y le lanzaba

-que sepas que yo no tengo nada que envidiarle a Hinata-chan!

-que alguien las detenga...tsk,esto es muy problematico-dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a los hermanos Uchiha como dando a entender que ellos tenian que detenerlas. Al final suspiraron resignados y se acercaron lo más despacio posible para no llamar la atención a las chicas. Al final consiguieron cogerlas y separarlas. Ria se revolvia en los brazos de Sasuke

-dejameeeee, que ha dicho que Hinata-chan esta mejor que yooo,snif,snif...¿tu crees que Hinata esta mejor que yo?-pregunta mirandole con ojitos de perrito abandonado en medio de la carretera nacional M30 (N/A: Por si no lo saben es una carretera algo peligrosa de España)

-claro que tu eres mucho mas guapa que Hinata...que tonterias dice tu primaaa!-dice intentando que la chica parara de llorar. Ria sonrie de oreja a oreja y se cuelga del cuello de Sasuke

-que kawaiiii!primaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Sasukito-kawaii me ha dicho que yo estoy mejor que Hinata, lo ves!-le saca la lengua

-pues claro que tu estas mejor que Hinataaa!-le dice desde la otra punta del salón. Volvieron donde estaban todos los demás interrogando a una pobre Hinata

-haber que pasa aquí! que me ausento unos momentos y ya la estais agobiando-la coge de un brazo para sacarla del corro de curiosos que se habian acercado-aire, aire!-grita espantandolos y llevando a Hinata a la barra donde pidio dos refrescos

-arigato Ria-chan-susurro por lo bajo Hinata

-de nada!¡¡y esas bebidas!-se asoma por la barra para gritarle al camarero, el pobre estaba hasta arriba de trabajo y encima ahora le salia una loca psicopata

-tendre que hacerme la baja-murmuró entregandoles las bebidas a las dos chicas y entrando dentro para tomarse unos tranquilizantes.

-Naruto...-dice Shiro acercandose al muchacho como quien no quiere la cosa-¿que te parece el cambio de Hinata?

-esta muy guapa, no lo niego...aunque me pregutó porque habrá sido...seguro que es por Sasuke-baka, siempre se las lleva a todas-murmuró por lo bajo- Sakura-chan, Rianne-chan...todas...

-woOoOoO!¿te gustaba mi prima?

-no es que me gustase, pero me parecia muy guapa, algo loca, pero una chica simpatica y amable a fin y al cabo

-de lo que se entera una...-murmura por lo bajo Shiro-¿y te gusta algo Hinata?

-es muy guapa, y ahora es mucho mas guapa...aunque no se porque quiere llamar la atención así, yo las prefiero sencillitas...la verdad es que me gustaba mas la Hinata de antes-dice Naruto sin dejar de mirar a Hinata que reia de algo que habia dicho Rianne. Shiro estaba con la boca abierta

-ojala todos los tios miraran el interior!eres el mejor Narutin!-le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le susurra en el oido-todo lo que ha hecho ella lo ha hecho por ti- y se marcha donde su prima y la kunoichi para pedir un refresco. Naruto se habia quedado en shock, ahí, en medio del salón de los recreativos-"Le gusto a Hinata?...ella es super guapa, y es muy simpatica y amable...a lo mejor si que podria haber algo"-y con paso decidido se fué directo a Hinata para pedirle si podian ir a dar un paseo, Hinata por poco se cae del taburete, al final asintió con la cabeza y fué detrás del chico zorro, ambos desaparecieron del salón

-¡¡conseguido!somos las mejores!-grita Shiro alzando el puño proclamando victoria

Asi los chicos pasaron la mañana en los recreativos, después se fueron a comer a un burger king y sobre las seis ya estaban todos en las puertas de salida del centro comercial. Al final del todo estaban Hinata y Naruto que hablaban animadamente, Hinata parecia más tranquila y no daba la impresion de marearse cada dos por tres por estar cerca del muchacho. Se habia vuelto a poner su ropa de antes y ya no portaba el maquijalle.

Llegaron a casa de Ria y todos se tumbaron por donde pudieron, lamparas...sofás...sillas...camas.

-estoy agotada!-grito Ria mientras se tiraba de cabeza en un sofá de dos plazas que habia allí mientras Shiro se acostaba en el de tres.

-que planes hay para esta noche?alquilamos alguna peli?¡¡¡pero esta vez elijo yo!-grito Shiro mientras se levantaba y salia corriendo escaleras abajo dejando a los ninjas con la palabra en la boca

-vale...si acaso no nos hagas caso prima, haber que pelicula nos pilla.

10 minutos despues...

-¡¡¡ya estoy aqui!vamos a poner la peliculaaa!

-un momentin, antes quiero enchufar el ordenador para mirar si tengo algun correo nuevo-dice Ria mientras se acerca a su ordenador que estaba en una de las mesitas. Lo miró y encendió el emule dejandolo encendido para que se descargaran las peliculas. Pero lo que ella no sabia es que habia enchufado tambien la puerta tridimensional. Enchufaron la televisión y pusieron la pelicula. Todos miraban con impaciencia para saber que pelicula habia cogido Shiro.

Ria nada mas que comenzó la pelicula ya sabia cual era

-¡¡¡te mato!has cogido The Ring (La señal)!Samaraaaaaaaaaa!

-la niña muertaaaaaaaaa!-grita Naruto tapandose la cara con un cojín

-yo no me quedo en este sofá solita...¡¡ven aqui Sasukito!-dice cogiendole de un brazo y sentandolo a su lado, le cogió del brazo y se tapó con una manta aunque estubieran en pleno verano

- ¬¬...bueno, bueno prima, hay que superar nuestro temores...

oOOoOOoOOooOOoOOoOOooOOoOOoOOo

-Tsunade-sama, hay conexion con el mundo al que los ninjas desaparecidos fueron a parar

-bien, entonces traigalos de vuelta ya!-grito Tsunade dandole un puñetazo a la mesa

-el problema es que al parecer otro mundo diferente tambien ha captado esa señal y ahora mismo esta en contacto con la otra puerta por lo que la nuestra no puede hacer nada

-maldición...cuando volverán?-se dijo a si misma Tsunade-¿y que otra dimensión a podido captar esa señal?

oOOoOOoOOooOOoOOoOOooOOoOOoOOo

Y asi transcurrió buena parte de la pelicula, Ria cada dos por tres se tapaba la cara con el brazo de Sasuke y se encogia en el sofá. Al final de la pelicula, cuando el chico protagonista esta solo en su casa y se enciende la tele de repente y aparece el pozo en el ordenador de la chica pasa algo similar. Todos los ninjas miraban aterrorizados la pantalla del ordenador, veian como poco a poco una niña con un vestido blanco y el cabello negro se acercaba al borde de la pantalla del ordenador y entonces...

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Aqui las dejooo! ¿Que tal el capi?¡¡Que miedo con Samara!estaba escribiendo esta última parte y me estaba acojonando yo sola en mi cuarto xD.**

**Lamento la tardanza pero las notas que he sacado en esta segunda evaluacion han hecho que mis padres no me dejaran coger el ordenador por unos cuantos dias y aun hoy en dia estoy castigada, pero en pequeños momentos y con paciencia he conseguido terminar el capi, en el proximo capi habra una sorpresita que solamente mi prima-cuñada se imaginará ya que fue ella la que me dio la idea (¡¡¡Arigato Shiro !)**

**Por cierto, he hecho una especie de plano de la casa de Ria, asi sabreis como han sucedido los echos y donde esta cada cosa porque tengo la impresion de que andamos perdidas xDD(tranquilas, hasta yo misma lo estoy xDD) os dejo aqui el enlace de la pagina donde está el plano asi que entrad para verlo. La pagina es mia y de unas amigas asi que como en vuestra casa **

**oO!cuantos reviews que he recibido en este capi! ¡¡¡10! estoy super contenta!ARIGATO A TODAS!NO LO HABRIA CONSEGUIDO SIN VUESTRA AYUDA Y VUESTRO APOYO!**

**Contestacion a los reviews:**

**Dark Pam: **Arigato wapisima, aqui tenes la continuacion espero que te haya gustado. Bexitos!

**Silvery: **entonces seguramente te habra gustado este capi con el "lanzamiento" de Hinata . Para las primas aun me estoy reservando :P Arigato x tus reviews!

**Sccmar: **Hay que pensar en todo wapisima :P ,ya veras en el proximo capi que pasa con la puerta...(ups...se me escapo xD ). Arigatoooo!

**Hana No Sakura: **La idea del xocolate me vino al leer un fanfic de Harry Potter (otra de mis perdiciones :P) y lo e puesto a practica en la vida real y te aseguro que normalmente funciona jijijij, ¡¡Aun no tenes un peluxe de Sasukitoo!eso no puede ser niñaaa, tenes que conseguirlo yaaa. No menciones a Samara que cuando vi la pelicula por primera vez casi me coge algo...despues me daba miedo mirar hasta la pantalla de mi propio ordenador xDDD. Arigato wapiximaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, besitos!

**Nessika:** Ness!mi niña linda en fanfiction y encima leyendo mis fanfics!no sabes lo contenta que me puse al recibir un review tuyooo!ARIGATO MIIIIIL!eres la + mejor tatikaaaa,nos vemos mañana en claseeeee, matta neee:P

**Shiro-chan (primaaaa !):** Primaaaaaaa!bueno en este capi veras reflejadas alguna de tus ideas , en el proximo capi seguramente pasara lo que tu kieres que pase con el ordenador, no lo digo aqui que entonces quito la intriga...("que mala que eres ¬¬") !

Cha cha charaaaan, cha cha charaaaan (marcha nupcial), se ve a los hermanos Uhiha al pie del altar vestidos de traje (babaaaaaaaaaaaaa), de pronto se abren las puerta y aparecen Ria-cha y Shiro-chan con vestidos de novias (el mio de color beige...no me gustaria casarme de blanco y el tuyo tambien de ese color :)

¿Aceptais Uchiha Sasuke e Itachi a estas dos mujeres como esposas...?

te lo imaginaaas primitaaa!(babaaaaaaaaaaa)

Espero que te haya gustado el capi y aun toi esperando a que me agreges al msn porque ya te dije que a mi no me deja agregarte,pero tu sin prisas eeee que ya se lo que se pasa al tener un ordenador de mierd...(piiiiiiiiiii)

Bexitos y arigatooooooooooo!

**Makakiss: **Arigato Maka (puedo llamarte asi?), todo entero de una tirada?oO!te admiro chica, bexitoooos

**Lleanyuchiha: **Arigato por el review y me alegra que te guste en serio!me alegrais con los reviews que me mandais. Bexitos y matta neee.

**Nausa15: **Ohayooooo!me alegra que te guste, yo soy igual que tu, soy de Alcoy, viviendo en Alicante seguramente sabras de donde soy . Me llamo Olaya y yo tambien voy a por los 16

Me alegra que te gustara, bexitos y arigatooooo

**Hikari-chan: **Arigato y espero que este capi te guste. Matta neee!

**¡¡Por fin parece que algo pasará con la parejita Hina-Naru!¿que era eso del ordenador?¿por qué Samara, la niña muerta, se acerca al borde de la pantalla del ordenador? ¿Conseguiran los ninjas algun dia volver a su mundo o se quedaran encerrados para siempre donde las primas?**

**Se admiten posibilidades!asi que podeis enviarme un review sobre lo que creeis que pasará en el proximo capi**

**Proximamente...**

**Capitulo 9 - Samara, gritos y viajes a través del ordenador...¿a donde?**

_**oORiánneOo**_

**Enlace de la página donde podeis ver el plano **

**http(dos puntos)(barra)(barra)groups(punto)msn(punto)com(barra)LaSLoKaSALaCaRgA(barra)bannersbotonesdelacomu(punto)msnw?action(igual)ShowPhoto&PhotoID(igual)383**

_Publicado el 30-03-06_


	9. Samara,gritos y viajes a traves del

**Capitulo 9 - Samara, gritos y viajes a través del ordenador...¿a donde?**

La niña de largos cabellos negros y camisón blanco se iba acercando poco a poco ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes. La primera en reaccionar fué Ria

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó histérica mientras se colocaba detrás de la espalda de Sasuke. El gritó despertó a todos los presentes.

-¡¡¡La niña muerta se acerca!viene a por nosotros!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡es el fin del mundooooooo!-gritaba Naruto mientras corría por todo el salón con las manos en la cabeza gritando histérico.

-Naruto quieres dejar de hacer el imbecil!-le gritó Sakura-somos ninjas, esa tétrica niñata no nos llega ni a la suela de los zapatos...¿verdad chicos?-preguntó mientras observaba a los presentes que se iban alejando poco a poco de la pantalla.

-sabia que era una mala idea...-decia por lo bajo Shiro, la cabeza de Rianne apareció por encima del hombro de Sasuke totalmente cabreada

-¡¡¿¿entonces por qué demonios tenías que coger la maldita pelicula cuando hay miles para escoger?-gritó sin observar la pantalla, sabía que si lo hacía perderia el conocimiento o simplemente se tiraria por la ventana. Como odiaba a la maldita niña...y lo peor de todo es que la actriz que la interpretaba era una maldita mocosa rubia de ojos azules y encima pija!

Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos, observó como la niña caía sobre la alfombra y se incorporaba observando lentamente el lugar y a los presentes.

Naruto se habia escondido debajo de la mesa, entre las sillas y con la cara pálida no apartaba la mirada de la niña.

La niña avanzaba torpemente intentado acercarse a los presentes, pero al tener el pelo por delante de la cara no veía nada con lo que tropezaba continuamente con todo. Ria no estaba muy contenta con el destrozo que la niña estaba haciendo en su salón.

Al parecer la niña estaba harta de ir tropezando con lo que se detuvo y esperó a oír algo con lo que guiarse.

Naruto al ver como la niña se detenia salió de la mesa y fué por detrás de esta acercandose hacia donde estaban Ria y Sasuke que eran los únicos que habían permanecido sentados en el sofá.

El rubio intentaba no hacer el menor ruido, pero como todas sabemos que para Naruto es imposible pasar desapercibido, tropezó con un zapato que había en el suelo provocando un tremedo ruido que hizo que la niña volteara hacia donde estaban los tres muchachos. Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces y levantandose corrió hacia donde estaban todos los ninjas.

La niña poco a poco fué acercandose a Sasuke y Ria. Estos dos se habían levantado y poco a poco iban retrocediendo. Ría, pálida como la cera, observo a la niña y después a Sasuke que estaba a su lado...maldita niñata!. Si no fuera tan fea la mataria...aunque según ella sabía ya estaba muerta...¬¬

Estaba por alcanzarlos cuando su pie descalzo y mojado debido a que acabada de salir de un pozo tropezó con el borde de la alfombra haciendo que cayese sobre Sasuke, el se habia desmayado del susto.

¡Plof!...era el ruido que había echo la gota que había colmado el vaso de la paciencia de Rianne.

Milagrosamente la caida habia echo que una parte del pelo negro se Samara se desplazara a un lado pudiendo ver por un ojo, se encontraba encima de un chico...menudo chico!

Observó el lugar, ahora bien y sus ojos se toparon con dos agujeros negros cargados de ira. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo...miedo de esa muchacha que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Miedo de aquella que la estaba cogiendo del pelo y levantando del suelo. Miedo de esa que le acababa de pegar un puñetazo en la boca del estomago y miedo de esa misma que acababa de lanzarla por los aires de vuelta a la pantalla gritando ¡¡Adios puta zorra y como te vuelva a ver por aquí te rebiento la cabeza!.

Rianne no lo había soportado, soportaba que matara a la gente, incluso soportaba que en verdad fuera una pija sin remedio...¡hasta habia llegado a soportar el miedo que sentía nada mas verla!pero eso no...¡¡¡que se lanzara encima de SU Sasuke eso si que no!El vaso estalló, los relojes pitaron y las campanas sonaron. Se vio presa de una ira inmensa, nunca había odiado a alguien de esa manera. Le daba igual que esa zorra fuera la asesina del video, lo único que quería era sacarle los ojos con las uñas y aplastarle la cabeza. Se acercó a ella y la arrancó de Sasuke de un tirón de pelo...que encima estaba grasoso y aceitoso ¡¡estando en un pozo al menos podría tener la decencia de lavarse un poco el pelo ¿no!La rabia la cegaba, le asestó un golpe en la boca del estomago que le había cortado la respiración, y entonces de una patada la envió de nuevo a la pantalla. Vieron a la niña correr hacia el pozo y tirarse de cabeza a él. Despues la imagen se volvió completamente negra.

Rianne, aún con los puños apretados, respiraba agitadamente mientras sudaba frío. Acto seguido se desplomó en el suelo dejando a los presentes boquiabiertos.

-Primaaaaaaaaa!-Shiro fué la primera en reacionar e ir a socorrer a su prima que estaba en el suelo pálida como la cera y temblando.

-dios mio...habeis visto lo que yo?-preguntó Itachi mientras se acercaba donde Shiro

-le ha metido una paliza a la niña asesina!Ria eres la mejoooooooor!-saltó Naruto dando brincos por toda la sala, se detuvo enseguida al recibir un golpe de Sakura

-Naruto callate!Ria-chan necesita descansar!

-Rianne-chan!esta bien?se pondra bien?y la niña?ha muerto?ha muerto Ria-chan?-preguntó Naruto acercandose a Shiro, pero con otro golpe fue a parar a la pared contraria

-quieres callarte!-le grito Shiro con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Se volvió hacia su prima, intentó levantarla del suelo pero pesaba como un muerto. Echó una mirada a los presentes dando a entender que no podría sola. Itachi se acercó y con su ayuda la llevó hasta el cuarto de las primas, la tumbó en su cama.

-necesita descansar...dejemosla dormir-dijo Shiro mientras se dirigia hacia la sala seguida de Itachi. Su mirada se posó en el cuerpo inerte de su hermano desplomado en el suelo.

-voy a llevarlo dentro también-lo cogió de un brazo levantandolo y pasando su brazo por sus hombros lo llevó a la habitación de las primas.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala. Todos los presentes aún repasaban los últimos acontecimientos...

Y pasados unos treinta minutos la mayoria optó por despejar la cabeza durmiendo un rato.

Ria se había levantado con un grito angustiado, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza...las migrañas de las que normalmente era presa no tenía comparacion con el dolor que recorria cada poro de su piel. Se sintió débil y cansada, muy cansada...tenía frío. A ella le encantaba el frío, odiaba el verano, era muy calurosa pero al contrario siempre tenía el cuerpo frío. Era una mezla extraña, ella era los polos opuestos. Sudaba con muchísima facilidad, siempre tenía calor, pero en cambio su cuerpo siempre estaba frío. Su temperatura corporal nunca superaba los 35 y medio y eso, para muchas personas, era muy poca temperatura, pero para ella ya era normal.

Se sintió extraña al tener frío, casi era una experiencia nueva para ella el tiritar...intentó coger sus sábanas pero otro cuerpo a su lado lo impedia. Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a su lado a un Sasuke más pálido de lo normal que también tiritaba un poco.

Se levantó apoyandose en la pared, tambaleandose llegó al armario y cogió una de las mantas gordas

que usaba en invierno, totalmente mentira porque nunca las sacaba, su madre, al contrario que ella era una friolera y siempre tenía mantas gordas en los armarios aunque estuvieran en pleno verano.

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y pasó la manta por encima del cuerpo de Sasuke arropandolo, hizo lo mismo con ella y se quedo en silencio observandole.

Los acontecimientos de minutos antes llegaron a su mente provocandole otra punzada, gimió de dolor y se arropó más con la manta. Seguía teniendo frío, cerró los ojos intentando dormir un poco y descansar la mente.

Sasuke abrió pesadamente los ojos, se notaba cansado...como cuando se excedia con el entrenamiento, sudaba frio y estaba más pálido de lo normal. Su vista, al principio borrosa, se centró en la figura que estaba a su lado, reconoció el salvaje cabello rizado de Ria. Ella también estaba temblando y sus labios, que normalmente estaban rojos ya que ésta siempre los mordia cuando estaba nerviosa una constumbre de siempre, ahora estaban morados. Se acercó a ella intentando darle algo de calor aunque iba a ser algo difícil puesto que el también estaba helado. Pasó un brazo por encima de ella y la acercó a él. Ria se acomodó y con una pequeña sonrisa que el moreno no advirtió se quedó dormida.

-vale, ahora en serio...¿quién es el/la valiente que se atreve a despertar a Ria-chan?-preguntó Naruto que estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Shiro permanecia totalmente quieta y callada. Sakura no paraba de morderse las uñas. Ten-Ten aún seguía aferrada al brazo de Neji. Lee y Gai-sensei habían salido de la casa para dar quinientas vueltas a la manzana (cuadra) haciendo el pino. Shikamaru permanecia en una de las sillas de la terraza observando el cielo. Hinata miraba temerosa la pantalla del ordenador y Kakashi se sonaba la nariz mientras que con la otra mano leía el cuarto libro de Harry Potter y susurraba por lo bajo "Maldito Voldy".

Cuando Naruto dijo eso todos los presentes miraron significativamente a Shiro

-a no...siempre me toca a mi!que lo haga otro!-exclamó Shiro indignada

-pero Shiro-chan...tu eres la única que no teme a Ria-chan, ademas sois familia!-dijo Sakura

-pero ahí dentro también está Sasuke!como entre y mi prima se entere de que la he separado de su Sasukito me mata

-entro yo-dijo Itachi levantandose.

-ese es mi Itachi-san!aparte de estar bueno es valiente-corazoncitos en los ojos

-¬¬ (itachi)

Se va acercando poco a poco mientras los ninjas se van corriendo a la otra punta de la casa encabezados por Naruto. Shiro le hacia gestos con las manos para darle ánimos. Suspiró resignado y abrió la puerta entrando y dejandola semiabierta por si habia que hacer una retirada rápida.

Pasados unos minutos y al no ver sangre por debajo de la puerta los ninjas decidieron acercarse, eso si, siempre a una distancia prudente.

El valiente que se aventuró a asomar la cabeza por la puerta fué Naruto seguido del resto.

-aqui no hay nadie!-exclamó al ver que en efecto, la habitación estaba vacía a excepción de dos bultos en una de las camas

-nooooooooo!Itachi-san!me he quedado viudaaa!buaaaaaaaaaah,buaaaaaaaaaaaah-comenzó a sollozar.

Una cabeza salió entre las sábanas

-prima que te pasa?-preguntó mientras se restregaba un ojo

-prima!Riaaaa!-se echa encima de ella, el otro bulto soltó un leve quejido-Itachi-san ha desaparecido!ha sido Samara, a vuelto!

La cara de Ria se desencajó, se levantó de un bote de la cama destapando al pobre Sasuke que dormía tranquilo.

-sal de una vez maldita niña muerta!¿no has tenido suficiente guerra?ven aquí si tienes agallas!-gritó a la nada.

De pronto se oye el sonido del agua en el aseo, el pestillo corriendose y aparece la cabeza de Itachi por la puerta, se para en seco al ver a todos los ninjas en un rincón, a su hermano en la cama revolicado con las sábanas, a Ria de pie en medio del cuarto con la cara desencajada y a Shiro en la cama con la mirada perdida. Todos se giraron a verlo

-que? es que uno no puede ir al baño?

-maldito Uchiha!tu quieres matarnos no?-le gritó Ria acercandopse furiosa, pero una mancha de pelo gris se le adelantó tirandose encima de Itachi. Shiro intentaba darle algun golpe

-pero tu estas imbecil!el susto que me has dado!

Itachi esquivaba los golpes de la furiosa Shiro, Ria se acercó a su prima y cogiendola por los hombros la levantó separandola del mayor de los Uchiha. Shiro la miró enfurecida

-pero que haces!lo bien que estaba yo encima de Itachi y vienes tu y me lo quitas!

-y tu que!que mandas a tu futuro marido a despertarme con lo bien que estaba yo durmiendo al lado de mi Sasukito!

-sabia que no era una buena idea-murmuró Naruto por lo bajin. Las primas le miraron enfurecidas

-por cierto!que ha pasado con la niña esa muerta que se me a tirado encima?-preguntó Sasuke mientras se incorporaba de la cama y se acercaba hacia los ninjas. Las ninjas se le quedaron mirando con cara !pues un Sasuke despeinado y con la camisa desabrochada es un espectaculo digno de ser contemplado. Ria miró sonriente a todas como diciend "he dormido con él así y vosotras no". Se giró para mirar a Shiro

-que primita, que te parece tu cuñado?-pregunta con una sonrisa vampiresca. Shiro se llevó una mano al mentón como pensando, al final sonrie

-envidia ninguna prima, mi Itachi es más maduro, seguro que tiene mas tabletade chocolate que tu Sasuke-dice mientras le saca la lengua, Ria no perdia su sonrisa

-te llevo ventaja prima, yo he dormido con él, y tu no con tu Itachi solamente dormistes junto a él, no abrazada a él-concluyó

Shiro abrió los ojos como platos

-cierto...cierto!-se acerca corriendo a Itachi que la mira temeroso-hay que ganarles!no nos podemos dejar vencer por ellos!-lo señala con un dedo sin dejar de mirarlo. Itachi suspira resignado

-jejeje, sorry prim, por ahora te gano...quien sabe lo que puede pasar esta noche

Un escalfrio recorrio la columna vertebral de Sasuke quien, pálido, miró a su hermano pidiendo auxilio.

Ria observó a los presentes. Narutito intentaba cogerle de la mano a Hinata quien palida como la cera miraba de reojo a su primo Neji, este le estaba pasando un brazo por la cintura a Ten-Ten. Sakura huia de Lee y Gai quienes intentaban persuadir a la pelirosa para que fuera miembro de su nuevo club "Abajo las drogas, arriba la llama de la juventud!", la miraban con los ojos en llamas y ésta se alejab susurrando "piromanos". Faltaban dos personas...

-y Shika y Kakashi?

-estan a fuera...creo-dijo Sakura

Ria fue corriendo a la galeria e iba a salir cuando unos brazos la aprisionaron. Kakashi se le habia hechado encima llorando como una magdalena

-¡¡¡Cedric a muerto!buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!maldito Voldy!buaaaaaaah!

Ria le daba palmaditas en la cabeza cuando un sonido la obligo a mirar hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

Shikamaru entró al comedor comentando sobre un sol abrasador. Ria se quito de encima a Kakashi, Shiro se echó instintivamente hacia atrás

-ni loca me pases al Pottermaniaco ese

Ria suspiro resignada, Sakura apiadandose de ella se acercó para llevarse a Kakashi, Rianne se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a la pantalla donde un mensaje parpadeaba, hizo click sobre él y unas palabras aparecieron en la pantalla. Todos se acercaron para poder leerla.

Acto seguido una luz los envolió tragandolos. La casa se quedo en completo silencio, solo se podia apreciar un mensaje en la pantalla "BIENVENIDOS", despues el ordenador se apagó completamente.

oOOoOOoOOooOOoOOoOOooOOoOOoOOo

-Tsunde-sama!-Shizune apareció acalorada en la puerta del despacho de la Hokage. Tsunade la miró confundida-po...por fin-concluyó sonriendo

-perfecto-dijo recostandose en el sillón y mirando al techo-vamos a ver que noticias trae el equipo 7...

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Konichiwaaa!cuanto tiempo! ¡¡LO SIENTO! Lamento haberlas tenido en espera pero tuve que formatear el ordenador, después encontrar un maldito CD de Windows que no estuviera rayado (¬¬') y cuando ya estaba todo super arregladito y ordenado el maldito internet no iba (´) y tuve que esperar dos semanas hasta que mi tío se dignó a venir a mi casa a ver que diablos le pasaba al ordenador.**

**La gracia es que el capitulo está escrito desde hace un par de semanas pero como no tenía internet no podía colgarlo...**

**Antes de que me siga yendo por las ramas diré que cuando publique el capitulo 8 se me olvidó poner la url del plano de la casa de Ria, por eso hice otro "capitulo"(que no era capitulo solo un aviso) pero no se que demonios hice que volví a poner el capitulo, este es el capitulo nueve, pido disculpas a las que se hayan liado...**

**¿Qué tal el capitulo? Espero que me haya quedado al menos aceptable porque también se me han juntado las reuniones del consejo de alumnos y demas (mejor dejo de contar mi vida ¬¬) Lamento que sea mas corto ¡¡Prometo que el proximo será mas largo!pero este (por exigencias del guión ) tenía que ser así UU.**

**¿Donde pararán las primas? ¿Irán al mundo de Samara? ¡¡Acepto sujerencias!**

**Ahora contestaré a los reviews que me han llegado...¡¡11 REVIEWS EN UN CAPI!Estoy super contenta (saca un pañuelo y se seca las lagrimas, se mete dentro del ordenador y les da un abrazo y un besazo a todas sus lectoras)En general, ARIGATO a todas!**

**CONTESTACIONES:**

**Dark Pam: **Arigato y lamento la tardanza. A mi me parece tambien muy buena la pareja Naru-Hina muy kawais .¡¡besitos!

**Shiro-chan (primaaaa !): **Prima en algo que no nos parecemos! yo odio las pelis del miedo :S...gomen x la tardanza (pone carita de perrito abandonado en medio de la carretera u.u)

Me has agregado al msn:S:S:S pues a mi no me a salido nada...snif,snif...maldito msn!siempre hace de las suyas...

Me dan pena los pobres ninjas de Konoha...tendrán que aguantarnos (se ve como todos los ninjas y demas salen corriendo de la villa dejandola desierta y con un redondel de paja dando vueltas por las calles (como el de las pelis de vaqueros) ) ¬¬

No te ha dado penita Samara? (Samara desde el pozo se pone otra vez a temblar de miedo e intenta ahogarse pero no lo consigue porque se da cuenta de que ya está muerta ¬¬)jiji,que mala que soy,pero es que le tengo una rabia!

Haber que se me ocurre para el proximo capi y prometo no tardar en colgarlo

Bexukis!

Ria-chan de Sasukito-kun Uchiha, prima y cuñada de Shiro-chan futura esposa de Itachi-san que es hermano de Uchiha Sasuke que a la vez es compañero de grupo de Sakura Haruno la pelo-decolorado y Naruto Uzumaki amante de Hyuuga Hinata prima de Neji Hyuuga que es novio de Ten-Ten que está en el mismo equipo que Lee quien es un piromano (xk siempre esta con la llama de la juventud xD) quien admira a Gai el del "mono-verde" raro que a la vez es rival de Kakashi-sensei que aparte de ser un pervertido se ha hecho un adicto a Harry Potter que es amigo de Ron y Hermione que son enemigos de Draco al que Ria tambien ama en platónico deseo xD que es la prima de Shiro, cuñada de Itachi y esposa de Sasuke. Y mejor paro ya porque me puedo tirar horas xD ¬¬.

Sayo prima-chaaaaaaaaaan!

**Sccmar: **Arigato por tus ánimos!lamento la tardanza y espero actualizar prontito el proximo capi, donde iran las primas? en este capi me ha dado lastima Samara xD...Sayo!

**Hana No Sakura:** Ay tu madre!dice que Sasuke es una tonteria en la que no se merece gastar un poco de dinero?ay...ay...me ha dado un ataque, con lo bien que se duerme con Sasuke-peluxe xD. Jajajajaja, que mala suerte no? donde yo vivo tengo suerte porque no hay aros y señales ni nada, si hay algo no salgo de casa, aunque la primera vez que la vi me daba miedo mirar la pantaña del ordenador, como no tengo television en mi cuarto veia de reojo la pantaña por si aparecia y siempre con un palo debajo de la cama por si acaso xD.

Arigato por los ánimos y espero no tardar en actualizar. Besos wapa! ;-)

**Silvery:** Bueno pues ya regresé con el nuevo capi, lamento la tardanza y que no sea tan largo como los otros. Te prometo que el proximo será mas largo -. Bexukis!

**Maka: **Me alegra muxisimo que te guste!- que tal te pareció el plano? espero que te hayas aclarado. Arigato y Matta neee!

**Cristillyn: **Este es el verdadero capitulo nueve, el otro era solo un aviso donde ponia el link del plano de la casa de Ria. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Arigato!

**Nausa15:** Muxisimas gracias!besitos wapa!

**Hikari Hye: **Muxas gracias por tu apoyo! me alegra que te guste el fic y lamento la tardanza. Muxos besos!

**Marion-Asakura: **Seguro que entonces te gusta el proximo capi, pero no te voy a adelantar lo que pasa :P. Gracias por tu review!

**Lleanyuchiha: ** Ya estoy aki!lamento la demora y espero que te haya gustado el capi, bexitos!

**Proximamente...**

**Capitulo 10 - Despedida al mundo de las primas. Regreso a Konoha**

_**oORiánneOo**_

_Publicado el 09-05-06_


	10. Despedida al mundo de las primas

**Capitulo 10 - Despedida al mundo de las primas. Regreso a Konoha**

-auch...auch...mi cabeza

-apartate baka!

-quitate de encima dobe me estas aplastando!

-noooo, la llama se apaga!

-calla piromano!

-Neji-sama!

-Harry!donde estas!

-callaos!¿que demonios ha pasado?-grito la voz autoritaria de Sakura levantandose del suelo y observando el panorama. Los ninjas estaban desperdigados por todos lados, algunos estaban encima de otros, a otro solo se les veia un pie o una mano...

-Naruto dobe levantante me aplastas!

-Sasuke baka! me estas pervertiendo!-se levanta de un salto de encima de Sasuke

-eso deberia de decirlo yo!

-¡¡callaos!vamos a contarnos-grito Sakura poniendose las manos en la cintura-¿Naruto?

-Aqui!

-¿Hermanos Uchiha?

-nosotros

-bien...¿Hinata?

-hai...

-¿Shikamaru?

-(se oye un bostezo)

-¬¬ lo tomare como un si, ¿los piromanos?

-quien?-pregunta Lee mirando hacia los lados

-tu baka!-le grita Ten-Ten

-la bella kunoichi nos dice a nosotros!

-¬¬¿Ten-Ten y Neji?

-aqui estamos!-dice feliz Ten-Ten

-¿primas?

Silencio

-¿Rianne?¿Shiro?

Los ninjas miran hacia todas partes buscando a las primas.

-nooooooooooo, Ria-chan!Shiro-chan!-grito Naruto llevandose las manos a la cabeza y echando a correr por todas partes buscandolas

-parece ser que se quedaron en su mundo-dijo Hinata tristemente.

Los hermanos Uchiha bajaron la mirada, aunque no lo aceptaran publicamente lamentaban la despedida de las primas.

-buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-Naruto se tira al suelo a patalear

-un momento...entonces este libro?-pregunta Kakashi mirando la portada del quinto libro de Harry Potter

-creo que ha Ria-chan no le va a hacer gracia-dijo Sakura pálida. Kakashi se guardo rápidamente Harry Potter en su chaleco.

-y ahora que hacemos?-pregunta Neji

-creo que deberiamos ir a la aldea...la Hokage debe de estar furiosa-dijo en un murmuro Sakura

-aaaa!vieja Tsunade!ella sabra como volver al mundo de las primas!¡¡¡vamos!-grito Naruto echando a correr en direccion a la aldea. Los demas ninjas le siguieron apenados.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Mientras...a unos cuantos kilometros

-ummmm, no Sasukito...si Sasukito...no que nos pueden ver-murmuraba Rianne mientras se abrazaba a un palo del suelo. Shiro despertó desorientada y miro a su prima

-pedazo de pervertida despierta!-le grito en el oido. Ria se levanto de un salto y, somnolienta, mira hacia todas partes

-uau...si que han crecido rapido las plantas de la terraza...mi casa parece un bosque-dice observando a su alrededor

-cegata!no estamos en tu casa...¿donde estamos?

Silencio

-mi casaaaaaa!mis padres me matan...-se pone a correr por todas partes

-haber...rebobinemos-dice Shiro-la niña muerta...el ordenador..a lo mejor hemos ido a otro mundo extraño!

Rianne la mira palida y temblorosa

-y...y Sasukito?-pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos

-nooooooooooooo, la doble boda!ya no la tendremos!¡¡HERMANOS UCHIHA! buaaaaaaaaaah-se tira al suelo a pegarle patadas a las piedras

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grita a pleno pulmón cayendo al suelo y tirandose de los pelos

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-habeis oido algo?-pregunta Ten-Ten mientras avanzaban por los árboles en dirección Konoha

-si...un grito...-murmura Hinata

-era como los que solia hacer Ria-chan!buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-Naruto balbuceaba mientras lagrimitas salian de sus ojos azules.

Siguieron la marcha en silencio

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-buuu...buuuuu...-gimoteaba Ria en el suelo, con sus brazos abrazaba las rodillas y se movia de delante hacia detrás

-prima deja de hacer eso que parecer una loca de esas del manicomio...vamos a centrarnos!estamos en un bosque.

Ria asiente con la cabeza

-podemos estar en cualquier mundo...entonces hay que investigar...oO!miraaaaaa, alli hay humooo!-señala por encima de las copas de los árboles.-vamos cacho burra!-la tira del brazo levantadola y yendo en dirección al humo.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-bienve...

-abuela Tsunade!-gritó Naruto agachandose delante de la Hokage llorando y abrazando sus piernas

-Naruto!se puede saber que haces maldito enano?-con una venita en la frente. Naruto la miro con carita de cordero degollado. Tsunade le miró interrogante y se volvió hacia Kakashi para pedir una explicación...pero el pobre estaba llorando a moco tendido mientras balbuceaba algo que parecia decir

-Sirius...no Sirius...snif,snif

Se fijo en todos los ninjas, parecian muy tristes

-bien...podria alguien explicarme que demonios pasa aqui y donde demonios estabais?-gritó. Los ninjas bajaron la mirada, solo Sakura se acercó a su mentora

-verá Tsunade-sama...cuando el equipo siete fué hacia la misión tuvimos un ligero percance...

-dilo completo, que Naruto se perdió...

-¬¬, snif...snif...-Naruto

-bueno...el caso es que Naruto cayó por un foso y cuando Sasuke-kun y yo fuimos a ayudarle caimos también y llegamos a un mundo totalmente desconocido para nosotros donde habia una chica de nuestra edad que lo sabia todo sobre nosotros gracias a lo que ella llamaba el Anime...se llama Rianne

-buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Ria-chan vuelveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-gritó Naruto, Tsunade le propinó un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de berrear

-nos acogió en su casa y nos llevo a conocer su mundo, comimos helados...fuimos al parque de atracciones...en fin. Hay que admitir que nos lo pasamos genial.

Al dia siguiente apareció el restro de ninjas...y bueno, tambien aparecio la prima de Ria-chan, Shiro...

-Shiro-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Naruto quieres callarte que tiene que contarme lo sucedido!te vas a ir afuera a gritarle a las palomas!-le gritó Tsunade mientras le miraba ferozmente. Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza

-bueno...y nos fuimos a la playa con ellas, a la piscina...vimos peliculas...y entonces el portal se volvió a abrir y apareció una niña muerta por la pantalla...

-aaaa...la niña muertaaaaa!-dijo Naruto escondiendose debajo de la mesa

-ese mundo ha trastornado a Naruto mas de lo normal...continua..

-bien...Ria-chan la derrotó y después no se que pasó que una luz nos absorvió y aparecimos en un claro cercano a la villa...

-bien...y donde estan las muchachas esas..captamos 13 chakras viniendo hacia nosotros...y solo sois 11...-dijo mientras los observaba uno por uno

-eso quiere decir...-murmuro Sakura por lo bajo completamente pálida

-Tsunade-sama!acabamos de recibir un informe!unos ninjas de la aldea del sonido se acercan hacia Konoha, son altamente peligrosos-dijo Shizune entrando apresuradamente. Los ninjas se miraron mutuamente

-oh no...-dijo Ten-Ten

-Ria-chan y Shiro-chan estan en nuestro mundo!-grito euforicamente Naruto-pero hay ninjas del sonido altamente peligrosos ahí afuera donde estan ellas!-grito aterrorizado Naruto.

Dos figuras desaparecieron rápidamente por la puerta.

-vaya, vaya hermanito...al parecer esa chica te importa-dijo Itachi mientras corria por los tejados de la aldea

-callate...-le respondió Sasuke

-esperad!-gritó Naruto detrás de ellos. Ambos hermanos se giraron para observar como Naruto y Sakura se acercaban

-no pensareis ir a rescatarlas vosotros solitos verdad?-pregunta picaramente Sakura dandoles alcance.

-un momento!-les grita una voz detendiendolos. Neji se acercó a ellos-Tsunade no quiere que se adentren mucho en el bosque puesto que os necesitamos por si aparecen los de la villa del sonido

-pero...-comenzó Naruto

-ordenes de la Hokage Naruto-dice dandose media vuelta y marchandose

-bueno, pues entonces busquemos por el lindero del bosque, separemonos!-dice Sakura mientras se marcha por un lado, los tres chicos la imitaron alejandose.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-estás segura de que es una buena idea entrar ahí?-preguntó Ria mientras observaba la extraña choza que se encontraba delante de ellas

-tu tranquilaa!solo quiero saber donde estamos...nada mas!-dicho y hecho Shiro abrió la puerta y ambas entraron

-buenos dias, bienvenidas a mi humilde choza donde encontraran reposo, armas, comida...-dijo una anciana apareciendo por una de las puertas

-buenos dias...verá queriamos saber donde estabamos en realidad-preguntó Shiro mientras observaba un precioso kimono blanco con flores bordadas de color rojo, eran amapolas...

-pues mi niña, estais en la frontera de Konoha...

-¡¡KONOHA!estamos en el mundo de Naruto!¡¡¡¡SASUKITO!-gritó euforica Rianne, entonces se fijó en la anciana...-su cara me suena abuela...

-bueno, pues ya que estamos aqui que tal si compramos algo?-pregunto Shiro a Rianne que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-veo que estan desprotegidas...yo de ustedes jovencitas compraria armas y ropa mas adecuada...

-Oo! nos vamos de compras!-grita sonriente Shiro mientras se acerca corriendo hacia el kimono de antes-mira primaa!me lo llevo!

-jejejeje, yo ya tengo el mio-le contesta mientras le enseña otro kimono, este era negro y con unas rosas bordadas de color lila

-es precioso!

-

-nos los llevamos!

-aaa,esa katanaaa!quiero esa katanaaa!-señala impaciente una katana que se encontraba detrás del mostrador (n/a: uuuiiii, Shiro con katana...que miedo :S )

-uao primaa!que chulaaa!-dice mientras observa a su prima desenvainarla

-creo que tengo un arma perfecta para usted, se ve muy fuerte así que tenga-dice mientras le entrega dos katanas-estas dos katanas estan interconectadas puesto que son hermanas-dice mientras se las muestra, una era blanca y la otra negra con extraños grabados

-alaaa, para ti las mejores!-le reprocha

-jijijijijijijiji!-le saca la lengua

-la suya es la katana mas ligera que se ha fabricado-dice mirando a Shiro-bien, desean algo mas?

-pues algo para ocultar el rostro no? asi no nos reconoceran-dice picaramente Shiro, Rianne la mira sonriente

-que les parecen este par de mascaras?-les pregunta la abuela mientras les tiende dos marcaras, una blanca para Shiro y otra negra para Rianne

-ya estamos!-dice Shiro-voy dentro que quiero cambiarme, no le importa vedad?

-adelante-le dice señalandole la puerta del fondo

-...

-vamos prima!-le grita, Ria se dirige hacia su prima.

Diez minutos mas tarde las primas salian con el kimono puesto. Shiro traia en su cadera la katana mientras que Rianne las llevaba en la espalda.

-estan perfectas!-dice emocionada la abuela-ojala esté aquí mi nieto, les prepararia Tofu pero mi nieto se ha marchado a por los ingredientes.

-bien, cuanto cuesta? por cierto prima llevas dinero?

-ya se quien es usted!usted es la abuela que ayudo a Lee con su comida picante!-le grita Rianne señalandola con el dedo

-conocen a Lee-san!que alegria!entonces no pienso cobrarles nada de nada, son amigas de Lee-san y en agradecimiento a lo que hizo les regalo los kimonos y las katanas

-pero...

-nada de peros!

-bueno...pues muchisimas gracias abuela!-dice Rianne mientras salia por la puerta despidiendose de la abuela con la mano-por cierto...por donde se va a Konoha?

-por allí-señala un camino-denle recuerdos a Lee-san de mi parte!

-tenlo por seguro!-le contestó Shiro, ambas se pusieron las mascaras y echaron a andar por el camino indicado.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Shiro caminaba tranquilamente hacia el río a recoger agua. Habian acampado en un claro un poco mas alejado para pasar la noche.

De pronto una figura la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, Shiro quiso gritar pero una mano se lo impidió

-tranquila preciosa, soy yo-dice una voz en su oreja derecha. En seguida sabe de quien es esa voz. La figura al ver que se tranquilizaba le quitó la mano de la boca

-que demonios estas haciendo Itachi?

-estaba buscandoos a tu prima a ti, no podia dejar que nada malo te pasara-dice mientras la acerca mas hacia su cuerpo. Shiro totalmente roja se deja llevar.

-"muajajajajaja, ya veras cuando se lo cuente a Ria, seguro que hoy llego mas lejos con Itachi, jajajajajaja"-pensaba sin dejar de mirar esos ojos negros que la paralizaban. Poco a poco sus bocas se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en in tierno beso. Itachi la acercó mas apegandola contra él mientras la chica pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él y le acariciaba el pelo.

La temperatura fué subiendo hasta que...

-¡¡¡SHIRO!-gritó la voz de Rianne en su oido. Shiro abrió los ojos asustada-serás pervertida, que demonios murmurabas de Itachi!¡¡y luego dices que yo tengo sueños pervertidos con Sasukito!-le reprocha

-era un sueño?joooooooo!-solloza Shiro cruzandose de brazos

-juas juas...!venga pongamonos en marcha, se está haciendo de día-dice mientras se levanta, se espolsa su kimono y se ajusta las katanas en la espalda. Shiro aun enfadada se levanta y comienza a caminar junto a su prima.

Seguian un camino...

-segura que llegaremos a Konoha? haber si aparecemos en el Sonido-dice Shiro

-arrrg, malditos ninjas del sonido, como pille a uno lo mato ¡¡ellos le metieron todas esas tonterias en la cabeza a mi Sasukito!

-calla y escucha...-dice Shiro deteniendose

-que pasa?-le pregunta mirandola-no oigo nada...-susurra

-por eso mismo...no se oyen ni pajaron, ni el aire...-dice mientras observa a su alrededor

-alguien nos está observando-dice Ria

-lo se...mejor avancemos

-hagamos como si no le hemos visto, dejemos que se descubra el solo...-dice Ria comenzando a caminar

-te has estudiado la serie o que?-le pregunta sonriente

-jejejejeje, mira...allí hay un claro...me suena, creo que estamos cerca de Konohaaa!

Las primas veian a lo lejos un alto muro muy familiar para ambas

-es Konoha!-dice Shiro.

Entonces cuatro figuras aparecen delante de las primas, eran ninjas.

-muchas gracias por guiarnos hacia la Aldea Oculta de Konoha mis jovenes kunoichis-dice uno de los ninjas.

Las primas observaron su bandana...una nota músical

-aaarrrggg!sois ninjas del Sonido!-les grita Rianne

-asi es...y venimos a matar tantos ninjas de Konoha como podamos-dice una segunda voz. Rianne se gira hacia su prima

-lo siento prima, pero estos ninjas me ponen de los nervios!voy a darles una ostia que los mandaré derechitos al salón de mi casa!-les grita mientras saca una de las katanas y se lanza hacia uno de los ninjas.

-prima!yo me encargo de estos dos!-le grita Shiro

-haaai!

Shiro se las arreglaba bastante bien

-en otra vida debí de ser ninja prima!mira que bien que manejo la katana!

-a mi me sirven las clases de taekwondo!-dice mientras le da con la pierna una patada en el estomago a uno de los ninjas

-malditas crias...-dice uno de los ninjas mientras le da un golpe a Rianne en la cabeza

-pero quien te crees que eres para pegarle a mi prima!-le grita furiosa Shiro. Rianne levantó la cabeza, en ella se podia apreciar un hilito de sangre saliendole de la boca, furiosa clava en el ninja sus dos ojos oscuros como la mas negra de las noches, mientras que en su cara se formaba una macabra sonrisa oculta tras la mascara negra.

-ahora si que me has cabreado-dice sacando la otra katana

-esa es mi prima!adelante machaquemos a estos mierda de ninjas!que no valen ni para eso!toma ostia!-grita mientras le da una patada en la boca del estomago a uno.

Despues de tortazos por aqui, cortes por allá y patadas por doquier las primas acabaron con los ninjas del sonido

-estoy muy vieja para estas cosas...-murmura Ria mientras se toca la cabeza-ahora me saldrá un chichón...joooooo

-jejejejeje, y la paliza que les hemos metido? estos son ninjas? buaaaa menuda birria!-dice pero se calla al ver como cuatro figuras se colocan delante de ellas

-quien demonios sois?-pregunta la de enmedio. A Rianne casi le da un soponcio, ¡¡Sasukito estaba alli! Shiro viendo sus intenciones la coge disimuladamente del kimono

-sois ninjas?-pregunta Sakura

-sois muy buenas, habeis derrotado a unos peligroso ninjas del sonido!-dice un entusiasmado Naruto. Las primas sonreian detrás de sus mascaras

-no me habeis respondido-dice Sasuke mientras se cruza de brazos

-"babaaaa, no te pongas asi Sasukito que me tiro encima de ti!"-piensa Rianne

-Sakura, Naruto...Sasuke e Itachi-dice la voz de Shiro

-pe...pero como...

-no puedo creer que os habeis olvidado de nosotras tan facilmente-dice Ria mientras se saca la mascara dejando a los cuatro ninjas con la boca abierta

-Ria...Ria-chan!-grita Naruto llorando de la emoción

-eso no se hace-dice Shiro sacandose la mascara

-Shiro-chan!que alegria!-Naruto estaba euforico de volver a tener a las primas cerca

-anda que vosotros tambien os podriais alegrar un poco menos no?-pregunta sarcasticamente Shiro mientras observa a los hermanos Uchiha que se mantenian callados

-me alegro de que esteis bien-dice Itachi

-lo mismo digo-concluye Sasuke

-¬¬...anda que...en nuestro mundo erais mas monos ¡¡¡que secos que estais!-exclama Shiro indignada

-vamos, os tenemos que llevar ante la Hokage-dice Sakura mientras se acerca sonriente a las primas, se inclina para susurrarles en el oido

-se pusieron como locos para buscaros al enterarse de que podriais estar cerca-les dice en un susurro-¡¡vamos!

Y los seis se dirigieron hacia Konoha.

Las primas miraban entusiasmadas la villa, tantas veces soñando con pisar sus calles y ahora estaban alli...¡¡era un sueño hecho realidad!

Llegaron al despacho de la Hokage y las hicieron pasar.

-asi que vosotras sois las niñas del otro mundo...-dice Tsunade con los dedos entrelazados y analizandolas

-soy Rianne, ella es mi prima Shiro

-segun me han dicho sois muy buenas con las katanas ya que acabais de vencer a cuatro peligrosos ninjas del sonido

-exageras...-dice Rianne mientras ambas se ponian coloradas

-Tsunade dandonos un cumplido!que emoción primaaa!-le dice Shiro mientras Rianne se pone a dar saltitos

-si, tambien me habian dicho que estabais algo locas...pero bueno, ahora que puedo hacer con vosotras?-se pregunta a si misma haciendo callar a las primas. Naruto entra corriendo en la sala

-abuela Tsunade!no las hagas volver a su mundo, podrian quedarse una temporadita!-le suplica Naruto-hare todo lo que me pidas!-grita de rodillas

-tenia pensado que las chicas recibieran clases particulares, pero ya que me has propuesto eso lo acepto-dice sonriente Tsunade. Naruto palideció

-pe...pero

-ala Naruto, ordename estos papeles por orden de fecha-dice señalando cuatro pila de folios-y despues me ordenas los libros de mi biblioteca...ala ya puedes empezat y vosotras...sereis alumnas de Kakashi

-pe...pero Kakashi está todo el dia leyendo Harry Potter-dice Shiro

-mi libro!que se lo llevó Kakashi, maldito pervertido de pelo gris devuelvemelo!-grita saliendo por la puerta

-bueno...vuestros maestros serán los Uchiha, pero dentro de un mes os haré un examen, si lo pasais os combertireis en gennins. Puedes irte y tu Naruto, va que tienes trabajo!

Shiro salió del despacho sonriente, ya veria su prima cuando se enterara de que su tutor iba a ser Sasuke Uchiha...

-hola Ria-chan...¿que tal con...-comienza a preguntar Sakura que se encontraba en la salida de la torre en espera de Naruto, junto a ella se encontraba Sasuke de brazos cruzados.

-Kakashi!habeis visto a Kakashi?-les pregunta frenando en seco

-pues no...no lo he visto-dice temerosa Sakura

-¡¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO ENMASCARADO DEVUELVEME MI LIBRO!

Sakura sonrió

-mucho mejor asi...-dice observando a Rianne correr calle abajo, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-primaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grita Shiro mientras pasa velozmente por el lado de Sakura y Sasuke

-Kakashi!

-Rianneeeeeeeee!

-si...ahora la aldea estará mas animada con estas dos chicas dentro de ella-dice Tsunade sonriente mientras observaba todo el espectaculo desde su ventana. Rianne iba corriendo por todas las calles detrás de Kakashi mientras Shiro la perseguia.

-Tsunade-sama...-murmuró una voz por lo bajo

-a callar Naruto, lo prometiste asi que a trabajar

Si, iba a ser una época muy entretenida y divertida con las primas en la aldea oculta de la hoja

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Ohayo! bueno esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar. ¿Que les pareció el capi? Anda que las primas no se lo pasaran bien en Konoha...pobres aldeanos, les compadezco xD**

**Arigato a mi prima Shiro que me ha ayudado con el capitulo ¡¡¡ARIGATO PRIMIX!**

**Ahora las contestaciones a los reviews...**

**Afuchar3: **Graxias por el review! lo de los besos ya vendra mas adelante...Sasuke tendra que sufrir un poquito...pero no te cuento nada mas!

**Silvery: **Lamento la tardanza!en compesacion este capi tan largote . Y gracias por decir que me merezco mas reviews. Nunca espere llegar a tantos ¡¡¡ARIGATO WAPA!

**HikariHye: **Ya era hora de que alguien le diera una leccion a la muerta esa no:P Besitos y arigato!

**Dark Pam: **Gracias guapisima!espero que te haya gustado la entrada de las primas en el mundo de Naruto. Besitos!

**Makakiss: **Arigato!me alegra que te gustase. Besitos!

**sccmar: **Bueno pues aqui tienes el capi, espero que te haya gustado la entrada de las primas en Konoha. Bexitos guapa y arigato!

**Nickypink: **Arigato,si el grupo es mio y de unas amigas. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Bexitos!

**Shiro: **Primaaaaaaa!aqui tienes un precioso momento con mi cuñado con todo mi cariño por tu cumple!Que pena que fuera un sueño eeee? ;) Tranquila que lo bueno esta por llegar, muajajajja jijijijiji

Gracias por las fantasticas ideas!y por fin pudimos hablar por el msn ¡¡ya era hora! .

Besitos de tu prima que te quiere un montón !TKM!

**Nausa15: **Ohayo!arigato x el review wapa!

**Lleanyuchiha: **Holaaa!agradezco el review y me alegro que te guste el capi.Bexitos!

**Chibiangel:** Aqui tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta. Exageras no soy tan buena escritora...ojala . Muxos besitos guapa y arigato!

**Proximamente...**

**Capitulo 11 - Clases particulares a las primas, aprendiendo a ser ninja!**

_**oORiánneOo**_

_Publicado el 17-05-06_


	11. Clases particulares a las primas

**Capitulo 11 - Clases particulares a las primas, aprendiendo a ser ninja!**

-Kakashi!maldito peligris pervertido robador de libros!devuelveme a Harry!-le gritaba Rianne como una posesa mientras lo perseguia calle abajo.

-primaaaaaaaa!no corras tanto!-gritaba Shiro unos metros detrás de Rianne

-no puedo frenar!el maldito ninja es muy rápido!¡¡prima necesito ir mas deprisa!

-y yo que quieres que te haga!¡¡Prima el anciano!

Rianne mira al frente y gira justo a tiempo antes de atropellar a un pobre ancianito que paseaba tranquilamente por la calle

-cuidado niña!esta juventud de hoy en dia que no respetan a sus mayores-murmuro por lo bajo antes de que Shiro le diera un empujon

-lo lamento abuelo!pero tenemos que atrapar a un pervertido robador de libros!-grita antes de desaparecer por una de las esquinas. El abuelo se alejo murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo.

-primaaa!ayudame!-le grita desde delante. Entonces Shiro se fija en unas abuelitas que se encuentran sentadas en unas sillas de madera cotilleando. Una sonrisa sádica aparece en su rostro.

-primaa!tengo una idea!-le grita antes de apartar de un empujón a la pobre ancianita. Ria la mira asombrada

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-crees que podremos darles alcance?-pregunta Itachi mientras corria al lado de Sasuke seguidos de Sakura. Corrian de tejado en tejado intentando dar alcance a las primas.

-no lo se...pero no creo que puedan alcanzar a Kakashi-contesto Sasuke

-aali estan!-grito Sakura mientras señalaba un punto a su derecha, se oian los gritos de Shiro y Ria

-vamos!-pronto se encontraron detrás de ellas

-Ria-chan!Shiro-chan!-grita Sakura, las nombradas se giraron

-WoOoO ¡¡¡Ohayo Sasukito!lo siento pero ahora no puedo pervertirte!tengo que darle alcance a Kakashi!

-no podreis!-le grita Sasuke

-a callar cuñado!no hay nada que las primas no podamos hacer!¡¡¡Ria acuerdate de las chilenas del futbol!¡¡¡VAAAAA!-le grita lanzandole la silla. Ria derrapa y se prepara.

-no estara pensando en...-dice Sakura mirando a las primas

-creo que si...-dice Itachi

-¡¡¡Kakashi!esto por no devolverme mi libro!-grita mientras, con todas sus fuerzas, le da una potente patada a la silla que cruje de forma estrindente. Kakashi que no se habia dado cuenta de que un proyectil venia detrás de él cae al suelo semiinconsciente. La silla le habia dado en toda la nuca. Rianne se acerca a él y le arranca el libro de las manos

-eso le pasa por no devolverme mi libro, pervertido!¡¡¡muajajajajajaja!-le grita. Shiro se acerca sonriente

-buena patada!-le dice

-arigato!

Ambas chocan las manos

Sakura se acerca a Kakashi para examinarlo

-esta inconsciente...creo que os pasasteis con la silla

-naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, es que Kakashi es un delicado...si fue una sillita de nada!-dice Rianne mientras acariciaba su libro

-esto te parece una sillita de nada?-le pregunta Sasuke mientras le muestra los restros destrozados de la silla

-jijijijijiji...me pasé con la fuerza,¡¡pero consegui mi libro!ahora puedo pervertirte Sasukito!-le dice mientras le coge del brazo

-¬¬

-pfff...prima no acoses a tu tutor!-le reprocha Shiro

Ria le mira con los ojos abiertos

-mi tutor? haber...espera...rebobinemos ¿como esta eso de que mi futuro marido es mi tutor?

-tu futuro que...?-comienza a preguntar Sasuke

-tu te callas-le corta Rianne

- ¬¬

-Tsunade quiere que nos entrenemos un poquito..y bueno...los hermanos Uchiha seran nuestros tutores

-ssssiiiiii!ole...ole!juas juas juas...!-se rie Rianne a mandibula abierta-mas tiempo para pervertir a mi futuro marido...WoOoOo¡¡haber que hacemos con mi cuñado prima!los dos solitos...muajajajajaja

-lo mismo te digo pervertida!ero-primaa!-le grita algo sonrojada

-yo pervertida?me dices a mi?-mira a ambos lados como buscando a alguien mas-Sasukito, piensas que soy pervertida?-le pregunta con carita de perrito abandonado

-bueno...claro que no!-contesta rapidamente al ver su cara.

-jijijiji...¿y cuando empezamos con las clases?

-mañana...pero antes tenemos que saber hasta que punto sabeis tecnicas de ninja-dice Itachi

-si!llegó la hora de demostrarle a mi madre que estar viendo delante de la pantalla del ordenador los capitulos de Naruto durante casi ocho horas mereció la pena!jejejejejeje-dice sonriente-preguntad!vamos!

-en el control de chakra os ayudaré yo-dice Sakura dando una paso hacia las primas

-u.u la pelidecolorada nos dará clases-le murmura Shiro a su prima por lo bajito recibiendo un codazo por parte de Ria

-shhhh, deja hablar a la profe!

- ¬¬

-bueno, el chakra sabreis lo que es no?

-claaaaaro!esa cosa azul que Naruto la tiene roja-dice Rianne, Shiro asiente

-bueno...una defición algo extraña...

Rianne levanta la mano-vamos a dar clases en mirad de la calle?

Los tres ninjas miraron a ambos lados de la calle, la gente los veia al pasar señalandolos. Itachi se cubrió la cabeza

-y tu por qué te escondes debajo de la capucha? no te averguences de lo bueno que estas futuro marido!-le reprocha Shiro

-pero primaa!no recuerdas que es un asesino miembro de Akatsuki!

-cierto!-exclama Sasuke mirando con odio a su hermano.

-y este se acuerda ahora ¬¬...despues de dar toda la lata toda la maldia serie con ser un vengador y bla...bla,ala vamonos! y tu Sasukito ven aqui!-le coge de la camisa arrastrandolo lejos de Itachi

-no pasa nada, seguro que despues se le vuelve a olvidar que matastes a toda su familia-dice como si nada Shiro encogiendose de hombros.

Los cinco se dirigieron hacia la academia de ninjas.

Iruka-sensei estaba dando clases tranquilamente a sus alumnos, era una tarde algo calurosa en la que no habia pasado nada extraño,asi que fué una sorpresa ver aparecer a dos de sus ex-alumnos por la puerta del aula

-Sasuke, Sakura...¿pasa algo?-pregunta mirando extrañados al hombre que se cubria la cara con la capucha y a las dos chicas que estaban con ellos

-nada Iruka-sensei...solo queremos preguntar si hay algun aula vacia que no se use...-pregunta Sakura

-si...al final del pasillo hay un aula en desuso...pero para que...?

-nada!solamente queremos darle unas clases de repaso a Naruto!arigato!-dice Sakura cerrando la puerta dejando a un Iruka algo extrañado.

Los cinco entraron en el aula, colocaron dos pupitres de los que habia escanpados por el aula y los pusieron en primera fila, pusieron unas sillas. Sakura salió en busca de algunos libros que sirvieran de ayuda. Regresó a los cinco minutos con una pila enorme de libros.

-pretendes que nos leamos todos esos libros?-pregunta asustada Shiro señalando los libros con un dedo

-todos no...mas bien son ayudas-dice Sakura sonriente-comencemos la clase!-sonriente les tiende a casa una un par de libros.

Una hora mas tarde...

-uaaaaaaaaaaaaa(bostezo)...dios mio que aburrimiento-dice Shiro por lo bajo, se gira para mirar a su prima pero esta tenia la cabeza apoyada contra el pupitre y tenia los ojos cerrados-¡¡¡niña despierta!

Rianne abrió los ojos y perezosamente fijó su vista en su prima

-se ha acabado ya la tortura?-pregunta somnolienta. Sakura les estaba leyendo un enoooorme libro sobre tooooodos los usos del chakra etc...era muy aburrido

-para nada...solo ha leido tres capitulos de nueve-dice Shiro mientras apoya su cabeza en una mano. Rianne bosteza sonoramente. Sakura las mira algo molesta pero continua leyendo

-donde estan los futuros cuñados?-pregunta Ria

-hace rato que se fueron...

-malditos!nos dejaron aqui para aburrirnos...yo que queria deleitarme con una magnifica vista-gimoteo Ria por lo bajo escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

-me aburro!profe Sakura puedo ir al baño?-pregunta Shiro

-no, estoy acabando el tercer capitulo-dice Sakura sin dejar de mirar el libro

-snif...snif..

-toma!profe mala!-dice Ria mientras le tira una bola de papel a la cabeza a Sakura

-auch...eso ha estado mal!¡¡ahora tendreis otra media hora mas de lectura!-dice mientras comienza a leer el cuarto capitulo.

-esto es malo para mi cabeza...me volvere mas loca de lo normal!-gimotea Ria. Shiro sonrie maleficamente

-vamos ha hacerle una travesura a la profe, primita...-y se acerca para susurrarle unas cosas al oido. Rianne asiente con la cabeza.

A los diez minutos

-chicas, voy un momento al baño y a preguntarle unas cosas a Iruka-sensei, esperadme aqui

-haaaaaaaaaaai!-contestan las primas con caras de angelitos. Sakura salió del aula dejando a las primas solas. Ambas se levantaron al mismo tiempo

-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?-pregunta Shiro a su prima, Ria asiente-ok, entonces me voy a buscar a nuestra querida amiguita...-dice mientras sale por una de las ventanas y desaparecer. Mientras tanto Ria sale disimuladamente por la puerta en dirección al baño...

-lo has hecho?-pregunta Shiro entrando por la ventana con algo metido dentro de una bolsa...

-sip-señala encima de la puerta donde un subo de agua se sostenia peligrosamente-y le he añadido un toque Rianne a la mezcla...jejejejejeje

-bien...voy a colocar a nuestra amiga debajo del libro-dice acercandose al libro de Sakura que estaba abierto, mete dentro una cosa grande y peluda y cierra el libro. Se oyen pasos por el pasillo y Shiro se va corriendo hacia su pupitre.

-al final resultaran que son buenas chicas...-murmura Sakura abriendo la puerta, segundos despues retiraria completamente sus palabras. Un cubo lleno de agua helada y harina le cayó a la pobre Sakura en toda la cabeza pringandole su siempre limpio y sedoso pelo rosa

-aaaaaaaa!pero que demonios es esto?que habeis hecho?-gritaba histérica

-jajajaajajajajaja-reian las primas

-esta me las pagareis!-dice acercandose al pupitre y sentandose en la silla para abrir el libro, pero no contaba con que una asquerosa y fea rata le cayera en el regazo.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito como una posesa corriendo por toda la sala!

Un sonido las despertó de sus risas. Los hermanos Uchiha entraron en la sala

-aun no habeis acabado?-pregunta Sasuke alzando una ceja

-no hagas eso...primaaaa,Sasukito me está retando!dile que no levante la ceja asi!-murmura por lo bajo Rianne

-no Sasuke-kun...aun nos quedan cuatro capitulos...

-por cierto...que te ha pasado en el pelo?-pregunta señalando la melena mojada y llena de harina de la pelirosa.-¿y por que gritabas tanto?-Las primas comenzaron a reir sonoramente. Sakura les lanzó una mirada de advertencia

-han sido estas dos locas!ahora van a tener que aguantar todo el libro!

-nooooooo, por favor sacadnos de aqui!-grita Shiro corriendo hacia la puerta desesperada

-no hace falta que nos leas tanta porqueria!me juego una cena a que puedo usar la transformacion!-grita Rianne

-de acuerdo!-le reta Sakura-una cena con todos los gastos pagados!

-prima! seguro que puedes?-pregunta Shiro

-claaro!no por nada me he tragado la serie entera unas cinco veces-dice sacando la lengua, se gira hacia Sakura-mi prima tambien cuenta en esto, si la hago ella tampoco tendra que aguantar tus clases...

-asi se habla prima!-le grita Shiro alzando el puño y sonriendo. Ria se coloca en el centro del aula, junta sus manos y cierra los ojos

-vamos prima...vamos prima...el futuro de mi cordura esta en tus manos!-le dice bajito para no desconcentrarla

- ¬¬(los hermanos y Sakura)

-alla voy ¡¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!-grita, de oye un ¡Plof! y aparecen en el aula cuatro Rianne's mas...

-Oo!HABEIS VISTO!LO LOGRÉ!MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-muy bien primaaa!yujuuuuuuuuu!-grita corriendo para abrazarla-no se cual es la verdadera pero me da igual!

Las replicas se enfuman y queda una Ria muy sonriente y haciendo un gesto de victoria con la mano. Pero Sakura sonreia...

-y tu porque sonries? he ganado!

-no has ganado!digistes una tecnica de transformacion no un Kage Bushin!

- ¬¬...a...que no es lo mismo?

Caida estilo anime por parte de los tres ninjas...

-pero prima...el Kage es lo que hace Narutin...

-aaaaa, cierto...cierto...-dice asintiendo-pero logre hacer una tecnica, eso tambien vale¡¡¡no hay excusas Sakura, nos pagas una cena a mi prima y a mi!prima, me apetece dar una vuelta, vamos a conocer Konoha y a ver si hay algun ninja que merezca la pena!-dice saliendo del aula seguida de una sonriente Shiro.

-reconoce que han hecho la técnica Sakura-dice Sasuke

Sakura suspira rendida...

-bueno, al menos avanzamos algo

-normal, despues de tener que aguantar tus lecturas, jajajaja-se rie Itachi-me voy!-sale por la misma puerta

-yo tambien me largo-Sasuke sale detrás de su hermano. Sakura cae al suelo rendida, tener a las primas en Konoha seria muy problematico

-maldito Shikamaru,ahora se me ha apegado la dichosa palabreja...-murmura saliendo del aula.

Las primas sonreian de oreja a oreja como niñas pequeñas en un parque de atracciones, era simplemente maravilloso. La gente reía sonoramente, los niños jugaban por las callas con sus kunais de plástico y...¡¡menudos chicos que había en la aldea!

-WoOoOo prima! ¿como es posible que hayamos tardado tanto en venir a la aldea?-pregunta Rianne mientras se giraba embobada para seguir con la vista a un muchacho que había pasado por su lado en dirección contraria

-no lo se...menuda perdida de tiempo!me quedo a vivir aqui que lo sepas prima!-exclama sonriente

-WoOoOo ese me suena...-murmura acariciandose el mentón mientras observaba a un chico moreno que estaba de espaldas a las primas, hablaba amistosamente con una Ino que le sonreía coquetamente

-esa es la rubia asquerosa que estaba siempre encima de mi Sasukito!-exclama indignada Ria-ahora verás, voy a dejarle las cosas bien claras a la rubia de bote esa-dice mientras se arromanga las mangas del kimono e iba a dirigirse hacia Ino, pero alguien la cogia de la parte de atrás

-suelta Shiro!

-calla!mira quien es el chico!-dice señalando al muchacho que se había dando la vuelta y miraba a otro lado mientras Inoseguía hablandole

-Sai!-grita Rianne con la boca abierta, el susodicho se gira buscando quién había gritado su nombre y se encuentra con la mirada penetrante de la chica que lo miraba con la boca abierta. Levantó una ceja mirandola de arriba a abajo, un escalofrio recorrió la medula espinal de la morena de ojos negros que cerró inmediatamente la boca y adoptó una postura de confianza y avanzó hacia él. Ino se calló al ver a la morena acercarse a ellos dos

-y tu quien eres niñata?-pregunta Ino mirandola despectivamente. Rianne la miró de arriba a abajo con una mueca

-ahora entiendo dos cosas, la primera él porque Sakura te odia y la seguna porque Sasuke nunca se fijó en tí-le dijo escupiendo las palabras. Sai sonrió, a él tampoco le caía bien la rubia, pero por cortesía se había detenido cuando ella le había llamado.

-maldita niña engreida, quien eres tú, no eres de la villa!-exclama observando que Rianne no llevaba ninguna bandana

-en efecto, no soy de Konoha ni de ninguna villa, simplemente soy una amiga de Sakura...ella es mi prima-dice viendo como Shiro se habia puesto a su lado con los brazos cruzados

-y por qué llevais katanas?-preguntó observando las katanas que portaban

-por si pijas como tú se meten conmigo cortarle el pelo y patearle el culo...¿algún problema?-pregunta mientras saca la katana blanca. Ino se había quedado pálida

-mi pelo no!-grita echando a correr calla abajo cogiendose lastimosamente el pelo rubio

Shiro comienza a reirse mientras Rianne suspira guardando la katana. Sai mantenia su sonrisa observando a la chica

-eres de verdad amiga de Sakura-chan? y como que nunca había visto a una chica tan guapa como tu por esta aldea?-pregunta sonriendole atrevidamente

-acabo de llegar...-dice Rianne-"imposible!Sai está ligando conmigo!pero noooo...yo ya tengo a mi Sasukito, gomen Sai...hablando del rey de Roma, por allá viene"

Y en efecto, Sasuke se acercaba a paso rápido hacia las chicas. Se detuvo delante de ellas con los brazos cruzados.

-¿qué?-le pregunta inocentemente Ria

-no sabeis nada de la aldea! y os habeis largado sin más!¿y si llegan a aparecer enemigos?-exclama mirandolas fijamente

-gomen Sasukito-cuñado-kun-murmura por lo bajo Shiro. En cambio Rianne se mantenia firme

-te recuerdo que hemos derrotado a ninjas del Sonido nosotras dos solitas!ademas de que solamente conversaba amistosamente con Sai y le pateaba el culo a la Ino-cerda esa por pervertirte cuando yo soy la única que puede hacerlo!-le reprocha Rianne mientras sus ojos se iban oscureciendo cada vez más

-"cuñado...ha llamao cuñado a Sasuke...pervertirle? no me entero de nada?-pensaba Sai observando la escena mudo

- ¬¬ has asustado a Ino? no tenias que hacerlo!

-no deja de perseguirte como un perrito faldero!tenia que ponerla firme, y ninguna palabra más o te doy con la espada!-dice mientras saca la katana blanca de nuevo

-adelante...cortame el cuello-dice Sasuke serio. La mano de Rianne temblaba empuñando la katana...

-no vale!no me mires con esa cara de perrito abadonado!-le grita Rianne haciendo que Sasuke riera

-no estoy poniendo ninguna cara!es mi cara!

-pues entonces cambiatela!

-entonces no sería Sasuke!

- (silencio)...no,mejor no te la cambies-dice finalmente-perderias el encanto...

- ¬¬

-siempre están asi?-le pregunta Sai a Shiro

-hai...y tambien tendrias que vernos a Itachi-san y a mi, eso se llama amor amigo

-Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?-pregunta Sai mirandola fijamente

-claro...¿cuantos Itachi's conoces tu? ademas de que el nombre de por si ya es raro...-murmura por lo bajo. Sai observa de nuevo a los dos morenos que seguian discutiendo esta vez porque Sasuke le reprochaba que no solo era una cara bonita y Rianne le decia que aparte de la cara tambien tenía otras virtudes...negó con la cabeza y se fijó en la morena. Estaba aún mas bonita cuando discutia, tenía las mejillas algo rojas y el pelo alborotado. Shiro no pasó por alto esa mirada hacia Rianne, sonrió como una vampiresa y acercandose a su prima la coge del brazo llevandosela de allí

-que haces!-exclama intentando soltarse-por si no lo habias notado mantenia una serie discusión con mi futuro marido!

-si eso lo ha notado toda la aldea...pero Sai, te estaba mirando con una cara de corderito y le brillaban los ojos. Prima que los tienes a todos loquitos!-le grita sonriendole

-yo? Sai? ojitos?...-cierra los ojos mientras frunce el ceño-no lo pillo-dice por fin haciendo que Shiro se pegase en la cabeza con la mano suspirando

-Sai está coladito por ti prima!ya tienes nueva victima!y tambien a alguien para poner celoso a Sasuke...

-jejejeje, eso último si lo entendí, ahora falta otro para darle celos a Itachi-san-sonrisa vampiresca

-vamos a perdernos anda!-dice Shiro mientras la miraba con ojitos de corderito

-ultimamente a la gente le ha dado por ponerme esas caras muy a menudo ¬¬

Caminaron por el parque hasta la entrada de la villa

-creo que no es buena idea...como Sasuke se entere de que hemos salido de la aldea nos mata

-que se fastidie el ojos-afilados-vengador-traidor!vamos de aventura!-exclama Ria con el puño en alto mientras se interna por el bosque. Al final las primas llegaron a un claro donde se sentaron a descansar

-ufff!estoy agotada...no recuerdo la ultima vez que caminé tanto

-eso es porque eres una vaga Shiro-le reprocha Rianne mientras se apoya en el tronco de un árbol. Shiro le saca la lengua. De pronto un sonido las hizo ponerse de pie e ir a esconderse a unos matorrales. Una figura apareció en el claro. La luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara, Shiro ahogó una exclamación.

-Saso...!-pero la mano de su prima le impidió continuar, tarde...Sasori lo habia oido y se dirigia hacia ellas. Ambas se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza saliendo de su escondite

-quienes sois?no sois ninjas...-murmuro por lo bajo observandolas

-no, estamos instruyendonos para serlo...-respondió Shiro. Sasori se volvió hacia ella

-hmp...¿sabeis donde puedo encontrar a Uchiha Itachi?-les preguntó, aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Shiro, Rianne permanecia callada

-para que quieres buscarlo?-le preguntó Shiro mientras le miraba amenzante

-traigo un mensaje para él..podeis conducirme hasta él?

Sasori parecia venir en "son de paz" asi que las chicas bajaron las katanas y fue Shiro quien dió media vuelta en direcció a la aldea. Nadie habló durante el paseo.

Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea se encontraron con Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi los miraban amenazantes

-que hemos hecho ahora...?-sollozó Rianne al ver venir una nueva repimenda por parte del moreno

-que te habia dicho!-le grito Sasuke

-antes de que empeceis a gritaros tengo que hablar con Itachi-dijo Sasori interviniendo. Itachi asintió con la cabeza y ambos se alejaron hacia la espesura del bosque.

-tranquila prima, seguro que Itachi lo mantiene firme-le murmuró Ria

-no es eso...Sasori es mi amor platonico 2...demasiadas emociones en un día-dice pálida mientras movia nerviosamente las manos

-Oo!entonces ya tenemos a la victimaaa!hay que conseguir que sienta algo por ti...asi que yo pongo celos a Sasuke con Sai y tu a Itachi con Sasori ¡¡es perfecto!se odian mutuamente!-exclama una Rianne muy sonriente.

-no creo que Itachi se ponga celoso por eso...

-como que no!lo mato entonces!hay que pensarlo todo detenidamente, esta noche trazaremos el plan...muajajajajaja-dice por lo bajo mirando de reojo a Sasuke que miraba distraidamente el cielo.

Poco despues aparecieron ambos ninjas, Itachi traia una cara de enfado...

-que ha pasado?-pregunta Shiro

-no me preguntes, odiaba a ese tío y sigo haciendolo...pero me ha advertido de que la organización Akatsuki me busca, no deben de saber que estoy aquí así que no saldré de la aldea durante un buen tiempo...-suspiró Itachi adentrandose en la aldea-Sasori, será mejor que te quedes en la aldea, ya deben de saber que me has advertido, te tomaran como traidor-dice Itachi sin girarse mara mirarlo

-arigato Itachi-sama-dice mientras hace una reverencia y se va detrás de Itachi

-nosotras mejor nos vamos!vosotras dos a mi casa!-dice Sakura mirando a las primas

-dormiremos contigo?-pregunta Shiro

Rianne pone cara lastimera...-jooooo, yo queria dormir en casa de Sasukito o de Narutin!-exclama

-de Naruto!-dice Shiro mirandola con los ojos como platos

-claro!es muy mono si lo miras de cerca-dice sonriente mientras se acerca a la puerta de la aldea-pero si no puede ser...vamos a tu casa Sakura-chan!

-adios cuñado!-dice Shiro

-adios Sasuke-kun

-adiós Sasukito!-dice mientras le sonrie y agita la mano despidiendose de Sasuke, este permanecia quieto en la entrada de la aldea

-"con Naruto"-Sasuke puso cara de asco y se encaminó hacia su casa.

En casa de Sakura.

-como que con Naruto!no quieres que seamos cuñadas!-le reprocha Shiro

-claro que si!esto lo he hecho para ver la reacción de Sasukito, si se ha comportado así cuando lo he hecho con Naruto, imaginate con Sai ¡¡no se pueden ni ver!-dice sonriendo malignamente

-eres muy cruel cuando te lo propones!

-lo se...

-mañana hay que empezar con el plan...nos tocan las clases con nuestros tutores...jejejeje

Y con esto último las primas bajaron a la cocina donde la cena estaba servida y se dispusieron a cenar. Ya entrada la noche hablarian sobre su plan para poner celosos a los Uchiha, esto no habia hecho mas que empezar...

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Ohayo! Hasta aquí el capi.**

**Esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar. ¿Que les pareció el capi? Anda que las primas son malas poniendo celosos a los hermanos ee!jejejeje**

**No os quejareis ¡¡¡el capi es bastante largo no!**

**Arigato a mi prima Shiro que me ha ayudado con el capitulo ¡¡¡ARIGATO PRIMIX!**

**Ahora las contestaciones a los reviews...**

**Silvery: **Hola wapisima!¿que tal?¿te gustó el capi? jejejeje, las primas son muy malas verdad? besitos linda y arigato!

**HikariHye: **Hola linda!a mi tambien me gustaria ir en verdad a Konoha, a quien no?muxos besitos wapa!y arigato!

**sccmar: **Jejejeje, a cualquiera de nosotras nos gustaria ir a Konoha verdad? y quien no estudiaria teniendo a los hermanos de senseis...yo personalmente suspenderia para que me dieran clases de recuperacion xD ¿Te gustó el capi? Muxos besos y arigato linda!

**Nickypink: **Arigato!si menudo lio xD...te gusto? besitos!y arigato!

**Shiro: **Hola primaaa!aqui el esperado capitulo en que ponemos celosos a los hermanos, pero esto solamente comienza...muajajajaja. Espero tu comentario hacerca del capi. Besitos TKM!

**Marion-asakura:** Konichiwa linda!me alegra que te gustara el capi ¿te gustó este? las primas son malas verdad?muajajjaa,besitos corazon!

**Chibiangel:** Ohayo Angela!aqui el siguiente capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. Locura total xD Besitos!

**Proximamente...**

**Capitulo 12 - ¿Los Uchiha celosos? La venganza de las primas**

_**oORiánneOo**_

_Publicado el 26-05-06_


	12. ¿Los uchiha celosos?¡La venganza de!

**Capitulo 12 - ¿Los Uchiha celosos? La venganza de las primas**

Shiro se asomó por la puerta de su habitación, observó el pasillo...nada. Volteó para observar a su prima que estaba cerrando las cortinas de la ventana.

-bien, no hay nadie por el pasillo...tampoco se oye ningún ruido en la habitación de Sakura.

-dijo que esta noche habría reunión de Chuunins.

Shiro cerró la puerta y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama de Ría, esta la imitó sentandose delante de su prima.

-perfecto...comencemos con el plan. ¿Objetivos?-preguntó mirando sonriente a Shiro que se mantenía seria.

-Sai-kun y Sasori-kun-respondió.

-bien...¿motivo?

-poner celosos a los hermanos Uchiha.

-¿cuando comenzamos?-pregunta levantando una ceja. Shiro sonríe maliciosamente.

-ya mismo...

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Mientras tanto...en las calles de Konoha.

-muajajajajaja Rianne-chan quería dormir conmigo para hacerme cosas pervertidas-reía Naruto mientras caminaba acompañado de Sasuke, Sakura y los demás.

Todos hablaban animadamente sobre lo que vendría ahora

-siii!fiesta!-exclama Lee con los ojos en llamas

-apagate Lee-dijo TenTen mientras le echaba un cubo de agua en la cabeza.

-seguros que hemos hecho bien en dejar a las primas solas en mi casa?-pregunta temerosa Sakura mientras sudaba frío

-tranquila Sakura-chan...no creo que incendien la casa-dijo Hinata sonriendole. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

-tienes razón...

-nosotros nos vamos ya-dijo Shikamaru mientras se metía por un callejón acompañado de Ino y Chouji que comía una enorme bolsa de patatas.

En el grupo quedaron el grupo siete, el grupo de Hinata menos Shiro que no había ido a la reunión y el grupo del pirómano.

El grupo se detuvo en seco al escuchar unas voces conocidas en el bar de enfrente...se acercaron temerosos y entraron.

**Umikomure akuseru kake hiki wa naisa, sou dayo**

_Pisaré a fondo el acelerador y no pienso parar_

**Yoru wo nukeru**

_Atravesando la noche_

**Nejikomu sa saiso ni sashihiki sero sa, soy dayo**

_Antes de que me tengan que consolar_

-im...imposible-balbuceo Sasuke

-Rianne-chan y Shiro-chan están cantando y bailando provadoramente con Sai y el tío raro!WoOoOoOo!-gritó Naruto mientras iba corriendo a las mesas de delante y se sentaba alegremente. Los demás observaron que en la barra estaba Itacho bebiendo y que miraba algo ceñudo a las primas que se encontraba encima del escenario. Sasuke se acercó a su hermano con los puños apretados.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-preguntó apretando los dientes

-no tengo la menor idea...

**Hibi wo kesuru**

_Pienso terminar mis dias_

**Kokoro wo sotto hiraite ayutto hiki yosetara**

_Si abres tu corazón y lo atraes poco a poco_

**Todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto so aa**

_Seguramente llegará y lo sentirás_

-ellas fueron las que nos llamaron-continuó Itachi sin despegar los ojos de las primas que bailaban muy cerca de los dos chicos que sonreían.

-os llamaron?

-si...

----------------- Flash Back -----------------

-debe de tenerlo por aquí...-murmuraba Shiro mientras buscaba entre los cajones de la habitación de Sakura. Al final lo encontró, la lista de las direcciones de calle de sus compañeros

-sabía que Sakurita no nos podía fallar!-gritó emocionada Rianne mientras se ponía a saltar por toda la habitación, Shiro alzó sonriente la agenda rosa que había estado escondida en uno de los cajones. Ambas salieron a la calle siguiendo las instrucciones...no tardarian en cobrarse su venganza. Y las venganzas siempre suelen ser peores...muajajajajajaja.

----------------- Flash Back -----------------

-nos dijeron que os estaban buscando porque había pasado algo en tu casa-dice mientras señala a Sakura que pálida sale corriendo del local hacia su casa.-me pareció extraño que después se pusieran a buscar a aquél-dice mientras mira fijamente a Sai.

**Iki isoide shiboritotte**

_Viviendo rápido y exprimiendo cada segundo_

**Motsureru ashi dakedo mae nori zutto sou touke e**

_Aunque se me enreden los pies seré capaz de ir mas lejos_

-pero es que quieren llamar la atención!en su mundo será normal ponerse a bailar así pero aquí no que hay mucho pervertido!-grita mientras mira a Naruto, Itachi se encoge de hombros

-no es nuestro problema

- ¬¬, ¿no piensas bajarlas de allí?

-ya lo hacen ellas solitas, mira-dice mientras le da otro sorvo a su copa.

**Ubaitotte tsukandatte**

_Conquistandote y atrapandote_

**Kimi ja nainaza imi wa nainosa**

_Si no eres tú,no tiene sentido_

**Dakara haruka hanata**

_Así que iré aún mas allá_

Las primas habían acabado de cantar y sonrientes se acercaron hacia los chuunins.

-hola!¿que haceis vosotros aquí?-pregunta Shiro mientras pide dos copas

-lo mismo tendría que preguntaros yo a vosotras

-vamos Sasukito no seas aguafiestas, la noche es joven y solo acaba de empezar

-bien dicho bella muchacha que baila muy sexy!-grita Lee alzando el puño

Ria se acerca a Shiro y le murmura

-no tendrian que haber aparecido tan pronto...

-bueno, tampoco hay problema, empezará todo antes, jijijiji, ¡¡toma tu copa prima!

-arigato! vamos a hacer una ronda!os reto a todos-los mira a todos con la copa en la mano-haber quien me vence bebiendo.

Los chuunins se miraron entre ellos

-vamos haber quien se cree lo suficientemente macho de retar a mi prima a una ronda, jajajajaja-ríe mientras se sienta en un taburete y le da un sorvo a su copa.

-quien me gane tiene derecho a hacerme pasar por una prueba, pero...si gano yo me tocará hacer la prueba a mi.

Sai aceptó el reto...

-vamos allá-sonrie malignamente mientras de un trago se bebe todo el contenido de la botella, y así sucesivamente...Sai a la quinta copa dijo que se rendia.

-pero que higado tienes tu?-le pregunta viendo a la muchacha que iba fresca como una rosa

-jejejejejeje, eso es un secreto, ¡¡prueba!me toca...¿que prueba te hago yo a tí bombón?-pregunta mientras se toca el mentón pensativamente

-yo tengo una prueba-dice Shiro mientras se acerca a la oreja de Ria y le susurra una palabras en la oreja, la sonrisa de Ria se ensancha por momentos.

-haaaai!vamos Sai-kun-lo coge de la manga y le lleva fuera del local. A los diez minutos aparecieron otra vez por la puerta. Rianne sonreía contenta mientras Sai intentaba arreglarse el pelo.

Sasuke miraba ceñudo la escena mientras Shiro le observaba sonriente

-"esto no ha hecho mas que empezar"-se gira para mirar a Itachi que permanecia tranquilo bebiendo-"él será un poco mas comlicado,pero tengo mi as en la manga"-piensa mientras le susurra unas cosas al camarero, este asiente mientras comienza a mezclar bebidas

-bien, ahora me toca a mi, te reto Sasori-kun a una ronda-dice mientras lo observa malignamente

-acepto-dice mientras coge una botella que le tiende el camarero

-mezcla casera, made in Shiori-dice mientras de un trago se bebe todo el contenido, Sasori la imita, se pone a toser mientras su cara se torna de color rojo.

-jajajajajajaja-ríe Shiro

-pero de que demonios está hecho esto!-pregunta Sasori cogiendose la gargante y mas rojo que un tomate

- n.n mezcla made in Shiori ¡¡alto secreto:P

-menudos nenazas que estais hechos...anda Sai deja que te lleve a casa que estas un poquito pasado de alcohol...-dice Ria pasandose un brazo suyo por los hombros

-y de quien es la culpa ¬¬?-pregunta mientras se deja llevar

-no estaras diciendo que es culpa mia!encima...tendra morro...¬¬

-¬¬(todos)

-nosotros nos vamos!Ja neee!-dice Rianne yendo hacia la puerta del local

-primaa!haber que le hacemos al pobre Sai-kun...pervetida!no te propases con él!-le grita Shiro riendose. Ria le saca la lengua mientras sonríe como un vampiro

-yo hacerle cosas pervertidas a Sai!...-y ambos salen del local.

Dentro reina un silencio...

-esto...mejor nosotros nos vamos,¡¡¡Naruto deja a las pobres chicas!-grita Sakura propinandole un golpe en la cabeza y sacandolo arrastras del local

-yo tambien me voy a caaasaaa!-dice una Shiro muy contentita

-quieres que te acompañe?-pregunta Itachi mirandola profundamente

- (Inner Shiro: Kyaaaa!no me mires asi que me muerooo, babaaaaaaaaaaaa!acuerdate del plan!Ria ya lo a llevado a cabo y mira la cara de idiota que se le ha quedado a tu cuñado)-Shiro mira a Sasuke que observa la puerta con los ojos en llamas-"necesito la camara de Riaaa!bueno,a ceñirnos al plan...Shiro tu puedes!

-no tranquilo...Sasori me lleva, ¿verdad Sasori-kun?-pregunta mirandole con carita de perrito abandonado. Sasori la mira con cara de ein? y despues mira a Itachi, este lo fulmina con la mirada...

-"perfecto...asi molesto a Itachi" claro...yo te acompaño, vamos!-dice mientras sale del local seguido de una Shiro muy contenta.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-arigato por acompañarme Rianne-chan...pero no hacia falta que te molestaras-dice Sai parandose en la puerta de su casa. Rianne sonreia interiormente

-"te fastidias Sasukito...eso te pasa por hacermelo pasar tan mal T.T " no a sido nada...yo me voy que mi prima debe de estar preocupada-dice mientras se da la vuelta para marcharse, pero unos brazos la retienen dandole la vuelta.

Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Rianne abrió los ojos sorprendida...¡¡Sai la estaba besando!

-"mierda...esto no estaba dentro del plan acordado (Inner Ria: ¡¡pero quitatelo de encima!)

Ria se aparta bruscamente de Sai

-perdona...yo no se que me ha pasado, lo siento-dice Sai mientras se pone colorado. Ria le imita y sonrojada mira al suelo

-tranquilo...

-espero que os lo esteis pasando bien-dice una voz a sus espaldas. Rianne, palida, se da la vuelta para observar a un Sasuke de brazos cruzados y Sharingan activado

-Sasuke...-murmura por lo bajo

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-seguro que le ha pasado algo...ese Sai tenia cara de pervertido-murmuraba Shiro por lo bajo mientras entraba en casa de Itachi y Sasori.

-gracias por acompañarme hasta casa de Itachi, Shiro-chan-dice Sasori mientras se sienta en el sofá. Shiro observa la casa con atención

-"seguro que una de esas puertas lleva a la habitación de Itachi... (Inner Shiro: pervertida!) ¬¬ "

-que cansada estooooy!-bosteza y se gira para mirar a Sasori, pero este se habia quedado dormido en el sofá- ¬¬...encima que le acompaño y va y se duerme el tío.

Observa la habitación

-me da mucha pereza ir hasta casa de Sakura...y segura que Ria aun no ha llegado-mira el sofá y el hueco que queda-no pasará nada!dormiré media horita-y sonriente se acomoda en el sofá al lado de Sasori y enseguida se queda profundamente dormida no sabiendo que en menos de dos horas despertaria por el grito de alguien que habia entrado en la habitación y la habia pillado infraganti.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión...un coche aparcaba delante de la casa de Ria.

-por fin llegamos!-grita la voz de un muchacho de no mas de diez años. Un joven de diecinueve años sale de la puerta del conductor y mira de reojo al joven.

-por qué me ha tocado ir con él?

-será porque acaso somos primos, Keiji? o por qué tu hermana y la mía llevan dos semanas desaparecidas?-pregunta mientras le mira fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

-vale..vale...lo he pillado Nagash-dice mientras niega con la cabeza. Mira la ventana de Ria-seguro que a one-chan no le va a gustar que la visiten en sus días de fiesta

-no estaba la prima estudiando?-pregunta Nashi mientras sube sube las escaleras acercandose a la puerta de madera del fondo

-Rianne estudiando?...seguro que ha montado una fiesta y esta toda la casa hecha un asco ¬¬

-jijijijiji

Keiji saca las llaves de su bolsillo y las mete en la cerradura, abre la puerta y ambos primos entran en la casa

-pues al parecer no ha hecho ninguna fiesta...esto está bastante limpio-dice Nashi mientras observa a su alrededor.

-tienes razón...-dice Keiji mientras se asoma al cuarto de Ria-¿por qué habrán dos colchones a los pies de las camas?

-aqui tambien hay colchones y mantas!-se oye la voz de Nashi desde la otra punta del pasillo

-ha montado una fiesta...¡lo sabia! esta one-chan... T.T

-y tambien se ha dejado el ordenador enchufado-dice mientras enchufa la pantalla del ordenador

-siempre se lo deja...yo que tu no lo tocaria, como le borres alguna foto de Sasuke te mata-dice Keiji acercandose a Nashi

-primo...mira lo que pone aqui-dice el moreno mientras acerca la cara a la pantalla, detrás de él Keiji le imita

-cierto...¿Bienvenidos?

-vamos a darle a Enter!a lo mejor son fotos de la prima Rianne!-dice apretando la tecla

-espera Nashi!

Tarde...demasiado tarde...una luz los envuelve y los traga enviandolos a otro mundo...pero...¿a donde habrá llevado la luz a los hermanos de las primas?

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Ohayo! Hasta aquí el capi. Lamento la tardanza pero estoy en semana de examenes y no he podido actualizar antes y hacerlo mas largo...soy mala lo he dejado con la intriga todo eh¿! **

**Arigato por los reviews recibidos!ahora las contestaciones:**

**Shiro: **Aqui el capi prima...que malas somos eh? y en el proximo la aparicion de los hermanitos !jijijijiji. Besitos y ya hablamos por msn. Ja neee!

**sccmar: **Aqui un poco de los hermanos celosos...en el proximo capi veremos sus instintos asesinos xD. Besitos y arigatooo!

**HikariHye: **jejejeje,soy mala...entonces en este capi aun soy mas mala porque lo he dejado con muchisima intriga. Sorry...en el proximo capi la continuacion. Arigato!

**Marion-asakura: **hola linda!arigato por el review. Claro que Itachi es mejor que Sai y Sasori (Shiro: prima que Itachi es mio!) Rianne: ...¬¬ jejejeje. Besitos wapa!

**Silvery: **Hola loca :D !somos muuuuy malas...jejejejeje,pero asi es mas divertido. Ya veras el proximo capi n.n ¡¡besitos linda y arigato!Espero que te haya gustado el capi n.n

**Cristillyn: **es que las primas cuando queremos somos muy listas...(cuando queremos u.u). Sorry por la demora T.T ¡¡espero que te haya gustado el capi!besitos y nos leemos lindaaa!

**Proximamente...**

**Capitulo 13 - ¿Mas familiares en Konoha? Hermanos, intentos de asesinatos y más planes**

_**oORiánneOo**_

_Publicado el 13-06-06_


	13. ¿Mas familiares en Konoha¿ hermanos

**Capitulo 13 - ¿Mas familiares en Konoha? Hermanos, intentos de asesinatos y más planes**

-Sasuke...-murmura Ria por lo bajo

-veo que no hacía falta que viniera a ver si te encontrabas bien...por lo que veo estas muuuuy bien-dice enfadado y de brazos cruzados. Ria frunce el ceño y lo mira enfadada

-oye...que no ha sido su culpa, toda la culpa es mia-dice Sai acercandose. Sasuke le mira con el Sharingan activado

-cierto...toda la culpa es tuya!-y se abalanza sobre él

-mierda, Sai no tenía que quedarse medio muerto, no era el plan...-murmuraba Rianne por lo bajo mordiendose las uñas-¿qué hago?¿me meto en la pelea?

-no te vuelvas a acercar a ella, nadie se puede acercar me oyes?-le gritaba a Sai que no podia defenderse por su estado de alcoholismo (Ria: xDDD he vuelto a Sai un alcoholico jajajaja!)

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso

-¡¡¿como que nadie se me puede acercar!¡¡¡¡yo no soy tuya me oyes!-grita acercandose furiosa y estampandole un ostion a Sasuke en toda la cara-¡¡esto es culpa tuya!¡¡TE ODIO!

Rianne sale corriendo y se larga dejando a Sasuke en estado de shock.

-mierda...¡¡¡RIANNE!-y sale corriendo detrás de ella dejando a un moribundo Sai en el suelo.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Mientras a unas cuantas cuadras de allí...

-ZZzzzZZZzz-roncaba Shiro mientras sonreia bobaliconamente abrazada a Sasori-Itachi-marido-sama...-murmuraba por lo bajo.

Itachi iba tranquilamente caminando hacia su casa, saca la llave de la puerta y la introduce en la cerradura

-esperemos que Sasori no haya hecho nada ¬¬

Abre la puerta y...

-¿¿¿¡¡¡PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAIS HACIENDO?-grita haciendo que los dos pegaran un salto en el sofá

-neee...¿qué pasa?¿por qué gritas Itachi?-pregunta Sasori rascandose un ojo con la mano

-¿qué estabais haciendo?-grita señalandolos acusadoramente con el dedo. Shiro seguía durmiendo y sonriendo tontamente-¡¡tu despierta!-le grita haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos y los mirara cabreada

-¿por qué demonios me teneis que despertar? estaba en lo mejor del sueño...

-creo que antes estabas haciendo otras cosas...le reprocha acusadoramente

-nani?¿que he hecho ahora?-pregunta mirandolo interrogante

-estabas durmiendo con el!-grita señalando a Sasori

Shiro se gira para ver al chico que se encoje de hombros...suspira resignada

-haber...celoso...no hemos hecho nada! simplemente Sasori tenia sueño y se a acostado en el sofá, yo tambien estaba cansada y me he dormido sin darme cuenta...¡¡¡¡PEDAZO DE BURRO CELOSO!

-no soy un celoso!-le grita. Shiro se acerca furiosa y le propina un buen golpe en toda la cabeza

-Shiro relajate...-dice Sasori acercandose por detrás de la chica, esta tenía los ojos en llamas y le propina una patada en la boca del estomago que hace que Sasori caiga al suelo de rodillas-dios como odio a los hombres cuando se ponen asi!me largo!-grita echando a correr calle abajo.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Maldito Uchiha...maldito niñato engreido hijo de papá!-mascullaba Rianne por lo bajo mientras echaba a correr en dirección al bosque que rodeaba Konoha. Comenzó a llover haciendo que Ria mascullara el doble de maldiciones.

Al final, cansada, se sentó al pie de un árbol y abrazandose las piernas comenzó a sollozar bajito.

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre su cabeza, pero parecia que la chica no lo notaba, mantenía la vista en el frente sin inmutarse de las gotas que mojaban su kimono negro y caian por su rostro. Permanecia estatica...sin miedo,sin problemas...sin vida.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Espero que ha Rianne le haya ido mejor que a mi...como le haya pasado lo mismo...-de solo pensarlo le produjo un escalofrio-mierda...por favor dime que no...-comenzó a llover.

-¡¡RIANNE!-se escucho el grito de un muchacho por encima de los tejados

-ese es Sasuke..¡¡Sasuke!-grita,el muchacho la observa y baja de un salto

-¿has visto a Rianne?-pregunta Sasuke

-¿has visto a Rianne?-pregunta Shiro

Ambos se miran

-mierda...se ha ido corriendo, estaba enfada y he salido a buscarla y ahora con esta tormenta...-comienza a decir

-hay que buscar en los lugares mas oscuros, una cueva..un bosque profundo,cualquier parte con oscuridad

-pero...

-cuando a mi prima se le aparece un problema y ve que no puede resolverlo se marcha, se esconde en las sombras y permanece estatica..quieta...sin vida-termina de decir mientras comienza a correr, un trueno se esuchó a lo lejos-¡¡y con esta tormenta seguramente enfermará o morirá!

Sasuke sin pensarlo se marchó en dirección al bosque mientras Shiro le seguía. Una sombra les perseguia en la oscuridad.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-achus!-estornuda un joven mientras se acerca mas al fuego-¿por qué ha tenido que pillarnos esta tormenta?

-no lo se...menos mal que hemos encontrado esta cueva-le contesta la voz de otro chico mientras echa mas madera al fuego.

-primo...¿donde estamos?-pregunta Nashi mirando al joven fijamente

-no lo se...

-estarán bien la prima y onii-san?

-seguramente, ambas son fuertes...esperaremos a que pase la tormenta y buscaremos algun pueblo cercano...me ha parecido ver antes luces allá a lo lejos-dice Keiji mientras se apolla en la fría pared de la cueva. Nashi suspira mientras imita a su primo.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Rianne no se habia movido ni un milimetro...de pronto unos pasos se oyen a su derecha. Rianne mueve los ojos en dirección al sonido. Una silueta se coloca delante de ella

-¿quien eres?-pregunta la voz de un joven colocandose bien unas gafas

-tu...tu eres...-balbucea Rianne mientras se incorpora rápidamente y señala al sujeto

-he preguntado yo antes muchacha...no eres una ninja puesto que no llevas ni arma ni protector de ninguna aldea...pero por el kimono, pareces una noble o algo-dice el chico mientras observa atentamente a Rianne.

-no me mires asi maldito pervertido-gay!¡¡¡a saber que demonios le hicisteis a Sasukito mientras estaba con vosotros!-dice mientras se acerca peligrosamente y le pega un puñetazo en toda la cara mandandolo por los aires.

-co...como?

Rianne le mira furiosamente, sus ropas mojadas..el pelo cayendole por el rostro y sus dos ojos que parecian dos pozos sin fondo le daba un aire atemorizante (Ria: se comienza a escuchar una musica de fondo...para ser mas exactos la musica de cuando luchan Lee y Gaara en los combates preeliminares ¡¡me encanta esa musica!)

-Kabuto me las pagaras!-grita mientras saca de no se sabe donde una katana negra. Kabuto la mira asustado

-esta chica...no llevaba armas...

-Aaaaarrrrrrggggg! Adelante _Yaminothensi_!-la katana despide un leve destello oscuro y Rianne se lanza al ataque. Kabuto saca rapidamente dos kunais y los interpone entre su cara y la katana. Rianne le da una patada en el estomago-¡de algo tenian que servir las clases de taekwondo!Joooosh!vamos allá!¡¡¡POR FIN TODAS LAS ODIADORAS DE KAPUTO VAN A PODER DESCANSAR EN PAZ!

-¡¡PRIMA!-grita una voz desde los matorrales, Shiro aparece entre la maleza

-¡¡¡no me desconcentres!-le grita volviendo a descargar su katana contra Kabuto, este cada vez alucinaba mas ¡¡estaba perdiendo contra una niñata!si se entera Orochimaru...pero esta chica, a lo mejor a Orochimaru le gustaria...

-¡¡RIANNE!-grita ahora la voz de Sasuke apareciendo al lado de Rianne. Deja de llover.

Esa voz...la ira volvio a resurjir desde lo mas profundo de su alma.Sonriente lanza la katana incrustandola en el árbol que estaba al lado de Sasuke, este, pálido observa la katana y a Rianne

-bien...vamos a jugar en serio-dice colocandose en la pose de lucha

-¡¡¡¡ADELANTE PRIMA!DEMUESTRALE A ESE KAPUTO DE QUE ESTAMOS HECHAS!¡¡¡ESE TAIJUTSU!

-pe...pero si no sois ninjas!¿¡¡como podeis saber taijutsu!

-por las clases de karate y taekwondo!JOOOOSH!VAMOS PRIMA!

Rianne sonriente se acerca y le da un puñetazo en el pómulo mandandolo contra una roca cercana, la roca se rompe por el golpe. Rianne se levanta y sonrie colocando un puño delante de su cara y el otro un poco mas abajo...

-nani!como puedes...mierda...no puedo...ya veras tu-comienza a hacer sellos, Rianne sonriente se acerca corriendo hacia donde estaban Shiro y Sasuke y saca sin esfuerzo la katana, un salto hacia atras y le clava la katana en uno de los brazos.

-arrggg-se sujeta el brazo con la mano izquierda-maldicion,pero aun puedo...¡¡KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

-no podra contra los kage bushin!-grita Sasuke a Shiro,esta sonreia malignamente.

-bien...vamos a ver si me salen bien...¡¡ESTO VA POR LAS SESIONES INTENSIVAS DE TRAGARME LOS CAPITULOS!¡¡KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!-tres replicas de la chica aparecen a su lado-JOOOSH!VAMOS ALLA RIANNE!

-HAAAAAAAAAAAI!-las replicas se acercan enfurecidas a Kabuto

-"mierda...yo que queria asustarla con mis replicas...pero tengo el brazo dañado,no puedo hacer gran cosa"

-tienes el brazo dañado!no puedes formar sellos¡¡eso te pasa por pervertir a Sasukito!-dicen las tres replicas a la vez

-y ahora que tengo que ver yo con esto ¬¬

-nada..como Orochi-gay y Kaputo te pervirtieron mi prima esta algo enfadada...pero nada, un par de chidoris y listo xD

- :S

¡¡PUM!las replicas se enfuman y Kabuto sale de nuevo disparado contra el tronco de un árbol

-si!chupate esa mariquita!-levanta el puño en señal de victoria

-aun no esta acabado...-dice mientras se sana la herida del brazo con su tecnica medica

-mierda...habia olvidado que era como Tsunade-sama...piensa Rianne..piensa, los sellos me los se de memoria...jooooo¡¡PRIMA CHIVAME ALGUNA TECNICA QUE NO SE ME OCURRE NINGUNA PARA VENCER AL MAQUICA ESTE!

Shiro se lleva un dedo al mentón y se pone a pensar

-¿Chidori?

-que que?como va a saber hacer esa tecnica!es mas..no deberia de saber hacer ninguna!

-tu callate!-le grita Shiro enmudeciendo a Sasuke al instante

-el Chidori...joooooo, es que hay mucho sello y me cansooooo!

-Katon?

Sasuke, aun no la boca cerrada, las mira con los ojos abiertos

-sii!un mariquita a la brasa xD!

-ahi estamos prima!o hazle el sexy no jutsu de Narutin jajajajajajajaja

-uoooo, con esa se desmaya!jajajajaja,no mejor esa para mas adelante...

Kabuto se incorpora y comienza a hacer sellos, pero un puño se estampa contra su mejilla

-aun no he terminado de decidir que tecnica quiero hacer asi que estate mientras tanto quietecito en el suelo!-le grita con el puño alzado

-no se primaaa, inventate alguna xD

-xD...si tuviera el Sharingan haria el Mangekyou Sharingan...

-cierto, cierto-Shiro de brazos cruzados asiente con la cabeza-deberias de preguntarle a Kakashi donde se compró su ojo...

-Kakashi-pervertido!cierto que tiene un ojo Sharingan como quien no quiere la cosa...será tacaño.¡¡Sasukito regalame un ojo de esos tan monos que tienes!

Sasuke se lleva una mano a los ojos como proteccion

-jo..aburrido-dice mientras le saca la lengua y se gira para ver al Kabuto que seguia en el suelo-mira,me hizo caso y todo el mariquita este :O

-has terminado de parlotear? no eres ninja asi que no me asustes diciendo que sabes hacer tecnicas, el Kage Bushin seguro que te salio de pura chiripa

- ¬¬...a si?-pregunta con la venita de la sien palpitandole furiosamente. Shiro se percató de ello y fue a esconderse detras de un arbol cogiendo de la manga a Sasuke para que la siguiera

-que haces?

-han hecho enfadar a Rianne

-muy bien tu lo has querido-de un salto se sube a la rama de un arbol (Ria: comienza a sonar la tipica musica de cuando se preparan Kakashi y Sasuke para lanzar su Chidori)

-no sera capaz...no puede...-dice Sasuke mirando la pose de Rianne

-aaaaaaaagggggggggggg!TU LO HAS QUERIDO MALDITO NINFOMANO MARICON!-hace los sellos y el chakra comienza a formarse en su mano izquierda. Sus ojos estaban mas negros que de constumbre y en su boca una sonrisa sádica aparecia

-lo dije...da miedo cuando se enfada-dice Shiro encogiendose

-pero...pero...

-tu lo has querido, ahora ¡¡¡sujetadle!-grita, y dos Kage Bushin aparecen detras de Kabuto para sujetarle y que no se moviera

-nani? cuando?-grita Kabuto intentando soltarse

-tu lo has querido!-baja del arbol de un salto y corre hacia el llevando en su brazo una cantidad de chakra bastante grande, emitia sonoros gorgoteos

-pe...pero...

-JOOOSH!ESA ES MI PRIMA!¡¡¡RAIKIRI PRIMA!

-Aaaaaggggg!¡¡¡CHIDORI!-grita dandole de lleno el estomago, sangre sale de la boca de Kabuto mientras Rianne caía de rodillas en el suelo

-maldicion...retirada-y se esfuma

-¡¡esa es mi prima!menuda paliza le has dado al Kaputo ese!juuuaaass

Rianne desde el suelo, sudorosa y agotada sonreia a su prima

-lo has visto?-pregunta la voz de Itachi detras de Sasuke

-pe...pero si no son ninjas...¿¿quienes sois vosotras!

-nosotras somos...-comienza a decir Rianne

-¡¡¡SEGUIDORAS 100 DE NARUTO...ARRIBA LAS OTAKU'S 100!-grita Shiro levantando el puño-por cierto prima...como has hecho el Raikiri?

Rianne se encoge de hombros

-no tengo ni idea

Caida al estilo anime por parte de los hermanos y Shiro

-pero me ha salido de maravilla!pero no se me ocurrian tecnicas juuuuu...hace demasiado que no veo Naruto, tengo que ponerme al dia ¡¡seguro que ya ha salido el manga y un nuevo capitulo del Anime! BUAAAAHHH

-sigo sin entenderlo-dice Itachi captando la atencion de Shiro

-aaaa!que haces tu aqui!-grita la voz de Shiro señalando a Itachi

-os he estado siguiendo-contesta mirando a las primas

-ha pasado algo prima?-pregunta Ria mientras se levantaba apoyandose en su katana _Yaminothensi_ y recuperaba el aliento.

-en un descuido me quede dormida junto a Sasori y llego este-lo señala con la cabeza-y ahora cree que me acostado con Sasori...¡¡tu te crees!

-alaaa!¡¡es que miran que llegan a ser mal pensados estos Uchiha!-grita con un doble sentido en la frase, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke, frunce levemente el ceño

-¡si toda la culpa ha sido vuestra!-grita Sasuke mientras se acerca peligrosamente a Rianne

-claaaro, ahora la culpa será mia!

-¿y tu no dices nada?-pregunta Itachi mientras se acerca tambien a Shiro, ambas quedaron entre los hermanos y el árbol donde antes estaba sentada Rianne

-que deberia de decir!si es tu culpa por celoso-mal pensado!

Itachi y Sasuke estaban ya a dos pasos de ellas cuando dos siluetas se colocan a espaldas de los Uchiha

-¡¡malditos pervertidos!¿que le estais haciendo a mi hermana?-grita la voz de Nashi mientras golpea a Itachi, este se gira asombrado

-¿que...?-pregunta atótina Shiro

-Nashi?..que demonios esta pasando aqui?

-Oei...yo que tu me alejaria cien metros de mi hermana-dice la otra sombra colocando una mano sombre el hombro de Sasuke

-¿que...?-el turno de Rianne

-Keiji...Nashi-chan...

-Shishi!onii-chan!-grita Nashi acercandose a Shiro y abrazandola

-onii-san-dice Rianne mirando a su hermano mayor.

-eeehh!me estoy perdiendo!¿quien demonios son estos?-grita Itachi, Nashi le mira amenazadoramente

-son nuestros hermanos-dice Shiro

-¿co...como?espera...hay mas gente de vuestro mundo en Konoha

-Konoha?¿de que habla el tio este?-pregunta Keiji

-esto...veras...es que estamos en el mundo de Naruto y bueno..ellos dos son Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke como bien sabrá onii-san

-¡¡en el mundo de Naruto!¿pero que demonios has bebido onee-chan!

- ¬¬ no he bebido nada...es cierto ¡¡mirales!-dice mientras coge a Sasuke por los hombros y lo coloca delante de Keiji

-asi que te estaba acosando tu amor platónico?-pregunta levantando una ceja

- ¬¬ no me estaba acosando

-será mejor que volvamos a la aldea-dice Itachi mientras intentaba no mirar al pequeñajo ese, era igual que su hermana salvo por los ojos que los tenia verdes y el pelo gris mucho mas oscuro que el de Shiro.

Keiji y Rianne no se parecian en nada salvo por los ojos, ambos del mismo color. Keiji tenia el cabello corto y castaño claro mientras que su hermana largo y negro (Ria: como decia..en nada nos parecemos xD; Keiji: ¬¬)

-ya veras cuando Naruto se entere de que los hermanos de Rianne y Shiro estan en Konoha-dice Itachi, Sasuke le mira aterrorizado

- :S

-dios...-dice Rianne dandose en la frente con la palma de la mano-es cierto...Naruto

-prima ven!-grita Shiro y ambas se quedaron rezagadas

-no salio bien el plan-dice Rianne, Shiro asiente

-cierto...y han habido intentos de asesinato

-tambien...Sai debe de estar aun inconsciente en el portal de su casa

-y a saber como a quedado Sasori

-y encima ahora tenemos "guardaespaldas"-dice Shiro observando las espaldas de su hermanito y su primo

Rianne asiente

-hay que elabora un nuevo plan...creo que dejaremos lo de los celos...esta vez será un plan de proteccion

-cierto, Keiji onii-san le tiene mania a Sasuke

-y Nashi-chan tambien a Itachi

- :S (ambas)

-maldicion-exclama Rianne

-¿como ha pasado?

-el ordenador...maldito cacharro!-grita haciendo que los cuatro chicos se girasen a mirarla-je..je...no pasa nada

- ¬¬

-shock!

-cuando llegemos a Konoha hay que haces dos cosas, primero conseguir una casa propia y segundo alejarles lo maximo de los hermanos

Ambas chocan las manos y adelantan el paso hacia los chicos que no paraban de lanzarse miradas, las primas suspiraron. Menuda semana les esperaba a ambas...

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Tsudane-sama!-grita Shizune entrando en el despacho de la Hokage

-eeehh?que pasa Shizune

-hemos recibido un aviso...los examenes de Chuunin se celebrarán dentro de tres meses!

-nani!y por qué llega tan tarde la carta?-pregunta levantandose del asiento

-problemas en el camino...hay que avisar a los Jounnins encargados, ¿que hacemos con esas chicas?-pregunta

-bueno..si los Uchiha estan haciendo un buen trabajo es posible que puedan presentarse, tienen potencial-dice Tsunade volviendo a sentarse en el sillon.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Kabuto llegó a la guarida donde estaba con Orochimaru, entró en un sala y lo encontró ojeando unos libros de tapas oscuras

-Orochimaru-sama...en mi expedición por el bosque me di de bruces contra una joven

-una ninja?-pregunta el Sannin

-no, no era ninja y tampoco llevaba protector de ninguna aldea, pero poseia un gran manejo con la katana. Yaminothensi

Orochimaru alzó la cabeza

-¿Yaminotenshi?vaya...esto será interesante-se levanta del sillón-consigue mas información sobre ella y cuando creas que está lista, traela

Kabuto asientre sonriente y desaparece de la estancia. Orochimaru rió fuertemente.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Ohayo!Aqui termina el capitulo trece de mi fic ¡¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaria hasta tan lejos y todo gracias a vosotras!**

**¿Que tal les parecio el capi?En los proximos capitulos conoceremos mejor a los hermanitos de las primas...madre mia menuda fiesta se montará en Konoha xD**

**¿Por qué estaba Kabuto en el bosque?¿Que querrá hacer Orochimaru con la pobre Rianne?¿Examenes de Chuunin?**

**Ya estoy de vacaciones de verano asi que tendré mas tiempo para escribir y hacer los capitulos mas largos!**

**Bueno ya no voy a meter a mas familiares ni a ningun personaje nuevo en el fic. Ahora a centrarse en las parejas que hay que estan un poco abandonadas xD**

**Ahora las contestaciones:**

**Shiro: **Ohayo prima!aqui la paliza a Kabuto como me dijistes por msn :P Y tambien miradas asesinas por parte de tu hermanito. Saludos de mi parte!jejejeje. Bueno ya hablamos por msn ¡¡Besitos prima!

**Cristillyn: **Bueno pues aqui el capitulo trece, ¿te gustó? Aparicion de los hermanitos de las primas...los Uchiha la llevan clara con los guardaespaldas que les ha salido a las primas xD Besitos linda y arigato!

**Marion-asakura: **Aqui la aparicion de los hermanitos de las primas jejejeje. Gracias por el review linda, ¿te gusto el capi? Arigato!

**Silvery:** Arigato por el review!tus reviews me animan a seguir en serio. Muchas gracias lindisima ¡¡¡mas adelante se mataran Sai-kun y Sasori-kun...pero ahora las primas tienen guardaespaldas jajajajaja. Besos y cuidate!

**Mine Hatamuke: **jejejeje, me alegra muchisima que te guste mi fic en serio!gracias por el review linda, ¿te gusto el capi? espero que si. Arigato y cuidate!

**LleanyUchiha: **Holaaa!no pasa nada. A mi tambien me pasa que no puedo conectarme linda!¡¡me alegra que te guste el capi!Besitos!

**Sccmar: **Aqui tienes la contestacion...que hacen al llegar los hermanos? mirar mal a los Uchiha xD ...les salio unos guardaespaldas a las primas eh? besitos y arigato!

**Hikari-Hye: **pfff...no creo linda, lo lamento pero como ya dije antes quiero centrarme en las parejas y los personajes actuales del fic. Ademas de que se me esta haciendo dificil con tanto personaje :P

Lo que podriamos hacer es sacarte con algun personaje secundario...si te parece alguna prima de Sakura o algo...pero si lo que querias era salir como hermana mia o como algun familiar sorry. Espero tu contestacion al respecto. Besitos y gracias!

**Proximamente...**

**Capitulo 14 - Nuevos guardaespaldas para las primas. ¡¡Los examenes de Chuunin están por llegar!**

_**oORiánneOo**_

_Publicado el 24-06-06_


	14. Nuevos guardaespaldas para las primas

**Capitulo 14 - Nuevos guardaespaldas para las primas. ¡¡Los examenes de **

**Chuunin están por llegar!**

Tsunade observó a las primas y los cuatro chicos que se encontraban delante de su escritorio.

-asi que...han aparecido mas personas de vuestro mundo-dice mirando a las primas

-haai!son nuestros hermanos...

Tsunade se recuesta en su sillón y se pone a pensar

-bien, voy a tener que haceros una ficha como que sois aldeanos de Konoha, no podeis estar sin papeles. Asi que id rellenando estas fichas y despues me las entregais.

Las primas cogieron los papeles y se los pasaron a los hermanos.

-pe...pero,¡¡que preguntas son estas!-salta Rianne-¡¡Sasukito ayudame que no entiendo nadaaaa!-ojitos lastimosos...

- ¬¬ ¿pero tu no estabas enfadada conmigo?-pregunta mirando, Rianne se golpea la frente con la mano-cierto!te concedo una tregüa momentanea...después...seguirá corriendo la sangre por las calles, muajajaja!

- ¬¬

-primaaa, no entiendo nadaaa!-se queja Shiro mirando su folio

-haber...vamos a hacerlo en conjunto-dice Keiji

-uoooo!que listo te has vuelto onii-san :O

- ¬¬

-valee!primer apartado,nombres completos y apellido

-Nálion Riánne

-Nálion Keiji

-Maehara Shiori

-Maehara Nagash

-yooo!me pido hacer la proxima preguntaaa!-grita Rianne con el brazo levantado y moviendolo exageradamente.

-haaai primaaa!

-siguiente...edades...pff...yo 16 me estoy haciendo abuelaaa!

-tenemos la misma edad!-salta Sasuke

-no pasa nada Sasukito, ya estamos mayores y podemos hacer cosas perverti...¡¡auch!-golpe por parte de su hermano-onii-saaaan!

-jajajajaja-se ríe Shiro

-centrate ¬¬

-juuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, ahora ya no te puedo hacer cosas pervertidas Sasukito, tendremos que escondernos en callejones oscuros a las tantas de la noche...

-yo 16!-se apresura a gritar Shiro

-10-dice Nashi

-19

-menudos enanos que estais hechos...y yo con mis 23 años-salta Itachi, Shiro le hace señas para que se calle...demasiado tarde

-¡¡¡pero seras asalta cunas!¡¡que demonios le estas haciendo a mi hermana pederasta!

-WoOoOoO!Itachi es un asalta cunas!-grita el ninja mas escandaloso de toda la aldea desde la puerta

-Naruto!quién te manda entrar en mi despacho sin permiso!-grita Tsunade pero Naruto se había unido a la persecución de Itachi donde un Nashi algo cabreado y con un palo en la mano perseguía a Itachi por todo el despacho gritándole y pegándole.

- ¬¬...dios menudo espectaculo, anda dame que lo termino de rellenar yo-dice Rianne mientras coge los papeles y se dispone a terminar. Shiro miraba incrédula desde el suelo el espectaculo.

Despues de varios minutos de persecuciones por el despacho terminaron los tres en el suelo agotados.

-po...por cierto-pregunta Naruto incorporandose-¿quienes son estos dos?

-este es mi onii-san, Keiji y el es el hermanito de Shiro, Nashi-dice Rianne- ¡¡¡Termine!JOOOSH SOY LA MEJOR, toma Tsunade!-le entrega los papeles a la pobre Hokage que se estaba masajeando las sienes

-arigato...dentro de un par de días os haré el examen para que ascendais a Gennins...por cierto, se me olvidaba!dentro de un par de meses serán los examenes de Chuunin y quiero que vosotras dos os presenteis-dijo mirando a las primas-bueno y tu tambien siempre y cuando apruebes el examen, ademas...tienes que comprarte ropa y un arma-le dice a Keiji que asiente con la cabeza.

-siii!estare en el mismo rango que Sasukito...!n.n

-joooo no se valee!-se queja Shiro

-que pasa prima?

-pues que Itachi es tan tan tan listo que ascendió a líder de una patrulla Anbu super jovencito...yo no llego a tanto primaaa!-sollozaba la pobre

-maldito Uchiha...ya le daré yo ya...-murmuraba Ria abrazando a su prima

- ¬¬ ahora la culpa es mía

-si!-saltaron las dos sacandole la lengua

-por cierto,tomad-les tiende cuatro llaves a los primos y primas-vuestra nueva casa, esta muy cerca de la de Haruno Sakura y la de Uchiha Sasuke e Itachi que ahora viviran juntos y no me mireis asi-dice mirando a los Uchiha-por si necesitais algo

-yo me se de una que necesitara algo por las noches...jijijiji-le murmura Rianne a su prima que asiente y sonrie malignamente.

-bueno, bueno...fuera de mi despacho que tengo mucho que hacer!-gritó la Hokage echandolos de su despacho con una escoba

En las calles de Konoha

-jo...menudo genio tiene la vieja esa-dice la morena mientras se frota un hombro

-a donde vamos primaaa?

-a comprarme la ropa y una katana!necesito entrenar que tengo que alcanzaros!-salta Keiji-tengo que aprender técnicas...por cierto-se gira hacia su hermana-¿me ha parecido antes verte hacer el Chidori?

Rianne sudaba frío

-yoo!que dices!para nadaaa!ponte gafas onii-saan!

- ¬¬, no necesito gafas!-la coge de un hombro y comienza a rebolicarle el pelo-¡¡¡has estado entrenandote en tu cuarto todos estos días verdad?

-ayyyyy!mentiraaaa, mentiraaaaa...mentiroso!

-mentirosa tuuu!

-maloooo, primaaaa me mataaaan...buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

-escandalosa ¬¬ -la suelta y Rianne se esconde detras de Shiro

-eeehhh,a mi no me metas en peleas!-se esconde detras de Itachi con lo que el Uchiha se gana una nueva mirada por parte del hermanito de Shiro.

-buuuu... T.T a eso se le llama abandono primaa!uuuiii, una tiendaaa, vamos a comprarte ropa onii-saaaan!-le coje de la manga y lo mete dentro de la tienda.

-uis que peligro, mi prima es un peligro llendo de compras :S

-nosotros dos nos vamos que tenemos que instalar tus cosas en mi casa-dice Sasuke, y ambos hermanos desaparecieron.

- ¬¬, pero estos dos no se querian matar? y ahora piensan vivir juntos? dioooos...menuda pesadilla! T.T

Dentro de la tienda

-bueno...me esperaba algo mejor de la tienducha esta...veamos...¡¡ala!mira que ropa mas mona hay para mi!

-ejem...la ropa es para mi nee-chan-le mira ceñudo

-ups...cierto, pero es que yo ropa de chico, necesito un modelo...¡¡comprate eso!-salta de pronto corriendo por entre los estantes y apartando a los pobres compradores.

Aparece a los pocos minutos con el pelo rebolicado y con una sonrisa en la cara

-tuve que pegarme con una ancianita, queria robarte la ropa onii-san, toma-se la tiende y pasa dentro de un probador

-neee, prima, que ropa le has cogido?

-ya lo veras...ju ju ju

-onee-chaan!se puede saber que ropa me has dado?-grita retirando la cortina echando humo por las orejas

-jajajajajajajajajaja!

-primaaa! le has dado la ropa negra que llevaba Sasuke-cuñado-kun!jejejejejejeje-dice sonriendo

Y en efecto, la ropa que llevaba Keiji era un replica de la que antaño llevó Sasuke

-no hay nada mejor...?-pregunta con una gotita en la frente

-nooop, nada...ademas, es la unica talla

-y que me dices de esos pantalones y esa camiseta negra de allí?-pregunta señalando con el dedo

-eso te viene pequeño!-gruñó

-es de mi talla!lo haces a posta...¡¡me llevo esta!

-noooooooooooo, llevate la de tu cuñado!-gimoteaba tirandole de la camisa para evitar que fuera al mostrador

-suelta bicho!tome...me llevo esto-le grita a la pobre dependienta, Rianne aun tiraba de su camisa

-neee, Nashi-chan, tu tambien quieres ropa?

Nashi la miró incredulo y negó rapidamente con la cabeza, cuanto antes salieran de esa casa de locos mejor.

Fuera...

-buuuuu...buuuuuu-sollozaba

-es de color negro tambien...no te quejes!

-juuuuu...yo quería que mi hermanito y mi marido fueran a conjunto-de pronto se le aparece una imagen en la cabeza de ambos con la misma ropa y comienza a reirse como una sádica

- ¬¬ que demonios te estas imaginando?

-naaaa!mal pensado!por cierto, la katana no te la compres, ¡¡será mi regalo n.n!

-n.n que mona!cuando quieres claro...¬¬

-¬¬

-neee, Shiro-chan, donde vamos ahora?-pregunta Nashi

-uis, ni idea...vamos a nuestra nueva casa!

Se gira para observar a los dos hermanos, Rianne ponia morritos de brazos cruzados mientras su hermano intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

-oei!vosotros dos!vamos a nuestra nueva casa andaaa!-grita Shiro captando la atención de los dos rezagados

-siii!una casa...jujuju, una casa cerquita de la de Sasukito...

-y de Itachiii...babaaa!

-vamos corriendo!-Ria comienza a correr pero al doblar una esquina choca contra alguien y cae al suelo de morros-auch...auch...¡¿quien demonios se a tropezado conmigo!-grita encarandose a la figura

-¡¡gomen Ria-chan!

-¿Sakura...?

La pelirosada se levanta tocandose la frente-no te vi, gomen Ria-chan...tenía prisa

-que pasa prima...¿nani?

-¡Shiro-chan! ¿estais bien? oí que os habiais encontrado con Kabuto...

-muajajajajja!le hice mi Chidori y lo mande a Marte jijijijiji

-con que...¡¡¿¿no me habías dicho que no habías estado entrenando y que no habías hecho el Chidori!

-auch...auch...Keiji-niisan ¡¡vas a acabar matandome!-le espeta

-niisan?-Sakura se queda mirando al joven que le pellizcaba un moflete a Ria y al muchachito que iba a un lado de Shiro-estos son...?

-este es...-comienza Shiro,pero su hermano se adelanta

-Nagash Maehara, pero puedes llamarme Nashi-dice mientras le da un leve beso en la mano

-kyaaaaaa!que lindoooooo!n.n-lo coge y comienza a achucharlo-Shiro-chan tienes un hermanito lindisimo!

- ¬¬ "siempre lo mismo..."

-suegtame eg moflegte!-balbuceaba Rianne, Keiji le suelta el moflete y esta se lo masajea-este es mi hermano mayor, Keiji ella es...

-como no saberlo Sakura-chan...tu eterna enemiga-sonrie a su hermana que le mira frunciendo el ceño

-¬¬ -Sakura -bueno yo os estaba buscando para preguntaros una cosa...nos vamos los equipos a los baños termales, os apetece venir a los cuatro?

-kyaaaaaaaaa!baños termales!vapor!Sasukito babaaaa!

-juuuuu, Itachi-marido no viene...

-tengo entendido que también

-kyaaaa!ya estamos tardando en ir!vamos!-coge de un brazo a Sakura y comienza a llevarla a rastras.

-oei Sakura-chan!has tardado mucho!-grita Naruto desde la entrada de los baños donde los esperaba el grupo siete

-gomen!pero al final me he encontrado con las primas y sus hermanos!

-O-o hermanos cuanto tiempo!-grita Naruto acercandose corriendo y plantandose delante de los hermanos inspeccionandolos-bueno...teneis un parecido a vuestras hermanitas...

-Naruto no mires de esa forma a Keiji-niisan!-le da un puñetazo enviandolo directamente a recepción

-no has cambiado Ria-chan, sigues teniendo el mismo temperamento...-murmuraba Naruto

-¿que dices?

-nadaaaa!-dice Naruto sudando

-vamos chicos!la llama de la juventud arderá en los baños termales de Konoha!-grita una voz desde la puerta

-no...-solloza Ria

-el raro!-grita Shiro señalandolo

-ohayo Ria-chan, Shiro-chan

-ohayo TenTen-chan!nuestros hermanos...

-estoy harta de presentaciones ¬¬-le murmura Shiro a Rianne

-cierto...podriamos colgarles un cartelito al cuello

-xD, no estaria mal!

-ei, vamos ya?-pregunta Sasuke

-yo contigo voy donde quieras Sasu...-comienza Ria acercandose super contenta, pero un mano la coge por el hombro-alto ahí...por ahí vamos los hombres, las mujeres por otro lado

-esto...hermano de Rianne-chan..estos son baños mixtos-dice Naruto señalandole un cartel

-O-o!tu no entras aqui!fueraa!-grita Keiji

-ni de coñaaa!-corre en dirección a Sasuke, lo coje por un brazo y lo arrastra por el pasillo

-primaaa esperaaa!chotooo matte!-Shiro corre detras de su prima, entonces ve aparecer a Itachi, lo coje por un brazo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar comienza a correr.

-nani...?

-no preguntes, si quieres salvar la vida corre-le grita

-onee-chan!-Keiji corría detra de Shiro

-asalta cunas suelta a mi onii-san!-gritaba Nashi corriendo al lado de Keiji

-prima acelera que nos cojen!-grita Shiro a su prima

-haaaai!prima!tactica de despiste!-le grita doblando por una esquina

-haaai!-dobla por la misma

Keiji y Nashi llegan poco despues y doblan la esquina pero...no habia nadie, era un callejón sin salida

-maldita sea...donde demonios se han metido?-pregunta Keiji mirando a ambos lados

-a lo mejor han doblado por la otra esquina-dice Nashi corriendo en dirección contraria, Keiji lo sigue.

Ambos llegan a la unica puerta del pasillo y la abren, allí se encuentra con Kakashi que tenía cara de pena...Gai y todos los demas

-oei...habeis visto a Rianne?

-nop...pero donde demonios vais!a bañarse todos a los baños termales!-Gai los coge por el cuello de la camisa y los tira de cabeza al estanque-a bañarse!

-al menos podrías habernos dejado quitarnos la ropa-murmura Nashi pero entonces una ola enorme se aproxima por detrás

-bombaaa!-grita Naruto tirandose

-¬¬

-donde demonios estaran estas dos?-pregunta Keiji

Mientras, en el supuesto pasillo sin salida...

-menos mal...-murmuraba la voz de Rianne

-menos mal que se te ha ocurrido esto-le contesta Shiro-eres la mejor primaaa!

-muajajajajaja

-oei...que el mérito en nuestro-les reprocha Sasuke

-calla cuñado!

-porque no bajamos, se me está subiendo la sangre a la cabeza

Y en efecto, los Uchiha y las primas estaban colgados del techo, gracias a los hermanos que habían acumulado chakra en los pies y sujetando a las primas habian logrado escapar de la ira asesina de Keiji y Nashi.

Bajaron y las primas se soltaron.

-juuuu, con lo bien que estaba yo ahí arriba...-decía Rianne poniendo morritos

-neee primaa!que ahora toca los baños!vamos a quitarnos la ropa!

-jooosh!-Rianne echa a correr junto con Shiro

Ambas entraron a la sala donde una Sakura estaba quitandose la ropa

-ohayo Sakura!-dice Rianne mientras se quitaba el kimono y se colocaba una toalla, Shiro la imitó. Entonces entran los Uchiha

-sereis tardones!vamos!-grita Rianne cogiendo a Sasuke del brazo-quitate la ropa y a bañarse!

Sasuke algo rojo intentaba soltarse-se quitarme yo solo la ropa

-en serio?haber que lo vea!-dice mientras se sienta de rodillas en el suelo

-primaaa!no seas pervertidaaa!-la coje de un brazo y la lleva hacia la otra sala donde estaban los baños.

En uno de ellos estaban los ninjas, las chicas a una parte y los chicos en la otra, mas que nada por vergüenza.

Pero ahi estaban las primas para quitarles la vergüenza xD

-vamos animaos!-dice Shiro mientras se mete dentro del baño con la toalla puesta, Naruto estaba como loco por los baños

-neee, Ria...¿que hacemos con el rubio pervertido?-pregunta

Ria se lleva un dedo al mentón, entonces se fija en cierta ninja que acababa de entrar

-Sakuraaa!-grita Rianne, la chica se gira para mirar a las primas con la cara blanca

-harias el favor de aguantar un ratito minusculo a Narutin?-pregunta con una cara de "no admito un no como respuesta"

-cla...claro

-Neechan!por fín te encuentro!-grita Keiji abriendose paso

-auch...mierda...estaban aquí-murmura Rianne

Shiro miraba rápidamente a todos lados buscando una solución hasta que...

-lo tengo, prima ven, ¡¡¡corre!-la coje del brazo y la lleva arrastras hasta el otro lado del baño donde un Neji y una TenTen hablaban muy juntos

-eii!lamento interrumpir esta escena tan romantica pero tenemos que decirle una cosa a Neji-dice Shiro, Rianne sonrió, ya sabia que pensaba su prima

-que quereis?¿-pregunta el prodigio

-Neji-kun!quieres...-se arrodilla delante de Neji

-¡¡¿casarte conmigo!-estalla Rianne sin poderse aguantar-jajajajajajajajajaja

- ¬¬

-primaaa!

-gomen!pero...pero es que el momento y la escena...ha sido un lapsus...gomen...ahora si-se arrodilla y las dos ponen carita de pena

-quieres hacer el favor de vigilar a nuestros hermanos para que no se acerquen a los Uchiha?

- ¬¬'..esta bien...¡¡no me mireis con esas caras de pena!-dice Neji incapaz de resistirse a las caritas de perritos de las primas-

-Jooosh!entonces empieza por echarlos fuera de aquí-dice Shiro

-no soy vuestro criado...-murmura Neji, pero las primas volvian a poner la carita de pena-vale!esta bien!

Neji se levanta y se pierde entre el vapor.

-gomen TenTen..pero era una cuestión de vida o muerte-dice Shiro levantandose y yendose

-primaa!menudo culo tenia Neji!-

- ¬¬ pervertidaa!

-yo!para nada!-echa a correr de nuevo a los baños donde ve como Neji cogia del brazo a Keiji y Nashi y los sacaba del baño, en ese momento entran los Uchiha.

Rianne frena en seco haciendo que Shiro se estampe contra su espalda

-guapooo!tio buenoooooo!quiero un hijo tuyoo!-gritaba Rianne observando a Sasuke que bajaba la cabeza con una gotita en la frente.

-que demonios le estais mirando a mi futuro marido pervertidas!-grita Shiro con los ojos rojos, las chicas que se habian quedado mirando a los Uchiha retiran rápidamente la vista de tan esplendidos cuerpos.

De pronto Shiro sale de su trance y se acerca peligrosamente a Itachi y...¡¡comienza a hacerle cosquillas!

-venga metete dentro del aguaa!-le grita sin parar de hacerle cosquillas y acercandolo peligrosamente al bordillo del estanque

-pe...pero...jajajja,estate quieta...jajajajaja!¡¡¡se...jajajaja, meterme yo solo!aaa ¡¡¡PLOF!-Itachi cae de cabeza dentro del estanque

-jajajjajajja

Aparace la cabeza del chico por el agua mirando siniestramente a la chica, sale de estanque y se dirige con paso seguro hacia Shiro que seguia sujetandose la barriga a causa de la risa pero enmudece al ver aproximarse a Itachi

-no te acerques!-le grita

-por qué?-pregunta levantando una ceja

-primaaa!me esta tentando!

- ¬¬, anda ven...esto por las cosquitas!-se la sube en un hombro y la lleva en dirección al estanque

-noooo!socorro!primaaaaa!-la mira y ve que esta escondida detras de Sasuke- ¬¬...maldita cobarde!ven y ayudame!

-yo en problemas matrimoniales no me meto prima-dice por encima del hombro del moreno

-traidoraaaaa...¡¡¡PLOF!-Shiro al agua

-jajajajjajaja

Sale de un salto del agua completamente empapada-quemaaa!quemaaa!maldita agua del demonio como quemaaa!

-nunca le gusto el invierno-le dice a Sasuke-a mi tampoco, soy muy calurosa...

Sasuke se pone rojo ante ello, Rianne sonrie-eres un mal pensado Sasukito,y toma esto por ser mal pensado!-le grita empujandolo al estanque al lado de Shiro que vuelve a salpicarse del agua hirviendo

-uaaa!primaaa!-le reprocha pero Rianne se reía a mandíbula abierta. Shiro sale del estanque escurriendose el pelo

-jajajaja,tendrías que verte la cara Sasukito-pero Sasuke algo cabreado (y mojado,babaaaaaaa) sale del estanque en dirección a Rianne

-uaaa!corre primaaa!-la coje del brazo y se la lleva corriendo otra vez hacia los pasillos. Pero al salir chocan contra una figura que entraba para cambiarse.

-auch...ya es la segunda vez en un día ¡¡no me deben de quedar neuronas!-grita Rianne frotandose la frente

-gomen...¡¡Rianne-chan!¿has visto a Shiro-chan?

-Sasori-kun!

-nani!Sasori!¿que haces aqui?-pregunta Shiro asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de Ria

-tenía que hablar contigo Shiro, no he dejado de pensar en tí...-dice mientras empuja a Rianne con el hombro mandandola por los aires. Sasuke la coje antes de que caiga al suelo

-maldito niñato...auch...-dice incorporandose-¡¡gracias Sasukito!eres un amor!espera que ahora tengo que matar a alguien-se gira observa a la pareja-dios...por favor que no este aqui Itachi

-hablais de mi?-pregunta cierta persona por detras, Rianne da un respingo

-nooo!vamonos Itachito!-dice pegando saltos delante de el para que no viera la escena

-que...que haces!estate quieta-la coje de un brazo y la detiene, entonces observa el panorama:una Shiro muuuy roja y nerviosa miraba a Sasori que no paraba de gritarle que la queria

- ¬¬...dios que desastre, etoooo...Itachito, esto no es lo que parece

-a no? y que te parece a ti que es?-pregunta con los ojos rojos

-"mierda...Sharingan...como le haga el Mangekyou a Sasori lo mata ¬¬ ¡¡¡tengo que hace algo!"

Y lo primero que se le ocurre es coger a ambos por el brazo y echar a correr

-mierda!pero se puede saber que mierda te pasa a ti!¿¡¡¡como se te ocurre declararte a Shiro delante de Itachi?

-tenia que hacerlo,no me aguantaba mas-murmuraba Sasori con la mirada perdida

-¬¬...no estaras borracho verdad?

-noo!para nadaa!

-y tu no dices nada!tendrías que haberle pegado una ostiaa!

-lo siento..me quede estática

-pues mas te vas a quedar porque detrás nuestra viene Itachi con el Mangekyou activado, auch..y también Sasuke

-¡¡Lee-san!-grita Rianne viendolo aparecer por delante

-uoooooo!las bellas primas se me estan declarando!

-anda ven y escondenos!-le grita mientras salen de los pasillos y se meten en la primera puerta que encuentran que resulta ser el armario de la limpieza

-anda que menudo escondite ¬¬-dice Shiro

-calla!esto es culpa tuya!

-pe...pero que pasa?-pregunta Lee

-callaos!se acerca

Se oyen fuertes pisadas que pasan de largo, esperan unos segundos sin escuchar nada pero de pronto la puerta se abre.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah!-gritan las primas y Lee

-iei! que soy yo!

-baka Sasuke!que susto me has dado!

-gomen, Itachi ha salido de la casa...será mejor que os escondais o mejor, que lo escondais a él-dice señalando a Sasori que no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Shiro

- ¬¬ -Rianne -hai hai...dejalo en mis manos, lo llevaremos a nuestra casa

-si necesitais algo mi casa esta enfrente de la vuestra, llamadme

-- descuida...lo hare-ojos de tonta, recibe una colleja por parte de Shiro -auch

-venga, salgamos

-por cierto, Itachi me ha dicho por adelantado que quiere una pelea

- :O

-pelea?-Rianne levanta una ceja

-hai, una pelea, mañana...en el descampado

- :S -Shiro miraba pálida a su prima a su futuro cuñado

-yo luchare por Shiro-chan!-salta Sasori pero cae desmayado por el golpe de Rianne

-tu no vencerias el Mangekyou Sharingan ni por casualidad!-le grita Ria

-cierto...¿que vence el Mangekyou?-pregunta Shiro

- ¬¬...y tu eres seguidora de Naruto?todo el mundo sabe que solo se puede contrarestar el Mangekyou Sharingan con otro Sharingan.

-ays cierto...¿donde encontramos un Sharingan?

Ambas se quedan en silencio pensando, de pronto levantan la cabeza y miran a Sasuke

-que?

-eres un Uchiha!-le grita Rianne señalandole con el dedo

- ¬¬ no me digas...

-y tienes el Sharingan!-le grita ahora Shiro

Sasuke suspira derrotado

-si, y?

-tu venceras a Itachi

Sasuke las mira y niega con la cabeza

-no

-y por que no!pero si tu eras un vengador!si no hacias otra cosa que decir "Tengo que vencerle, no importa cuan fuerte me vuelva...no moriré hasta matar a mi hermano" bla...bla

-cada día me dais mas miedo...como sabeis...?

-por el anime baka!-le da un golpe en la cabeza, despues suspira y baja la mirada-¿que hacemos?

-por que no se lo decis a Kakashi-sensei?el tiene el Sharingan tambien no?

A las primas les brillan los ojos

-Lee-san eres un genio!

-Joooosh!las bellas primas dicen que soy un genio!

-un genio feo-afirma Shiro mirandolo de arriba a abajo

Lee agacha la mirada mientras Rianne le da palmaditas en la cabeza

-vamos, vamos...no hay que ponerse asi...¡¡ya lo tengo!te ayudaremos a cambiar!-grita Rianne, Shiro empieza a dar saltitos

-si!si!cambio a Lee!cambio a Lee!pero tendremos que tener un marco de referencia no prima?

Rianne sonrie, va corriendo hacia las taquillas y abre la suya, rebusca entre el kimono y saca una bolsa de plastico

-que llevas ahi?

-tachan!

Rianne muestra el marco con la foto que le hizo a Sasuke en la piscina, esa cuando sube por las escaleras con la sonrisa y el pelo goteandole...(Rianne:babaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

-O-O!

-chiii!tendremos de referencia a un perfecto modelo!-abraza la fotito-que kawaii que es!

-esto...hola?estoy aqui ¬¬' -dice Sasuke

-a que eres mono?-le pregunta poniendole la foto delante de los ojos

-claro...claro

- ¬¬ creido...-murmura Rianne

-bueno,vamos por partes prima. Primero busqueda de Kakashi, segundo...esconder a Sasori y tercero cambio de Lee-san

-haaaai!

-bueno,pues adelantemos cosas, tu-señala a Sasuke-lleva a Sasori a casa de Neji junto con mi hermano y Keiji-kun

-no soy tu criado!-le espeta

-por faaa!-le suplica Rianne con su carita

-no me mires así!esta bien-resopla-vamos Sasori-lo coje de un brazo y ambos desaparecen

-bien, busquemos a Kakashi

Y los tres fueron en busca de Kakashi entrando de nuevo a los baños termales.

Mientras,en la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga...

-¿¿¡¡¡como?esta casa no es un centro de acogida!-grita Neji mientras observa a Sasuke y a Sasori

-ieee!Neji venga que Nashi esta empezando a hacer trampas con las cartas!-sale Keiji y observa con el entrecejo fruncido a Sasuke-tu, ¿donde está mi hermana?

-y por qué me preguntas a mi?-levanta una ceja

-porque eres su acosador...

Sasuke le mira con la boca abierta

-nani!pero si es ella la que me acosa!

-Keiji-kun!Neji-kun!venga que voy a ganar!-grita Nashi desde dentro de la casa

Neji suspira-está bien, yo lo tendré aqui por unas horas-dice mientras coge a Sasori de la camisa y le cierra la puerta en las narices a Sasuke.

- ¬¬ que amable...

Da media vuelta y comienza a caminar por las calles de Konoha

En los baños...

-Kakashi!no puedes negarte!tienes que luchar por nosotras!-gritaba Rianne a un Kakashi que estaba en el suelo con montañas de pañuelos a su alrededor.

-no me siento motivado desde que Sirius murió...snif,snif

-¬¬, oei prima-le susurra-yo creo que fue un error dejarle la coleccion de Harry Potter al pervertido este

-ahora que lo dices...-le contesta pero de pronto una sonrisa malefica aparece en su rostro-tengo una idea...muajajaja

- :S

Kakashi seguia sollozando, Rianne, como buena samaritana que es, se sienta a su lado para darle consuelo

-lo lamento Kakashi-kun, pero hay dos maneras de llegar a un acuerdo...

Kakashi asentia dando a entender que la escuchaba

Shiro, viendo sus intenciones, se esconde detras de un pilar, Rianne seguía con su sonrisa de no haber roto nunca un plato.

-bueno...te doy dos opciones, la primera...nos ayudas por las buenas, es decir, vas tan tranquilo, luchas contra Itachi-futuro-cuñado-sama y aunque pierdas no importa...la segunda-y ahora se pone seria, Kakashi la mira asustado-te cuento el final de Harry Potter y te digo quien muere y las parejas que se forman...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grita Kakashi levantandose de un salto del suelo y comienza a hacer movimientos de estiramientos y demás-¡¡¿donde está Itachi?¡¡que lo mato!el futuro de Harry está en mis manos!si yo venzo a Itachi el vencerá a Voldemort y todos los magos volveran a ser libres¡¡¡no te preocupes Harry que el tito Kakashi te salvará!muajajajajajajaja

-¬¬

-¬¬ al menos ahora está motivado-dice Rianne acercandose a Shiro

-no se si ha sido buena idea...

Rianne se encoge de hombros-lo hecho, hecho está...ahora ¡¡Kakashi, mañana a las diez en el descampado!¡¡¡¡Y NO LLEGUE TARDE!

-NOO!POR HARRY ESTARÉ ALLI A LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA!VOY A PREPARARME!-y sale corriendo de la casa de los baños.

-¬¬ pero si tiene que estar a las diez...-dice Rianne suspirando derrotada, comenzaba a notarse el dolor característico de las migrañas.

-dejalo, por una vez que llegue pronto no morira el hombre...

-tienes razon...

-esto...bellas primas ¿puedo preguntar que pinto yo en todo esto?-pregunta Lee asomando la cabeza desde detras de un pilar.

-ostia el cejas!se me habia olvidado que estaba ahi!¿que haces ahí escondido?-pregunta la morena

-como he visto a la bella-prima-Shiro esconderse creí que era lo mejor-dice Lee saliendo completamente

-bueno, vamos a nuestra nueva casa...comienza la mision "cambiar el look de Lee-san" ya veras Lee, con este nuevo look no habrá quien se te resista.

-¿me dolerá?-pregunta Lee asustado

-nooooo!para nada...bueno-se acerca para hablarle a Rianne en la oreja-a lo mejor la depilacion de las cejas con pinzas le duele...como no hay pelo para quitar-sarcasmo

-jajajajaja xD tienes razon

-todo sea por la llama de la juventud!JOOOSH!-ojos en llamas

-apagate!-le grita Rianne echandole un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza

-yo diría que es la llama de la esperanza...porque hay que tener esperanzas y tambien nos haría falta un milagro

-cierto, tendremos que quitar ese piromanismo..y tambien esa sonrisa cambiarla...y el tono de voz...

-lo se prima-Shiro suspira-hay mucho que hacer

-manos a la obra!

Y los tres salieron de los baños en dirección a la casa de las primas.

Horas mas tardes los vecinos, y sobre todo los Uchiha que vivían enfrente y miraban atemorizados las siluetas que se adivinaban a través de las cortinas,estaban al tanto de que habia un loco maniático gritando en casa de los nuevos vecinos.

-Shiro-chan ¡¡¡dijistes que no me doleria!

-no seas quejica!las mujeres tenemos que depilarnos todos los meses o mas!-le contesta Shiro

-ahí estamos prima ¡¡que vivan las mujeres y su fortaleza que tenemos que aguantar miles de males peores que los hombres!-grita Rianne

Y las primas, son sonrisas sádicas continuaron su trabajo...

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Ohayo!Aqui termina el capitulo catorce...soy mala ehh?os lo he dejado en la mejor parte.**

**Pero tranquilas!en menos de una semana actualizo de nuevo :P**

**¿Que os ha parecido el fic?Es larguito eeehh!jijijijiji**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y arigato a mi prima por su ayuda y consejo!**

**¡¡¡100 REVIEWS!ni en mis mejores sueños me lo habría podido imaginar (Rianne sale de las pantallas de los ordenadores de sus lectoras y con lagrimas en los ojos las abraza a todas gritandoles que las quiere y que gracias a ellas es como es n.n)**

**Tenemos que llegar a los 150 en los proximos capis (¿pido demasiado verdad T.T?)**

**No se que le pasa ultimamente a Fanfiction que hay veces que no me deja subir los capitulos T.T**

**Así que si veis que tardo mucho en actualizar es debido a los problemas de la pagina, seguramente del servidor de la misma...**

**Ahora las contestaciones:**

**Silvery: **No te preocupes que el Orochigay recibirá su merecido muy pronto...muajajaja y tambien los de Akatsuki, mi prima quiere decirles unas cosillas. Me alegra que te gustara en anterior capi -!Arigato por el review linda. ¡¡Besitos!

**LleanyUchiha: **Arigatoo!jajaja, me alegra que te gustase ¿te gusto este tambien?espero que si. Besitos

**Marion-asakura: **no te preocupes, en el proximo capi habra NaruxHina y algo de NejixTenTen. Besitos y me alegra que te gustase lindaa!

**Kari-chan: **cierto, no tarde tanto en actualiza este capi neeehh?jejejeje, no creo que tarde mas de una semana en tener el proximo capitulo listo. Besitos y arigato!

**Chibi-Hinata: **Hola guapa cuanto tiempo!me alegra que estes bien y que aun continues visitando el fic jejejeje. Sorry por no poder sacarte...pero si necesito de un nuevo personaje no dudaré en avisarte la primera ;) Besos y arigato!

**Sccmar:** Hola guapa!bueno...ahora los hermanos son una molestia, pero...¿quien dice que las primas no necesiten sal a las tres de la mañana?jajajajajajjaa :D Ya vere si los hermanos se fijan en alguna, con Nashi lo veo complicado porque solo tiene 10 años, pero bueno, mi onii-san...ya lo hablaré con el :P sorry pero mi onii-san odia a la pelirosada xD asi que no creo que se quede con ella. Arigato por el review!besitos!

**Makakiss: **Hola linda!gracias x el review!me alegro de verte...besitos:D

**Shiro: **Ohayo primaaaa!¿Te gusto el capi? Todo gracias a ti, tus consejos y tus ideas. Sin ti no lo hubiera conseguido.

Besitos ya no veremos por el msn!

**Chibiangel:** Hola lindaa!siii eres el review numero 100, gracias a ti que he llegado hasta ese magnifico numero (Ria se pone a dar saltitos por todo el cuarto ) Me alegra que te gustases los capis ¿te gusto este?espero que si. Besitos y arigatooo!

**Proximamente...**

**Capitulo 15 - ¡El nuevo look de Rock Lee! ¡¡JOOSH! ¡Viva la llama de la esperanza!**

_**oORiánneOo**_

_Publicado el 01-07-06_


	15. El nuevo look de Rock Lee, ¡Yoosh!

**Capitulo 15 - ¡El nuevo look de Rock Lee! ¡¡JOOSH! **

**¡Viva la llama de la esperanza!**

-Tu casa ya parece un centro para refugiados, Neji-kun - se burlaba Keiji mientras Neji andaba cabizbajo y con ojeras, una sombra oscura le cubría el rostro.

- ¬¬U

-así que esta es la casa de la famosa familia Hyuuga- murmurada Sasori mientras observaba todo con atención

-buenooo! Sigamos con la partida de cartas!- Keiji abre la puerta sonriente. Nashi levanta la cabeza, malhumorado

-¡¡habéis llegado muy tarde!

-gomen Nashi-kun, pero se nos ha unido otro prófugo- dice Keiji mientras toma asiento al lado de Nashi, este observa con atención la puerta. Su cara cambia drásticamente del blanco al rojo.

-¿¡¡que demonios hace el tío raro en esta casa?- grita levantándose de un salto y señalando con un dedo a Sasori que le miraba con la cabeza levemente inclinada.

-eso mismo me pregunto yo...- murmura Neji mientras toma asiento

-¡¡me niego a jugar con esta persona!- se cruza de brazos

-mi cabeza... - solloza Neji frotándose las sienes, de pronto un portazo se oye en toda la casa. Unos pasos apresurados se acercaban corriendo por el pasillo y una TenTen roja y con la respiración agitada irrumpió en la estancia

-¡¡¡Neji-kun! ¡¡Ultimas noticias! Sasori se le ha declara a Shiro-chan e Itachi le ha retado a una batalla mañana... - pero no pudo continuar puesto que una mesa voladora pasó volando el comedor en dirección a Sasori, este la esquiva fácilmente.

La mesa atraviesa la pared dejando un enorme agujero, todos miran asombrados a Nashi que respiraba agitadamente.

-maldito asalta cunas ¡¡que demonios le has hecho a mi hermana!- grita comenzando a lanzarle cosas, unas cuantas dan en el objetivo dejando a Sasori en el suelo medio muerto.

-tranquilo Nashi!- Keiji sale al rescate de su primo cogiéndolo por los hombros, este se revolvía en un intento de rematar al Akatsuki.

Neji miraba con mala cara a TenTen, esta se encoge de hombros.

-sueltamee! Keiji-kun!

-nooo, es hora de que volvamos a casa!- comienza a arrastrarlo pero Nashi se tira al suelo, entonces Keiji le coge de los pies estirando fuertemente

-no quierooo !Quiero rematar al miserable ese!- grita agarrándose a lo que podía

-Neji-kun! ¡Ayúdame!- grita desesperado

Neji suspira y se levanta para ayudar a Keiji, entre los dos logran sacar a Nashi de la casa de los Hyuuga

-¿y cuanto tiempo estará esa "cosa" ahí dentro?- pregunta Nashi cruzándose de hombros y mirando para otro lado

-no tengo ni idea... pregunta a las primas por mi- dice Neji cerrándoles la puerta en las narices

- ¬¬ - ambos

-vamos a casa anda... y no me pongas morritos- le dice Keiji poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos y echando a andar en dirección a su casa, Nashi le seguía con los brazos cruzados y la cara girada a un lado

-"por qué a mi...?"- se preguntaba Keiji

Mientras, en cierta casa...

-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!- grita Lee, Shiro le tira un cojín

-muerde con fuerza!- le dice

Lee muerde con fuerza el cojín mientras Rianne terminaba de depilarle las cejas con las pinzas. Lagrimas salían por los ojos de Lee mientras mordía con fuerza el cojín que le había dado Shiro

-muerde!muerde!muerde!- le animaba

- ¬¬', ¡¡prima!esto ya está- dice dejando las pinzas a un lado, ambas se pusieron delante de Lee para observarle las nuevas cejas

-Yosh! Eres la mejor Ria-chan!

--! arigatoo! ahora el pelo...

-¡¿que le vais a hacer a mi pelo!- exclama un asustado Lee

-nadaa! solo vamos a cortártelo y arreglártelo, que el pelo a lo cazo hace mucho que pasó de moda...

-espera, voy a ponerte crema hidratante en esas cejas, ¡¡uis que monas se te han quedado!-dice Rianne mientras dando saltitos se dirigía al baño.

- ¬¬, cada día está peor... ¡¡prima necesitas cariños que cada día estás peor!

-haaaaaaaaai, pero eso se lo dices a tu cuñado!- grita desde el baño

Shiro se acerca a la ventana, la abre... y tira un zapato a la ventana de enfrente ¬¬

Una cabeza morena retira las cortinas y se asoma por la ventana

-Shiro-chan... ¿qué pasa? esta no es forma de llamar a la gente- dice mientras ve el zapato en la repisa

-gomen pero no tenía tiempo de buscar a Kakashi y pedirle ese aguilucho con el que os comunicáis- dice Shiro

- ¬¬...¿queríais algo?

-haaaaaai... verás es que tienes que darle amor a mi prima, está necesitada de cariñitos... bueno de otras cosas también pero eso mas adelante...!- todo esto lo dice gritando haciendo que algunos vecinos curiosos se asomaran por las ventanas.

-¬¬, podrías bajar el volumen! Te oigo perfectamente!...¡¡espera! como que cariños y mas cosas...?- se pone rojo y un tic nervioso le aparece en el ojo derecho.

-prima que haces...?¡¡Sasukin!- exclama Rianne apareciendo en la ventana- ¡así qué hacéis una reunión en la ventana y no me llamáis! menudo marido y menuda prima que tengo...

-naaaaaaaaaah, le decía a Sasuke-cuñado que estás necesitada de cariños y otras cosas... - pero no llega a terminar porque un "objeto volador no identificado" se acerca peligrosamente hacia la ventana, Shiro lo esquiva milagrosamente y Sasuke se agacha a tiempo haciendo que la mesa del comedor de las primas quedase incrustada en la pared del cuarto del Uchiha menor...

Sasuke mira asombrado la casa de las primas donde una Shiro corría por todo el comedor seguido de una cosa morena rodeada de chakra rojo...

-venganza!- Rianne se detiene en medio del comedor, coge carrerilla y de dirige corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la ventana, Sasuke vuelve a agacharse salvándose de ser aplastado por Rianne que había aterrizado limpiamente en el suelo de su habitación.

-O-O!- Sasuke

-¡¡Itachi!- grita Rianne

-¡¡tu! ¡¡prima!¡¡ ¿Que piensas hacer!- grita Shiro desde la ventana

La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se abre, Itachi aparece en el marco de la puerta con un cepillo de dientes en la boca

-¿que os pasa? ¿Por qué hacéis tanto escándalo?- se fija en Rianne- ¿Ria-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? no he odio la puerta...

-he saltado desde mi ventana n.n

-nani?- Itachi se asoma por la ventana viendo la distancia que había desde la casa de las primas a la suya, Shiro saluda sonriente a Itachi moviendo los brazos en el aire

-Itachi-sama! Konban wa!(N/ria: Buenas noches)

- ¬¬...

-¿y por qué estoy yo aquí ahora?- se pregunta Ria, se fija entonces en el moreno que aún seguía en el suelo- ¡me has secuestrado Sasukito!- le señala acusadoramente con el dedo.

-nani? Pero tu no has venido para vengarte de tu primaa!- le grita levantándose

-cierto! Itachi-saaaaaaaaaaaan!- se coge tiernamente del brazo de Itachi

-¡¡prima que te estoy viendo! no me hagas ir a por Sasuke...

Sasuke corre a esconderse debajo de la cama

-Itachi-saaaaaaaan! ¡Mi prima dice que vayas esta noche a las tres a su cuarto! que esta necesitada de cariños y cosas no aptas para menores! (Inner Rianne: pero si tu eres menor/ Rianne: naaahh¡¡ callate aguafiestas!n.n)

-¡¡primaaa! Mas te vale no venir una temporada a casa porque te corto el pelo!- grita Shiro con los ojos rojos

-encima que te hago un favor! seguro que por dentro tu Inner está pegando saltitos...

Y en efecto, una Inner Shiro pegaba saltitos mientras decía, Ita-kun! Ita-kun!...

- ¬¬U...- Shiro

-pero por mí me quedo aquí, que hay una camaaa!- dice mientras se tira encima de la cama, los muelles crujen mientras Sasuke se mete mas al fondo de debajo de la cama, Rianne se asoma.

-¿que haces Sasukito?- pregunta- ¿quieres jugar al cuarto oscuro? ¡Vale!- grita, Sasuke sale corriendo

-no! me escondo de tu prima que intenta violarme..!

-O-O ¡primaaa!¡ ¿Cómo es eso de que intentas violar a MI Sasukin!

-¿yo?...Sasuke tomate las pastillas!- le grita sacándole la lengua

-¬¬...

-mejor vuelvo a casa... - dice Rianne sonriente- no llores Sasukin, que cualquier noche vuelvo, ya ves que no me hacen falta las puertas...- sonríe como un vampiro

-¡¡¡prima te necesito con el pelo de Lee-san!

-haaai! ¡¡Ya voooy!- vuelve a coger carrerilla y salta aterrizando suavemente en el comedor de su casa- ja neee Uchiha's!- cierra las cortinas dejando a unos Uchiha pasmados..

-sigo con lo que estaba- dice Itachi saliendo de su trance y volviendo al baño.

Sasuke se fija en la mesa que seguía incrustada en su pared, sería mejor que mañana se la devolviera a las primas...

-¡¡esto ya está prima!- grita Shiro

-haaai!- Rianne se pone a llorar- buaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-¿por qué lloras, ne...prima?

-es que Lee-san ha quedado espectacular, vale la pena tanto esfuerzo! buaaah!- sigue llorando, entonces unas llaves dentro de la cerradura y una puerta abriéndose las saca de sus pensamientos.

Keiji entra seguido de Nashi

-Shiro-chan!- corre hacia su hermana

-¿qué pasa? O-o

-nada...se ha enterado de que Sasori se te ha declarado, y Bakasuke lo ha triado a casa de Neji-kun donde estabamos nosotros, casi hay derramamiento de sangre en la casa Hyuuga...

-nii-san! no llames Bakasuke a Sasuke!- le reprocha Rianne, Keiji le saca la lengua.

-¡Rianne-chan! ¡Shiro-chan!.. Habéis estado espectaculares, nadie me lo había hecho tan bien...- dice Lee mientras sale del baño.

Hay que decir que las palabras que dice suenan mal a oído no enterados, por eso ahora mismo Lee-san se encontraba corriendo por todo el comedor seguido de Nashi que llevaba un bate en la mano

-¡¡pervertido! ¡¡Ero-Lee!- grita

-yo le corto el paso!- grita Keiji

-uaaaaaaa!- grita Lee frenando en seco para no estamparse contra Keiji.

Un silbato rompe la carrera, Rianne miraba a su hermano y primo con el entrecejo fruncido mientras llevaba un silbato en el cuello.

-¿que demonios hacéis? no veis que estabamos arreglando a Lee-san! ¡¡mirad las cejas!- grita señalando al pobre Lee

Keiji y Nashi se acercan inspeccionándolo

-uau! ¡Menudo cambio Lee!- exclama Keiji

-hai! ¡Estas mejor así!- dice sonriente Nashi

-a..arigato...será mejor que me valla...

-¡¡noo! Que alguien podría verte! permanecerás aquí hasta mañana, cuando pase la pelea entre Kakashi e Itachi podrás aparecerte entre todos n.n - dice Shiro cortándole el paso

-podrás dormir en el sofá Lee-san!- dice Rianne

-yo tengo sueñooo!- dice Nashi mientras se va a su cuarto- Konban wa nee-chan, Rianne-chan, Keiji-kun!- desaparece por la puerta

-digo lo mismo, buenas noches nee-chan, Shiro...

-Konban wa nii-san!- grita Rianne agitando la mano en el aire exageradamente

-¬¬...

-nosotras deberíamos de ir a la cama, mañana tenemos que presenciar una pelea... - dice Shiro mientras lleva a Lee al sofá, este se duerme al instante.

-tienes razón...

Ambas se acercan al final del pasillo donde había dos puertas, una enfrente de la otra

-ja neee!

-Konban wa-se despide Shiro cerrando la puerta.

En la casa de las primas reina un silencio anormal.

(N/Shiro: como siempre hay jaleo que haya silencio en nuestra casa es raro n.n)(N/Rianne: toda la razón primaa!n.n)

A la mañana siguiente...

-uaaaaa (bostezo)- Rianne se incorpora en su cama estirando los brazos- ¿qué hora es?- se pregunta observando el cuarto, el despertador yacía en el suelo- ¿cómo has llegado ahí despertadorcito?

Ains...si los despertadores hablaran, cuantas cosas dirían de nosotras...y mas aún cuando el maldito despertador tiene la alarma puesta y te suena a las cinco de la mañana, ¿que haces entonces? tienes dos opciones, la primera levantarte (cosa que nadie hace xD ) y la segunda que es tirarlo al suelo, en mi caso por la ventana n.n

Rianne se fija en la hora, sus ojos se abre como platos mientras un grito ensordecedor se oye en todo el vecindario...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PRIMAAAAAAAAAA!

Silencio

-¬¬, otra que se ha dormido...

Se levanta de un salto de la cama y corre hacia la puerta de enfrente, la abre de una patada y entra en la cueva del vampiro... No se veía nada, estaba todo totalmente oscuro, un bulto se distingue a lo lejos. Rianne cruza la habitación a grandes zancadas y de un tirón tira las sábanas al suelo. Shiro se remueve mientras abre un ojo

-¡¡prima por fin! ¡Que dormilona que eres! ¡¡Arriba que llegamos tardeee!- le grita dando media vuelta para irse, pero recordemos que la habitación está completamente a oscuras y Rianne no es que vaya muy despierta que digamos... ¿a quién no le ha pasado que cuando se levanta se tropieza con la zapatilla que dejó la noche anterior en el suelo, se tuerce el tobillo y se cae? A mi unas cuentas veces :P...pues eso mismo le ha pasado a Ria...

¡¡¡PUUMM!

Shiro abre los ojos de golpe y se asoma por el borde de la cama

-serás patosa...- le dice sonriente

-y tu una desordenada! Mira que dejar el camino lleno de zapatos...¡¡es una trampa mortal!- le reprocha poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana para levantar la persiana

-nooooo! me mueroooo, me derritooo! soy un vampiro!- Shiro se revolvía en la cama intentando taparse los ojos con las manos

-¬¬...anda levántate que nos hemos dormido! la batalla Kakashi vs Itachi empieza dentro de diez minutos!- le grita saliendo de la habitación para ir a vestirse.

Al oír "Itachi", el cerebro de Shiro reacciona rápidamente y en cinco minutos ya estaba lista y en la puerta gritándole a Ria

-venga Ria! ¡Lenta! patosaaa!- le gritaba, dos cabezas se asoman por sus respectivas puertas

-podéis dejar de armar tanto jaleo?- pregunta Keiji restregándose un ojo y con el pelo todo revuelto saliendo de su cuarto.

Rianne sale en estampida de su cuarto atropellando a su hermano por el camino

-gomeeen! ¡¡Tenemos prisaaa! ¿No se nos olvida algo?- pregunta a Shiro.

Un ronquido proveniente del sofá las alerta

-¡¡Lee-san!

El susodicho pega un bote en el sofá y se levanta en la pose de lucha

-¬¬...somos nosotras, recuerda que no puedes salir de casa hasta el final de la pelea!

-¿pelea?- pregunta rascándose la mejilla

-sii!la pelea Kakashi vs Itachi

-O-O! y pretendéis que me la pierda!- exclama indignado

-si!- saltan las dos dejando a Lee sentado en el suelo con torrentes de lagrimas cayéndole de los ojos

-Ja nee!

Las primas salen corriendo de su casa en dirección al descampado donde Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke hicieron por primera vez la prueba de los cascabeles.

-esto... ¿sabes como llegar verdad?- le pregunta Shiro mientras corrían, Rianne se detiene en seco... -¡¡maldición!

-¬¬, y ahora que hacemos?

-vamos allí! ¡¡Desde allí arriba se verá!- grita señalando lo alto de la torre donde reside la Hokage

-O-O! Tardaremos muchisimo en subir hasta allá arriba!

-¿tienes algún plan mejor?- le pregunta

-sii!- grita mirando fijamente un punto detrás de Rianne, esta se gira para observar al Ninja Copia correr en dirección contraria

-como siempre nuestro Kakashi no nos podía fallar -!

-n.n, sip... siempre llega tarde

Ambas siguieron al ninja copia a una distancia prudente, no querían tragarse sus sermones sobre Harry, aunque en ocasiones ambas juraron oír un... - Todo por ti mi queridisimo Harry...- o -...Maldito Voldy, me las pagaras...

Al final después de correr durante diez minutos llegaron al descampado donde había bastante multitud. Los equipos nueve y diez al completo, el grupo de Gai también estaban excepto Lee y por supuesto Itachi que se había acomodado en lo alto de una rama dormitando

-lleguee! me perdí en el camino de Hogwarts... no sabéis lo grande que es ese castillo- se disculpó Kakashi

-mentiraa!- le grita Sakura que se encontraba al lado de Naruto, el equipo siete también estaba allí y Rianne se dirigió hacia allá corriendo.

-buenos días Sasukin!- dice sonriente

-¿que hace Kakashi aquí?- pregunta

-no lo sabias? Pues que nosotras le pedimos que viniera ya que dudamos que Sasori pueda vencer a Itachi-cuñado-sama puesto que no tiene el Sharingan, así que pensamos...¿quien mas tiene el Sharingan? y nos contestamos ¡¡Kakashi!

-¿y Kakashi aceptó así sin mas?- pregunta Sakura asombrada

Shiro se rió ante esto

-jajajajajaja, que vaaa! Tuvimos que hacerle chantaje! jajajajaja

-¿chantaje?- Naruto se rasca la mejilla

-siii, con Harry Potter n.n

-¬¬

Mientras, Kakashi se había colocado en el centro de la explanada contemplando a Itachi que seguía durmiendo y no se enteraba de la película...y después de casi media hora de espera aún seguía durmiendo. Rianne se mordía las uñas y movía el pie en un acto de impaciencia.

-arrgg! No lo aguanto! Se van a enterar estos dos ninjas del palo!- se acerca corriendo hacia Kakashi gritándole- pero que mierda hace ahí de pie Kakashi maldito-robador-de-libros-peligris-sensei!

Kakashi pega un bote y se gira hacia Rianne

-gomen, me quedé dormido... n.n

-¬¬, esto es el colmo... - se gira enfurecida hacia Itachi que seguía durmiendo en la rama- Yosh... entonces vamos a ver si ver los capítulos de Naruto sirven para algo mas que para babear- cierra los ojos y junta las manos en el típico sello de la serie, al cabo de unos minutos se forma algo de chakra en sus pies- ¡¡bien!- grita abriendo los ojos y corriendo hacia el tronco del árbol y milagrosamente consigue sujetarse y escalar hasta la rama donde aún estaba Itachi.

-despierta!- le grita propinándole una patada en el pecho haciendo que cayera de la rama y cayera entre unos arbustos, Rianne se queda encima de la rama haciendo la seña de victoria n.n

La cabeza de Itachi aparece entre los arbustos con el pelo todo rebolicado y ramitas enredadas en él, se gira enfurecido hacia Rianne que seguía en la rama.

-gomeeen! Pero es que me aburría que no empezarais la pelea!- se cruza de brazos y le saca la lengua- ¡¡WoOo! ¡¡Menuda vistaa! Prima desde aquí se ve de maravilla el combate!

-haaai! ¡¡¡ya subo!- cierra los ojos y junta las manos imitando a Rianne, segundos después se encontraba escalando el tronco del árbol y sentándose al lado de su prima, ambas miraban a los espectadores sonrientes

-pero queréis empezar yaa!- le grita a los dos ninjas

-pero que haces aquí Kakashi-san?-le pregunta Itachi, Kakashi mira al suelo

-yo...

El Ninja Copia temblaba mientras su mirada seguía posada en el suelo

-está temblando?- pregunta Rianne inclinando la cabeza

-es que mi Itachi intimida n.n- contesta sonriente Shiro

Todos los espectadores miraban asombrados la reacción de Kakashi, este al final levanta la mirada hacia Kakashi, se coloca bien la bandana dejando al descubierto su ojo con el Sharingan y mira furiosamente a Itachi

-¡todo por Harry! ¡Yoosh!- alza el puño y se pone en posición de defensa

-¬¬UUUU- todos

-ya decía yo que no podía ser que Kakashi tuviera miedo... jejejeje.

La lucha comenzó, y no es que Itachi pusiera mucho empeño en ello

-¡¡¡Itachi pon algo mas de tu parte!- grita Rianne

-yo no he venido a pelear con Kakashi-san, yo he retado a un combate a Sasori

-u.u a este no se le olvida nee.. -.-' - murmura Shiro

-buena memoria que tienen los Uchiha, mientras que no utilice el Mangekyou no hay problema para Kakashito-san

-cierto- contesta Shiro mirando preocupada a los dos ninjas, ambos tenían el Sharingan activado- pero Kakashi tampoco está demostrando toda su fuerza, fíjate...ambos no están ni una pizca cansados- dice Shiro, Rianne mira fijamente los rostros de los dos ninjas

-naaa, eso lo arreglo yo- se pone de pie y coloca las manos a los lados de su boca para gritar- ¡¡¡Kakashi como no te esmeres mas en la pelea quemo los libros de Harry Potter y no sabrás el final!

Kakashi se detiene en seco en estado de shock y mira fijamente a Rianne que sonreía

-no serías capaz...

-entonces es que no me conoces bien Kakashito!n.n

Kakashi, AHORA si que se esmera mas en la pelea. A Itachi le costaba mantener el ritmo

-"¡kuso! Ahora se ha puesto serio...y no pienso perder, ¿utilizo el Mangekyou? Pero... si lo hago y me miran a los ojos algunos de los que estén aquí morirán...¡¡kuso! ¿Que hago?"

Rianne viendo las intenciones del mayor de los Uchiha grita

-¡¡cerrad los ojos!- mientras ella misma los cierra, Shiro comprendiendo la imita al igual que todos los ninjas menos Sasuke que había activado el Sharingan.

Al parecer Rianne era una pitonisa porque enseguida entendió las intenciones de Sasuke

-¡¡Sasuke como no cierres los ojos te los arranco! Sigues estando igual de bueno con los ojos cerrados... ¡¡el Mangekyou te afectará igual! ¡¡Un poco mas tarde pero de la misma maneraa!

Sasuke mira asombrado a Rianne, pero al final accede y cierra los ojos.

Se produjo un silencio en la explanada.

Shiro movía las manos nerviosamente, ¿qué demonio estaba pasando?...recordaba que en el mundo ese extraño, eran 72 horas pero en la vida real eran escasos segundos... estaban tardando demasiado.

Al final un grito rompió el silencio del lugar, y no... no era un grito de Kakashi ni de Itachi si no de...

-¡¡¡Yoosh! ¡¡Aquí está Rock Lee!

Itachi sorprendido desactiva el Mangekyou liberando a Kakashi que sudaba, al menos no se había desmayado...

-mierda...el tío rarito...- susurra Shiro- tendría que haberse esperado, ahora todos verán su nuevo look...ne ¿Rianne?

Pero la susodicha ya bajaba corriendo por el tronco en dirección a Lee que sonreía a los espectadores, estos lo observaban boquiabierto.

Sé había depilado las enormes cejas y ahora eran unas finas líneas de pelo negro. El cabello se le había cortado y vaciado, ya no lo tenía a lo cazo pero seguía cayéndole por los lados y pos la frente, y el traje lo había reemplazado por unos pantalones cortos negros y un suéter de manga corta verde. Todos estaban O-O!

-Le...Lee-san...- Sakura fue la única que pudo pronunciar esas palabras.

-¡¡Yoosh! ¡¡El nuevo look de Rock Lee encenderá vuestra llama de la esperanza!...- pero no llego a terminar ya que un puño se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su cara, estrellándose en su mejilla y mandándolo contra un árbol.

-Ri...Ria-chan...- balbuceaba Lee temeroso, Rianne se acercó rápidamente a Lee levantándolo del cuello de la camisa

-¡¡te hemos dicho que hasta que no acabara la pelea! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-es que no podíamos dejarlo en casa, solo... - se disculpó una voz que se acercaba hacia la explanada

-nii-san! ¡¡Pero eso no te da derecho a arruinar nuestra sorpresa!

-gomeeeen- junta las manos en forma de disculpa. Rianne suspira aun sin soltar a Lee

-bien, pues atención todos!

-este es el nuevo Rock Lee!- exclama Shiro desde lo alto de la rama

-lo hemos conseguido entre sudores y peleas mi prima y yo, así que no aceptamos ningún comentario abusivo- los mira a todos amenazante, al instante todos gritaban lo estupendo que estaba Lee y lo mucho que le favorecía el cambio, este se había sentado en el suelo llorando de la emoción.

-¡¡la pelea a terminado! ¡¡Estoy cansada y tengo hambre!- grita Shiro, todos los grupos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo dejando al equipo siete, las primas, hermanos e Itachi en la explanada, este se giro y se dispuso a irse

-me largo a mi casa...

-chotto, voy contigo- dice Sasuke colocándose al lado de Itachi- mañana acabaremos con Sasori y Sai

Itachi asiente sonriente, las primas les miraron con mala cara

- -.-UU hay que vigilarlos...

-si, Sasori sigue en casa de Neji, allí está a salvo...

-¿y Sai? Hace muchisimo que no lo veo... :S

-maldición...ese debe de estar enterrado vivo- dice Shiro

-Sai sigue en el hospital, pero ya le iban a dar el alta- dice Sakura acercándose a las primas, pero estas ya estaban a lo lejos corriendo en dirección al hospital.

Los hermanos de las primas se encogieron de hombros y corrieron detrás de ellas. Solo quedó Kakashi que se había sentando en el suelo maldiciéndose por no haber acabado con Itachi por el bien de Harry, Naruto se disculpó con un asunto pendiente que debía terminar

-"si...ya...este se va a ver a Hinata" ¬¬U, Kakashi-sensei anda vamos hacia la aldea- dice Sakura intentando levantarlo estirando de un brazo, pero el peligris se negaba.

Al final Sakura optó por tomar el ejemplo de Rianne, chantaje con Harry Potter... y vaya que funciono.

-¿crees que habrán ido a por Sai?- pregunta Shiro mientras ambas corrían hacia el hospital

-tengo una ligera sospecha...

Y en efecto, el panorama no podía ser peor.

Sasuke y Sai luchaban mientras Itachi por fin cumplía su venganza y le pateaba el culo a Sasori.

-¡esperad!- grito Rianne, pero los chicos hicieron caso omiso. Unos minutos mas tarde los hermanos aparecieron, en ese momento Sasuke preparaba su Chidori mientras Itachi se preparaba para el Tsukiyomi.

Y yo pregunto, ¿Qué pasaría si un Chidori y un Tsukiyomi mal hechos entraran en contacto además de chocar con otros ataques?

La respuesta, volar por los aires estilo Team Rocket.

¿Dónde caerán nuestras protagonistas y nuestros Uchiha's favoritos?

Esperen al proximo capitulo xD

**OOoOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

**¡Hola lindas! cuanto tiempo, no aun no me he muerto por el calor que esta haciendo últimamente por esta parte de España, pero e estado dos semanas fuera de mi casa y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar él capitulo u.u**

**¡Muchas gracias como siempre por sus reviews! Son las mejores n.n**

**¿Qué les pareció? Creo que se me quedó algo cortito, pero tuve que cortarlo si no hubiera salido un capitulo enorme y quería también dejarlas un poco con la intrigaa! XDD no, lo que pasa es que he tenido que cortarlo ahí por "Exigencias del guión" XD**

**Ahora las contestaciones:**

**Cristillyn: **¡¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review y me alegra muchisimo que te gustara n.n ¡Besos!

**marion-asakura: **¡Hola linda! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo, ¿te gustó este? Espero que sí... cuídate ¿sí, besos mija

**Silvery: **A mi las primas me aterran :S y eso que escribo yo la historia basándome en las personalidades de cada una... entonces yo doy miedo ¬¬

Bueno... Sasori no es que no tenga luces el chico, es que quería poner que su personaje fuera un poco tonto n.n pero ahora... naaaa no te cuento mas -

Besos linda!

PD: Acertaste n.n, Kakashi no llego a tiempo a la pelea xDD

**Kari-chan: **Lo lamento, pero es que yo escribo como escribo, siento mucho que te perdieras... intentare expresarme mejor n.n ¡Gracias por el review!

**LleanyUchiha: **Hola mi niña! Muchas gracias por decir que me merezco mas de 100 reviews, la verdad es que me alegré muchisimo cuando llegue y a decir verdad pienso llegar a los doscientos xD ¡Besos y gracias!

**Sccmar: **A mí también me encantaría tener una foto de Sasukito con el pelo mojado, el torso al descubierto... babaaaaaa xD

Siento la tardanza y espero que te guste el capi, besos y cuídate ¿sí? N.n

**Mine Hatamuke:** Un poco loca si que estas xDDD te lo digo con cariño. Bueno no se si te habrá gustado la pelea entre Itachi y Kakashi pero no quería ser sadomasoquista u.u que ya estoy bastante loca como para que me digan sadomasoquista xD

Me reí muchisimo con el nombre que le pusiste a mi Fanfic, exageraste en serio ¬¬

Y no te preocupes por las consciencias o las Inners, yo también tengo y de vez en cuando las ato dentro del armario y las amordazo para que no molesten n.n

Y también con lo de que Kakashi tiene que leer las Crónicas de Narnia, al pobre solo le falta eso y leerse también El señor de los Anillos para rematar la faena jajajajjajaa.

Bueno niña, muchas gracias por tu review, me divertí mucho leyéndolo y espero que te haya gustado. ¡Cuídate! ;D


	16. En la guarida de los Akatsuki

OOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

_¡AVISO: Este capitulo ha sido actualizado y arreglado puesto que no me gustaba como había quedado lo he vuelto a colgar. La trama es la misma pero he cambiado situaciones y escenas. Aviso a las que ya lo habían leído que hay cosas nuevas y a las que habían dejado review si no les importa volver a dejarlo. ¡Arigato y perdón por las molestias!_

**Gomen por la tardanza pero llevo unas semanas que no piso mi casa y no he tenido tiempo para escribir ni para conectarme al msn. ¿Cómo están mis niñas favoritas n.n? **

**Pongo este apartado para avisar de las "canciones" que saldrán en el capitulo. Así que antes de leerlo recomiendo bajárselas y escucharlas mientras la escena se desarrolla n.n**

**Antes de cada escena avisaré. ¡¡Arigato! Seguimos leyéndonos al final del capitulo n.n**

**PD: Las canciones van por orden en que serán escuchadas n.n**

**Toshiro Masuda: **Naruto's daily life

**Toshiro Masuda: **Need to be strong

**Toshiro Masuda: **Beautiful Green Wild Beast

**4. Toshiro Masuda: **Raikiri

**Capitulo 16 – En la guarida de los Akatsuki**

-auch...auch..- se quejaba una adolorida Rianne mientras abría los ojos, veía borroso- ¿qué ha pasado?- se preguntó mientras intentaba enfocar algo, una sombra se agachó junto a ella y sin decir nada la coge colocándosela al hombro y comenzando a caminar.

Mientras, a un par de kilómetros

-¡todo es por tu culpa!- gritaba Sasuke a su hermano

-¿y porque tengo yo la culpa?

-tú y tu estúpida técnica

-oye que todo esto a sido por el chidori defectuoso!

-maldito...- murmura entre dientes Sasuke

----------------------------------------

-aquí os quería yo ver a los dos...- dice sonriente Keiji mientras observa a los dos chicos. Nashi comienza la pelea lanzándose sobre Sasori

-esto por intentar pervertir a mi hermanita maldito asaltacunas!

Y así comienza la batalla entre mordiscos, patadas, escupitajos, puñetazos y demás... pero sin llegar a matarse entre ellos puesto que no querían terminar con la diversión tan pronto.

Acabaron los cuatro tirados sobre la tierra rodeados de árboles talados, escombros y demás desastre... tuvieron suerte de que los de Green Peace no existieran en el mundo de Naruto...

Después de vaguear por un rato decidieron ir en busca de los demás, encontraron a los hermanos Uchiha tirándose de los pelos gritándose algo que venia a decir "¡Es culpa tuya!" "¡Ha sido tuya!"... Consiguieron separarles extrañados de que dos voces femeninas no lo hubieran hecho desde hacía rato...

-¿alguien sabe donde están mi hermana y Ria-chan?- pregunta Nashi

Los seis se miran entre sí buscando alguna pista inexistente. Itachi es el primero en hablar.

-estamos en territorio de los Akatsuki...- murmura observando a su alrededor. Los cinco restantes se ponen a la defensiva observando atentamente el lugar.

-será mejor que encontremos a las chicas lo antes posible, no me gusta este bosque- dice Keiji entornando los ojos, los demás asintieron y se dispersaron en parejas.

----------------------------------------

Volvemos a la otra parte del bosque donde Shiro abría lentamente los ojos intentando enfocar a su alrededor, iba a gritar cuando una mano le tapa la boca. Rianne se coloca un dedo en los labios indicándole que guardara silencio. A unos metros de las chicas dos siluetas hablaban entre ellas.

-no me gusta- dice susurrando Rianne, Shiro asiente

-¿son de fiar?- pregunta

-creo que no, aunque esas ropas me suenan de antes- dice intentando ver mejor. Al final las dos siluetas se acercaron a las chicas. La indumentaria que portaban hizo que las primas ahogaran una exclamación. Reconocerían en cualquier parte esa capa con nubes rojas.

-¿qué hacemos con ellas?- dijo la voz de un hombre hablándole a su compañero.

-será mejor que las llevemos a la guarida, a lo mejor son importantes y nos ofrecen una buena recompensa- le contestó la voz de una mujer.

Las primas se hicieron las dormidas mientras las cargaban otra vez y se alejaban del claro. Lo que los de Akatsuki no se habían dado cuenta es de que Rianne había dejado una pista para que les siguieran el rastro.

Después de saltar de árbol en árbol lo que a ellas les parecieron horas y más horas... llegaron a una enorme puerta de hierro. El que llevaba a Shiro alzó la palma de su mano haciendo que la puerta se abriera. Entraron en la siniestra oscuridad de la guarida de los Akatsuki.

----------------------------------------

-¿y esto?- dice Sai mientras levanta una espada del suelo semienterrada, Keiji se la arrebata de inmediato.

-es Hikarinothensi, la katana blanca de Rianne... ella jamás se separaría de sus espadas. Aquí ha pasado algo... - murmura observando el lugar, a unos metros Itachi se encontraba observando el suelo donde claramente habían huellas de zapatos.

-estos no son los zapatos de las primas, es posible que las hayan capturado.

-¡estás insinuando que mi hermana está en la guarida de los Akatsuki!- grita Nashi

-si, eso mismo- le contesta Itachi poniéndose de pie.

-sugiero que comencemos a buscarlas de inmediato- dice Sasuke

-¿no sería mejor que fuéramos a la aldea en busca de ayuda?- pregunta Sai

Entonces la katana desprende un destello blanco, los chicos la observaron asombrados mientras la katana se movía ligeramente señalando un punto a lo lejos.

-recuerdo que sus katanas estaban intercomunicadas, es posible que nos pueda llevar hasta donde están las chicas- dijo Keiji comenzando a andar en la dirección indicada.

Los demás le siguieron.

----------------------------------------

-se han ido- murmura Shiro mientras se levanta y observa el lugar, parecía una especie de cárcel subterránea. Había humedad y moho en las paredes y los barrotes de hierro estaban oxidados.

-¿y ahora como escapamos? No podemos estar en peor situación... secuestradas por los Akatsuki...

-cierto... pero si los chicos han encontrado ha Hikari entonces nos encontraran a nosotras.

-no sé que es peor... ¿podrán con todos los Akatsuki?- pregunta la morena

-¡claro que si! Itachi-marido está con ellos y Sasori también, ellos son Akatsuki- dice sonriente. -¡¡ YA PUEDEN IR ADELANTADO PORQUE SI NO MATO A ITACHI! ¡¡ITACHI COMO NO VENGAS TE CORTO A REBANADAS!

-¡¡ESOOOOO! Todo es culpa de los malditos Uchiha ¡¡SASUKE COMO NO VENGAS AHORA MISMO A RESCATARME TE CORTO EL CUELLO Y TODAS LAS DEMAS PARTES DE TU PRECIOSA ANATOMIAAAA!

Una cabellera rubia aparece con el ceño fruncido

-¡POR SI NO LO SABÍAIS ESTAIS EN LA GUARIDA DE UNOS ASESINOS DE RANGO S! ¡LOS ASESINOS TAMBIEN NECESITAMOS DORMIR!- grita dejando a las primas asombradas

-¡tu eres Deidara!- exclama Shiro reconociendo a la chica Akatsuki

-¿y tu como me conoces?- pregunta desconfiada la rubia

-¿hace falta que le hagamos tooooa la explicación prima?- pregunta Shiro

-naaaa, déjalo estar... es que Itachi-cuñado y Sasori nos han hablado de ti- improvisa Rianne

-¿Itachi-cuñado?

-claro, es el marido de mi prima aquí presente- dice Rianne sonriente y señalando a Shiro que afirmaba con la cabeza. Deidara parece no entender, así que sacude la cabeza y hace como que no ha escuchado esa última parte

-¿conocéis a Itachi-san y Sasori-san? ¿Dónde está Sasori-san?

-uuuuuui, creo que a Deidara le gusta Sasori...- dice Shiro con sonrisa pícara haciendo que la chica Akatsuki se sonrojara

-noooo, para nada! Es un maldito crío... no, no...- dice negando con la cabeza

-¡pero si es mono! ¡No te avergüences!- dice Rianne

-es que...- dice jugueteando con sus dedos

-hacemos una cosa, tu nos ayudas a salir de aquí y nosotras te ayudamos con Sasori- dice Shiro tendiéndole la mano entre los barrotes, Deidara después de pensarlo unos minutos, cosa que hizo que el brazo de Shiro se durmiera, le corresponde y le estrecha la mano

-trato hecho, esperad un momento voy a por las llaves y enseguida vuelvo- dice mientras desaparece por la oscuridad del pasillo

-¿crees que es de fiar?- pregunta Rianne, Shiro se encoge de hombros

-tendremos que averiguarlo nosotras mismas.

A los pocos minutos el sonido de pasos seguido del de unas llaves se aproxima a la celda, Deidara aparece con las llaves, mete la correspondiente en la cerradura y les abre la puerta.

-listo... ahora haber como hacemos para salir de aquí...- murmura Shiro

-despacito y en silencio ¡eh! No me apetece tener que enfrentarme a todos los Akatsuki. ¡¡ADELANTANDO!- grita caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. Las primas se miraron entre ellas para después empezar a subir escaleras detrás de la rubia.

Por el primero piso...

-¿estás segura de que solo hemos subido hasta el primer piso?- pregunta Rianne jadeante

-si, tenemos que subir otro más...

-¡mira que es raro este mundo! ¡Cada piso debe de tener al menos cien escaleras!

-¬¬, no te quejes... no tardaremos en estar fuera.

-un momento- dice Ria deteniéndose delante de una puerta- ¡huele a comida! Vamos a comer algo anda!- dice a Shiro mientras abre la puerta y entran en lo que parece una especia de cocina algo cutre- al parecer no son muy allegados a la cocina...- murmura entre dientes observando la desastrosa cocina...

-¡que quieres! No tenemos tiempo para preparar suculentos banquetes ¬¬- dice Deidara cruzándose de brazos

-¡venga y coge algo glotona!- dice Shiro, Rianne abre un armario y sus ojos se abren como platos

-ya sabemos porque no cocinan...¡tienen vasos de ramen ya hecho! Si estuviera Naruto aquí se quedaría a vivir con los Akatsuki ¬¬

-cierto- dice Shiro asintiendo con la cabeza, Rianne coge cuatro vasos de ramen

-¡ya estoy! Por el camino comeré... n.n- dice sonriente

-¬¬

Y siguieron su camino ascendiendo por las infinitas escaleras.

----------------------------------------

Mientras, en la aldea de Konoha

-Shizune, manda llamar a Rianne, Shiro y sus respectivos hermanos, tengo que hacerles el examen para ascender a Gennin- dijo Tsunade mientras buscaba entre los montones de papeles sobre su mesa. Shizune desapareció del despacho.

(N/a: primera canción)

Buscaba por las calles a las primas, no era fácil que pasaran desapercibidas así que no tendrían que estar muy lejos, ¡la aldea no era tan grande!.

Una voz conocida por toda la aldea grito entusiasmada

-¡¡ramen! Arigato Hinata-chan por invitarme a comer ¡eres la mejor!

Shizune se asoma a la tienda de Ichikaru donde Naruto se comía (literalmente) a besos a Hinata quién sonreía felizmente.

-ejem- dijo Shizune intentando no sonrojarse, ver a Naruto en esa situación es algo comprometedora- Naruto-kun, ¿sabes donde están las primas y sus hermanos?- preguntó, Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo.

-la ugtima veg que lasg vi egtaban con logs Uchiga y sagian volando- traga el ramen- volando por los aires

-¿cómo que volando por los aires?- pregunta Shizune

-yo los vi volando por aires, no me preguntes como ni porque- dijo mientras seguía comiendo

-arigato Naruto-kun, buen provecho Hinata-chan- y se fue buscando a las primas por toda la aldea

-a saber en que lío se han metido esos...

-a lo mejor les ha pasado algo Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata comiendo despacio, todo lo contrario a Naruto que iba por el segundo tazón.

-considerando como son las primas me lo creo, pero saldrán airosas ya verás, ¿después te apetece ir al cine Hinata?- pregunta, Hinata asiente sonrojada mientras Naruto le da un beso en la mejilla y sigue comiendo.

----------------------------------------

-yo creo que la brujula-katana está estropeada- dijo Itachi mirando ceñudo la espada

-por aquí es por donde señala, tenemos que hacerle caso a la katana- dijo Keiji

-es que por aquí no es la guarida de los Akatsuki- seguía hablando

-a lo la han cambiado de sitio- dijo Sai

-sería improbable...- dijo Itachi

-¿entonces explícame que es eso?- dice Keiji señalando una enorme puerta

-vaya... jejejeje- dijo Itachi

-si te hubiéramos hecho caso aún estaríamos dando vueltas- dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

-vale y ahora, ¿cómo entramos?- pregunta Nashi

-¿por la puerta?- dice sarcástico Itachi

-me refería a que no es conveniente entrar por la puerta, nos descubrirían fácilmente

-además, la puerta tiene un dispositivo para solo dejar entrar a miembros de Akatsuki- dijo Sasori

-entonces a que esperamos, vamos dentro- dijo Sasuke comenzando a andar. Los seis se colocaron delante de la puerta. Itachi y Sasori levantaron la palma de sus manos y las pesadas puertas se abrieron lo suficiente para que pasaran a sus anchas. Aunque el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la guarida de Akatsuki jamás se lo hubieran imaginado.

Todos los miembros de Akatsuki estaban tumbados en el suelo desmayados, un poco más allá pudieron observar a Shiro en el suelo sin brazo derecho y completamente empapada de sangre. Al otro lado de la sala se encontraba Rianne cojeando de una pierna decapitando al último Akatsuki, después se lleva la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo el cual estaba en una posición algo extraña.

-¿qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- pregunta Nashi haciendo que Rianne volteara a verles, al principio creía que eran mas miembros de Akatsuki así que se puso a la defensiva, pero al observar que eran los chicos sonrío dejándose caer en el suelo. Los chicos corrieron hacia ella.

-¿qué ha pasado?- volvió a preguntar Nashi

-oh... nada en especial. Solo hemos derrotado a los Akatsuki- dijo Rianne encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto.

-pero, ¿podrías explicar con detalles que demonios ha pasado?- pregunta Sasuke

-¡¡Sasukin! ¡Has venido para rescatarme! Si no estuviera agonizando y desangrándome te daría un abrazo- grita Rianne

- ¬¬

-harías el favor...- comienza Sasori

Rianne cierra los ojos como si estuviera concentrándose

-todo comenzó una mañana de un día normal de un mes normal...

-¬¬- todos los chicos

------ Flash Back ------

-primaaa, estoy super agotada de tantas escaleras... me voy a morir

-no seas quejica Ria, solo nos quedan unas cincuenta escaleras más- decía Shiro cogiéndose de la barandilla para no caer. Deidara las observaba con una sonrisa burlona.

Entonces llegaron a un pasillo donde se oía una suave música salir de una de las puertas, y como nuestras chicas no son curiosas pues decidieron pasar por alto esa música y llegar cuanto antes a la sala principal. La mala suerte es que no hicieron caos a lo antes escrito ni tampoco a Deidara y se aventuraron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla.

-¡Uau!- exclama Rianne observando la habitación, estaba llena de instrumentos musicales.

-¡¡vamonos! No perdamos mas el tiempo!- exclama Deidara desde la puerta vigilando

-mejor no toquemos nada, si no, podríamos alertar a los Akatsuki- dijo Shiro

-vale... despacio... sin chocar con nada- pero, mala suerte de Rianne o del destino que detrás de ella habían unos instrumentos y al darse la vuelta tropieza con los mismos montando tal escándalo que de seguro hasta en Konoha se había oído. Rianne se levanta rápidamente ganándose una mirada de reproche de Shiro

-ups...

-¡ahora si que deberíamos de salir de aquí corriendo! – grita mientras corre hacía las escaleras y comienzan a subirlas. En un tiempo récord ya estaban arriba

-creo que no nos han escuchado- dice Rianne, Shiro la mira con cara de "si claro..."

-intentad pasar desapercibidas- dice por lo bajito Deidara

Las primas comenzaron a caminar de puntillas estilo ladrón de película de risa. De las miraba con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡he oído algo! ¡al suelo!- dice Shiro tirándose al suelo y comenzando a arrastrarse hacia la columna más próxima seguida de Rianne.

Quien las hubiera visto diría que eran soldados dispuestos a ir al campo de batalla, solo les faltaba el uniforme verde xD

-vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí?- pregunta un voz grave

-no hagas caso... de seguro no nos han visto- dice Rianne pasando de largo a los Akatsuki's

-¬¬, ¡ya os hemos visto intrusas!- grita uno de los Akatsuki

-¡mentira cochina! ¿dónde estamos?- pregunta la voz de Shiro desde una de las columnas

-¬¬, detrás de las columnas...

-¡rayos! Prima estos Akatsuki tiene vista rayos X ¡ven a través de los pilares!- grita Shiro apareciendo. Rianne sale desde la otra columna

-¡tramposos! ¡Eso no vale!- grita señalándolos acusadoramente con el dedo

-bueno... ¿a donde pensabais ir?- dice otra de las voces.

-a donde va a ser... pues ha reunirnos con nuestros futuros maridos y a patear algunos traseros Akatsuki- dice Shiro haciendo un gesto de despreocupación.

Uno de los Akatsuki observó a la chica que acompañaba a las primas

-¡Deidara! Sucia traidora...- masculla

-¡no te metas con Dei!- exclama Rianne sacando la espada

-tranquilas, yo me encargo de él...- dice Dei alejándose seguida del chico.

(N/a: Comienza la segunda canción)

Las antorchas aumentaron de tamaño iluminando completamente la sala, las primas pudieron ver las caras de sus contrincantes. A la mayoría no los conocían y tampoco es que tuvieran muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero había uno que Shiro conocía a la perfección.

-¡Cara-tiburón!- grita señalándolo con el dedo- por fin cobraré mi venganza, pagarás por el sufrimiento que le has hecho a Itachi

-¿conoces a Itachi-san?- pregunta Kisame

-uis... no le digas Itachi-san- murmura Rianne por lo bajo. Demasiado tarde. Shiro ya había dado por comenzada la batalla y luchaba a muerte con Kisame que no podía creer que una niñata como ella pudiera con él

-¬¬, que morro que tiene, ¿me toca a mí luchar con todos estos?

(N/a: La mayoría de los nombres y descripciones de los Akatsuki me las inventaré, en la manga ya se saben muchos nombres pero por si alguien no lo sigue mejor me lo invento yo n.n)

Rianne saca su espada Yaminothensi y se coloca en pose defensiva, uno de los Akatsuki pasa al frente

-¿qué pasa preciosa? ¿nos tienes miedo?

-cállate anda, me das dolor de cabeza cretino

Deidara tenía dificultades con el Akatsuki, era demasiado para ella.

-creí que eras mejor Deidara, pero ¿sabes que? Siempre había soñado con verte así...- dice mientras observa a la chica que se encontraba atada con cadenas a una de las columnas cubierta de sangre- no veas que excitante es esta escena.

-cállate basura- dice entre dientes Deidara mirándole fieramente a los ojos

-no te preocupes cariño, cuando acabe con esas chicas tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para complacerte- dice mientras se acerca a la cara de la chica y pasa la lengua por su mejilla, Dei le escupe a la cara ganándose una bofetada por parte del Akatsuki

-perra... después me las veré contigo- dice alejándose y dejando a la chica encadenada a la columna y con la cabeza gacha... no iba a llorar.

Mientras Ria tenía esas amistosas palabras, Shiro no dejaba de atacar a Kisame quien se defendía como podía. Shiro se había traído su espada así que estaban en igual de condiciones. Se giró un momento para ver a su prima, quien luchaba contra dos de los Akatsuki cuyas caras no reconocía. No tendrían mas de 30 años, uno era moreno mientras que el otro era calvo, Rianne lo llevaba a raya mientras ellos intentaban darle a la chica quien se movía rápidamente.

En esas milésimas de segundo que Shiro perdió al observar a su prima, Kisame aprovechó para desgarrar parte del bajo del kimono. Shiro lo miró furiosa

-me encanta este kimono, ¡me vas a pagar la tintorería!- le grita mientras descarga la katana sobre Kisame quien a duras penas podía con la chica. Después de esquivar golpes ha Shiro le alcanzo uno desgarrándole la carne del brazo derecho quedando inservible...

-maldito... te voy a rebanar la cabeza- dice entre dientes sujetándose el brazo como podía.

(N/a: Comienza la tercera canción)

Al otro lado de la sala, Rianne había dejado fuera de juego al calvo de cuyo nombre no quería acordarse... digo... cuyo nombre no sabia n.n

Ahora luchaba con el chico moreno que ese hacía llamar Yamato del país de la roca. Su especialidad era convertir en roca todo lo que tocaba así que Rianne tenía que alejarse de él si no quería convetirse en una bonita escultura de roca.

Rianne atacó con la espada descargándola en el brazo del chico. No surtió efecto puesto que su brazo se había convertido en roca pura, Yamato sonreía con autosuficiencia.

-bien, tu lo has querido- dice mientras cierra los ojos, pasa una mano por encima de la hoja de la katana, esta despide un destello negro y un chakra del mismo color comienza a rodear a la chica junto con la katana

-¿qué técnica es esa?- pregunta Yamato observando a la chica

-muy pronto lo verás...- dice sonriente

Ataca con toda su fuerza y ante el asombro del chico la roca que había formado en su brazo se destruye en mil pedazos, la chica sonríe mientras da una media vuelta e incrusta su espada en una de las piernas.

-¡cuidado Yamato!- grita otro de los Akatsuki pasando al frente y formando sellos, una ráfaga de hielo sale de la palma de las mismas en dirección a la chica, esta forma unos sellos rápidamente pero la ráfaga llega a ella sepultándola en el hielo.

-¡hecho!- exclama uno de los Akatsuki

-¡prima!- grita Shiro que había estado observando toda la escena.

(N/a: Comienza la cuarta canción)

Un leve destello surge de entre el montón del hielo

-¿pájaros?- pregunta uno de los Akatsuki

Shiro sonríe mientras el hielo se rompe poco a poco, Rianne antes de ser cubierta por el hielo había formado los sellos del Chidori y ahora lo usaba para salir del hielo.

Al final se rompió dejando a los Akatsuki boca-abiertos , la chica avanzaba con rapidez hacía los dos chicos quienes se habían quedado estáticos.

-¡Chidori!- exclama mientras descarga el Chidori sobre los dos Akatusiki mandándolos por aires. La explosión alcanza a dos mas de los que estaban apartados.

Ya solo quedaban dos más...

Shiro terminaba la pelea contra Kisame, había perdido el brazo derecho y tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo. Le quedaba un mínimo de chakra que utilizó para el golpe final, hay que decir que la chica siempre cumple las promesas que hace, así que la cabeza del tiburón se desprendió de su cuerpo aterrizando a unos cuantos metros del cuerpo.

-nunca más te metas con Shiro Maehara o acabaras perdiendo la cabeza...- dice sonriente para después desmayarse.

Rianne se había torcido el tobillo y su hombro izquierdo colaba de un ángulo algo extraño. Solo quedaba un Akatsuki y no podía usar el Chidori... imitaría a su prima.

En ese momento entran los chicos observando el espectáculo...

------ End Flash Back -----

-Y eso es todo lo que pasó- terminó de relatar Rianne. Los chicos las observaban asombrados

-¿vosotras habéis derrotado a los Akatsuki?- dice Keiji sin poder creérselo

-noooo... es un anuncio- dice Rianne rodando los ojos- mejor llevadnos a Konoha... creo que me voy a quedar inconsciente...- Sasuke se acerca y la coge en brazos, lo mismo hace Itachi con Shiro.

-¡allí hay otro Akatsuki, está encadenado!- exclama Nashi

-Es Deidara ¡Dei se viene con nosotras!- dice Rianne antes de desmayarse en brazos de Sasuke.

Sasori se acerca a la chica Akatsuki y le quita las cadenas, esta cae desmayada en sus brazos.

----------------------------------------

Después de mucho caminar llegaron a la aldea donde una Shizune con lagrimas en los ojos los llevó corriendo al hospital para después marcharse a informar a Tusnade.

A Sakura casi le da un infarto al ver entrar en ese estado a las primas.

Shiro tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo y había perdido un brazo. Rianne tenía un hombro dislocado y una pierna rota, ambas se había quedado sin chakra.

Tsunade entra abriendo la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Cómo que han derrotado a los Akatsuki!

-¡calle que va a despertarlas!- grita Nashi

-ya estamos despiertas...- murmura Rianne abriendo los ojos, Shiro asiente sin abrirlos. Le habían unido el brazo mediante horas de cirugía, podría volver a moverlo con normalidad gracias a la medicina ý a Tsunade.

-bueno, os estaba llamando para que hicierais el examen, pero puesto que habéis derrotado a los Akatsuki os asciendo directamente a rango Chuunin- dice Tsunade mientras les entrega a ambas unas bandanas con el símbolo de Konoha, Rianne se incorpora entusiasmada mientras Shiro abre los ojos de la impresión.

-¡por fin!- dice Rianne- ¡¡siempre quise tener una!- grita mientras se la coloca en el pelo como si fuera una diadema, Shiro se la coloca en el brazo derecho puesto que no le apetecía levantarse para colocársela en la cintura.

-¡felicidades!- exclama Tsunade para después salir por la puerta

Y así fue como nuestras primas por fin eran ninjas de la aldea oculta de la hoja, Konoha...

¡Pero tranquilos, aun les quedan muchas aventuras por vivir, esto aún no ha acabado!

OOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Hola! ¡¡Volví! No estoy muerta ni tampoco me ha dado un ataque de calor ni me ha comido una medusa n.n .Sigo vivita n.n

**Arigato por sus reviews, me animan cada día a seguir escribiendo.**

**¿Qué tal el capi? No os lo esperabais verdad, jejeje**

**Los de la música es una novedad en el fic, en algunos fanfics también las pondré.**

**Si alguien no ha conseguido bajárselas que las busque en la sección de descargas Naruto-Uchiha (para encontrar la pagina poner el nombre en el buscador del Google). Sección de descargas y descargad los OST de Naruto, los tres que hay.**

**Sin nada mas que añadir os respondo los reviews.**

Cristillyn: Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que te haya gustado el capi... ¡Besos!

Shiro: Gomen primaaa! pero aquí está el capi. Lamento la tardanza pero no he estado en casa ningún día y no he podido conectarme al msn, hoy porque hemos venido de las vacaciones pero mañana vuelvo ha viajar... T.T Hasta el martes de la semana que viene no creo que pueda conectarme, a lo mejor si encuentro algún ciber donde me voy de viaje...

Bueno muchos besitos prima linda y suerte con la venganza de tu hermanito ¡No seas cruel! xDD

Megumi-chan: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y apoyo. De verdad muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gustara la historia, ¿qué te pareció el capi?

Es que Lee siempre va igual vestido y con el mismo pelo y al final me cansé n.n

Besos linda!

Kari-chan: Jajaja, gomen pero seguramente el proximo capitulo te va a encantar porque tratará sobre Kakashi (no te cuento mas! n.n) Muchas gracias por tu review linda!Besos!

Chibi-Hinata: No he tenido mucho tiempo pero te prometo que me leeré alguno de tus fanfics y te dejaré algún review. Muchos besos y gracias de corazón.

sccmar: Hola mi niña! Muchas gracias por el review n.n Es que tenían que pelearse para que pasase lo que pasa en el capi y bueno, lo del cambio de Lee es que estaba cansada de que siempre fuera igual ¬¬ ¡MUCHOS BESOS!

**LleanyUchiha:** Hola lindaaa! Me alegra que te gustase el capi, ¿qué te pareció este?

Yo voy a veces a Alicante, Villajoyosa, Santa Pola o a Jávea. ¡Tenemos casi los mismo destinos! Seguramente nos habremos visto por ahí y no nos hemos conocido... podríamos quedar un día y conocernos personalmente n.n ¿Qué te parece?

Besos y arigato!

Hasta aquí las contestaciones.

Proximo capitulo...

Cap 17 – Operación, ¡Desenmascarar a Kakashi!

Arigato! DEJEN REVIEWS PUESTO QUE UN FANFIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FANFIC FELIZ n.n

**Rianne.**

Publicado él: 28-08-06


	17. Operacion, ¡Desenmascarar a Kakashi!

_OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO_

_Ohayooo! Volví con un nuevo capitulo. Arigato a las que me dejaron reviews, ¡sois las mejores!_

_En este capitulo también habrán escenas con música, como anteriormente os pongo el nombre de las canciones, estarán puestas por el orden en que aparecerán en el capi. Vuelvo a decir que las canciones pertenecen a las OST de Naruto, las originales canciones que aparecer en la serie, para descargarlas id a la web de Naruto Uchiha y en la sección descargas id a Música y descargad las OST, es en descarga directa y no tarda mas de cinco minutos así que os sugiero que en la escena indicada escuchéis la canción, ¡aumenta el realismo! Jejejeje (¬¬U)_

_Para avisar que comienza una canción pondré él numero de la misma, ejemplo si comienza la canción numero uno al principio del párrafo pondré un 1. Cuando se termine el momento pondré /1. ¡Y así sucesivamente!_

_Así que dejo de aburriros y comencemos con el nuevo capitulo. ¡Nos leemos al final del capi! ¡besitos!_

_1. Toshiro Masuda: Naruto's Daily Life (OST 1)_

_2. Toshiro Masuda: Go Go Naruto! (OST 1)_

_3. Toshiro Masuda: Victory (OST 1)_

_4. Toshiro Masuda: Grief and Sorrow (OST 3)_

_5. Toshiro Masuda: Oh! Student and Teach Affection (OST 3)_

_6. Toshiro Masuda: Orochimaru's theme (OST 2)_

_OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO_

Capitulo 17 – Operación: Desenmascarar a Kakashi 

1.

10:00 Am – Hospital de Konoha

-¡¡auuuuuuuuu! ¡¡Dueleeeeeee! No me pinchéis con eso! ¡Prima intentan arrancarme el brazo!

-¡dejad a mi prima en paz! No sabéis lo que duele que te dejen sin brazo- grita Shiro intentado soltarse de las ataduras que le habían puesto en los brazos, así que como no podía moverlos pataleaba sin piedad intentando darle una patada en el culo a cualquiera de las enfermeras que torturaban a su prima.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- gritaba histéricamente Rianne, si... lo habéis acertado, tiene pánico a las agujas. Desde fuera se oía a los primos aporrear la puerta.

-¡dejadnos entraaaaaar!- se oía la voz de Keiji que era quien aporreaba la puerta, Nashi en cambio intentaba echarla a bajo con un bate salido de no se sabe dónde

-¡Cómo le hagáis algo a Shiro-chan os las veréis conmigooooooooo!- grita Nashi sin dejar de aporrear la puerta

-¡chicos!- gritó una voz desde el pasillo, era Sakura- dejad a las enfermeras que traten a las enfermas...

-¡pero las están matando!- exclama Nashi poniendo su mejor carita de corderito degollado. Sakura suspiró resignada

-si os parece bien entraré a ver que les están haciendo "por qué a mi... ¬¬U"

-¡arigato Sakura-chan!- exclama Keiji soplándose la mano roja de aporrear tanto la puerta.

Sakura entró y el panorama no mejoro mucho. Shiro seguía luchando contra sus ataduras y Rianne se revolvía furiosa, las enfermeras casi no podían con ella.

-¡Rianne-chan! ¿Si te pincho yo dejarás de moverte tanto?

Rianne observó a la pelirosada con miedo, después siguió gritando

-¡prima! Le han lavado el cerebro a Sakurita para que me pinche!

Shiro paró de forcejar y observó atentamente a Sakura

-¡Sakura, reacciona! ¡Quítame las ataduras!- gritó Shiro, Sakura suspiró y se acercó a la chica

-¿prometes que te comportaras?- preguntó Sakura con las manos en las caderas, Shiro asintió con carita de niña buena

-xi mami- dijo con vocecita

-está bien- Sakura se acercó a la cama de Shiro para quitarle las ataduras seguida por la mirada atemorizada de las enfermeras que no entendían como su enfermera-jefa podía hacer semejante locura. Al final Shiro quedó libre sobándose las muñecas donde tenía las marcas de las cuerdas.

-¡¡ahora tranquila Shiro-chan!- dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta para ir a pincharle a Rianne, lo que Sakura no vio fue la perversa sonrisa de Shiro al sentarse en el borde la cama. Cogió disimuladamente las tres katanas (una de ella y las dos de Rianne). Rianne se incorporó de inmediato cogiendo las dos katanas al vuelo que Shiro les había tirado, ambas se precipitaron hacia la puerta y salieron al pasillo como alma que lleva al diablo arroyando a sus dos hermanos.

/1.

2.

-¡¡corre Ria!- gritaba Shiro mientras esquivaba a enfermos por los pasillos de hospital

-¡a ellas!- gritaban las enfermeras

-¡uaaa! Nos atrapan!- grita Rianne acelerando el paso y dejando atrás a Shiro puesto que había visto una aguja en una de las manos de las enfermeras.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡corre mas lenta! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ ue nos cogen!

Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha caminaba tranquilamente antes de ser arrojados por las primas que se tiraron sobre ellos

-¿esas no eran...?- comenzó a preguntar Sasuke pero no pudo continuar porque una manada de enfermeras rabiosas volvió a arrojarlo al suelo, desde el otro lado del pasillo se pudo escuchar a Shiro gritando

-¡no tengo tiempo de pervertirte Itachi!

-¡gomen Sasukin!- grito también Rianne antes de desaparecer por la esquina del pasillo. Ambas corrieron esquivando a abuelitos y ninjas...en una ocasión le pareció ver a Jiraiya pervirtiendo a una enfermera.

Corrieron por pasillos, subieron escaleras...se ocultaron dentro de los armarios y debajo de las camas, ¡incluso escalaron techos y paredes!

Al final las primas lograron ocultarse en unos aseos que resultaron ser los de hombre, pero no se habían fijado puesto que iban corriendo y con prisa por esconderse.

Oyeron los pasos de las enfermeras pasar de largo y ambas se escurrieron por la pared suspirando hasta acabar en el suelo

-no has faltado nada prima...- murmuró Shiro recuperando el aliento

-hai...- fue lo único que pudo articular Rianne, un sonido de agua correr las alertó y observaron dentro de la habitación, en ella se encontraba un hombre agachado refrescándose la cara. Ambas lo observaron atentamente y vieron que era un Jounin... uno que conocían a la perfección.

/2.

El ninja alzó su mano izquierda para coger la toalla que había a su lado y con ella se secó la parte inferior de la cara, no se había percatado de que había espectadores así que se llevó un buen susto al girarse y encontrar a las primas con la boca abierta.

-chicas...- dijo la voz del fan numero uno de Harry Potter (N/a: en este fic si n.n)

-¡Kakashi!- exclamó Shiro

-¡Kakashi-robador-de-libros!- exclamó igualmente Rianne.

Ambas estaban con la boca abierta, y preguntareis ¿por qué las primas estaban con la boca abierta? Y ellas os contestarán... ¡por qué Hatake Kakashi estaba sin mascara y solo cubierto por una toalla que le dejaba mas a la vista que su típica mascara!

Kakashi nervioso solo atinó a coger la mascara que estaba en la repisa y desaparecer con su característico ¡Plop!

Las primas no salían de su ensimismamiento, solo atinaron a levantarse y salir como zombies al pasillo donde las enfermeras consiguieron llevarlas de nuevo a la habitación y suministrarles los medicamentos. En un par de horas les darían el alta.

Mientras, en la habitación de las primas

-nee...Shiro...¿has visto lo que había debajo de la mascara de Kakashi?- preguntó Rianne mirando fijamente al techo

-no mucho... la toalla le tapaba casi todo- dijo Shiro mientras observaba por la ventana. Rianne se incorporó alertando a su prima.

-¡Nueva misión! Objetivo... ¡desenmascarar a Hatake Kakashi! Tenemos que saber que hay debajo de esa mascara.

-buena idea...- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Y así ambas comenzaron con los planes.

-------------------------------------------

12:30 Am - Por las calles de Konoha

A las primas por fin les habían dado el alta, ambas iban escoltadas por los hermanos asegurándose de que sus queridas hermanitas estuvieran totalmente recuperadas.

A lo lejos divisaron a Naruto, Sakura y Lee que hablaban animadamente.

Las primas se miraron mutuamente y ambas sonrieron, otro plan se les acababa de ocurrir.

Se acercaron al trío por detrás.

-¡Sakura-chaaaan! ¡Deja de ligar con Lee-san!- grita Rianne dejando al trío medio sordo. Naruto se abalanzó sobre las primas

-¡primas! ¡Estáis bien!- exclama con lagrimillas en los ojos. La vena de Sakura aumentó considerablemente de tamaño.

-¡Naruto! ¡deja a Shiro-chan y Rianne-chan tranquilas! Acaban de salir del hospital... que menudo ratito nos han hecho pasar- las miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Las primas miraron al cielo distraídamente. Unas voces las sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¡ajaaaa! ¡Os hemos encontrado!- exclama Nashi con voz triunfadora señalando a las primas

- :S

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡como se os ocurre correr por todo el hospital! ¡¡¡después las culpas nos las tragamos nosotros!- grita Keiji

-¡Naruto-kun!- una vocecita se oye a través de todo el griterio. Todos se callaron para observar a Hinata y a su hermanita Hanabi que estaba escondida detrás de su hermana

-ne-chaaaaaaan! Esta gente esta loca!- exclama Hanabi haciendo pucheros

-gomen Hanabi-chan- dice Hinata con su típica vocecita dulce

-¡que monas!- exclamas las primas juntando las manos y con los ojos brillantes

-¡Hinata-chaaaaaan!- exclama Naruto feliz reuniéndose con su novia no oficial- ¡Hanabi-chan!

-ohayo Naruto- dice Hanabi mirando hacia otro lado, Naruto se sentó en el suelo lloriqueando

-buuuuu, mi cuñada no me quiere...¡¡buuuuaaahhh! ¡¡primas vosotras debéis de entenderme!- exclama Naruto mirando a las primas

-bueno, la verdad no me importa si Itachi-cuñado-sama me quiere o no, con que Sasukin me quiera ¡¡todos contentos!

-es que si Itachi-futuro-marido-sama te quiere aquí habrá derramamiento de sangre.

Rianne asiente efusivamente con la cabeza...y comienza a cantar

-¡sangre! ¡sangre! ¡sangre! ¡correrá sangre!- cantaba mientras daba saltitos

- ¬¬U –todos los presentes. Entonces una lucecita se enciende en la cabeza de Shiro quién coge a Ria por el brazo y se la lleva alejada del resto.

-¡primaaaaaaaa! ¡¡¡¡has interrumpido mi númeroo! juuuuuuu

-¡escucha! Hanabi y Nashi-kun tienen la misma edad...- dice mirandolos a ambos, Rianne asiente con la cabeza- ¿me entiendes?- silencio...

-¡NO!- dice Rianne sonriente

Shiro cae al suelo al estilo anime, se incorpora llevándose una mano a la frente

-¡podríamos hacer que Hinata-chan y Nashi-kun sean cuñados, y así Naruto será también mi cuñado!- dice alegremente Shiro, a Ria se le ilumina la cara

-¡entonces Naruto sea mi cuñado al cuadrado! Dos veces cuñado! n.n

Shiro se lleva una mano al mentón- Naruto al cuadrado...¡como las matemáticas!

-aaaagggggg matemáticas! ¡¡las odio! Buuu, fueraa! ¡¡¡yo letras! Escribir! n.n

-¡¡bien, entonces tenemos otro plan que cumplir!- exclama Shiro felizmente

-neee...primaa... ¿no tenemos ya muchos planes?- pregunta llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-cierto...desenmascarar al robador de libros y adicto a Harry Potter, juntar a mi hermanito con Hanabi-chan...

-¡¡¡¡matar a Orochigay!- el instinto homicida de Rianne sale a la superficie

-¡¡cierto! Hay que matar a las dos serpientes...buuuu...cuanta cosa!

-¡¡y los exámenes de Chuunin están cerca!- dice Rianne con los ojitos en espiral

- ¬¬ ya somos Chuunin...

-¡¡cierto! n.n podrían hacer exámenes de Jounin- dice Ria sonriente

-¡¡¡nota mental numero 100: decirle a Tsunade-sama que cambie los exámenes de Chuunin por exámenes de Jouunin!

-¡¡apuntadaaaa!

-¡Oei! Nee-chan! Vamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre!- exclama Keiji a lo lejos, las primas se acercan sonrientes

-ya tenéis algo planeado...- dice Nashi

Ambas se miran entre si y después observan a sus hermanitos con caritas inocentes

-¿nosotras? Naaaaah ¡¡nii-san mal pensado!- dice Ria sacándole la lengua

-¡¡vamos a comer ramen!- dice Naruto comenzando a caminar

Las primas se quedaron las ultimas mientras el grupo avanzaba por las calles de la aldea.

-esta tarde desenmascararemos a Kakashito- dice Ria, Shiro asiente

-mañana el plan de Hanabi y Nashi-kun- dice la peligris, Ria asiente efusivamente

-y después de eso hablar con la Hokage ¡¡Yooos! Cuantas cosas!

-¡¡ciertooo! ¿qué haría la aldea sin nosotras?

-¡¡aburrirse! son todos unos aburridos.

Y así el grupo llegó al Ichiraku.

Mientras tanto, en un tejado Kakashi terminaba el quinto libro de Harry Potter ajeno a lo que estaba a punto de suceder esta tarde.

-------------------------------------------

-ohayo Naruto, veo que hoy vienes bien acompañado- dijo el anciano del puesto Ichiraku.

-haaai, aquí traigo a mis amigos n.n- decía sonriente Naruto mientras observaba impaciente como el anciano preparaba su ramen. En pocos minutos había un cuenco delante de cada uno.

-¡Itadakimasu!- gritaron todos juntando sus manos para después separar los palillos y comenzar a comer.

-esto está delicioso!- exclama Ria con estrellitas en los ojos

-y que no te gusta a ti? n.nU- pregunta Shiro

-Orochimaru...- dijo con los ojos en llamas y un aura negra rodeandola. Todos retrocedieron asustados.

-prima...tenemos que hacer algo con nii-san y Hanabi- dice Shiro en un susurro. El aura desaparece y Rianne presta toda su atención hacia la peligris.

-que tienes pensado?

-un par de cosas... muajajajajajaja

-para algo nee-chan?- pregunta Nashi que no apartaba su mirada del tazón. Shiro hace un gesto despreocupado con la mano

-naaaah, solo planeamos como juntaros a Hanabi-chan y a ti n.n

Un repentina tos se oye en el otro extremo del puesto, las primas observaron como Hanabi, completamente roja, tosía frenéticamente- a lo mejor fui muy bestia...

- ¬¬ un poquito Shiro...

-pero mírales! Parece dos enamorados los dos rojitos!- dice Shiro con las manos juntas y los ojos brillantes. Nashi no aguantó más y arrojó el tazón de ramen hacia su hermana gritando. A Naruto casi le coge un ataque al ver el ramen tirado por el suelo. En pocos segundos un caos total reinó en el puesto donde Naruto salvaba los tazones que podía, Shiro y Ria escapaban de Nashi furioso y Hinata intentaba reanimar a su hermana. Sakura y Lee continuaban su charlar ajenos a los destrozos

-entre esos dos hay algo fijo...- murmura Rianne a Shiro que asiente. De pronto una figura muy conocida para todos hizo acto de presencia.

-Oi, que pasa aquí?- pregunta el ninja copia

-Kakashito!- exclaman las primas escondiéndose detrás del ninja y escapando de las garras de Nashi

-escóndenos Kakashi!- dice Shiro con ojitos brillantes

-por faaaa!- carita de perrito

- ¬¬U hai, hai, hai... vamos a mi casa- dice mientras la coge por un hombro y desaparecen en un ¡Plof.

El caos se detuvo. Nashi observó a ambos lados

-neee...y nee-chan e Itoko-san?(N/a: Itoko es prima)

-se han ido con Kakashi- dice Lee

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿nani!- exclama mientras echa a correr calle abajo. Todos se quedan O.O

-yo me voy que tengo que hacer unas cosas- dice Sakura corriendo en dirección contraria a la de Nashi.

Después de correr por minutos y esquivar ancianitas la chica llegó a una puerta muy conocida, entró sin ni siquiera llamar gritando como una posesa.

-¡LAS PRIMAS SE HAN IDO A CASA DE KAKASHI-PERVERTIDO!

Dos cabezas se asoman por distintas puertas, ambas del mismo color de pelo y con los mismos ojos rojos...

-que dijiste?- pregunta Itachi

-ese Kakashi- dice Sasuke haciendo crujir sus nudillos

-¡¡YO LO MATO!- exclaman ambos antes de atropellar a Sakura y salir disparados a la calle.

**-------------------------------------------**

-Arigatô Kakashi!- grita Shiro sonriente mientras Ria observaba la casa de Hatake Kakashi con mucha atención.

-de nada, podéis quedaros el tiempo que haga falta- dice el Hatake sin despegar la vista del libro de Harry Potter. Entonces una bombillita se enciende sobre la cabeza de Shiro.

-Kakashi...nee...podrías ayudarnos con nuestros entrenamientos, es que para ser Chuunin necesitamos ciertas preparaciones...- dice con carita de angelito.

-vale...mañana mismo comenzamos- dice el Hatake- tengo que salir un momento, poneos cómodas- dice antes de desaparecer

-haaaaaai!- exclaman ambas antes de tirarse sobre la cama y quedarse completamente dormidas con solamente una camiseta de manga corta larga.

**-------------------------------------------**

Dos cabezas morenas se asoman por la ventana del cuarto de ninja copia. Era algo tarde y la luz del sol se escondía por el horizonte.

Los Uchiha-cotillas observaron atentamente el interior de la habitación. Dos figuras estaban acostadas en la cama. Ria, de medio lado con el pelo negro rizado esparcido por la almohada y la boca semiabierta, dormía plácidamente mientras que Shiro tumbada boca arriba con la cabeza girada a un lado sonreía en sueños.

Nadie diría que esos dos angelitos son las mismas primas alocadas que corren y causan estragos entre los habitantes de la aldea y entre los ninjas de la misma. Se fijaron enoooormemente en que a ambas se les veía parte de las piernas puesto que llevaban camisetas de manga corta. Ambos sufrieron una mini hemorragia nasal estilo Jiraiya (N/Ria y Shiro: pervertidos ¬¬). Los hermanos veían hipnotizados a las primas hasta que algo los sacó de sus pensamientos. Una sombra se acercaba a las primas para arroparlas y salir con sigilo de la habitación. Los Uchiha apretaron los dientes ¡Maldito Kakashi!... Ambos se miraron y asintieron para después colarse por una de las ventanas de la sala y entrar en la casa.

Kakashi no se encontraba en el piso así que ambos se acercaron a la habitación donde dormían las primas.

Entraron sigilosamente a la habitación y se aproximaron a ellas. Al parecer no había pasado nada malo, Kakashi no las había violado ni nada de eso... (N/ria: mira que llegan a ser mal pensados ¬¬)

Ambas murmuraban en sueños, Itachi se acerca mas para escuchar lo que murmuraba Shiro, Sasuke imita a su hermano cuando siente unos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Rianne en sueños lo había cogido murmurando y sonriendo

-Sasukito...- con sonrisa de boba, Sasuke rojo como un tomate no podía reaccionar, se gira para pedir auxilio pero Itachi está en las mismas que él... ¡las primas estaban soñando con ellos mientras que en la vida real los tenían prisioneros!

Un sonido los sacó de sus pensamientos, la puerta se había abierto y una figura estaba parada contemplando la escena.

-¡luego me dicen a mí que soy un pervertido! ¿¡Que demonios les estáis haciendo a las primas?

-Kakashi...- murmuró Sasuke mientras observaba al ninja copia parado en el marco de la puerta

-¡¿cómo se os ocurre aprovecharos de unas pobres e inocentes chicas!

-"¬¬ de pobres e inocentes no tienen nada"- pensaron ambos hermanos. Las primas ante tanto jaleo abrieron perezosamente un ojo.

-(bostezo) ¿qué demonios pasa aquí Kakashito?- pregunta Ria mientras se restriega un ojo (N/a: si...no se han dado cuenta de que los hermanos están encima de ellas). La prima en reaccionar en Shiro quien de primero observa con los ojos desorbitados a Itachi para después pegar el grito al cielo...

-¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! ¡¡¡¡Pederasta asalta cunas! ¡¡¡Pervertido! ¡¡¡¡Fuera quítate de encimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- chillo shiro cubriéndose como podía, miro a su prima que aun no salía de su ensimismamiento- ¡¡¡prima reacciona! ¡¡Los uchiha nos querían violar!- Rianne volvió en si y de un golpe empujo a sasuke. Kakashi ofendido por la mala acción de los Uchiha estaba dispuesto a regañarlos, pero dos Uchihas enojados… eran cosa seria…

A los pocos segundos, la casa Hatake era un campo de batalla, Chidori's por aquí, kuchiyose no jutsu por allá, Mangekyou Sharingan por la izquierda, taijutusu por la esquina… en fin, era un desastre… pero las primas cuchicheaban tranquilas.

- prima! Es nuestra oportunidad… quitémosle la mascara a kakashi- animo Ria

- hai prima!- las dos muchachas entre la pelea comenzaron a escabullirse por los huecos mas recónditos hasta estar cerca de Kakashi. De un salto ambas se aferraron de un lado de la mascara del ninja copia y se la bajaron con fuerza, dejando por unos segundos a la vista un rostro de cabello plateado que le caía en mechones desordenados sobre la nuca y sobre aquellos ojos que bajo el arco perfecto de unas cejas finas ahora completamente arqueadas de sorpresa, el negro de su ojo izquierdo y el rubí de su derecho, surcado por la cicatriz. La línea de la mandíbula era recta, ligeramente angulosa, aunque fueran escasos segundos… a las primas le parecieron milenios… y había que admitir… Kakashi era guapísimo, pero en acto reflejo, antes de que cualquier otro ser pudiese ver ese rostro, Kakashi lo cubrió con su mascara y detuvieron la pelea.

**3**

- KAKASHI KAWAI!- gritaron emocionadas las dos ¡acababan de ver a Hatake Kakashi sin mascara!

- eh? ¬¬- Uchihas

- nuestro plan salio a la perfección Ria-chan!- chillo la peligris

- haiii! Somos las mejores Shiro-chan!

- de que plan hablan?- pregunto kakashi

- eh? Es que… veras… GOMEN PERO QUERIAMOS VERTE SIN MASCARA !

- si y por eso hicimos todo esto… pero lo de entrenar si que queremos!- termino Rianne

- por favor no le contéis a nadie sobre mi rostro...

- ¡no te preocupes Kakashito! No llevamos la descripción a la tumba!- dijeron al unísono, con una sonrisa.

**/3**

Al salir de la casa de Kakashi, los Uchiha se fueron cada uno por su lado con caras molestas, las primas se miraron y corrieron tras sus futuros-maridos.

- que te pasa Sasukin? ¿Acaso no te he pervertido lo suficiente?- pregunto juguetona la morena, el Uchiha simplemente la fulminó con la mirada...

La morena le miró interrogante para después poner carita de pena

- snif... que hice ahora...

Sasuke no podía mas, estalló...

-¡¿y me lo preguntas! ¿Encima tienes la cara de preguntármelo!- le gritó sin poder contenerse, la chica le miró con la boca abierta mientras el Uchiha continuaba...

- me preocupo por ti... ¡nunca me había preocupado por nadie salvo por mi mismo!

Ria no podía aguantarlo mas...

-¡¡NO ERES QUIEN PARA GRITARME, TE ENTERAS! ¡¡¡Se cuidarme solita y si te molesta tanto preocuparte por mi pues no lo hagas!

-¡¡NO ME MOLESTA PREOCUPARME POR TI! ¡ES MAS, ME GUSTA! ¡¡LO QUE ME MOLESTA ES QUE HAGAS COSAS COMO LA QUE ACABAS DE HACER!

-¡¿CÓMO QUE! ¡EXPLÍCATE!

-¡Como irte a vivir a casa de Kakashi sabiendo que es un pervertido!

-¡¡no eres ni mi padre, ni mi hermano...¡¡NI SIQUIERA ERES MI NOVIO! ¡¡ASI QUE NO PUEDES DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!

Mientras se gritaban mutuamente avanzaban hacia la salida de Konoha, el mismo lugar donde una vez Sasuke se marchó de la aldea...

Lagrimas de rabia y dolor caían de los ojos negros de la chica mientras continuaba gritándole al moreno.

-¡Agg! ¡Odio que se metan en mi vida! ¡¡LO QUE ERES ES UN CELOSO!

El Uchiha alzó una ceja interrogante

-¿celoso? ¿de quien?

-¡¡de todos los hombres que se me acercan!

-¡¡tu eres una creída!- le espetó- ¡no eres mas que una niñata!

Rianne paró de llorar mientras miraba al chico, pálida como la cera.

-¡TE ODIO!- le gritó mientras corría desesperada hacia la salida de la aldea, quería volver a casa... necesitaba largarse de ahí. No podía mirar al chico a la cara... le odiaba... ¡PERO LO QUE MÁS ODIABA ERA QUERERLE TANTO! Ya no era simplemente el capricho de una niña tonta... NO. Lo quería, lo amaba... tanto por las cosas buenas como por las malas...

Sasuke observó a la chica marcharse, comenzó a llover... una repentina lluvia que le empapó por completo, sus pies y piernas cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a perseguir a la chica.

Le dio alcance justo en el mismo banco donde una vez dejó desmayada a Sakura... ¿tenía que alcanzarla precisamente en ese lugar?

La sujetó por el brazo deteniéndola, la chica paró mientras agachaba la cabeza... mechones de pelo negro le ocultaron la vista mientras sollozaba. La ropa la tenía pegada al cuerpo... seguro que después enfermaría y su prima la regañaría...

No quería verlo... no quería... no lo soportaría.

Sasuke la giró despacio mientras la chica mantenía la vista en el suelo, incapaz de mirarle a la cara... pero la chica se alejó rápidamente sacando su katana negra y apuntando al chico

- basta...- murmuró- aléjate de mi...

Sasuke avanzó sin miedo hacia la chica que permanecía quieta... estática sin poder apartar la mirada, el chico apartó la katana tirándola al suelo, la chica bajó de nuevo la mirada ¡NO ERA INCAPAZ DE HACERLE DAÑO AUN CUANDO ÉL SE LO HACIA CONSTANTEMENTE!

La mano de él sobre su mentón alzándoselo hizo que la chica lavara sus ojos en los de él... negro contra negro...

- Te protejo, te cuido... qué mas quieres que haga- preguntó desesperado, la chica sonrió de medio lado mientras él le retiraba los mechones mojados de su cara

-¿aun lo preguntas?

El chico asintió débilmente con cabeza

- quiero que me quieras- dijo simplemente mientras el rostro de él se tensaba para después dar paso a una dulce sonrisa. Rianne hacía muchisimo tiempo que no veía una sonrisa tan pura y dulce...

- entonces ya está todo solucionado- dijo mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla de ella y con la izquierda la tomaba de la cintura acercándola hacia el.

-"¡¡JOSH! ¡¡ESTE ES EL MOMENTO MÁS ESPERADO DE TU VIDA RIA-CHAN!- le gritó su Inner

- te amo, Nálion Rianne- le susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca

La chica no aguantaba más y acortó la distancia que había entre sus labios y los del chico que amaba pillándolo por sorpresa. Un beso dulce y tierno precedido por uno más apasionado... la lluvia caía sin cesar sobre los dos cuerpos que no se inmutaban demasiado ocupados en ese beso y en lo que estaban sintiendo. Las manos de la chica pasaron de su camisa al pelo del Uchiha...

Pero algo llamó la atención del moreno quién rápidamente cogió a la chica retrocediendo unos pasos... una figura avanzaba hacia ellos a través la lluvia...

**/4**

**-------------------------------------------**

**5**

Mientras tanto, cerca de las cabezas de los Hokages...

- Itachi-sama… que pasa? Acaso te pusiste malo?- pregunto Shiro siguiendo a Itachi, pero este siguió ignorándola.- maldito Itachi-sama… habla idiota!- grito dándole la vuelta, pero este la miro gélidamente…

- eres molesta- le dijo fríamente, dejando a Shiro sorprendida- eres demasiado egoísta, pensando solo en ti y en tus planes dejando a un grupo de idiotas que se preocupan por ti enojados. Eres un estorbo- dijo volteándose completamente para mirar sorprendido como Shiori se había quedado quieta, con la cara ensombrecida…

- pues si soy una molestia y un estorbo… ¡¿¿¡¡ ENTONCES PARA QUE NARICES NO ME DEJASTE CLARO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO QUE NO ERA NADA PARA TI! – va y le pega un puñetazo en toda la cara, enfadadísima- TODOS LOS HOMBRES SOIS IGUALES! NO OSS IMPORTAN LAS MUJERES!

- tu me importas! Porque crees que me pongo así? Si no me importases ten claro que no hubiese ido a salvarte de Kakashi o no hubiera retado a Sasori a duelo!- le grito el

- ENTONCES ADMITES QUE ESTAS CELOSO! PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE DESDE PEQUEÑA QUE CUIDO DE MI Y DE MI HERMANO NASHI!- le dijo al borde de las lagrimas

- JA! Claro… como te cuidaste de que Akatsuki te raptara!- grito- o como te salvaste de que Kisame te hiciera cachitos!

- ERES UN BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- chillo con tanta fuerza que se escucho hasta en la aldea de la arena- SE NOTA QUE NO TIENES CORAZON! POR ESO MATASTE A TU CLAN! MALTIDO ESTUPIDO!- chillo y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad… dejando a Itachi con los ojos como platos… sintiendo una triste punzada en el corazón.

La chica de cabello gris corría a toda velocidad, empujando a cualquier persona, siempre los hombres la hacían sufrir y le dañaban su corazón ya casi destrozado por estos… pero de entre todos… que su amado Itachi le dijera que era un estorbo y que era molesta hacia que este cayera al piso como su amor propio… odiaba amarle, odiaba sentir todo por el… pero… su razón no controlaba al corazón.

Llego a las cabezas talladas de los hokage y se sentó allí y dejo sus lágrimas correr con amargura, no le importaba si llegaba alguien y la mataba en ese instante… estaría liberándola de todo ese peso doloroso.

- gomen nazai- la chica se volteo y vio al dueño de los restos de su corazón allí parado, se seco las lagrimas con fiereza y lo amenazo con su katana.

- aléjate de mi, maldito sádico traidor- sus brazos temblaban, el Uchiha se acercaba lentamente cuando estuvo frente a la katana coloco su mano sobre ella y comenzó a bajarla para que le dejara paso.- no aléjate! No quiero ver...!- iba a gritar cuando sintió esos dos musculosos brazos rodeándola y apegándola contra el pecho del hombre, la chica dejo caer la katana y subió sus brazos y se hecho a llorar en el pecho del chico… sus puños sin fuerza golpearon el pecho del chico- porque? Porque lloro? No quiero!- decía sollozando tristemente.

- escucha bien lo que voy a decir, Shiori- dijo suavemente mientras se sentaban en el piso, la chica seguía llorando en el pecho del hombre pero más calmada- tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no haya tenido corazón… tal vez era un irracional, tal vez hice muchas estupideces, pero… ahora en mi pecho hay un corazón que tiene dueño- la chica subió la mirada cristalina por las lagrimas- esa eres tu, Maehara Shiori, no se que hiciste cuando nos conocimos ese día en casa de tu prima… pero… hiciste que descubriera muchas cosas- fue agachando su cabeza hasta estar a unos centímetros de la chica- te amo, Shiro…- y la beso, de una manera tan dulce… restaurando con ese beso… el corazón destrozado de la pequeña peligris.

**/5**

**-------------------------------------------**

**6**

- buenas noches... Sasuke-kun- dice una voz fría. Sasuke frunce el ceño mientras abraza con fuerza a la chica sin dejar de observar la figura de Orochimaru.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta con furia

- de visita... ¿acaso no puedo visitar a mi antiguo subordinado?- dice sonriendo de medio lado. Rianne se revolvía entre los brazos de Sasuke, ¡quería matar a esa serpiente!

- esta debe ser la chica que lucho contra Kabuto...- dice fijando su vista de serpiente en la morena- y también una de las que derrotó a Akatsuki... eres muy interesante niña...

-¡suéltame! ¡¡Quiero darle una patada en el trasero a esa serpiente!- gritaba furiosa mientras Sasuke la retenía. Orochimaru rió fuertemente

- así que quieres luchar contra mi... te propongo un trato. Tu vienes conmigo y yo dejo a Sasuke-kun en paz para siempre- dice captando la atención de la morena quien dejo de luchar contra Sasuke para fijar su vista en la serpiente

-¡¡NI HABLAR!- gritó Sasuke, Orochimaru fijó su vista en él y de pronto el sello maldito comenzó a brillar. Sasuke soltó a la chica mientras se arrodillaba gritando de dolor. Ria se agacho preocupada junto al chico

- ven conmigo Rianne-chan y libraré a Sasuke-kun de este sufrimiento- dice tendiéndole una mano a la chica.

Qué hacía... ¿ayudaba a Sasuke yéndose con la serpiente? No lo dudó más y se levantó, Sasuke la cogió por un tobillo implorándole con la mirada que se quedara, ella solo sonrió.

- sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti- dice librándose de la mano de Sasuke y avanzando hacia Orochimaru, este sonrió mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba en dirección a la salida de la aldea.

- Ria...- susurra Sasuke desde el suelo, la chica se detiene y voltea a verle, tal vez sería la última vez que lo vería...

- te quiero- dice antes de desaparecer junto a Orochimaru entre la lluvia que caía sin cesar. Sasuke se desmayó mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos...

**/6**

**-------------------------------------------**

- nee-chaaan!- grita la voz de Nashi apareciendo por una de las entradas de las cabeza de Hokages. Shiro se acerca apresurada a su hermano

-¿qué pasa?- pregunta asustada viendo la cara del chico

-¡Sasuke ha herido a Rianne!- grita. Shiro abre los ojos como platos y en milésimas de segundo se encontraba corriendo hacia la salida seguido de Nashi

-¡¡llévame!- grita sin fijarse en la sonrisa de Nashi. Este se acerca por detrás y le da un golpe en la nuca dejando a Shiro inconsciente. Un ¡Plof! se oye y en el lugar donde se encontraba Nashi ahora estaba Kabuto sosteniendo a la inconsciente Shiro.

- misión cumplida Orochimaru-sama... tenemos a las primas- dice antes de cargar a la peligris y salir de la aldea rumbo a la aldea del sonido...

_OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO_

_Konichiwaaaa! Gomen por el retraso pero las clases ya han comenzado y tuve unos problemillas nada mas comenzar sobre en que clase iría. Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo del fic que gracias a mi prima Shiro he logrado colgar hoy mismo ¡Arigato Itoko-saaaan! _

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? ¡¡Hemos avanzado con los Uchiha y las primas! Ahor que por fin pasaba algo entre ellos van y secuestran a las primas...y nada menos que el Orochi...agggg..._

_No tengo tiempo de contestar a los reviews así que nombraré a las personas que me han apoyado y alegrado el día con sus mensajes: _

_Kari-chan, Hayami uchiha, Yuka-chan, Sccmar, Himemi, LleanyUchiha y a mi querida Shiro._

_A las preguntas que me habéis hecho las contestare personalmente a cada una._

_Sin nada mas que añadir, solo espero sus reviews para saber si el capi les gustó o si simplemente debería dejar la carrera de escritora xDDD_

_¡¡¡Por ciertoooo, el 25 de este mes ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS n.n!_

_¡¡Solo denle al botoncito de abajooooo!_

_Proximo capitulo..._

_Cap 18 – Ataque a Konoha ¡La primas del bando del Orochi!_

_Rianne._

_Publicado él: 24-09-06_


	18. ¿¡Las primas del bando del Orochi!

_OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO_

_Ohayooo!! Volví con un nuevo capitulo. Arigato a las que me dejaron reviews, ¡sois las mejores!_

_Como siempre, antes de empezar el capitulo os dejo las canciones que saldrán por orden. Disfrutadlo y nos leemos al final del capitulo. Ja neeee!!!! _

_Toshiro Masuda: Naruto's Daily Life (OST 1)_

_Toshiro Masuda: Nervous (OST 1)_

_Toshiro Masuda: Sneacking nightmare (OST 3)_

_Toshiro Masuda: Orochimaru's Theme (OST 2)_

_Toshiro Masuda: A crisis after another (OST 3)_

_Toshiro Masuda: Need to be strong (OST 1)_

_Toshiro Masuda: Swaying necklace (OST 3)_

_Toshiro Masuda: Avenger (OST 2)_

_Toshiro Masuda: Raiki (OST 2)_

_Toshiro Masuda: Grief and sorrow (OST 3)_

_OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO_

Capitulo 18 – Ataque a Konoha ¿¡Las primas del bando del Orochi!? 

1.

10:15 Am – Hospital de Konoha

Sasuke abrió perezosamente los ojos, le dolía todo la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo pesado. Observó atentamente la habitación y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una de las camas del hospital de Konoha... últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo en ese hospital...

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una cabellera rosa entró en la habitación mientras leía unas hojas.

Sakura llevaba su traje de enfermera, llevaba todo el día curando enfermos y de un lado para otro, esta habitación era la del último paciente... en el informe ponía que se trataba de un chico joven que se había desmayado.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó el muchacho alzando una ceja. Sakura alzó rápidamente el rostro para observar al moreno.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó acercándose rápidamente a la cama del chico, este al principio la miró, confundido.

- esperaba que me lo dijeses tu...

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez un malhumorado Itachi entró en la habitación con el rostro enfurecido.

-¡¿Qué demonios has hecho ahora estúpido hermano!?

-¿Pero de que demonios...?- pero se calló al recordar todo lo sucedido... Rianne... Orochimaru...- se levantó de la cama pálido como la cera- ¿y Rianne?- preguntó, Itachi alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que donde está Rianne? ¡Si fue Nashi el que vino corriendo a avisar a Shiro de que TÚ le habías pegado a Rianne!

-¿¡qué yo qué...?!!- gritó, pero antes de acabar dos "objetos no identificados" entraron en la habitación, uno de ellos, de cabellos castaños, fue directo a Sasuke con intenciones suicidas. Mientras tanto el otro golpeaba todo lo que se le cruzaba por delante con un bate de béisbol.

-¿¡¡dónde demonios está mi nee-chan maldito vengador del demonio!!?- le gritó Keiji al moreno mientras lo zarandeaba.

-¡¿y yo que coño se?! ¡¡Fue ella la que se largó con Orochimaru dejándome tirado en el suelo!!

Todos los de la sala guardaron silencio mirando asombrados a Sasuke. Después de varios segundos de silencio las risas y el griterío irrumpieron en la habitación.

-¡¡¡¡jajajajaja!!!! ¡¡te ha dejado tirado en el suelo!! ¡¡jajajajajajaja!!- se reía Keiji de Sasuke

- ¬¬U –Sasuke

- pobre Orochimaru...- murmuraba Nashi- si ha raptado a nee-chan y a Itoko-san es su funeral...

-jajajajajaja- se seguía riendo Keiji

-¿Orochimaru a raptado a Shiro y a Rianne?- pregunta Itachi de brazos cruzados acercándose a su hermano.

- mas bien ha raptado solamente a Shiro, Rianne fue por voluntad propia... ¬¬

- uuuuyyy... nee-chan planea algo contra el Orochi ¬¬

**1./**

2.

- creo que es Orochimaru quien planea algo. Recordad a quienes han secuestrado... Sasuke-kun- dijo mirándole- tú fuiste su subordinado por una temporada y tú- ahora observa a Itachi- fuiste compañero suyo... Orochimaru os odia a ambos y odia a la aldea... ¿acaso no lo entendéis?- preguntó la pelirosada. Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos.

- nada...- dijo Itachi

- no entiendo nada- dijo Sasuke

- entiendes algo Keiji-kun?

- nada Nashi-kun...esta chica habla raro

Caída estilo anime por parte de Sakura quien al levantarse los miró a los cuatro con los ojos rojos.

-¡¡Orochimaru va a utilizar a las primas para vengarse de vosotros y de la aldea haciendo que luchen para él!!

Los cuatro chicos, cada uno más pálido que el anterior no lo dudaron ni un segundo y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo del hospital en dirección al despacho de la Hokage.

**2./**

**-------------------------------------------**

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de la aldea de Konoha... para ser más exactos en la aldea del Sonido...

Shiro abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente, estaba tumbada en una cama acolchada, corrió los doseles de la mismo y salió de la cama enfrentándose a la oscuridad de la habitación. Una débil luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta y Shiro se acercó rápidamente a esta girando el pomo y saliendo a un pasillo algo viejo y derruido comparado con la habitación. Cogió una de las antorchas que había en la pared y se dispuso a buscar a su prima, lo que ella no sabia era que Rianne estaba en el piso de abajo luchando contra su mente y su cordura.

**-------------------------------------------**

2.

Un terrible grito inundó la habitación. Rianne se encontraba tumbada sobre una camilla, estaba atada de brazos y piernas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y de ellos salían sin cesar lagrimas de dolor. A uno de los lados de la cama se encontraban dos hombres con batas blancas que iban cada pocos minutos lanzándole técnicas a la pobre muchacha.

Orochimaru sonreía satisfecho, por fin cobraría su venganza y utilizaría a esas dos chicas como armas.

Una de ellas lucharía por el y la otra le serviría como escudo frente a los posibles ataques. Y esa chica que estaba sobre la camilla sería su espada... una muy poderosa espada...

La puerta se abrió y Kabuto entró sin ni siquiera mirar a su alrededor, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su señor postrándose delante de él.

- Orochimaru-sama, la otra muchacha ha escapado de su habitación

- no importa Kabuto, déjala que encuentre este lugar por si sola...

**-------------------------------------------**

Shiro caminaba con precaución por los pasillos, recordaba que había salido corriendo cuando Nashi le había avisado que Sasuke le había hecho daño a Rianne y ahora se encontraba en un lugar que desconocía completamente, tenía frío y mucha hambre.

Un sonido hizo que la chica girara su cabeza para observar a sus espaldas, había luz al otro lado de una puerta que había pasado sin darse cuenta pues iba sumida en sus pensamientos. Sin vacilar se acercó a la puerta, giró el pomo y entró no preparada para ver lo que había al otro lado.

**-------------------------------------------**

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Rianne al encontrarse en una habitación completamente vacía.

- Bienvenida Rianne, te esperaba- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La morena se giró y observó asombrada a una chica idéntica a ella.

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó la chica con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión. La otra sonrió cínicamente.

- yo soy tú... o mejor dicho, tu parte oscura. El jutsu que Orochimaru te ha lanzado me ha creado, y ahora Rianne... duerme- dice mientras alza la palma de sus manos en dirección a la chica que no tuvo tiempo de moverse y cayó desplomada al suelo- ¡por fin soy libre!

Shiro abrió la boca impresionada al entrar a la habitación y encontrarse con Orochimaru y Kabuto que estaban muy sonrientes mirando a Rianne, esta aún yacía tumbada sobre la camilla pero de ella salía un chakra morado que la envolvía...

Orochimaru miró a Shiro y sonrió.

-¡Bienvenida Shiori! Has llegado en el mejor de los momentos, tu prima acaba de pasar la prueba...

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Rianne maldita serpiente?!- preguntó furiosa, observó a la chica que abría poco a poco sus negros ojos, el chakra morado se parecía al que desprendía el sello maldito...

-¡Rianne querida! Has despertado, me alegro... le contaba a tu prima tus progresos...

- Lamento la tardanza Orochimaru-sama- dijo la chica con voz neutra- me ha costado, pero al fin soy libre. Seré su espada, por favor... haga conmigo lo que desee.

Shiro no era capaz de reaccionar.

- bien, eres la siguiente Shiori...- dijo Orochimaru mientras Kabuto de un golpe deja a Shiro inconsciente la coge en brazo y la lleva a la camilla. Rianne se había colocando en una de las esquinas recostada sobre la pared y de brazos cruzados mientras observaba la escena sin mover ni un solo músculo.

**2./**

**-------------------------------------------**

Habían pasado dos días desde el secuestro de las primas y los hermanos Uchiha no sabían que hacer. Tsunade-sama estaba reuniendo a todos los ninjas de Konoha y preparaba la defensa de la ciudad. Les había prohibido ir en busca de las primas porque, si la teoría de Sakura era cierta, Orochimaru vendría el mismo y traería consigo a las primas.

Sasuke jugueteaba con un kunai mientras Itachi permanecía recostado en el tronco de un árbol, ambos pensaban que harían cuando se encontraran frente a esa serpiente...y si Sakura tenía razón las primas estarían del lado de Orochimaru, ¿qué harían entonces?

Una explosión en una de las murallas de la aldea los alertó, por fin había llegado el momento.

**-------------------------------------------**

4.

- sí...- dijo Orochimaru mientras comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas. Se encontraba en lo alto de una serpiente gigante mientras sus ninjas luchaban contra las defensas de la aldea.

Kabuto se acercó a Orochimaru colocándose a su lado

-¿Cuándo sacaremos el arma?- preguntó, Orochimaru sonrió de lado

- cuando los Uchiha aparezcan, quiero que se lleven una sorpresita...

En las calles de Konoha se encontraban los Uchiha corriendo hacia el gran agujero de la pared. Por el camino se les unieron Naruto, Sakura, los primos y unos cuantos ninjas más.

Antes de llegar al gran agujero una serpiente les impidió continuar...

- oh pero si aquí esta Sasuke-kun y su banda de amigos, también Itachi-san. ¡Que sorpresa!- dijo Orochimaru observando a los ninjas.

- donde están Rianne y Shiro?- pregunto Sasuke apretando los dientes

- Kabuto, que vengan mis doncellas- dice mientras Kabuto asiente y se gira haciendo una señal, al momento otra serpiente gigante se coloca al lado de la de Orochimaru, en su cabeza dos figuras ataviadas con ropas extravagantes sonreían. Rianne se encontraba apoyada en una rodilla sujetando a Yamino con una de sus manos mientras Shiro estaba de pie a su lado de brazos cruzados y sonriendo cínicamente.

Shiro de un salto se pone junto a Orochimaru abrazándolo y dejando a los ninjas con la boca abierta.

-¿estas personas le molestan Orochimaru-koy?- pregunta moviendo coquetamente la cabeza.

- os presento a Shiori Maehara reformada, es mi nuevo escudo- dijo mientras se soltaba de la chica y dejaba que los demás la vieran bien. Portaba una falda negra muuuy corta combinada con un top de tirantes rojo, llevaba también botas altas negras, en si cintura estaba su katana. Sus cortos cabellos grises se mecían con el viento mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban de diversión.

Rianne se acercó sigilosamente y se colocó al otro lado de Orochimaru

- aquí está mi hermosa arma de destrucción, deja que te vean bien Rianne Nálion- Ria dio un paso al frente. Ella portaba también una falda corta de color negro y arriba un top morado, en ambas manos llevaba guantes de cuero negro y de su muslo hasta la rodilla una media de rejilla, su espada, Yamino, se encontraba en su mano derecha mientras que Hikari estaba en su espalda. Sus cabellos rizados se movía al compás del viento mientras una sonrisa sádica aparecía en su bello rostro.

- adelante mis doncellas, ya saben que es lo que deben hacer- dijo Orochimaru mientras las primas daban un salto y aterrizaban frente a los ninjas. Rianne se coloco bien los guantes mientras Shiro colocaba su katana sobre su hombro sin dejar de mirar a los ninjas.

- sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?- dijo Rianne, su voz hizo que a los presentes se les pusieran los pelos de punta... siniestra y fría. Shiro asintió mientras de un salto se subía sobre uno de los tejados y comenzaba a correr en dirección al centro de la aldea.

**4./**

-¡Shiro espera!- gritó Itachi corriendo detrás de la chica. Naruto se fue en dirección a Orochimaru mientras los demás ninjas fueron a luchar contra los subordinados de Orochimaru. La morena observó atentamente al chico que permanecía quieto observándola.

-¿y tu que demonios quieres?- pregunta con un deje de impaciencia e incordio mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke.

-¿qué te ha hecho esa serpiente?- pregunta

- nada...me ha liberado si a eso te refieres...no se quien eres pero me estás sacando de mis casillas...ahora verás- dice mientras desenfunda a Hikari, un terrible chakra negro y blanco rodea a la chica haciendo que la tierra a sus pies comience a temblar. Unos ninjas de Konoha que había alrededor se lanzaron sobre la chica. Esta solo sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellos.

5.

Corrió hacia el ninja mas cercano, era tal su velocidad que no eran capaces de seguirla con la mirada. Rianne le dio un sablazo al primer ninja dejándolo tendido en el suelo. --¡es un demonio!- gritó uno de ellos al ver como la chica corría hacia ellos con las espadas por delante y rodeada de un chakra negro y blanco.

-¡huid de aquí idiotas!- gritó Sasuke yendo al encuentro de la chica, si seguía así Rianne tendría problemas, tenía que detenerla costara lo que costara.

**5./**

6.

- espero que tu me sirvas para algo más- dijo la chica cuando había dejado fuera de combate a los ninjas que se habían acercado a ella

- Ria reacciona, soy yo... Sasuke- dijo acercándose con precaución. Un pinchazo en la cabeza de la chica hizo que franqueara

- ¡cállate! Yo no conozco a ningún Sasuke... ¡ahora muere!- grita acercándose furiosa al chico, este no tiene mas remedio que defenderse.

- no me dejas otra alternativa...tendré que luchar contra ti- dijo el chico colocándose en la pose de lucha.

- por fin alguien que se pone serio!

**6.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**7.**

Mientras tanto en una de las calles de la aldea, Itachi había conseguido detener a Shiro mediante su Mangekyou, no le había quedado más remedio.

-¡reacciona Shiro! Soy Itachi- gritaba el chico zarandeándola

- ¡suéltame! Como no me sueltes sabrás quien soy yo!! ¡¡Orochimaru puede estar en peligro, tengo que ir a protegerle!!

- te han lavado el cerebro pequeña, déjame que yo te proteja a ti, tu no tienes porque proteger a esa serpiente...

- no!!! me haces dañoo!! Sueltameee!!!- gritaba la chica revolviéndose, al final Itachi de un golpe la deja inconsciente.

- te llevare a un lugar seguro, después Tsunade te podrá ayudar, pequeña- dice mientras la coge en brazos y la lleva en dirección a la cara de los Hokages.

**7./**

**-------------------------------------------**

**8.**

- no me has dejado más opción querida... hubiera querido no tener que usar esto pero...- dijo Sasuke mientras un chakra morado comenzaba a rodearle y el sello maldito crecía por todo su cuerpo.

- oh...ahora te recuerdo, eres el que estuvo una temporada a las ordenes de Orochimaru-sama... te dejo el sello maldito. ¡Menudo idiota! No entiendo como pudiste marcharte del lado de mi señor...- dijo apretando los dientes, Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras el sello dejaba de brillar y las manchas negras se quedaban sobre su piel.

- lo siento...- dijo antes de lanzarse sobre la chica

- ¡no creas que porque tengas el sello maldito puedes vencerme!- gritó mientras el chakra la rodeaba creando una protección sobre la muchacha- tu sello maldito no podrá contra mis espadas, gracias a Orochimaru-sama he descubierto cual es el poder de mis katanas... defensa y ataque... si, podré usar todo su poder contra ti- dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Sasuke retrocedió, esa barrera parecía peligrosa... tenía que romperla. Solo había una forma de hacerlo...

perdóname Rianne, nunca creía que usaría esta técnica contigo- dijo mientras comenzaba a formar sellos.

**8./ **

**-------------------------------------------**

-¡Orochimaru no seas cobarde! ¡¡SAAAAL!!- gritaba Naruto mientras recorría toda la aldea en busca de la serpiente.

- Si buscas a Orochimaru-sama no lo encontraras, ha ido en busca de la Hokage...- dijo la voz de Kabuto a espaldas de la del chico rubio.

- entonces acabaré contigo y después mataré a esa serpiente!!- dijo Naruto lanzándose sobre Kabuto.

Orochimaru y Tsunade se encontraban sobre la terraza de la torre del Hokage. Ambos se miraban sin mover un solo músculo.

- ríndete Tsunade, no puedes vencerme...- dijo el Sannin

- no cambias Orochimaru... hasta que no luches contra mí no saques ninguna conclusión errónea!

- entonces lucha contra mi y demuestra que me equivoco...- dijo Orochimaru lanzados sobre la Hokage

**-------------------------------------------**

9.

Un sonido de pájaros se escucho por todo el lugar mientras Sasuke acumulaba chakra en su mano.

La chica lo observaba sonriente...

- no creas que con esa técnica podrás vencerme- dijo la chica imitando al moreno. El chakra del Raikiri se veía reflejado en los ojos negros de ambos .

- no podrás con mi Chidori, está cargado con la energía del sello maldito, ríndete Rianne!

- ¡Ja! Antes muerta... mis espadas y su chakra no están de adorno...- dijo sonriente mientras el Chidori se hacia cada vez mas grande... su color azul se tornó negro y blanco.

Sasuke abrió impresionado los ojos para después sonreía cínicamente, su Chidori te tornó de pronto morado.

-¡veamos cual de los dos es mejor!- gritó el chico, ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección al otro al mismo tiempo. El choque de energías de los dos Chidori hizo que los cristales y árboles de la zona salieran por los aires.

**9./**

**-------------------------------------------**

10.

- mierda...ha sido culpa mía ¡Sasuke no te mueras!- gritó la chica apretando contra su pecho al moreno...

---Flash Back---

Rianne alzó la cabeza confusa, había polvo y escombros acumulados por todas partes, le dolía la cabeza... no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado.

-"maldición, he perdido el control"- dijo una voz en su cabeza

-¿quién está ahí?

-"soy la técnica de Orochimaru... has luchado contra Sasuke y por culpa de su técnica he perdido momentáneamente el control"

- Sasuke... ¡lo recuerdo! ¡oh no...!- dice observando la figura que se encontraba en el suelo a unos metros de ella, se acercó gateando y observó a Sasuke, tenia una herida muy fea en el hombro derecho- ¡¿qué he hecho?! Sasuke despierta...!

-"tengo que arreglar esto como sea..."- un pinchazo en la cabeza de la morena hizo que esta perdiera la consciencia y cayera desplomada sobre el chico.

**10./**

**-------------------------------------------**

- bien, ¡que alguien me traiga un informe de las bajas!- grito la Hokage, había hecho huir a los ninjas de la ladea y Tsunade había quedado muy débil después de la batalla contra Orochimaru.

La puerta se abrió e Itachi entró en el despacho con Shiro en brazos

- esta desmayada, se encuentra muy grave pero no veo que tenga heridas...

Tsunade se acercó a la chica y colocó una mano sobre su frente, cerró los ojos.

Esta herida psíquicamente... no tardará en despertar. ¡Llevadla a una habitación! Itachi, cuando despierta avísame- dijo la Hokage, este asintió saliendo del despacho.

Pocos minutos después Sakura entró pálida y sudorosa

- Tsunade-sama.. Sasuke-kun y Rianne...- intento decir pero antes de terminar la frase la Hokage ya había salido corriendo.

Llegaron a una habitación donde se encontraban ambos tumbados en una camilla, estaban colocando a Shiro en otra camilla cerca de su prima. La Hokage se acercó al chico y colocando su mano sobre la herida le envió chakra, esta comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco.

- debe descansar...- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica morena- se encuentra como su prima, están muy débiles psicológicamente...

La morena y la peligris abrieron los ojos sobresaltando a los presentes, se miraron entre si y la primera en hablar fue la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿dónde estoy?

-¿quiénes sois vosotros?- preguntó la morena dejando a los presentes estupefactos...

OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO 

_Ohayooo!! Regresé, sigo viva y con muchas ideas muajajaja. ¿cómo están mis niñas lindas? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Distorsión, en él las primas han entrado al principio a formar parte de Orochi, han luchado y por último... ¡¡HAN PERDIDO LA MEMORIA!! ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?_

_¿Tsunade decidirá que ahora que han perdida la memoria deberían de volver a su dimensión o se quedarán en onoha?_

_La respuesta en el proximo capi n.n_

_Este capi ha sido algo soso y no tan gracioso como los demás, pero las primas estaban del bando del Orochi y eso no provoca risas...además de que era preciso que el capitulo fuera así. En el proximo prometo risas...las primas sin memoria jujuju xDDD_

_Agradecimientos a:_

**_Shiro, Kari-chan, hayami uchiha, LleanyUchiha, Cristillyn, sccmar, Luthien, sanku takashi uchiha, Makakiss_**

_¡¡Solo denle al botoncito de abajooooo!_

_Proximo capitulo..._

_Cap 19 – ¡Las primas han perdido la memoria!_

_Rianne._

_Publicado él: 28-10-06_


	19. ¡¡Las primas han perdido la memoria!

_Konichiwa! Volví con un nuevo capitulo de distorsión. Aunque sea un poco tarde... ¡¡FELIZ AÑO A TODAS!! Ya estamos en 2007, como pasa el tiempo dios mío T.T_

_Nos leemos mas abajo donde comentaremos un poco este capitulo._

_Un saludo de parte de Rianne y Shiro!!! n.n_

_**OOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**_

Cap 19 - ¡¡Las primas han perdido la memoria!! 

12:00 – Hospital de Konoha

- por qué siempre a mi... T.T- gimoteaba Sakura mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del hospital con dos frascos en cada mano.

Habían traído a las primas al hospital varias horas atrás, Tsunade-sama había intentado mil y una cosas para que las primas recobraran la memoria sin éxito. Después de mucho pensar y pensar recordó que tenía unos frascos que podía ayudar a las primas y, como siempre, mandó a la pobre Sakura a buscarlos para después dárselos a las primas.

Entró a la habitación no sin antes pensar detenidamente la posibilidad de huir y rehacer su vida lejos de la aldea, después la desechó recordándose todo lo que había pasado en esa aldea... el espectáculo dentro de la habitación hizo que volviera a replanteárselo.

Rianne se encontraba en una esquina abrazándose las piernas y balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Shiro estaba sobre la cama mirando al infinito, de vez en cuanto abría la boca, como si intentara decir algo, pero al momento la volvía a cerrar.

Nashi estaba al lado de la cama de su hermana gimoteando mientras Keiji se tiraba de los pelos.

- hola...- dijo Sakura titubeando, Keiji y Nashi se acercaron rápidamente a ella

- has encontrado la poción?- pregunta Keiji, Sakura asiente

- volverá Shiro-chan a recordarme?- pregunta con ojos llorosos Nashi, la pelirosada se encoge de hombros.

- eso esperamos...- se acerca a la cama de Shiro y le pone el frasco en la boca, ella se traga el contenido sin reprochar- tardará varios minutos en hacer efecto...- ahora se acerca a la morena, quien a diferencia de su prima, se negaba a beber cosas que le entregaban extraños... como bien le había enseñado su mamá.

Pasaron varios minutos sin ningún efecto... Ambos hermanos cada vez estaban más al borde del colapso.

- voy a avisar a Tsunade-sama- dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación

- Keiji-kun...necesito ir al baño...acompáñame onegaaai!!!- dijo Nashi, Keiji asiente saliendo de la habitación junto con el pequeño. Lo que ambos no sabían era la sorpresa que les esperaba al regreso...

- OTHO-SANNN!!! BUAAAA HELP MEE!!!!- chillo una vocecilla de niña pequeña que fue escuchada por lo hermanos

- estoy seguro de haber escuchado ese llanto antes Nashi-kun- dijo Keiji…

- viene de donde están nee-san e Itoko-san!!!- grito Nashi asustado subiéndose los pantalones.

- vamos!!!- gritaron.

Frente a la habitación de las primas pasaban dos Uchihas no tan tranquilos, al escuchar el llanterío la vena curiosa los atrapo y los llevo a entrar… pobres ilusos...

Pillaron un espectáculo bastante extraño, una chica de pelo negro largo se cubría con una manta y tratando de calmar a una chica de cabello gris también largo que también se cubría con la sabana y lloraba a plena voz, ambas no tenían mas de 7 años.

- q-que demonios?- titubeo sasuke.

-UA!!!!UNOS PERVERTIDOS!!!SHIORI ESCÓNDETE!!!- chillo la pelinegra colocándose delante la de cabello gris

- Q-Que no somos pervertidos!!- dijo Itachi moviendo las manos, nervioso.

- nee-chan!!- grito Keiji entrando encontrándose con el espectáculo- RIANNE??- grito desesperado

- nii-chan? Anda nii-chan se ve mayor Shiori!!- dijo la Chibi-Rianne a Chibi-Shiro que seguía llorando.

- Rianne, I don't understand you (NdShiro: "Rianne, no te entiendo") - susurro la Chibi-Shiro.

- Shiro??- preguntaron Itachi y Nashi al mismo tiempo. El peligris se acerco a la chica, pero fue detenido por Rianne en versión Chibi.

- Ria-chan soy Nashi!! Tu primito y hermano de Shiro!!- le dijo el otro

- no conozco ningún Nashi, y Shiro no tiene hermanos mayores...baka!!- grito sacándole la lengua.

- es quee… argh Keiji-kun ayúdame!!

- no me mires a mí, primo, es tu hermana y tu prima

- ¬¬ - mira a Rianne- es que veras…- sus ojos se iluminaron – es que soy hijo de la mama de Shiro y vivía con mi abuela en Alemania.- dijo sonriendo

- mmm, te pareces a Shiori, como es que nunca supimos nada de ti?

- que me dejes hablar con mi hermana demonios!!!- grito el otro enojado

- hey!! Nadie me grita!!- así los dos comenzaron a discutir a pleno grito. Keiji cabreado agarro a Rianne y la tomo en brazos. Los uchiha estaban en estado de coma por la repentina sorpresa.

- Ria, deja que Nashi-kun hable con Shiro-chan vale?

- hai nii-san ¬¬

Los dos ingleses se pusieron a hablar su idioma los únicos que entendían algo eran los hermanos Nálion. Supieron que las cosas iban bien cuando Shiro se aferro a su hermano.

- como están chicas…?- entro Sakura, se quedo mirando el espectáculo unos segundos para después soltar un grito al cielo.

- QUE DEMONIOS!!??- chillo.

- buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah buaa that girl scares me (NdShiro: "esa chica me asusta!!")!!- chillo Chibi-Shiro aferrándose a Nashi

- que alguien la calle!!!- grito Keiji tapándose las orejas.

Después de unos minutos de guerra con Rianne, la cual no confiaba en nadie que no fuera Shiro o Keiji, que Shiro dejara de llorar como una posesa y que los Uchiha se recuperaran pudieron aclarar lo ocurrido.

- como es que mi hermana parece de 7 años!!- gritaron Keiji y Nashi.

- pues la medicina verán… es… como deciros, mmm, es una… una pócima que le quita 10 años a las personas que la beben, me equivoque de frasco.- dijo algo asustada por las miradas que se le venían encima.

- HARUNO!!!!. Gritaron todos a unísono, la pelirrosada salio huyendo.

- que haremos…?- dijo Sasuke mirando a la ahora vestida Chibi-Ria, traía puesto un vestido color mora con flores amarillas adornando, la chica estaba investigando el lugar por la ventana, nunca había estado en un lugar así, y eso, la hacia tener mas ganas de divertirse. Chibi-Shiro por su parte se había quedado dormida sobre su hermanito, traía puesto un vestido verde con una rosa roja en el medio.

- hay que admitirlo se ven mas kawai así- dijo Nashi abrazando a su nee-chan- yosh!! De ahora en adelante me toca ser el mayor!!

- espera enano- dijo Itachi – tenemos que devolver a Shiro-chan a la normalidad, ni siquiera podemos entender de qué demonios habla- dijo enfadado mirando a la niñita, quien diría que hace unos días era la joven de la que se había enamorado.

- yo sé que habla, pervertido-akatsuki-asalta cunas ¬¬, habla en inglés, el idioma del país donde vivimos.

- eso no importa, tenemos que averiguar la manera de hacer que las primas reaccionen y vuelvan a la normalidad

- seh claro Uchiha ¬¬, lo único que quieres es que Rianne vuelva a la normalidad para pervertirla- Sasuke se sonrojo ante el comentario de Keiji.

- QUE?? No-no digas estupideces!!!- Rianne salto frente al Uchiha, dios sabe como lo hizo de la ventana a la cama.

- Keiji-niisan, vamos a ver esta ciudad tan extraña!! Se ve divertida, además… se ve que hay muchas cosas con las que puedo jugar - - dijo Chibi-Ria emocionada.

- eh, ah, ha no Ria!! Ya pase por esta etapa contigo y déjame decirte que eres un maldito terremoto cuando te lo propones- regaño Keiji.

- Keiji-niisan baka p - se acerca a Shiro y la despierta de un zamarrón- venga Shirin¡Vamos a ver este pueblo! - Rianne agarro a Shiro del vestido y corrió hasta la ventana, como era de esperarse saltaron.

- CHICAS!!-chillaron los hombres peleándose por mirar por la ventana, gran sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta de que Ria y Shiro habían caído de pie y estaban bien.

- COMEN ON SHIRIN!!- Rianne agarro a Chibi-Shiro y se la llevo literalmente volando de allí, el correcaminos le tendría envidia a esta chica.

- Argh!!!- gritaron todos yendo en busca de las primas.

* * *

**  
**

Chibi-Rianne corría a toda velocidad, se había separado de Chibi-Shiro en el gentío y ahora estaba perdida, así que decidió buscar a alguien que pudiese ayudarla a encontrar a su llorona prima.

Corrió durante bastante tiempo, hasta que por mala suerte choco con alguien…

- hey, mas cuidado, dattebayou!!- dijo el chico rubio, mejor conocido como Uzumaki Naruto.

- el que tendría que tener cuidado deberías de ser tú, chico-rubio-extraño, podría acusarte de maltrato a menores- dijo Chibi-Rianne mientras le sacaba la lengua al rubio.

- pero de que demonios hablas niñata!?- gritó el Uzumaki enfadado. Chibi-Rianne sonrió perversamente mientras sus ojitos negros brillaban de diversión.

Después se aferró a la pierna del rubio mientras comenzaba a gritar y llorar.

- buaa!! que alguien me ayude!!! Este chico intenta violarme!!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- gritaba a pleno pulmón ante el asombro del Uzumaki, alguno curiosos comenzaron a verle extraño, Naruto sudaba frío y se agacho para hablar con la Chibi-Rianne.

- eh niñata, deja de llorar y te compraré lo que quieras- le murmuró, Chibi-Rianne dejó de llorar al instante mientras de un salto se colocaba en la espalda del Uzumaki.

- vamos niño-zorro, llévame a dar una vuelta que tengo que encontrar a mi prima!!!- dijo la niña mientras sonreía. Naruto avanzaba con un aura oscura rodeándole ¿por qué todo le pasaba a él?

- por cierto¿dónde están tus padres?- pregunto el rubio, la niña se quedó pensativa

- la verdad es que no lo se, estoy aquí con mi nii-san y mis dos primos.

- entonces deben de estar preocupados por ti, deberías de ir donde ellos.

La Chibi-Rianne hizo un gesto con la mano como para restar importancia.

- nii-san está acostumbrado a que desaparezca, pero el nuevo hermano mayor de Shirin debe de estar preocupado- dijo haciendo que Naruto se detuviera.

- ¿Shirin?- preguntó

- claro, mi prima Shiro... debe de estar por aquí... ¡¡allí está¡¡¡¡¡SHIROOOO!!!!!

Naruto miró al final de la calle dónde una niña de siete años y de cabellos grises lloraba en una esquina.

- Shiro?...- dijo con ojitos en espiral- entonces... eso quiere decir que... ¡¡hay mas familiares de las primas en Konoha!- dijo el rubio llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Chibi-Rianne bajó de su espalda de un salto y se apresuró a acercarse a su prima que al verla corrió a abrazarse a ella.

- Ria!!–Sollozaba –help me!! He is here! ("Ria, ayúdame!! Él está aquí!!")

- he? Who's he? ("Él? Quién es él?")

- ETHAN!!- chillo aterrada mientras señalaba a Sasori el cual… pues… no entendía nada.

- Ethan…- Chibi-Ria miro a Sasori con odio- ASÍ QUE TE ATREVES A VOLVER A VER A MI PRIMA DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO???? CABRONAZO!!!- la menor de un segundo a otro se lanzo encima del ex Akatsuki con furia dejando a Chibi-Shiro temblando de miedo y agarrándose la cabeza mientras lloraba.

Al segundo llegaron los Uchiha y se deleitaron con el espectáculo, una furiosa Chibi-Rianne tratando de cargarse a Sasori, Deidara, una recién llegada Hinata y Naruto miraban la escena con desconcierto y Chibi-Shiro lloraba mientras decía cosas como "not again, not again"

- Rianne!! Detente!!!- el menor de los Uchiha trato de ayudar al Akatsuki, sin éxito, pues la niña era tan ágil como un conejo.

Mientras tanto Itachi miro a Chibi-Shiro, nunca había sido bueno con los más pequeños, pero por Shiro trataría de hacer un esfuerzo.

- Shi...Shiro-chan?- pregunto, la chica lo miro con ojos llorosos y se lanzo a abrazarlo gritando algo que sonó como "Save mee!!!"

- ANDA!! LOS UCHIHA SON PEDOFILOS!!!- chillo Naruto con su típico desatino. Chibi-Rianne detuvo la pelea al instante para fijar sus grandes ojos negros en el mayor de los Uchiha. Después dejó al pobre Sasori que se quedó en el suelo medio moribundo y se abalanzó contra Itachi.

- deja a mi prima en paz, pedofilooo!!!- gritó colocándose en la cabeza del Akatsuki y comenzando a tirarle de la coleta.

- auch! Pero Rianne!! No pasa nada porque Shiro y yo nos gustamos...- dijo el Akatsuki intentando librarse de la pequeña que seguía tirándole de la coleta. Reinó un silencio sepulcral en la calle. Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Itachi-asesino es, aparte de asesino, un pedofilooo que acosa a las muchachitas de siete años!!!

Rianne insistía en su intento de arrancarle la coleta al mayor de los Uchiha, Itachi intentaba quitarse de encima a la pequeña pero esta se escabullía rápidamente. Al final la salvación del Uchiha hizo su aparición.

- Rianne!!- se escuchó la autoritaria voz de Keiji que avanzaba por la calle, Rianne le miró unos segundos para después continuar con su labor de dejar calvo al Uchiha.- ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- este chico de la coleta intenta pervertir a Shiro... es mi deber impedirlo nii-san!!- dijo con voz cantarina, Keiji suspiró cogiendo a la pequeña de la cabeza de Itachi y colocándosela en la espalda, de sus pantalones sacó una pequeña piruleta y se la dio a la pequeña Rianne, sus ojitos brillaron mientras cogía la piruleta y la devoraba con avidez, Itachi le miró agradecido mientras se deshacía la coleta para volver a hacérsela (n/ria: momento de babeo por parte de Shiro xD)

- y puedo saber donde se ha metido Shiro?- preguntó Keiji mirando para todas partes. Los presentes se voltearon a buscar a la pequeña peligris... pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Rianne se bajó ágilmente de la espalda de Keiji y se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza.

- esta Shiori... como siempre escabulléndose...- dijo para después correr calle abajo seguida por los demás ninjas.

* * *

**  
**

Shiori corría por las calles, asustada. Un chico muuuy mayor decía que a ella le gustaba él... había salido huyendo intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de ese tal Uchiha...

De pronto se detuvo con lagrimas en sus ojitos verdes y observó a su alrededor... había vuelto a perderse. Sabia que Rianne la encontraría pronto, pero no le gustaba estar rodeada de desconocidos, de pronto una silueta llamó su atención y, empujada por una fuerza invisible, la siguió.

La silueta la condujo a un callejón vacío y cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie a su alrededor se quitó a capucha. La pequeña le miró interrogante.

- Eres Shiori?- le preguntó en japonés, con lo que la pequeña le miro con cara de no comprender.

- What?- le contestó la pequeña, el desconocido frunció el ceño y junto sus manos formando un sello, una luz brilló en la garganta de la pequeña para momentos después desaparecer.

- ahora me comprendes, verdad Shiori?- preguntó la silueta

- quién es usted?- preguntó en un susurro la pequeña con un perfecto japonés

- acaso no me reconoces, Shiori?- preguntó el desconocido, la pequeña negó con la cabeza- soy tu Onii-san, tu hermano mayor... Kabuto- dijo este mientras sonreía dulcemente a la pequeña. Esta abrió los ojos como platos.

- hermano mayor? Y Nashi?- preguntó

- es tu hermano también, pero fíjate... tenemos el mismo color de cabello- dijo Kabuto mientras se tocaba sus mechones de pelo gris. La pequeña cogió entonces un poco de su cabello y lo acercó al de Kabuto para comparar el color.

- tiene razón! Son muy parecidos!!- gritó la pequeña

- yo diría que idénticos...- dijo Kabuto- te apetece que comamos algo?- le preguntó a la pequeña, esta sintió distraídamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Kabuto volvió a colocarse la capucha y cogió a la pequeña de una de sus pequeñas manitas y la condujo por entre el gentío de Konoha, ambos entraron en un pequeño bar donde la pequeña pidió un jugo y él sake.

- escucha Shiori, he venido porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo el entrelazando sus dedos, la pequeña le miró interrogante- unas personas malas que quieren hacernos daño...- Shiro abrió sus ojitos verdes- si, ellos se hacen pasar por amigos tuyos, pero no lo son Shiori, no debes fiarte de ellos- dijo Kabuto manipulando a la pequeña peligris. Esta asintió estupefacta- toda esa gente con la que estabas antes eran gente mala... esos Uchiha son malos, el del pelo rubio es malo y esa pequeña que estaba contigo es mala también...

-¡¡Rianne no es mala¡¡Es mi prima y nunca me haría nada malo!!- gritó Shiro, Kabuto maldijo entre dientes, sería mas difícil de lo que imaginaba intentar manipular a la pequeña, podía ponerla en contra de todo Konoha, pero no en contra de esa niñata de Rianne...

- escucha, ella no es tu prima, ni ese chico, Keiji, tu primo, son espías nee- chan están tratando de manipularte y hacerte mucho daño… - dijo tomando la manita de la chica - créeme hermana, no quiero que te hagan daño- la niña le miro con los ojos llorosos y asintió, ese chico le recordaba a su Too-san.

- hai nii-sama – dijo secándose las lágrimas dejando su cara sucia de jugo y tierra.

- déjame limpiarte- saca un pañuelo y le moja con saliva y le limpia la cara (n/Shiro: QUE ASCO!!!QUE ASCO!!QUE ASCO) – así estas mas linda, ahora ve, tienes que robar información y pasármela, mañana en la mañana estaré en este mismo bar esperándote.- se va mientras deja el dinero en la mesa.

Shiro salió del local y comenzó a caminar por la calle, su hermano mayor se había ido… Tenia que confiar en el no? La chica se sentó en el piso a llorar, estaba muy confundida.

- SHIRO-CHAN!!- grito Rianne abrazando a su prima- donde te habías metido estaba muy preocupada!!

- estoy bien- dijo levantándose con recelo al abrazo.

- prima?? Hablaste japonés!!- dijo con sorpresa

- alguien me ayudo a aprender- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- mmm, como sea vamos!! Nii-san y el primo nos están esperando!!

Ambas corrieron calle arriba, mas bien, Chibi-Rianne arrastraba a Chibi-Shiro.

Al llegar a la casa, Nashi abrazo a su hermanita y ella le correspondió con dulzura y miedo. Rianne no paso por alto la actitud extraña de su prima pero se quedo callada.

Mas a la noche cuando todos dormían Shiro se levanto, se coloco sus zapatos y salio por la ventana, su nii-chan le dijo que tenia que buscar información y algo en ella le decía que ese edificio grande con el kanji del fuego en el era la clave de la información.

Comenzó a correr, la casa estaba bien lejos y si quería que no la descubriesen tenia que ser rápida y ágil.

Por su parte a Chibi-Ria algo le olía mal por lo que persiguió a su prima, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nunca saldría de noche sola y menos cuando no conocía a nadie allí.

Chibi-Shiro comenzó a escalar las murallas, no sabia de donde, pero tenia una fuerza muy buena, además de los reflejos y la velocidad, ella nunca las había tenido que recordase.

- _vamos Shiro-chan!! Tu puedes!!-_ se decía a si misma. Recordó los torneos de ballet en los que había participado, siempre cuando bailaba se sentía bien, pero allí estaba su mirada, la del bastardo que le hizo tanto daño – ¡_tranquila, tranquila! No pienses en eso-_ se dijo.

Continuó ascendiendo hasta llegar a una ventana situada en la parte superior que estaba abierta, empujando un poco la ventana entró dentro del edificio.

Chibi-Ria lo había observado todo desde una esquina, su querida primita se había colado furtivamente dentro de un gran edificio, no le gustaba la pinta que tenía todo aquello.

¿Qué hacía¿Iba a avisar a nii-san para que rescatara a Shiro o iba ella misma a por ella para traerla de los pelos?

La segunda opción parecía mas divertida y emocionante así que, despacio y sin alertar a los ninjas que había merodeando por ahí buscó una ventana abierta en la parte baja... ella, al contrario que su prima, ni había hecho ballet ni tenía complejo de spiderman ¬¬U así que buscó una alternativa. Y la encontró detrás del edificio, una ventana abierta por la que podía colarse fácilmente.

Ya estaba dentro, ahora solo tenía que encontrar a su prima, que estaría seguramente llorando en algún rincón de la parte superior.

Suspiró resignada y comenzó a subir y subir muchas escaleras.

Mientras tanto, en el último piso, Chibi-Shiro recorría cada una de las habitaciones buscando alguna con documentos o algo de valor para complacer a su nuevo hermano.

Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, en la puerta del fondo un sonoro ruido se oía por todo el pasillo. Su primer impulso fue esconderse hasta que pasara el peligro, pero no podía hacerlo si quería complacer a Kabuto-niisan (N/Ria: aggg maldito lame culos!! Suena fatal eso de "nii-saaaan" ¬¬U/n-Shiro: calla, calla que la que le llama así soy yo ¬¬, imagínate llamara al Orochigay otosaaan xDDD/n-Ria:S antes me corto la lenguaaa!!!!!)

Continuando con la historia ¬¬...

Chibi-Shiro avanzó cautelosa por el pasillo hasta colocarse delante de la puerta, cogió el pomo y lo giró despacio. Un click se oyó y Chibi-Shiro empujó la puerta avanzando y adentrándose dentro de la habitación.

Había un bulto que roncaba sonoramente en la cama, se acercó despacio y de puntillitas y se asomó para verle la cara. Se dio tal susto que cayó de culo al suelo y contuvo un grito.

Una mujer muy fea y vieja (unos 60 años) que tenía la piel verde y pringosa en la cara, unos feos tentáculos con rulos y unos ojos verdes y enormes. ¡Era el monstruo de la cara verde!

Entonces Chibi-Shiro lo entendió. ¡Ese era el monstruo que custodiaba el tesoro!

Observó la habitación y entonces lo vio. Dentro de un armario de puertas de cristal había botellas relucientes que brillaban con un aura especial. Seguramente sería el agua de la vida eterna o algo por el estilo.

Se acercó al armario y, arrastrando una silla y subiéndose a ella, abrió las puertas. Las botellas volvieron a relucir. Eran blancas y tenían un extraño símbolo que no entendía ni tampoco le importaba. Cogió una y la abrió, estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño... ¡tenía que haber alguna botella llena! Así que se dispuso a buscar la botella para su nii-san.

Mientras, dos pisos mas abajo... Chibi-Rianne se cogía de la barandilla para no caerse de espaldas, respiraba con dificultad y tenía la lengua sacada.

¡¡¡¡Iba a matar a su querida prima por hacerle subir mas de 10 pisos!!!!

Un sonido de algo rompiéndose en la planta de arriba la alertó, la patosa de su prima ya había roto algo.

Corrió las ultimas veinte escaleras que le faltaban y corrió hasta el final del pasillo donde había una puerta abierta. La empujó y entró en la habitación. Allí estaba su prima con una botella rota en el suelo y otra en la mano, parecía entre contenta y aterrorizada.

Un movimiento en la cama la alertó, algo se estaba despertando.

- chsss!! Shiro-chan!- dijo en susurro captando la atención de su prima. Chibi-Shiro sonrió contenta mientras avanzaba hasta su prima.

- mira Rianne-chan, he encontrado el agua de la vida eterna! Ese monstruo de la cara verde lo estaba custodiando- dijo sonriente.

Rianne observó la cama y se tornó pálida.

- será mejor que salgamos de aquí¡rápido!- dijo cogiendo a su prima de la muñeca y saliendo disparadas hacia el pasillo.

Mientras corrían, un grito, para ellas sonó como de ultratumba, se oyó por todo el pasillo.

- mis botellas de sakeeeeeeee¡Las ultimas dos botellas han sido destruidas y robadas!- gritó- Shizuneeee!!!!!!!! ha sido cosa tuya!!!!!- se siguió oyendo. Las primas, aterrorizadas se escondieron detrás de una puerta que resultó ser un archivador.

Rianne dejó un hueco abierto para poder observar y entonces vio al monstruo a la luz de la luna. ¡Era realmente feo!

El monstruo poco a poco se acercaba donde estaban las pequeñas. Estaban encerradas en el castillo del monstruo de la cara verde... estaba perdidas.

**OOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

_Ohayooo!! Regresé, sigo viva y con muchas ideas muajajaja. ¿Cómo están mis niñas lindas? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Distorsión, en él las primas han perdido la memoria y Sakura, la pobre, en un acto de buena voluntad ha vuelto a las primas a la tierna edad de 7 añitos, tanto física como psíquicamente._

_Hemos podido ver que Shiro de pequeña era más buena y dulce que un angelito además de muy educada. En cambio Rianne era un terremoto que no podía estar quieta y encima arrastraba a su prima con ella. El pobre Keiji tiene que volver a pasar por la etapa de "tierna" infancia de Rianne y a Nashi le ha entrado complejo de hermano mayor xD_

_Pero un nuevo mal se apodera de las, ahora, tiernas primitas. El malo malvado de Kabuto ha enredado a la tierna Shiro y le ha hecho creer que es su hermano mayor y que tiene que robar información para él. ¡Además está intentando poner a Shiro en contra de toda la aldea!_

_Y como Shiro es tan dulce e inocente se lo cree y se va al edificio de la Hokage donde le roba sus botellas de sake creyendo que es el agua de la vida eterna Xd_

_Imaginaos como se ha tenido que poner la pobre Tsunade, le roban las botellas de sake y encima la despiertan de su sueño y su sesión de belleza._

_Lo de la cara verde es por la mascarilla, lo de los tentáculos son los rulos para el pelo y los ojos verdes y grandes son rodajas de pepinos xD, inspirada en una noche en que yo bebía tranquilamente agua cuando mi tierna y dulce abuelita encendió la luz de la cocina con todo eso puesto encima, pegué un buen grito y el vaso acabó en el suelo jajajaja xD_

_Bueno, aquí el resumen del capitulo. Las Chibi-primas han quedado encerradas en el castillo del monstruo de la cara verde¿qué pasará ahora?_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Cristillyn, Kari-chan, LleanyUchiha, Chibiangel, Akumi Hatori, Makakiss**_

_¡¡REVIEWS¡¡Solo denle al botoncito de abajooooo!!_

_Por cierto, ya se que lo he dicho arriba pero no está de mas recordarlo. ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ 2007, QUE LOS REYES OS TRAIGAN ITACHI'S, SASUKE'S, KAKASHI'S, NEJI'S Y DEMÁS PERSONAJES POR NAVIDAD!! (N/Ria: Sasuke mioooooo!!!!)(N/Shiro: itachi-san mioooooo!!!!)_

_Proximo capitulo..._

_Cap 20 – ¡¡Atrapadas¡¡El terrorífico castillo del monstruo de la cara verde!!_

_Rianne._

_Publicado él: 03-01-07_


	20. Atrapadas en el castillo del monstruo!

_Konichiwa! Volví con un nuevo capitulo de distorsión. Se que esta vez tardé mas de lo normal es escribir, pero entiendan que he estado de exámenes y trabajos y además de que mi imaginación no estaba en todo su esplendor que digamos._

_También tuve unos problemillas con el ordenador y me toco formatearlo todo, por suerte algunos documentos pudieron ser salvados n.n_

_Y después de esta pequeña introducción... ¡¡COMENCEMOS!!_

_Nos leemos al final del Cáp.!!!_

_**OOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**_

**Capitulo 20 – ¡¡Atrapadas!! ¡¡El terrorífico castillo del monstruo de la cara verde!!**

El monstruo cada vez estaba mas cerca de las pequeñas primas. Shiro gimoteaba mientras Rianne observaba todo a través del agujero. Se giró para observar a su prima y consolarla.

- Shiro-chan, tenemos que escapar de este castillo...- dijo Chibi-Rianne arrodillándose junto a su prima. Shiro la miro con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿co...como saldremos?- preguntó con una débil vocecita

- tenemos que escapar...sea como sea... despistaremos al monstruo y saldremos corriendo...no tenemos otra opción- dijo la Chibi totalmente convencida, Shiro solo asintió. Rianne observó de nuevo al monstruo, estaba a escasos metros de las primas.

-a la de tres salimos corriendo- dijo Rianne en un susurro, Shiro asintió.

Tsunade se acercaba cada vez al escondite de las pequeñas, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y la mascarilla se le estaba cayendo a trozos de la cara.

Las primas esperaron hasta que Tsunade se había alejado un poco del escondite.

-¡Ahora!- grito Rianne abriendo la puerta y precipitándose hacia Tsunade con Shiro cogida de una mano. A la quinta no le dio tiempo de girarse cuando dos bolas de pelo la empujaron contra la pared.

-¡¡pero que demonios...!!???- gritó la quinta con la boca abierta.

Las primas bajaban corriendo las escaleras de caracol, se oían los pasos de Tsunade pisándoles los talones.

- Ria-chan!! Cuidado!!- grito Chibi-Shiro mientras volteaban, unos jounin que estaban vigilando se les quedaron mirando extrañados y algo atontados, no era lo mas común ver a dos enanas correr con libertad por allí… aunque miraron mas aterrados a la Hokage con mascarilla que corría tras las niñas.

- Shi, corre a la izquierda!!- Señalo la menor – yo los distraeré!!- Grito mientras se detenía, los jounin se habían unido a la persecución, la peligris asintió y salto escaleras abajo con agilidad – toma esto jii-chan!!- grito mientras le estampaba el pie a uno en sus 'partes intimas', se desplomo de dolor, mientras que Ria usaba su cabeza de trampolín para saltar sobre la cabeza del otro y patearle dejándole inconsciente.

Tsunade miro a la Chibi-Rianne con temor… ¿¡como diablos una niña podía tener la fuerza de detener a un jounin?!

- tu monstruo!! Ahora perecerás bajo la mano castigadora de Nálion Rianne!!- grito señalándole. Tsunade abrió los ojos como platos y le miro… ¡¿Había dicho Rianne?! Alguien tenía que explicarle que demonios sucedía… YA!!

Tsunade se abalanzo contra Rianne y la agarro con su fuerza, la niña se retorcía con fiereza.

- CALMATE! – le grito con voz firme – ahora le explicaras a Tsunade baa-chan que pasa, de acuerdo?- pregunto dándole un dulce. Rianne sonrió con energía – TU – señalo al Jounin que estaba conciente. – contacta a Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Maehara Nagash y a Nálion Keiji YA!!- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Rianne en unos banquillos.

**OOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Shiro corría tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, uno de sus zapatos se había perdido en alguna parte del castillo del monstruo. Lloraba a mares mientras seguía corriendo con la botella entre las manos.

Cuando llego a un claro se detuvo a respirar… ¿Cómo estaría Ria? ¿El monstruo verde la habría atrapado? De solo pensarlo se hecho a llorar nuevamente… no quiera que nadie sufriese por su culpa…

- Kabuto no nii-sama! Kabuto no nii-sama!!- llamo mientras seguía llorando, estaba desesperada… Se sentó en el piso y abrazo la botella.

- hai… nee-chan? – escucho la voz a sus espaldas, era Kabuto (ndashiro: cof Kaputo cof)

- Kabuto no nii-sama!!- dijo lanzándose a los brazos del mayor escondiendo la cabeza en el abrigo de este. El chico sonrió con ironía… tenia pensado matarla después de usarla… pero verla tan inocente y confiada le daba remordimiento… tal vez Orochimaru-sama le dejaría quedársela como hermana menor, después de todo, era una niña inofensiva y cuando creciese seria una fuerte kunoichi.

- hai, hai – dijo mientras volvía a limpiarle la cara – las lagrimas no te sientan, Shiori no nee-chan.

- aniki!!- dijo limpiándose a si misma – ese lugar grande estaba lleno de monstruos!! No pude traer mucho mas que esta botella… gomen nazai – dijo entregándole la botella – solo pude traer una… pensé que esta botella con liquido de vida seria lo que buscabas… demo… demo…- dijo mientras seguía llorando.

Kabuto cambio su mirada de falsa comprensión por una de molestia… bueno… no podía pedirle a una cría sacar papeles importantes sin especificar… ¿¡pero una botella de sake?!

- nii-sama?- pregunto mientras le miraba atenta. Kabuto sonrió con sadismo.

- nee-chan… tengo algo que pedirte… - se acerco y le susurro algo al oído. – ¿vale?

Prométeme que no harás nada para entorpecer esto ¿vale?

La niña asintió algo asustada: - hai, nii-sama…

**OOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

En otro lugar, específicamente en la oficina de la Hokage, una Chibi- Ria jugueteaba con una Tsunade ya vestida.

- nee Obaa-chan, cuando llegaran Keiji nii-chan y los otros tres cabezas huecas? – pregunto mientras pintaba en unos papeles que la Godaime le había dado.

Unos estruendosos pasos se escucharon y dos chicos abrieron la puerta gritando

- DONDE ESTA SHIRO???- gritaron unos hiper ventilados Itachi y Nashi. Tras ellos venían Keiji y Sasuke mas relajados.

- NII-CHAN!!- uso la cabeza de Sasuke de trampolín y salto a los brazos de Keiji. Sasuke le miro molesto, ella solo le saco la lengua.

- Que bueno que llegaron – dijo Tsunade sentándose en su butaca – la situación es seria, Rianne-chan, cuéntales.- dijo mientras la niña se subía en su escritorio.

- hai, hoy muuuuuuuy tarde Shiro salio por la ventana de la habitación – dijo señalando un dibujo donde mostraba una Shiro saltando por la ventana – luego corrió hasta aquí y escalo la muralla de allá– mostró un dibujo de Shiro escalando y de ella entrando por la puerta XD y señalo la pared por donde Shiro escalo, debía tener sus 10 pisos o mas… - tiene complejo de spiderman pero que se le va a hacer – murmuro mirando la altura – cuando la pille tenia el agua de la vida que Tsunade no obaa-chan tenia y ella se levanto gritando como posesa "Shizune!!!!fuiste tu Shizune!!" tenia una cara verde de miedo – la Hokage tosió sonrojada mientras que Nashi se reía disimuladamente – al final salimos corriendo y Shiro escapo mientras yo le pateaba el culo a dos tipos bien feos!!- dijo orgullosa mientras seguía mostrando los dibujos.

- agua de la vida? – pregunto Sasuke con la ceja alzada.

- aja cabeza de papagayo – Sasuke le miro con su venita palpitando de molestia mientras que los otros reían estruendosamente – esta de aquí – salto del escritorio y agarro una de las botellas de sake – no se para que las quiere pero ella no es tan osada… además… hablo japonés sin problemas, siendo que ella no tiene ni una idea de ese idioma – dijo ceñuda.

- eso… es sake, una bebida alcohólica – dijo Keiji agarrando la botella – aunque concuerdo con Ria… es muy raro que Shiro hiciese esto… es demasiado tímida e inocente para andar robando.

Los Uchiha levantaron la ceja

- inocente? Pues cuando pequeña… porque de mayor es un terremoto sádico, testarudo y gruñón – dijo Sasuke, Itachi le miro con una excelente disimulada cara de odio.

- si te hubiera tirado escalera abajo un amigo muy cercano cuando eras pequeño también cambiarias tu personalidad – dijo Nashi resentido.

- que???- pregunto Itachi con los ojos como platos.

- Hai –intervino Ria – ese estúpido de Ethan!! Agh!! Dejo a mi prima sin poder bailar para siempre, es un maldito cabrón – recibió un golpe por parte de su hermano.

- no mas malas palabras Ria – dijo Keiji – cuando Shiro tenia esta edad un amigo de ella estaba molesto por que Shiro no quería ser su novio y la empujo escalera abajo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que los doctores creían que no podría volver a mover su pierna izquierda… pero Shiro se sobrepuso a ello y cambio radicalmente después de inscribirse en artes marciales, eso fue a los 8, ósea en dos años (de personalidad), antes estuvo en rehabilitación…

- WOoOoOoOoO nii-chan sabes hasta lo que va a pasar!!- dijo Rianne emocionada, Keiji solo rió nervioso.

- como sea, no creo que estuviesen buscando Sake precisamente…- dijo Nashi obviando la conversación.

- ya lo pensé, Nagash-kun – dijo Tsunade revolviendo su escritorio – creo que lo que buscan es esto- mostró una carpeta negra – esto, es la lista de personas con las que Konoha tiene relaciones comerciales y derivados, atacar a estas personas seria dejar a Konoha sin suministros y sin aliados en alguna presunta guerra…

- Orochimaru – murmuro Sasuke – es el único que querría tener estos datos – sentencio con seriedad.

- Orochimaru? Uigh!! Con solo el nombre ya me desagrada!!- dijo Rianne poniendo cara de asco.

- además – siguió Itachi obviando la intervención de Rianne – es la única persona lo suficientemente mezquina y manipuladora como para utilizar a una niña de 6 años…

Una nube de humo les saco de sus suposiciones, Sasuke abrió la ventana de par en par y sintió como algo pequeño pasaba a su lado seguido por un grito de Tsunade.

- se ha llevado los papeles!!- todos sacaron las cabezas por la ventana y vieron a una pequeña figura vestida de negro corriendo calle abajo. – síganle!!- grito Tsunade.

Ni cortos ni perezosos los chicos comenzaron a correr tras la figura, pero era muy escurridiza y ágil.

- vuelve aquí pedazo de burra!!- grito Rianne convencida de que era Shiro esa figurita.

La cosa negra no hizo caso y aumento la velocidad daba zancadas que mas parecían saltos de una gacela a los de una persona.

- eso es un salto de ballet!!- grito Keiji – no creo que en Konoha haya alguien más que sepa bailar así – observo mientras corría.

Los demás asintieron y siguieron su rastro hasta el lugar de entrenamiento que frecuentaba el equipo 7, allí había otra figura encapuchada.

- bien hecho… Shiro no nee-chan – dijo con voz marcada. Se quito la capa, era Kabuto.

- hai Nii-sama – agrego la pequeña, también se quito la capa era Shiro.

Nashi enfureció, le saco a Sasuke una kunai y se la lanzo con precisión a la mano donde Kabuto tenía ahora los papeles. Esta atravesó la mano del gafitas y dejo caer la carpeta que Rianne atrapo.

- deja a Shiro maldito maricón!!- grito mientras le sacaba otra al Uchiha.

- ohh, el complejo de hermano… que hermoso – agarro a Shiro del cabello y le coloco una kunai en el cuello robándole un chillido de dolor a la pequeña – pero un movimiento en falso y la niña se muere – dijo en un siseo.

- Shiro!!- grito Rianne con odio – tu… MALDITO!!

- quieres rescatarla?- pregunto ante la mirada de odio de los otros chicos, Rianne asintió – entonces, ven con esos papeles y dámelos, es eso o tu prima se muere aquí.

Ria se mordió el labio inferior y vio a su prima, estaba asustada, pero permanecía callada y quieta mientras corrían lágrimas por su cara.

La pequeña comenzó a caminar, Sasuke quería moverse y patearle la cara a ese estúpido de Kabuto pero por la seguridad de su 'cuñada' y la de Rianne tenia que quedarse quieto. Miro a su hermano y pudo notar que estaba en el mismo conflicto.

Cuando Rianne llego Kabuto sonrió y cambio de posición a Shiro, ahora la agarraba del cuello con el brazo y la tenia colgando, asfixiándola, agarro la carpeta con cuidado y sonrió – domo… - pateo a Rianne en el estomago y aplasto su cabeza contra el piso – Arigatô - dijo con una risa sádica.

Los Uchiha le miraron con odio dispuestos a hacerle sufrir las penas del infierno y peores.

- no, no, si se mueven le destrozo el cuello a Shiro y le aplasto la cabeza a Rianne.- dijo con seriedad – ahora quiero que se pongan de rodillas, lentamente… - dijo. Los otros comenzaron a obedecer cuando una voz interrumpió.

- you're a bastard (ndashiro: eres un bastardo)- murmuro Shiro con la cara nublada con rabia.

- que? Habla en japonés, por algo hice ese jutsu – dijo con fingida dulzura.

- bastard…- murmuro- YOU'RE A DAMN BASTARD!!!!!! (Ndashiro: eres un maldito bastardo!!) – lo ultimo que sintió Kabuto antes de soltar a ambas primas fue un pie enterrándose de lleno en su masculinidad… no hará falta decir que todos los hombres presentes sintieron el dolor de su hermano de genero.

Shiro agarro a su prima y corrió a donde estaban el resto.

- Take care of her (ndashiro: cuiden de ella) – murmuro con la mirada fija en Kabuto– I have something else to do (ndashiro: tengo algo mas que hacer) – se acerco al peligris y le pateo la cara con fiereza destrozándoles los lentes allí mismo. Kabuto chillo de dolor, los vidrios se habían incrustado en su cara.

Shiro sonrió con sadismo.

Rianne sonrió con alegría y apoyaba a su prima con energía.

Los chicos tragaron saliva del miedo que producían esos ojos verdes llenos de odio.

Kabuto… rezo por su vida.

- you, you trick me… and nobody tricks me (ndashiro: tu, tu me engañaste…y nadie me engaña)– dijo quedando a la altura del hombre mientras sonreía – nobody (ndashiro: nadie)– susurro. Acto seguido le agarro por el cabello y le estampo la cabeza contra un árbol – so, you will have the proper punishment, Kabuto no nii-sama (ndashiro: así que, tendrás en castigo adecuado…Kabuto no nii-sama) – canturreo con toda la rabia, ira, odio sadismo que podía tener en ese instante.

No hace falta describir la tortura que recibió Kabuto… tan cruel, despiadada, tan… sangrienta que era difícil pensar que quien propinaba semejante espectáculo era una educada e inocente niña de 7 años. Tampoco seria necesario decir que Keiji tapo los ojos de Rianne y esta protesto. Sobraría decir que hasta Itachi se estremeció por semejante espectáculo.

Al final, solo se puede agregar que Kabuto no despertaría y que quien quisiese llevarse una parte de el, podría hacerlo con gusto, ya que lo que menos tenia ese descuartizado cuerpo, era integridad...

Una ensangrentada Shiro se acerco al resto con la botella de sake y la carpeta en la mano y sonrió con timidez.

- I'm really sorry… I caused so many troubles (ndashiro: lo siento… cause muchos problemas)- dijo haciendo una reverencia y limpiándose la sangre de la cara – Go…men… naze?- trato de decir en japonés, pero el jutsu se había ido con la muerte de Kabuto.

- Shiro sugoi!!! Sugoi, sugoi!!! – grito la pelinegra abrazándose a su prima y dando saltitos. Los chicos miraron a las primas sonreír y reír suavemente mientras observaban sus caras de anonadación

- nee, Shirin, no te dan risa las caras de estos??- pregunto Rianne riéndose a lagrima viva.

- yes – dijo riendo disimuladamente con una mano frente a la boca – They are really funny… - agrego.

- Se están riendo de nosotros? – pregunto Nashi inflando los mofletes divertido –well Shishi, look your self at the mirror first, you look like coconut ice-cream with strawberry sauce!! (Ndashiro: pues mírate tu primero Shishi, que parecen helado de coco con salsa de frambuesa!!)

- nii-san!!- se quejo sonrojándose.

- nee, tengo sed… - dijo Rianne sentándose en el piso – Shiro, give some of that water (ndashiro: Shiro, dame algo de esa agua) – dijo Rianne señalando la botella que tenia Shiro en la mano.

- But… this is the life water… we can't…- dijo Shiro mirando a Rianne con algo de reproche.

- what the hell, give that!!- le quitó la botella a su prima y bebió y largo sorbo los chicos le miraron con una gotita – hip! This is really goooooood shi!! – sep, aunque no lo crean queridos lectores… Chibi-Ria… estaba borracha – try some!!!

Nashi se lanzo a tratar de evitar que Rianne le diera algo a su hermana, pero muy tarde, la pelinegra la había colocado la botella entera en la boca.

Shiro se quito la botella y comenzó a toser desesperada mientras se sonrojaba a causa del licor.

Una explosión de humo blanco cegó a todos y en vez de dos pequeñas de 7… encontraron a dos adolescentes de 16, paradas algo aturdidas y por sobre todo… desnudas. Hecho que ciertos Uchiha no pasaron por alto.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- pregunta Rianne mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza, a su lado Shiro solo bostezaba.

- nee… hemos dormido?- pregunta antes de ser consciente de donde estaba, con quien estaba y, sobre todo, como estaban vestidas- ¡¡¡que demonios!!!- mira a los Uchiha- ¡¡y vosotros que mierda miráis!!

- aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Rianne mientras se escondía detrás de un arbusto- mas os vale buscarnos algo de ropa o sufriréis las consecuencias!!!!! ¡¡el único con derecho a verme así es Sasukito!!

- n.nU- Sasuke mientras era mirado de mala forma por Keiji

- ya voy yo a por algo de ropa- dice Itachi resignado mientras desaparecía.

- mientras Itachi-cuñado-san va a buscar ropa que alguien tenga la bondad de ponernos al día… porque que yo sepa nunca me he despertado desnuda en medio de un bosque sin recordar nada de nada ¬¬- dice Rianne desde detrás del arbusto, Shiro la había imitado y se encontraba en el arbusto siguiente.

- veréis, aunque no os lo vayáis a creer… durante este lapsus de tiempo que no recordáis nada habéis sido unas niñas. Habéis vuelto a la 'tierna' edad de siete años por culpa de una pócima que os dio Sakura por una equivocación- dijo Keiji muy serio con los brazos cruzados.

Las primas se miraron entre sí antes de reír a carcajadas. Los tres chicos las miraron mientras las primas no paraban de reirse.

- vamos nii-san, es imposible que hayamos podido volver a tener siete años…- dijo Rianne

- es posible nee-chan- dijo Keiji mientras se acercaba a los vestiditos que las primas habían llevado puestos hace relativamente poco.

- nos habéis vuelto locos en pocas horas. Shiro le a robado el Sake a Tsunade además de creer que Kabuto era su hermano mayor e intentar robar unos importantes documentos de la aldea- dijo Nashi.

Rianne miró a Shiro que permanecía atónita, después miró a su primo con una sonrisa

- ¿Shiro amiga de Kabuto? Ya… solo hace falta que me digáis que Orochimaru es mi padre adoptivo ¬¬

- nee-chan con eso no se juega!!!- dice Keiji, Ria simplemente le saca la lengua. Itachi aparece con los dos kimonos de las primas, uno en cada brazo.

- he tenido que ir a vuestra casa y buscar vuestra ropa- dice Itachi acercándoselos

- - has visto prima!! Si es que futuro marido es el mejor- dice Shiro con sonrisa tonta mirando a Itachi con ojitos brillantes.

- hai, hai… pero eso no les salva de haber visto cosas indecentes sin dignarse a taparse los ojos ¬¬- dice Rianne mientras se coloca de cualquier forma el kimono y se acerca poco a poco a los Uchiha con cara de asesina mientras cruje los nudillos. Los Uchiha tragan saliva mientras sudan frío- ¡¡Sasukito ser guapo no te va a salvar!! ¡¡Pervertido!!- le grita mientras comienza a pegarle golpes en la cabeza, Sasuke escapa como puede de la morena mientras Itachi hace lo mismo intentando que una histérica Shiro no le cazara.

- nee-chan, será mejor que vayáis al río...y por favor, poneos el kimono bien- dice mientras cierra los ojos y mira al suelo.

Ambas primas se detienen y ven como poco a poco el kimono comienza a descender por su cuerpo. Los Uchiha esta vez cierran los ojos mientras se dan media vuelta.

-ppfff…vamos al río a cambiarnos Itoko-san- dice Rianne- ¡¡daos la vuelta pervertidos!!- les grita a los cuatro chicos señalándolos con un dedo acusadoramente. Los cuatro hicieron caso de Rianne, cuando ésta pasó junto a Keiji le dio una colleja susurrándole un 'pervertido', Shiro hizo lo mismo con Nashi, después se fueron al río para lavarse un poco y colocarse los kimonos.

**OOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

- es que acaso no hay chicas guapas en esta aldea?!!!- exclama una voz desde lo alto de unas ramas mientras inspecciona los alrededores del río con unos prismáticos en busca de "inspiración". Sus quejas fueron escuchadas cuando descubrió dos figuras acercándose al río- ¡¡¡Uooooooohhhhh!! ¡¡¡eso es lo que yo buscaba!!!!- grita mientras una mini hemorragia nasal comienza a aparecer en su cara de pervertido-¡¡esto hay que verlo mas de cerca!!- se levanta de un salto, se aparta su largo cabello blanco de la cara y de un salto aterriza en el suelo.

Se acerca con precaución a las dos figuras femeninas que estaban dándose un baño en la parte profunda del río.

-¡¡que bien Shiro-chan!! Este baño quita todo los males!!- dice una Rianne muy feliz mientras empieza a bucear y a chapotear en el agua.

- hai, hai…- dice sin dejar de mirar por los alrededores

- que haces?- pregunta Ria

- busco pervertidos…- dice entrecerrando los ojos

- ¬¬ los únicos pervertidos que hay por aquí están bajo vigilancia de nuestros nii, no creo que se acerquen n.nU

- tienes razón, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento…

- lo que deberías de pensar es en como entrenar más, si lo que nii-san, Nashi-kun y los futuros maridos decían es verdad nuestra lucha con Orochimaru será larga y muy dura. Necesitamos un buen entrenamiento…

-¡¡¡yo os puedo ayudar hermosas damas!!!!- grita una voz saliendo de entre los matorrales de un salto y cortando la frase de Rianne, recibe un golpe por ello.

-¡¡maldito pervertido!! ¡¡me has dado un susto de muerte y encima me interrumpes mientras hablo!!- le grita con una peligrosa vena en su frente y el puño cerrado

- Rianne!!! Es Ero-sennin!!!!- exclama Shiro señalándolo con un dedo

Jiraya se levanta como puede y se queda mirando a las primas con los ojos entrecerrados.

- no seréis Naruto con el sexy no jutsu verdad? No sería la primera vez que el niñato ese me gastara una broma como esta- dice mirando a las primas

- no somos Naruto!!! ¬¬ dios me salve de ello- dice Shiro

-¡¿no nos estarías espiando, verdad Ero-sennin?!- dice Rianne mientras un aura negra comienza a rodearla y cruje sus nudillos. Jiraya comienza a sudar frío mientras niega efusivamente con la cabeza

-¡¡¡no!!! Esa no es mi intención… pasaba por aquí y os escuché hablar, decíais que necesitáis entrenamiento…

- si, para derrotar al Orochi- dice Shiro atenta a las palabras del pervertido, Rianne seguía mirándole sin dejar de crujir los nudillos

-n.nU, si… yo puedo entrenaros- dice Jiraya, las primas se miran entre si, asiente con la cabeza.

- esta bien, date la vuelta, nos ponemos los kimonos y dialogamos…- dice Shiro, Jiraya hace caso viendo la cara de la morena.

Las primas salen del río, se colocan los kimonos y se vuelven hacia Jiraya con los brazos cruzados.

- bien, estamos listas…- dice Shiro

- … para que nos entrenes- dice Rianne

- ¡¡¡para vencer a Orochimaru!!!- dicen a la vez alzando los puños

- no debí decir nada T.T- dice Jiraya

_**OOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**_

_Ohayooo!! Regresé, sigo viva y con muchas ideas muajajaja. ¿Cómo están mis niñas lindas? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Distorsión, en él las primas han quedado atrapas en el castillo de la malvada Tsunade._

_Kabuto ha sido asesinado por Chibi-Shiro por engañarla para conseguir información sobre la aldea. Y después de todo eso las primas consiguen volver a la normalidad gracias al sake xD_

_Y lo mejor no acaba aquí, aparece un personaje muy querido, o no u.u, de la serie, el pervertido Jiraya que quiere entrenar a las primas para que consigan derrotar al malvado Orochi. ¿Sobrevivirá Jiraya? ¿Vencerán las primas a Orochi? ¿Los Uchiha y los nii dejarán a sus chicas en manos del pervertido número 1?_

_Todo en el próximo capitulo!!_

_Por cierto, lamento la taaaan larga espera de este capitulo. Creo que ha sido el capitulo en que mas he tardado en actualizar, pero que decir… no he tenido tiempo, ni ganas, ni imaginación para continuarlo. Y ahora mismo estoy pasando por un sin fin de problemas a los que espero poder encontrar solución pronto._

_En fin, lamento la tardanza, el próximo tardará menos ¡¡LO PROMETO!!_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Cristillyn, Luthien, LleanyUchiha, Chibiangel, Akumi Hatori, bibi009**_

_¡¡REVIEWS!! ¡¡Solo denle al botoncito de abajooooo!!_

_Próximo capitulo..._

_Cap 21 – ¡¡Comienza el entrenamiento con Ero-sennin!! Las primas puestas a prueba._

_**Rianne.**_

_Publicado él:26-03-07_


	21. Comienza el entrenamiento con Erosennin

**Cap 21 – ¡¡Comienza el entrenamiento con Ero-senin!! **

**¡¡Las primas se pierden!!**

- adelante, Ero-senin!! Estamos más que listas!!!- dice Rianne mientras se sienta con las piernas cruzadas para prestar atención, Shiro se sienta a su lado mientras el 'sensei' se sienta en un tronco, se aclara la garganta y comienza a relatar…

-pues veréis, el caso es que he oído comentarios, rumores, historias, leyendas, mitos…

-¡¡al grano!!- grito Rianne

- vale, vale… el caso es que ha llegado a mi oídos que fuisteis vosotras las que vencisteis a los miembros de Akatsuki…

-si… eso fue divertido- dice la morena sonriendo divertida, Shiro ríe por lo bajo recordando la pelea… espectacular.

- ¬¬, el caso es que veo que tenéis potencial… solamente os falta dominarlo, os dejáis llevar por la ira y el odio y es entonces cuando os salen muchísimas técnicas sin ni siquiera haberlas aprendido o estudiado anteriormente. Yo os entrenaré a canalizar esa ira para que podáis realizar mejor las técnicas- dijo Jiraya- pero… mis entrenamientos no son baratos…- pone cara de pervertida mientras un poco de sangre comienza a salirle de la nariz

-¡¡¡aggg!!! Pervertido!!!- grita Shiro pegándole en la cabeza y lanzándolo unos metros mas allá. Rianne aplaude.

-sugoi Shiro-chan, ese fue un buen derechazo! Si no le hubieras golpeado tú lo habría hecho yo n.n

- auch, auch…- Jiraya se incorpora- bien, a eso me refería… canalizar, relajaros…

- la llevas clara si piensas que voy a relajarme, en mi vida he podido ni siquiera con las sesiones de yoga y psicóloga como para que venga un viejo verde y me enseñe métodos de relajación- dice Rianne mirando ceñuda al Sannin mientras se cruza de brazos.

- bueno, si a mi no me haces caso… ¡Henge!- Jiraya desaparece en una nube de polvo, se disipa poco a poco y aparece un Sasuke sonriente y con las manos en los bolsillos- ¿podrás relajarte, Ria-chan?- pregunta con voz seductora

-¡¡¡kyaaa!!! Claro que si!!!- se sienta en el suelo y junta los dedos para meditar- auuummmmm…. Auuummmmm….

- ¬¬ que poca voluntad que tienes, Ria-chan n.nU- dice Shiro

-¡¡Shiro-chan!!- grita una voz, Shiro voltea y se encuentra con los cuatro chicos, Nashi se acerca corriendo y la abraza- estábamos preocupados porque tardabais mucho en venir de vuestro baño.

- es que hemos tenido un percance…- dice Shiro

- auuummmmm- seguía Rianne meditando

- nee-chan? Haces meditación? O.O- pregunta Keiji sorprendido

-hai! Sasukito me lo ha pedido n.n

-pero si Sasuke no se ha movido de mi lado…ya me he encargado yo de que no se escabullera- dice Keiji, entonces se dan cuenta del Sasuke que se encontraba frente a las chicas.

-¡impostor!- grita Nashi

- ¬¬, eso se ve a kilómetros- dice Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, vamos… igual que la copia.

-pues nadie lo diría - dice Itachi

- callaos!! Tengo que relajarme!!- Ria abre los ojos y se fija en el cuarteto, mira extrañada al Sasuke que esta al lado de su hermano para después fijar la vista en el que tiene delante…- eso significa…- murmura abriendo la boca, asombrada.

- ¡se ha dado cuenta!- grita Shiro

-¡¡¡Josh!!! Mis plegarias han sido escuchadas!! Dos Sasuke's para mi solita!!!

Todos los presentes caen al mas puro estilo anime.

- Itoko-san… ese no es Sasuke- dice Nashi señala a Jiraya. Rianne achica los ojos mirando a Jiraya, a este le cae una gotita de sudor por la frente, se levanta y se acerca a el, lo examina de cerca y después sonríe.

-¡¡que kawai!!-grita abrazándolo, Jiraya, con el cuerpo de Sasuke, sonríe pervertidamente mientras corresponde el abrazo. Antes de darle tiempo a dos puños se estampa en el rostro del Sannin mandándolo por los aires.

- ¡¡pervertido!!- gritan Keiji y Sasuke, Rianne los mira asombrada.

- nii-san!! Eso no se hace!! Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a tu futuro cuñado- exclama indignada. Keiji frunce el ceño, coge a Sasuke por la camisa y lo pone frente a la morena.

- ESTE es Sasuke, o mi futuro cuñado como le llamas tu…

- lo admites!! Admites que será tu futuro cuñado!!- exclama emocionada, coge a Sasuke y lo abraza como había hecho antes con Jiraya, este se sonroja.

- nee-chan… tu sabes identificar a Itachi, verdad?- pregunta Nashi a Shiro

- of course Nashi-kun…- dice sonriendo a Itachi. Nashi rola los ojos fastidiado

- no creáis que no me había dado cuenta quien era el verdadero- les saca la lengua a los presentes que se quedan con una gotita en la cabeza- el Sasuke verdadero es mas guapo, está mas bueno y tiene un tatuaje… así que- se encoje de hombros.

- y que quería el pervertido ese?- pregunta Itachi

- quería enseñarnos a canalizar la ira y el odio para poder emplear mejor las técnicas- dice Shiro de carrerilla.

-sugoi Shiro-chan!!

- pero si eso lo podéis hacer sin el pervertido ese!- exclama Keiji

- como nii-san?- pregunta Rianne interesada aun sujeta de Sasuke

- una sesión intensa de pelea y sangre…y como nuevas

- ¬¬ nii-san… aunque hiciéramos eso seguiríamos teniendo furia asesina, solamente tendría que ver a Sasuke con otra y la ira volvería al instante.

- no creo que mi cuñado tuviera tanto coraje xD- dijo Shiro- va lo mismo por ti- mira de reojo a Itachi que se encoje.

- nadie tendría coraje si te vieran realmente enojada, aneue ¬¬ - dijo Nashi – si te pones como furia solo porque no alimento a Yuki u ordeno mi cuarto…

Shiro le lanzo una miradita de advertencia.

- primero: Yuki es tu serpiente, jovencito y segundo… COMO COÑO CREEES QUE VOY A DEJARTE DORMIR EN UN LUGAR DONDE PONER EL PIE SIGNIFICA UNA NUEVA HERIDA???- le grito, el pequeño permaneció impasible, estaba acostumbrado, mientras que el resto solo miraron con miedo a la molesta Shiro.

- ahora que lo recuerdo ustedes vivían solos, no, Shiro? – pregunto Keiji.

- pues si… ya sabes que la vieja de mi madre se fue a Alemania y papa viaja, así que la pobre idiota que cocina, ordena, estudia y soporta a este enano soy yo.

Volvieron a Konoha a petición del estomago de las primas, no habían comido nada desde la noche y estaban hambrientas. Llegaron a Ichiraku y antes de que pudiesen contar hasta 5, las primas ya iban en su tercer plato.

El día en general fue tranquilo, en su casa Shiro cocino (como ya estaba acostumbrada) junto con Rianne (la cual quería divertirse inventando cosas para comer) y los Uchiha se quedaron a comer (Nashi y Keiji aceptaron a regañadientes).

- Shiro, pásame la fregona – pidió Rianne mientras ambas lavaban los platos. Shiro la agarro con su brazo derecho, pero este cayo al piso, Shiro se toco lo que le quedaba de brazo y desvió la mirada, algo avergonzada. Rianne frunció el ceño, recordando cuando Kisame le corto el brazo a su prima.

- y pensé que me lo habían unido bien ¬¬ - gruño mientras lo levantaba con algo de asco, no todos los días tenias que levantar tu propio brazo – eh? Que es esto? – Pregunto mirando la parte vendada y allí, había un pequeño aparato… - un… trasmisor…

- o.o – Rianne lo quito de entre las vendas y vio, que tenia grabado… - es la marca del sonido… - rompió el aparato de un apretón y miro a su prima con furia- nos han estado espiando… esos malditos hijos de…

- nee-chan!!! A que vienen esas palabras?- le reprocha Keiji que en ese momento entraba a la cocina llevando consigo los últimos platos de la cena. Rianne le lanza el transmisor y el chico lo coge al vuelo, abre los ojos sorprendido.

-os han estado espiando?- pregunta asombrado.

-eso parece…- contesta Shiro colocándose su brazo derecho.

Rianne apretaba con furia los dientes mientras tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados.

-los voy a matar… a todos y cada uno de ellos- murmuró por lo bajo, se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y pasó el comedor deprisa en dirección a su cuarto.

-que demonios le pasa?- pregunta Itachi

-las han estado espiando… el sonido- dice Keiji mientras lanza a los Uchiha el transmisor.

Nashi se levanta del suelo corriendo y se acerca a los Uchiha.

-pero… como…?- empieza a preguntar Sasuke

-estaba en el brazo de Shiro, el que le fue arrancado…- le contesta Keiji

Un sonido los alertó, venia del cuarto de Rianne. Todos corrieron hacia el cuarto de la morena y vieron que la puerta había salido despedida contra la pared, al parecer de un solo puñetazo la había arrancado, con bisagras incluidas.

Rianne estaba debajo del marco de la puerta con una mochila en el hombro izquierdo y sus dos espadas en la mano derecha.

- nee-chan… que demonios haces?

- me voy- dijo secamente antes de pasar de largo a los chicos, se acercó a Shiro y ella lo entendió a la perfección, rápidamente fue a la nevera y cogió algo de comida y bebida, lo metió todo en la mochila de Rianne y fue en busca de su katana.

-no iréis en su busca…?- pregunta Sasuke

Rianne se gira y le mira.

-ha causado demasiado daño… es hora de que alguien le pare los pies- dice mientras Shiro se acerca a ella totalmente lista.

-no dejare que os vayáis!- grita Nashi interponiéndose entre las primas y la puerta.

-es lo mejor, Nashi-kun- dice Shiro dando media vuelta, Rianne se acerca a una de las ventanas y antes de que los chicos reaccionaran las primas habían desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.

-mierda! Hay que avisar a la Hokage!- grita Keiji

-id vosotros, nosotros las seguiremos para que no escapen- dice Itachi antes de saltar al tejado de enfrente seguido de su hermano menor. Los dos primos se quedaron solos en el comedor de su casa

-nos siguen- dice Shiro girando la cabeza. Ambas primas corrían de árbol en árbol

-hay que despistarlos… lo ultimo que quiero ver es a Orochi pervirtiendo a Sasukito ¬¬

-n.nU

-es lo único que me falta para estallar- dice pegándole un puñetazo a una rama que se cruzaba en su camino, la pobre salió despedida.

-neh, Ria-chan… sabes donde está la aldea del sonido?- pregunta Shiro, Rianne se detiene.

-nop ¬¬, será mejor que preguntemos

- O.O

-a ver quien hay por aquí cerca para preguntarle…- como respuesta un aullido de oye a la lejanía y unos cuantos murciélagos pasan de largo a las primas

-deberíamos acampar, mañana preguntaremos

-noo!!!! Quiero encontrar ya al Orochi para acabar con el con mis propias manos!!!!- ruge Rianne con los ojos en llamas y girándose para mirar a su prima

-ais…- suspira Shiro

-a ver, centrémonos Shiro-chan!! Hemos caminado en línea recta…y según los mapas la villa del sonido está por el oeste, así que solamente tendremos que girar a nuestra izquierda y seguir corriendo.

-sugoooi Ria-chan!!!

Y ambas primas continuaron corriendo, lo malo del asunto es que desde el punto de mira de Rianne lo que ella veía como el oeste era el este…

-han cambiado de rumbo- dice Itachi

-pero se están alejando de la villa del sonido…

-será un cebo, deben de ser Bunshin, nosotros vayamos hacia la villa del sonido- dice Itachi girando hacia la izquierda (la correcta xD)

Y así, las primas corrían en dirección contraria mientras sus futuros maridos corrían hacia Orochimaru, ¿dónde acabaran las primas?

A unos cuantos kilómetros alejándose de la villa del Sonido…

- neh… estas segura de que este es el camino correcto?- pregunta Shiro agotada. Un sol abrasador caía sobre las primas mientras avanzaban por un paraje desértico.

-claro que si!!! Al parecer la villa del sonido tiene un desierto a la entrada, no tardaremos en llegar- dice con algo de esfuerzo mientras avanzaba con ayuda de una rama.

Caminaron por un par de horas más hasta que quedaron agotadas.

-me mueroooooooooooooo!!!!!!- grita Shiro antes de caer al suelo de boca.

-agua… necesito agua…

-ahora no nos vendría nada mal aprender una de esas técnicas acuáticas- dice Shiro dándose la vuelta para quedar de espaldas al suelo.

Rianne mira a lo lejos y abre los ojos…

-neh… creo que estoy viendo un oasis!

-imposible!- grita Shiro poniéndose en pie y observando el horizonte, allí… algo distorsionado se veía una especie de muralla- a lo mejor es una ciudad… ¡¡¡Ria!!!- grita viendo como su prima corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia dicha ciudad mientras gritaba como una posesa.

-¡¡¡¡¡aaaaguuuuaaaaa!!!!

- espérame!!!!!

Ambas primas corrieron, y aunque pensaron que no llegarían a la entrada por culpa de una insolación al final llegaron a un estrecho camino entre dos montañas.

-¡¡¡sombra!!! Por fiiin!!! Buuuuuu T.T

- no llores itoko… ahora tenemos que averiguar a donde nos lleva este sendero- dice Shiro mientras avanza de puntillas, por precaución mas que nada.

Lo que no sabían es que unas sombras las observaban desde la oscuridad.

Llegaron al final del camino y una exclamación de asombro salió de sus bocas…

-esto me resulta muuuy familiar!- exclama la morena. Shiro le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-serás baka!! Estamos en la aldea oculta de la Arena!!! En DIRECCIÓN CONTRARIA A LA ALDEA DEL SONIDO!!!! Si ya sabía yo que ese desierto no era normal…. ¬¬

- ¬¬ no es culpa mía!!! En este mundo el norte y el sur se confunden!!!

-claro, échale la culpa a las coordenadas de los países ¬¬

-¡¡¡alto ahí!! Quienes sois!!!?- grita una de las siluetas apareciendo delante de las primas.

-mierda, ya nos han cogido…- murmura Shiro.

-don't worry Shiro-chan!!! Hablaremos con Gaara-kun para explicárselo todo n.n

-cierto, Gaara-san es el Kazekage…

-¡¡contestad a las preguntas!!- grita el que parece ser el capitán de los guardias.

-¡¡nos rendimos!!- dice Rianne mientras les tiende las muñecas para que le pongan las esposas

-Ria-chan!!! Que haces???? ¬¬

-pues cogiendo el camino más rápido para ver a Gaara-kun, ser prisioneras :D

-¬¬, pues tienes razón.

Y así las primas avanzaron como prisioneras por las calles de la Arena en dirección al palacio central.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO_

_Y aquí lo dejo!_

_Después de miles de décadas y siglos he actualizado…lo se, podéis matarme, torturarme y hacerme mil y una cosas mas…_

_Pero hoy estoy muy contenta!!_

_Por fin se han acabado las clases y lo he aprobado todo, además de haber conseguido el Graduado por fin!!!! (ya era horaaa!!! xD)_

_Así que contenta y feliz os traigo un nuevo capi de Distorsión._

_Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews._

_Un beso enorme a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia de las primas :D_

_Rianne._


	22. Fiesta en la Arena, serpientes y perros

**Cap 22 – ¡Fiesta en la Arena! La tentación pelirroja, serpientes y perros.**

-oei, Ria no itoko-san… segura que ha sido buena idea?- pregunta la peligris mientras observa a su alrededor, era ella o los guardias se multiplicaban?

-daijobu yo Shiro!!! Ya verás como Gaara-kun nos escucha y comprende. Un fallo en escoger el camino correcto lo tiene cualquiera n.n

-¬¬, espero que tengas razón. No me apetece que los buitres del desierto me coman

-daijobu, daijobu!!!

Y así ambas primas siguieron su recorrido por las calles del la Arena en dirección a la torre central donde el Kazekage ya estaba informado de la situación y las esperaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Kazekage-sama!!! Han llegado las sospechosas!!- grito uno de los guardias entrando en el despacho.

-que pasen- dijo la voz de Gaara sin una pizca de emoción.

Empujaron a las chicas hasta colocarlas delante del pelirrojo.

-Gaara-kuuuun -- murmuró la morena ganándose un codazo por parte de su prima- Shiro!!!

-compórtate, parece que estoy no saldrá como esperábamos.

-quienes sois, de donde venís y que queréis?

-ey ey ey!! De una en una Gaara-kun!!-le frenó la peligris

-Nalion Rianne, dieciséis años, tipo de sangre A negativo, mis gustos… los morenos, los rubios, castaños y sobre todo ahora mismo los pelirrojos -- dijo Ria de carrerilla

-chotto itoko!!!

-hai, hai… gomen, me emocioné- se disculpó la morena, el pelirrojo, como siempre, mantuvo la calma aunque palideció un poco- venimos de Konoha. Somos Chuunin de Konoha- les muestra las bandanas- salimos de la aldea para ir a la villa del sonido, pero… tuvimos un contratiempo.

-dilo con todas sus letras Ria, te perdiste ¬¬

-sois de Konoha?- pregunta Gaara interesado- conocéis a Naruto-kun?

-por supuesto, quien no lo conoce… xD

-y para que ibais al Sonido?

-yo iba a patearle el culo al Orochi por pervertir a Sasuke- dijo Ria de brazos cruzados y apretando los dientes.

-ahora que lo pienso… Itachi-marido-sama y Sasuke-cuñado-kun no venían detrás de nosotras?

-seguro que ellos han elegido el camino correcto- les comentó el Kazekage

-muy gracioso- Rianne le miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-de cualquier manera, no es muy prudente que vayáis al Sonido.

-hemos vencido a Akatsuki…podremos con esa serpiente, verdad Shiro!!!??

-haaaai!!!-levantando el puño

-bien, pasareis la noche aquí. Se acerca una tormenta de arena y es peligroso que salgáis de la Aldea- dijo el Kazekage

-lo veeees Shiro como no es tan malo!!! Sabia que podíamos confiar en el!!Si hasta nos deja un sitio donde dormir!!! Ya sabía yo que el fondo tenia el corazón enorme n.n, en la serie lo muestran sin sentimientos, como cuando luchó contra Sasukito y Naruto… ¡¡pero es bueno!!

-nos conocemos?- pregunta Gaara interesado

-hie hie!! Es una larga historia!!

-lo mejor será que vayamos a comer algo, estoy muerta de hambre!!!- se quejó la morena. Uno de los guardias las acompañó a la salida del despacho dejando a Gaara solo. Se frotó las sienes con los dedos.

-creo que no ha sido buena idea dejarlas en la aldea.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras, por los pasillos.

-os dejaré con Kankurou-kun… el y Temari-san os ayudarán

-uoooh con Kankurou el borracho… seguro que tiene sake, muahahahaha

-siiii, necesito algo de beber!!!

El guardia las miro con una gota en la cabeza.

Las condujo hasta una puerta, la abrió y las hizo pasar.

-Temari-san… Kankurou-kun, son de Konoha.

-bienvenidas!- exclamó la rubia

-que tal??- preguntó el marionetista mientras las saludaba alzando una botella de sake

-lo sabía!!! Kankurou te amo!!!!- gritó Rianne antes de lanzarse sobre el y arrebatarle el sake- miooooo mi tesssoroooo

- ¬¬ alcohólica

-mira quien fue a hablar!!! Recuerda que esto nos salvó de una muerte segura en estado de chibis ¬¬

-montemos una fiesta!!!

-esperad!!- grito Temari. Tarde, las primas ya se habían hecho con unas cuantas botellas, guiadas por Kankurou claro.

Al cabo de dos horas ya estaban los tres más borrachos que una cuba.

-er vinoooo de mi puebrooo!!- cantaba la morena

-neeeee rrrrrrria-chan- se quejó la peligris- que passsssa sssi el sssonido encuentrrrra a Itashi-sssama y a Sassssuke??

-naniiii? Pueeeessss Sassssuke les darrra una paliza

-fiesssssstaaa!!!- Kankurou puso música a todo volumen. Desde el piso de arriba el Kazekage saltó de su silla. Que demonios estaba haciendo el borracho de su hermano?

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta la sala. Temari se encontraba en un rincón durmiendo mientras Kankurou saltaba de un lado a otro y Rianne cantaba y bailaba. Shiro rebuscaba más botellas.

-que demonios hacéis!!!-grito

-Gaarrrra!! Hazme un streptease!!!-le grito la morena sin dejar de bailar

-un que??- pregunto el pelirrojo al borde del colapso. Una Shiro muy contenta lo cogió de la mano llevándolo al centro de la sala.

-que sssssse quite la ropa!!!

-ssssssiiiiiiiiiiiii, fuera rrropa!!a ver que hay debajo!!!- mirada pervertida

-fuerrraaaa fueraaaaaaaaaaaaa- cantaba la peligris

La morena paró de repente de bailar como si se hubiera dado cuenta de una cosa.

-neeeeeh, debajo de la ropa llevas arena?

Shiro empezó a descojonarse

-piensaloooo Itoko, si esssta hecho de arrrrena no podremosssss pervertirrrrrrle bien

-tienessss razón!!!

-no estoy hecho de arena!!- exclama el pelirrojo.

Ante esto las primas volvieron a la carga

-Kazekage-saaaamaaa!!- grito un guardia interrumpiendo en la sala, pero antes de terminar se quedo en shock.

Temari-san en el suelo roncando. Kankurou cantando y silbando a las primas. Ellas intentaban quitarle la ropa al pobre pelirrojo que intentaba sacárselas de encima intentando ser cortés y entendiendo que estaban completamente borrachas. Se alegró de ver a su guardia.

-que pasa!!??

-hemos recibido unos informes- le dijo sin despegar su vista de las primas.

-perfecto, después vuelvo…- les prometió a las primas cuando ellas se quejaron

-te esperrrramos!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una vez fuera del cuarto.

-que pasa??

-hemos recibido noticias de Konoha, es cierto que son Chuunin de la aldea. Y también es cierto que van hacia el Sonido.

Gaara se llevó una mano al mentón.

-ellas no creo que puedan vencer a toda la aldea.

-que sugiere Gaara-sama?

-creo que solamente hay una manera de que ellas puedan tener una mínima oportunidad de vencer a Orochimaru. Tendrían que ser como yo y como Naruto-kun.

-se…se refiere…- intentó hablar el guardia.

-hai, que sean jinchurikis- dijo el Kazekage completamente serio- informa a la Hokage de Konoha de nuestra idea. Necesitamos su permiso. Yo mismo me encargaré de llevar a cabo la operación.

El guardia asintió y salió corriendo hacia la mensajería.

Gaara suspiró. Al menos, tendrían una oportunidad de vencer a la serpiente esa. Sería mejor que mañana por la mañana hablara con ellas.

Al entrar otra vez a la sala se alegró enormemente de que el sake adormeciera. Ambas chicas se encontraban apoyadas en la pared con la cabeza apoyada entre si y completamente dormidas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los rayos del sol impactaron directamente en el rostro de la peligris, gruñó y se tapó con las sábanas, ¡¡no iba a levantarse tan temprano!! Intentó dormir.

En a cama de al lado una morena, harta de moverse para que los dichosos rayitos no le dieran en la cara, se levantó gritando.

-pero serán estúpidos!!!me están persiguiendo!!! T.T

-neee Ria no itoko, no grites tanto!! Me duele la cabeza!!!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Temari.

-buenos días!!- les saludó. Ambas la miraron con instintos asesinos.

-de buenos nada, me duele la cabeza- se quejó Shiro llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-los rayos del sol me persiguen!!- gritó la morena señalando los rayos que habían a lo largo de su cama.

Temari suspiró.

-Gaara os espera

Los ojos de la morena brillaron y en un segundo ya estaba en pie y completamente vestida.

- O.O le vas a poner los cuernos a Sasuke-cuñado!!!- Shiro la señaló acusadoramente.

-que dices!!! Sasukito es mío y de nadie mas, pero como ahora no está tendré que alegrarme la vista con algo ¬¬, necesito verle TTTT- comienza a gimotear, Shiro se acerca y le da palmaditas en la cabeza.

-hai, hai… me pregunto por donde andarán esos cabeza huecas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A unos cuantos, muchos, demasiados kilómetros de distancia.

-estas seguro que no las hemos perdido?- se quejó el mayor de los Uchiha

-no se donde demonios se han metido, seguro que se han ido por otro lado ¬¬

-si iba delante tu morena estoy totalmente de acuerdo

Sasuke le lanza una mirada de advertencia.

-o a lo mejor eres tu el que se ha perdido

-¡¡¡pues entonces ves tu delante idiota!!! Y lo mas seguro es que fue tu 'lobita' la que hizo que mi morena se perdiese

-no me llames idiota y no llames a shiori lobita!! Has sido tu el primero en salir corriendo detrás de ellas!!!

-pero que dices! Y tu que!! Has venido detrás como un perrito faldero!!

Ambos se lanzaron sendas miradas con instintos homicidas en sus ojos rojos.

-estamos cerca de la villa del sonido, contento de volver a tu segundo hogar?

Sasuke niega con la cabeza.

-ojala no hubiera tenido que volver nunca

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-tengo miedo- dijo la morena- seguro que Sasuke mata a Itachito-sama-futuro-cuñado y entonces tu te enfadarás con el e intentaras matarlo, entonces yo no te dejaré y acabaremos en una lucha sangrienta por el amor de dos Uchiha enfrentados durante mas de diez años, la batalla será dura, la luna estará llena, los lobos aullarán. Naruto estará siendo retenido por Hinata. Sasuke en el suelo tendido cubierto de sangre. Sakura llora y… y… no tendremos nuestra doble boda!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah buaaaaah buaaaahhhhh

- ¬¬ neeh, itoko… te has emocionado relatando la historia.

- gomen n.n ya se me ha pasado- la morena sale contenta de la habitación dando saltitos. Shiro la seguía sonriente.

-pero seguro que Itachito no pierde.

La morena frena en seco.

-estás insinuando que Sasuke perderá? Pero si tiene esa espada tan chula y le salen rayitos de su cuerpo- mira ceñuda al sol.

- ¬¬, desde cuando hace que no lees el manga?

-mucho T.T necesito un ordenador con conexión a Internet!!!!

-y de donde has sacado esa idea de la espada?

(n/ria: cuando las primas fueron al mundo de naruto esa parte del manga aún no había salido n.n)

La morena se encoge de hombros.

-estaré tan conectada a mi ordenador que mediante ondas cerebrales me envía partes de los mangas que van saliendo, si quieres te cuento que le pasa a Itachi.

-en efecto, los rayos del sol te han afectado al riego sanguíneo de cerebro… o habrá sido el sake?

-naaah estoy fresca como una rosa n.n, pero esos rayos… me las veré con vosotros!!!- los señala con el dedo.

-quiero ver a Itachito T.T

-hai itoko, dentro de poco… hoy mismo saldremos de la aldea, siguiendo la dirección correcta, y los encontraremos peleándose en un claro, estará anocheciendo….

-te has vuelto bruja?- le pregunta alzando una ceja- bruja uhhh que miedo T.T

-naaaaaaah

Llegan al despacho de Gaara, entran y la morena se lanza sobre el.

-buenos días Gaara!!! Has visto que rayos de sol tan monos que hacen hoy:3

-hai hai ¬¬, bueno… os llamo porque tengo algo que deciros- se pone serio, si… mas de lo normal ¬¬.

-te vienes con nosotras de caza de reptiles ???

-hie, voy a convertiros en jinchurikis.

El silencio reina en el despacho.

La primera en reírse es Shiro.

-jinchurikis? Como Naruto y tu?

-si, eso mismo… si no lo hago no tendréis ninguna oportunidad con Orochimaru

-aaaaagggggg serpiente asquerosa, le patearé el culo. Neh!! y como es eso de jinchurikis?

-Ria, nos van a meter un bichejo dentro de la barriga.

-pero que dices!!! A mi no me meten nada en la barriga a no ser que sea comida o un bebe de Sasuke!!!!!

Caída general por parte de todos.

-pervertida ¬¬, bueno… pero que no duele itoko!!!- le consuela- lo harás con agujas?

-agujas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la morena sale despedida hacia la puerta. La bloquean unos cuantos guardias- os apartáis u os pego una patada en vuestras partes nobles!!- los amenaza con el puño.

-no será con agujas, será con un jutsu especialmente poderoso… es posible que muráis…

-ah entonces vale, si no hay agujas n.n

- ¬¬, le tienes miedo a las agujas y a la muerte no?

-naaah la muerte puede ser vencida, le pido al Orochi esa técnica suya tan rarita y arreglado. Venga, cuando empezamos?

-ahora mismo- dijo el Kazegake quitándose la capa.

-!! Mas… mas…- murmura Ria

-pero como que ahora!!? No hay que espera a hacer la digestión? A ponerse en ayunas? Mear en un botecito?

El Kazegake la mira como si estuviera loca.

-Shiro no itoko que no esto no es un hospital!!!

-es la costumbre u.u ya conoces mi mala suerte, en el hospital de Londres tengo hasta pieza propia…

-bueno, empecemos...- se acerca a la repisa donde se encontraban dos jarrones de porcelana cerrados mediante sellos-cual preferís? ¿Yamata no Orochi o Houkou?

-Orochi?? Ese ni de coña!!!!!!!!!! Me pillo a Houkou, no se quien es pero seguro que es mejor que eso- señala al jarrón de la mano derecha de Gaara. Shiro suspira.

-me quedo con Yamata no Orochi.

-bien, vamos a la habitación contigua, allí está todo preparado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En Konoha.

-pero como se le ha ocurrido!!!- grita Sakura- morirán!!

La Hokage niega con la cabeza

-son fuertes, y Gaara es el mejor, no te preocupes.

En el despacho se encontraban Sakura y un lloroso Kakashi en una esquina leyendo el sexto libro de Harry Potter.

-confía en mi, Sakura. Es la única forma.

La pelirosa suspira.

-seguro que no les dolerá nada de nada…

Un portazo las alerta. Dos figuras entraron a todo correr en el despacho de la Hokage arroyando a la pobre Sakura.

-neeeeh baa-san!! Donde demonios esta Shiro!!!???- pregunta Nashi

-que demonios ha pasado? Donde están? Están bien?

-callaos!!- les grita a Keiji y Nashi que enmudecen- en primer lugar, si, están bien. Están en la Villa de la Arena junto al Kazekage

-Gaara?- pregunta Nashi, la Hokage asiente.

-pobre pelirrojo…- dice Keiji recordando a su nee-chan y sus obsesiones.

-están bien, se han equivocado de camino, iban de dirección a la villa del sonido pero cambiaron de dirección.

-eso ha sido cosa de Ria no itoko, sigue teniendo la misma mala orientación- dice Nashi sonriente, Keiji asiente dándole la razón.

-en estos momentos Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Itachi están de camino a la villa del sonido creyendo que las primas siguen ese mismo camino.

-por mi como si se quedan para siempre- dice Nashi cruzándose de brazos.

-quiero que vayáis con ellos- dice Tsunade completamente seria. Ambos chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-esta de coña, no?

-yo no estaré junto al pederasta del Uchiha ese!!!!seguro que pervierte a Shiro-chan!!

-a mi Sasuke me da igual, me preocupa la salud mental de Ria-chan u.u

-hay otra cosa que, siendo hermanos suyos, deberíais de saber… las van a convertir.

Reina el silencio en el despacho. Pasan los segundos.

-las van a convertir en que?- pregunta el pequeño peligris.

-en jinchurikis

Ambos abren los ojos

-nani!!!!??? Pero se ha vuelto loca!!!???- grita Keiji

-eso es peligroso!!!!!

-tranquilos, Gaara-kun llevara personalmente la ceremonia

-no se si eso me tranquiliza- da media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-donde vais?

-a la Arena- dice Nashi siguiendo los pasos de su primo

-chotto!! Tenéis que ir con los Uchiha, ellas se reunirán con ellos dentro de poco, solamente perderéis el tiempo en ir a la Arena.

Ambos se detienen.

-esta bien, iremos detrás de Bakasuke y el pederasta- dice Keiji antes de abandonar el despacho.

Ambos salieron de la villa, completamente armados y preparados, en dirección al Sonido.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-mejor que no te acerques a mi Gaara porque te dejo estéril!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita la peligris que se encontraba dentro de un circulo, con grilletes en manos y pies y ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

-animo itoko!!!

-y tu podrías ayudarme!!!!

-hie hie!! Si lo hago Gaara se enfadará, me lo ha dicho -

- ¬¬ esos amores tuyos algún día te matarán.

-empecemos- dice Gaara formando varios sellos a una rapidez asombrosa.

-genial!!! Eres el mejor Gaara! Ni yo misma los hago tan rápidos!!

- ¬¬, bien… ahora te encerrare en una cúpula junto con el jarrón. Lo abriré y el bijou intentará devorarte. Tranquila!- dice al ver al cara de asustada y cabreada de Shiro- yo lo detendré y lo obligaré a entrar en tu cuerpo sin daño alguno. No sentirás nada más que una molestia.

-vamos allá itoko!!-la morena agitaba una gran pancarta sacada de dios sabe donde, en ella se podía leer 'SHIRO NO TE MUERAS! SALDRÁS DE ESTA COMO SIEMPRE! ITACHI MUERE A MANOS DE SASUKE PERO TE SIGO QUERIENDO MUCHO!!!!'

- ¬¬

-bien, preparada! Ya!

Una nube gris sale del jarrón. Unos reptilianos ojos amarillos aparecen entre la neblina. Shiro tiembla y traga saliva.

De pronto la nube se lanza sobre ella, Shiro grita, Gaara actúa y la nube se disipa. La peligris se encuentra en el suelo temblando y sudorosa.

La cúpula se abre y unos guardias entran a recogerla. Rianne se acerca corriendo con la pancarta en la mano.

-que tal?

-las agujas no son nada comparado con eso- le dice sonriendo malignamente. Rianne palidece.

-te toca- dice una voz detrás de ella

-aaaahhhh!!no te acerques tentación pelirroja!!!- le grita, pero Gaara la coge y la coloca dentro de la cúpula

-llevad a la chica a descansar.

-no, quiero ver la cara de Rianne- dice la peligris

-eres cruel itoko!!! Mala y cruel!!- se queja la morena antes de que la cúpula se cerrara.

-bien, vamos allá- dice Gaara de nuevo haciendo los sellos. Rianne desde dentro rezaba las pocas oraciones que recordaba.

-Sasuke mío ojala estuvieras aquí, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a mi tu cuerpo. Hágase la voluntad de estar pervirtiéndote, dame hoy uno de tus besos. Perdona las veces que he intentado ponerte celoso, no me dejes caer en la tentación pelirroja que se encuentra aquí y líbrame de este sufrimiento. Amén.

- ¬¬UU- por parte de la mayoría. Rianne le había cambiado la letra al Padre Nuestro.

-allá vamos!- grita Gaara, pero el grito de Rianne es mayor. El jarrón se abre y una nube blanca sale. Dos ojos grises aparecen seguidos de la cabeza blanca de un perrito.

-- que mono!!! Menos mal que he elegido este, si hubiera cogido a las serpientes tendría que haberme matado a mi misma n.n

Pero no era lo que parece. El perro intenta devorarla.

-itoko!!!! Que el perro quiere morderme y contagiarme la rabia!

-duro Ria!! Dale duro!!- la vitoreaba la peligris moviendo otra pancarta en el aire: ¡SASUKE MUERE A MANOS DE MI FUTURO MARIDO! TE SIGO QUERIENDO! HAREMOS LA BODA JUNTO AL FUNERAL!! CUIDADO CON EL PERRO ITOKO!!!!

- T.T eres cruel Shiro

-bien, ahora- murmura el pelirrojo. La nube se disipa un poco y atrapa a Rianne entre sus garras. La morena grita, la nube desaparece y ella cae al suelo.

-todo listo- dice el Kazegake cayendo derrotado al suelo, estaba completamente sudado y pálido.

-genial!!! Ahora es cuando nos explicas que es lo que nos has hecho!!!- le grita la peligris.

-sencillo. Yamata no Orochi es el bijou de ocho colas. También se le puede llamar Hachibi y está representado por serpientes.

-no me digas…- murmura Shiro

- ¬¬ tiene el poder del mundo de los demonios, cada cabeza representa: Almas, Fantasmas, Maligno, Demoníaco, Asesinar, El Inframundo y Muerte. Es el dios del Inframundo. Además gracias a una espada legendaria tiene un poder casi ilimitado. Ese es el tuyo- señala a Shiro.

-molaaa!! El poder demoníaco xD te saldrán cuernos itoko… o a lo mejor los cuernos son por culpa de Itachito… mas le vale que no.

- ¬¬

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-me pitan los oídos, a ti no?

-desde hace rato…- dice Sasuke

Siguieron avanzando por el bosque, cada vez estaban más y más cerca de la villa del sonido. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido esas primas locas? Ambos tenían un mal presentimiento.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-tanto han avanzado esos dos?- pregunta Nashi mientras avanzaban rápidamente de árbol en árbol.

-creo que aún nos quedará una hora de correr así si queremos alcanzarlos- dice Keiji

-voy a matar al moreno pederasta ese cuando lo vea!!! Como se le ocurre perder de vista a Shiro-chan y encima permitir que las conviertan en jinchuriki???????????

-lo mismo digo, aunque me preocupan dos cosas mas: Gaara y que bijou les han metido, mientras a nee-chan no le toque la serpiente todo irá bien n.n

-también me preocupa eso, itoko-kun. Shiro-chan y Ria-chan no itoko con poderes como Naruto o Gaara? Será peligroso.

-cierto, démonos prisa!

Y así ambos continuaron avanzando.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-y el perro ese?- pregunta Shiro

-Houkou, también llamado Gobi. Es el de cinco colas. Está representando por un perro blanco de ojos grises y cinco colas, cada una de ellas es un elemento: Viento, Agua, Tierra, Rayo y Fuego. Puede causar daños catastróficos cuando se usan.

-lo que le faltaba a la hiperactiva esta… elementos de la naturaleza en su mano

- n.n genial!! Podré hacer que llueva!!!

-es el dios de la ilusión

- - me gusta!!!

-Gobi sabe muy bien como usa sus elementos y combinarlos. Es bastante astuto y talentoso. Doy por terminada la clase sobre Bijuus

-jooooo ojala todos mis profesores fueran tan guapos y estuvieran tan buenos- se queja la morena

-tendremos que entrenar un poco antes de irnos- dice Shiro sabiamente.

-hai, vamos a las afueras de la aldea, allí os ayudaré.

Y así las primas, ahora convertidas en jinchurikis (menudo peligro), salieron detrás de la tentación pelirroja de nombre Gaara.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO_

_Y aquí lo dejo!_

_Creo no haber tardado tanto en actualizar como la última vez._

_Comentemos un poco el capi._

_Las primas están en la Arena con la tentación pelirroja, él ha decidido que si no tienen los poderes de un bijou no podrían hacer nada contra la serpiente pervertida. Shiro tiene los poderes de Yamata no Orochi, el bijou con forma de serpiente y Rianne a Houkou, el perro que controla los elementos y la ilusión._

_Los Uchiha siguen su camino hacia el Sonido creyendo que las primas están delante de ellos, por detrás vienen unos furiosos Nashi y Keiji dispuestos a todo._

_Un nuevo poder nace dentro de las poderosas primas, están listas para luchar con Orochimaru (sobre todo Rianne), ¿conseguirán derrotarle? ¿Qué pasará entre ellas y los Uchiha? ¿Qué pasará con los hermanos de las primas? Leed los siguientes capítulos y lo averiguaréis!_

_Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis reviews, SON MI COMBUSTIBLE!!_

_Un beso enorme a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia de las primas :D_

_Dadle a Go: si queréis que algún personaje de la serie os haga un streaptease xDDD_

_**Rianne y Shiro**_


	23. Como ser unas buenas jinchurikis!

**Cap 23 – Como ser unas buenas jinchurikis. ¡Las primas puestas a prueba!**

-bien, comienza la clase práctica sobre bijuus- dice Gaara deteniéndose en un lugar muy amplio y, como no, rodeado de arena.

Las primas se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de la tentación pelirroja cayendo agotadas y jadeantes sobre la arena.

-chotto Gaara!!! Estamos cansadas!!!

- ¬¬ no hemos caminado tanto- dice mirando al horizonte, a unos cuantos kilómetros se podían ver las montañas que rodeaban la villa.

-no es por caminar!! Ò.Ó- grita la morena haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder levantarse y atizarle al pelirrojo

-nos acabas de meter dos bichos en la barriga… ¡¡tu te crees que estamos para correr la maratón!!

- los ninjas cada día son mas débiles- dice Gaara volviendo a mirar el horizonte, una ligera brisa mece sus cabellos y el bajo de su capa.

-nehh… es una escena demasiado dramática- dice la peligris mientras su prima intentaba ponerse en pie. Después de varios intentos lo consiguió

-¡¡ya está!!- grita agitando sus brazos en el aire

-genial Ria-chan, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte en pie y no quedarte de rodillas n.nU

-chotto, todo a su tiempo!! Ya he conseguido ponerme de rodillas…

Gaara las mira completamente derrotado.

-'este entrenamiento será mucho más complicado de lo que me temía'

Shiro coloca una mano en su rodilla y se impulsa hacia arriba consiguiendo mantenerse en pie.

- O.O tramposa!!!

-escuchad!!- dice la autoritaria voz del kazekage-ahora mismo tenéis que aprender a controlar al bijou que tenéis en vuestro interior. Cerrad los ojos

Ambas cerraron los ojos.

-concentraros…

Rianne poco a poco fue cayendo hacia atrás hasta acabar tendida en la arena. Por su parte Shiro se había vuelto a sentar con las piernas cruzadas.

-mirad en vuestro interior…

-puaj, seguro que hay intestinos y cosas negras…- murmura Rianne desde el suelo imaginándose el interior de su estomago- y la cena de anoche…y el sake…

-concéntrate!!-le grita el pelirrojo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

La morena se concentró en no pensar en sus intestinos y vislumbrar en su cabeza la figura del perro de antes.

-_Rianne_…-oyó una voz en su interior. La chica abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una oscura sala totalmente oscura a excepción de las velas que la adornaban. Justo delante de ella una enorme puerta con rejas y unos sellos en la cerradura. Unos ojos grises la miraban desde la oscuridad.

-_sácame_-le ordenó la voz

La chica se negó

-_quieres poder para vencer a tus enemigos, no es cierto?_- esperó a la afirmación de la chica

-necesito ese poder… pero solo una parte, para poder satisfacer a la tentación pelirroja de arriba- dice señalando al techo- solo un poco para entrenar…

_-tienes idea de con quien estás hablando, niñata? Te mataré me oyes! No pienso darte ningún poder._

La chica volvió a asentir. Ese perro tenía muy mal genio… (n/ria: no creéis que coincide con Rianne en su mal carácter? xD n.n)

-si, eres Houkou, el bijou que controla los elementos y además eres un maestro de la ilusión. No caeré en tus trucos baratos- la chica se pone mortalmente seria y lo fulmina con la mirada- préstame tu poder, perro!!!

Desde el interior de su jaula, Houkou mira con sorpresa a la chica, jamás se habían atrevido a hablarle de esa manera. Estalló en carcajadas.

_-está bien, por el momento seremos 'camaradas'. Pero recuerda… nunca te fíes de nadie, ni de ti misma._

En el momento en que la chica abrió sus ojos se encontró con dos ojos verdes y una cabeza pelirroja.

-parece que te fue bien- dice el kazekage sonriendo, por primera vez para la chica.

-por qué dices eso?

-mírate, estás cambiada… se te nota más… poderosa podría decirse-dice el chico pensativo

-déjate de rodeos, ha cambiado físicamente- dice la voz de su prima a su izquierda. La chica se voltea con rapidez.

-Shiro!!! Tienes los ojos amarillos!!!-exclama señalando a la peligris con su dedo- y tienes un ligera chakra amarillo y negro rodeándote… das miedo TT

La chica suspira

-baka!!! Recuerda como se le ponen los ojos a Naruto cuando obtiene el poder del zorro!!!- le grita- y tu tienes los ojos grises!! Parecen hasta blancos… u.u, y a tu alrededor tienes un chakra blanco y negro.

La chica abre sus ojos, ahora grises blanquecinos.

-nani!!! Lentillas… cosa de las lentillas… me han cambiado los ojos TT- dice la chica en susurros meciéndose a si misma.

-bien, ahora que por fin os habéis hecho amigas de vuestros bijous..

-neh, neh Shiro… cuéntame que tal tu experiencia!!- grita la morena ignorando al pelirrojo.

-la soledad es tan mala…- murmura el pelirrojo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-terrorífico…

_**---------------**__****__** Flash Back**__****__**---------------**_

-dios… hubiera jurado que el interior de mi estómago iba a ser mas asqueroso u.u- dice la peligris observando a su alrededor.

Un sonido de deslizamiento la alerta poniéndose en pose de combate.

-_quien anda ahí?-_ pregunta una voz de ultratumba

-_que quieres?_- dice otra voz algo más suave

-_cállate! El jefe soy yo!!!_- grita la voz del principio- _yo soy el único que debería de hablar aquí!!_

-_no te las des de súper héroe!!_- grita una tercera voz

-eehhh que demonios pasa aquí!!?? Quienes sois!!??- grita la chica harta de la ignorancia. Retrocedió cuando dieciséis ojos amarillos la miraron desde detrás de unas rejas.

-_esta debe de ser nuestra urna_- dice una cuarta voz

-_oye niña! Sácanos de aquí!!_- dice una voz muy aguda

-_Sexto cállate!!!_

_-es una chica muy guapa…¿vienes conmigo preciosa?-dijo la voz del que parecía el Octavo_

_-Octavo deja de ser tan pervertido con todo ser viviente!!!_

-_no tienes derecho a mandarme, Quinto!_

-me estáis mareando- dice la chica llevándose las manos a la cabeza- vosotros sois Yamata no Orochi?- pregunta. Las ocho cabezas asienten.

-_si, yo soy Primero_- dice la cabeza con la voz de ultratumba

-_y yo Segundo…_

-hai, hai… vais en orden. Esto… para adelantar cosas, ¿podríais prestarme algo de poder?

-_claro… pero prométenos visitarnos de vez en cuando!!_-grita séptima cabeza

-_ven cuando quieras preciosa!! Te invitaremos ha lo que nos pidas_-la Octava cabeza la mira de forma perversa.

La chica asiente con una gotita en la cabeza. Después de eso cierra los ojos para volverlos a abrir.

Gaara la mira algo sorprendido.

-eres rápida- dice para después mirar a Rianne que seguía tumbada en la arena murmurando incoherencias.

_**---------------**__****__**Fin Flash Back**__****__**---------------**_

-terrorífico Ria-chan T.T

-vaya… así que las serpientes son amigables… tienes suerte. Me ha tocado un bijou cabezón y con mal carácter.

-como tu entonces n.n, pero mis cabezas tienen personalidades distintas… algunas temperamentales, otras pervertidas… en fin, un cóctel de cabezas n.n!

- T.T

-chicas! Entrenamiento!!!

-josh!!- grita la morena poniéndose en pie. Shiro la imita- estamos listas!!!

El sol ya estaba prácticamente en lo más alto cuando las primas iniciaron su entrenamiento.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras, en dirección a la Aldea del Sonido.

-creo que ya les estamos dando alcance!!- grita Nashi a su primo, ambos podían notar dos fuentes de poderosa energía unos metros por delante.

-hay que aumentar la velocidad…

-o gritarles para que se detengan n.n

-neeh esa es mejor idea… ¡¡BAKASUKE!! ¡¡PEDERASTA!! ¡¡¡PARAD DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!!!

Y si, milagrosamente los Uchiha escucharon los berridos de los nii de las primas.

-que hacéis vosotros aquí?- pregunta Itachi a quien el apodo 'pederasta' no le hacia gracia.

-nada, recogíamos setas… ¡¡que creéis que estamos haciendo aquí!!?? Deciros que Shiro y Rianne están en la Arena…

-pero si…- dice Sasuke señalando delante de ellos

-hie, se perdieron y acabaron en la Arena con Gaara, pobre pelirrojo…

-bueno, mejor… así podemos encargarnos nosotros del sonido y ellas no se pondrán en peligro.

-si, vosotros decidles que habéis ido solos al Sonido y verás como se lo toman…- dice Nashi imaginándose la reacción de su hermana.

-claro que si Bakasuke, tu dile a Rianne nee-chan que has ido a ver al Orochi ese y verás donde te envía n.n

-neeeh no deberíamos de ir ahora donde Shiro-chan e Itoko-san?- pregunta Nashi

-creo que no, no deben de tardar en venir hacia el Sonido, esperemos que en la dirección correcta ¬¬

-entonces nos adelantamos!- grita Itachi comenzando a correr de nuevo seguido de su hermano pequeño

-mierda, se vuelven a escapar…- Keiji lanza maldiciones contra los Uchiha

-Keiji-kun, vamos… si ocurre algo siempre podemos escapar n.n

-totalmente cierto- dice antes de perseguir a los Uchiha.

Y así, los hermanos Uchiha y los primos se encaminaron juntos hacia el Sonido no sabiendo la que allí les esperaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-agotada!!! Mueroooo!!- exclama la morena cayendo de espaldas sobre la arena, a su lado, Shiro se ponía de rodillas

-eres duro Gaara- dice respirando agitadamente

-vamos!!! todo esto es por vuestro bien!! tenéis que conseguir poder!! Matar, desgarrar, sangre- dice Gaara

- O.O que le pasa al majadero este!!?- grita Shiro

-se ha vuelto esquizofrénico!!- exclama Ria mirándolo atentamente.

-sangre… os voy a matar!!!- grita el pelirrojo

-matar los demonios!!- grita la morena propinándole un golpe en la cabeza- a matar a tu abuela, a nosotras nos dejas tranquilas!!!

Gaara sacude la cabeza

-gomen… a veces mi personalidad cambia y vuelve a lo que era anteriormente

- ¬¬ eso es lo que dicen todos los esquizofrénicos- dice Shiro, Rianne asiente efusivamente.

-volvamos… venga Shiro, tienes que atacarme con alguno de tus poderes, aprende a utilizarlos!!!- le grita

Shiro asiente mientras cierra los ojos y se concentra.

A su lado, Rianne hacia castillos de arena.

- ¬¬ que demonios haces??- dice Gaara con una venita palpitante en la sien

-construyo un palacio árabe n.n

-como se te ocurre ponerte a hacer castillos a estas alturas!!- exclama el Kazekage- pero si aquí no hay agua para que puedas construirlos!!!

-anda que no, y esto que es- dice señalando un cubo de metal sacado de dios sabe donde repleto de agua

- O.O cuando…?

-mientras gritabais he llenado el cubito con agua gracias a las colas de Houkou, mira!!- dice mientras llena un molde con forma de mapache- un shukaku n.n

Gaara se lleva una mano a la cabeza

-me volverán loco…- gimotea

-mira Gaara!!!-exclama Shiro- han venido a hacerte la visita!!!- señalando a unos cuantos fantasmas que habían aparecido por arte de magia.

- uaaaah!!!!- grita Gaara cuando uno de los fantasmas, el de una vieja, se le acerca demasiado

-hola guapo, estás libre?- le pregunta guiñándole el ojo

-Riaaaa!! Ahora puedo invocar a los fantasmas con el poder de Yamata -

-sugoooooi yo hago que llueva!!! Miraaa!!- grita antes de señalar con un dedo a Gaara, justo sobre su cabeza una nube negra se formó y comenzó a llover sobre el- jajajaja impresionante!!!

-ahora podremos derrotar a Orochi!! Nos infiltraremos en su cueva, haremos que los fantasmas le asusten y tu lo freiras con un rayo!!!

- sugooooi me encanta!!!- grita Rianne pegando saltitos mientras los fantasmas aplaudían la inteligencia de las primas.

-un milagro… un milagro y que desaparezcan de aquí TT- gimotea el Kazekage

Sus suplicas son escuchadas cuando una cabellera gris aparece en escena respirando agitadamente.

-Nashi?? Que demonios haces aquí???

-ha…han atacado… nos… nos han… atacado- dice cogiendo aire

-donde? Quien? Cuando?

-sonido… ninjas… hace poco, he venido corriendo. Bakasuke y el Pederasta están luchando junto con Keiji-kun, yo he venido a advertiros- mira a su alrededor- ohaio Gaara-kun n.n!!!

-'y este de que me conoce??' ohaio desconocido-kun

-neeeh Shiro, porque hay fantasmas? Has hecho algún ritual extraño? ¬¬

-hiee es uno de mis nuevos poderes como jinchuriki!! Rianne itoko-san puede hacer que llueva, mira que bien se lo pasa- dice señalando a la morena que estaba lanzándoles rayos a los fantasmas.

-Rianne no itoko!!- grita Nashi, la aludida se da cuenta de la aparición de su primo

-Nashi-kun? Que haces aquí?

-nada interesante, paseaba… además de venir a informaros de que los dos Uchiha-pervertidos y Keiji-kun están luchando contra el Sonido, y no les va muy bien que digamos

- O.O!! nani!!! No se lo perdonare… jamás…- un aura negra rodea a la chica

-seguro que ahora matará a Orochi dos veces seguidas n.nU

-nii-saaaan!!! Sasuke!!! Como se os ocurre pelearos antes que yo con el Sonido!!?? No os lo perdonaré jamás!!!

- ¬¬ retiro lo dicho- dice Shiro- Rianne nos vamos al Sonido!!

-haaai, gracias por las enseñanzas tentación pelirroja sensei n.n

Y así, las dos chicas y el hermano de una de ellas se alejaron del kazekage.

Gaara se quedó solo junto a unos cuantos fantasmas, entre ellos varias viejas pervertidas y una nube que solamente lo perseguía a él y dejaba caer el agua sobre él.

-quitadme esto!!- grito a la nada.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar…

-la soledad…- comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras, en el Sonido.

-demasiados…- dice Sasuke mientras se apoya en una de las paredes. A su lado, Itachi lanzaba shurikens a los ninjas que se acercaban demasiado. Keiji, al otro extremo, imitaba al Uchiha mayor.

-espero que Nashi llegue pronto con ayuda, mierda de ninjas- dice llevándose una mano al brazo- creo que me he dislocado el hombro- se queja Keiji

-maldición- dice Itachi agachándose y esquivando los shurikens que venían hacia él.

-salid cobardes!!- grita uno de los muchos ninjas que habían

-tramposos!! Sois mil contra tres!! ¬¬

-nenazas!!

-nos ha llamado nenazas?- pregunta Itachi

-imaginaciones tuyas n.n

-nenaza tu madre!!- le contesta saliendo a escena con el sharingan activado y atrapando a unos cuantos en un genjutsu- cubridme

-hai!- exclama Sasuke saliendo de detrás de la pared y atacando a unos cuantos ninjas que comenzaban a rodear a su hermano.

-son infinitos- dice Keiji asomando la cabeza, pero un fuerte golpe en su nuca lo deja inconsciente.

-hermano de Rianne!!- grita Sasuke antes de que una mano se apoderara de su brazo izquierdo y lo colocara a su espalda con fuera- mierda, se va a romper…- jadea

Un sonido sordo le hizo saber que su brazo se había roto, Sasuke cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras la sombra se acercaba a Itachi, que seguía inmerso en su Genjutsu, y lo dejaba fuera de combate

-menos mal que estaban prácticamente fuera de combate- dice la sombra- si no jamás hubiera podido con ellos… ahora ha esperar- dice saliendo de escena tan sigilosamente como había entrado dejando a los ninjas estupefactos

-y ese quien era?- pregunta uno de ellos

-seguramente será de otra historia y se ha colado en esta- dice un segundo

-nos ha ahorrado trabajo! No os quejéis!

Y así, los ninjas se colocaron en sus puestos preparándose para la inminente llegada de las primas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-ya estamos llegando…- dice Nashi recordando perfectamente el camino

-ves Rianne… este ES el camino correcto

- ¬¬

Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvieron en una de las ramas, se encontraban frente a una muralla de madera que rodeaba una aldea no muy grande.

-la Aldea del Sonido

-seguro que la llaman así por todos los músicos célebres que han salido del lugar- dice Rianne

-o por el sonido que solamente se escucha en esta zona, el sonido del aire, del agua…

-te has currado la frase itoko, necesitas mimos de Itachi-cuñado-kun

-esperemos que no les haya pasado nada… se supone que están combatiendo contra los ninjas mientras nosotros estamos charlando sobre la música

-O.O se me había olvidado!! Nii-saaan!! Sasukito!!! Esperadme!!- grita antes de saltar a tierra firme y atravesar la puerta sin dificultad.

-no hay guardias, extraño- murmura la peligris

-vamos!!!!-exclama la morena agitando el brazo.

No había ni un alma en la aldea. Las calles estaban vacías y no se oía ni un ruido.

-pues menuda aldea del Sonido… ¬¬ no se oye nada- dice Rianne cruzándose de brazos

-si pasa algo quiero que huyas Nashi- dice Shiro con su instinto sobre protector de hermana mayor.

-hai nee-chan ¬¬

Las primas se acercaron al edificio central, algo ruinoso a decir verdad y comprobaron con horror que había sangre mezclada con arena en el suelo.

-una batalla- dice Shiro, la morena se agacha y coge la arena

-no hace mucho…

-vamos arriba, al tejado- dice Shiro alzando la cabeza para mirar a lo más alto del edificio, el aire removió sus cabellos.

-nosotras iremos delante- dice Rianne comenzando a andar y apretando con fuerza una de sus katanas. Shiro se colocó a su lado y ambas comenzaron a subir escaleras.

Alguien mas inteligente hubiera acumulado chakra en los pies y hubiera corrido pared arriba n.nU

Nuestras protagonistas subieron y subieron… y volvieron a subir escaleras hasta que llegaron a la última planta.

-nii-san!!- exclama la chica corriendo hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano- mierda, hemos llegado tarde- dice golpeando el suelo

-Itachi-sama!!- grita Shiro viendo otra figura en el suelo al otro extremo de la sala.

Keiji abre los ojos alertado por los gritos de las chicas.

-habéis venido, sois unas tardonas… y tu tienes un sentido pésimo- le reprocha a su hermana

-no es culpa mía de que las coordenadas la tomen conmigo

-que ha pasado?- pregunta Shiro observando detenidamente a Itachi, estaba inconsciente y con heridas bastante feas.

-emboscada, eran demasiados y nosotros tres no podíamos con ellos

-tres? Ahora que lo dices… y Sasukito?- mira a su alrededor buscándolo entre las sombras

-yo me desmaye el primero… a lo mejor se lo han llevado como rehén

-serpiente asquerosa!!!!- grita la chica poniéndose en pie- Shiro, me estoy empezando a cabrear, vamos a la azotea- dice señalando unas escaleras, la chica asiente antes de retirar unos mechones del rostro del Uchiha y sonreírle.

-pronto acabará

Se puso en pie y siguió ha Rianne por las escaleras, arriba del todo les esperaba el final.

La última gran batalla de las primas, en la que demostrarán que ya no nos unas simples chicas, que tienen carácter, poder y, sobre todo, que son fans de Naruto. La batalla contra Orochimaru, con Sasuke como rehén, está a punto de comenzar.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO_

_Y aquí lo dejo!_

_Soy mala lo se, pero es que quiero hacer un único capitulo en el que relate la batalla final contra Orochimaru y no partirlo a la mitad. Aunque se me ha quedado un poco corto n.nU prometo que el próximo será mas largo!!!_

_Ahora, comentemos un poco el capi._

_Las primas están en la Arena con la tentación pelirroja, han comenzado el súper entrenamiento del Kazekage, hemos conocido un poco la personalidad de cada Bijou. Yamata no Orochi tiene ocho cabezas, cada una de ellas con una personalidad distinta… pervertidas, cómicas, terroríficas… en fin, para no aburrirse xD ¿Lo soportará Shiro?_

_Houkou es bastante mas testarudo, intenta controlar a la morena pero ella es una mujer de armas tomar y no se deja vencer tan fácilmente, ¿se llevarán bien los dos temperamentos o chocarán provocando un desastre mundial? ¡¡Haced vuestras apuestas!! n.n_

_El pobre Gaara ha tenido que soportar las travesuras de Rianne, a los fantasmas pervertidos de Shiro y su soledad (n/ria: me reía muchísimo cuando decía: la soledad…, me imaginaba la escena y me reía yo sola, pero que conste que Gaara me encanta!!!! -)_

_Mientras, en el Sonido, los Uchiha y Keiji luchaban contra los ninjas, son demasiados para ellos y acaban mal heridos, aparece una sombra para igualar la batalla xD ¿quién será la sombra? ¡Se admiten opiniones!_

_Nashi es demasiado inteligente y sale en busca de la ayuda de su hermana y su prima._

_Por último las primas llegan al Sonido, no se oye ni un alma y obligan a Nashi a quedarse al margen. Encuentran a Keiji y a Itachi moribundos y a Sasuke desaparecido._

_¿Qué pasará en la azotea? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Quién es la sombra? ¿Por qué se llama el país del sonido si no se oye nada xD?_

_Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo!!_

_Arigato por los reviews e intentaremos actualizar pronto!!_

_Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis reviews, SON MI COMBUSTIBLE!!_

_Un beso enorme a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia de las primas :D_

_**Rianne y Shiro**_


	24. La batalla final serpiente a la barb

**Cap 24 – La batalla final. ¡Serpiente a la barbacoa!**

- es que ese Orochi-gay no podía hacer MAS escaleras!? - pregunto furiosa Shiro mientras subía corriendo tras su prima un gran numero de escaleras - otra cosa por la que torturarle!! Anda tomando apuntes Ria!!

La morena, aunque estaba inmersa en insultar y maldecir a la serpiente, tomó nota en una libreta sacada de no se sabe donde.

-hai prima!! Apuntado, cosa 18 por la que torturarle, esa serpiente me las pagará!!!- exclama antes de continuar contando- ciento cuarenta y seis… _asquerosa serpiente…,_ ciento cuarenta y siete… _maldito maricón, me las pagarás…_ ciento cuarenta y ocho … _ves cavando tu tumba!!!_ ……..

- te falta anotar… las 2 'seremos tu peor pesadilla' - dijo Shiro. La morena noto como la piel de shiro se volvía cada vez más escamosa hasta el punto de que su ojo derecho estaba rodeado por escamas blanco-verdosas.

- en serpiente tenías que convertirte ¬¬- murmuró mientras un escalofrío la recorría y las ganas de hacer una barbacoa con la serpiente aumentaban.

- bueno cuando te salga cola me reiré n.n

- ¬¬, no solo una cola… serán cinco T.T

- bueno espero no tener 8 cabezas - dijo Shiro entre dientes

-naaah, con una cabeza hay más que suficiente xD- la morena se rió mientras su prima la fulminaba. Una ligera punzada en el costado le hizo recordar que estaban haciendo- ¡¡¡malditas escaleras!!! ¡¡son infinitas!! T.T

- y eso que creí que las serpientes vivían bajo tierra - dijo Shiro mientras seguía corriendo.

-decidido, esa serpiente piensa jodernos la vida todo lo que pueda y más!- Rianne estaba a punto de lanzarse a romper cosas cuando un poco de luz allá arriba la distrajo- ¡¡luz!!

- OK!!!! - dijo Shiro dando un gran salto y saliendo a la luz.

La luz las cegó por momentos antes de que pudieran vislumbrar unas cuantas figuras en lo alto de la azotea. Una de ellas, de rostro demasiado familiar para las primas, estaba en el centro con alguien desmayado a su lado…

-¡¡Sasukito!!- exclama la morena.

- maldito orochi-gay!!! Como hayas violado a mi cuñado te voy a cortar tu querido compañero - grito Shiro mirándole con odio.

Orochimaru solo atinó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-yo os conozco… os usé en la batalla en Konoha- las miró detenidamente- si, fuisteis de mucha utilidad.

- pues te odio por eso y por usar mi brazo malo - dijo mirando su brazo lleno de escamas y un vendaje en el sector donde fue cortado - y te odio por ser tan terriblemente cabrón.

- jujujuju lastima- dijo Orochimaru - eras tan adorable cuando eras mi muñeca escudo. Pero gracias, eso es un cumplido para mi- Orochimaru hizo una reverencia burlona antes de parpadear algo confundido cuando una ráfaga de aire le dio de lleno en el estomago.

La morena lo miraba con furia infinita en sus ojos, ahora grises. Un chakra de color blanquecino tomaba forma en su espalda, como una cola, que crecía por momentos. Dolía… vaya que si dolía. Ese maldito chakra era muy molesto… parecía como si quisiera poseerla, dejarla inconsciente para tomar el control.

-no te dejaré…- masculló Rianne apretando los dientes. El chakra tomó forma a su alrededor, envolviéndola por momentos.

Justo detrás de ellas, venían unos cuantos escuadrones de ayuda.

- orochimaru-sama nos encargaremos de ellas!!!

- menuda lata - dijo Shiro sacando sus espadas - Ria encárgate de este maricón como yo me encargue de su amante peligris - dijo Shiro con ojos divertidos ante la furia de Orochimaru - yo me hago cargo de estos otros cabrones.

La morena sonrió sádicamente y con diversión.

-vamos a ver como sales de esta, serpiente… no sabes cuando ansiaba que llegara este momento- Rianne sacó sus dos katanas y apuntó a Orochimaru- venga, te dejo ventaja… empieza.

Orochimaru rió

- ventaja? - dijo pensativo - eres muy ingenua… lo lamentaras!!! - dijo invocando a su serpiente gigante.

Rianne puso cara de asco.

-deaj, serpientes…-se gira hacia su prima que luchaba contra los escuadrones de Orochi- ¡¡neh itoko!! ¿Cómo te gusta la serpiente? ¿A la marinera? ¿A la jardinera? ¿O a la barbacoa?

- no como carne!! lo recuerdas?? Además… YO SOY UNA SERPIENTE!!! - grito Shiro cargándose a algunos - aunque esta en particular me gustaría fría…

-okey! Entonces a la marinera!!!- grita antes de que la cola de chakra, de color azulado, se formara por completo. Los rasgos de la cara cada vez se le acentuaban más, poco a poco los colmillos aumentaban, su figura se encorvaba y las uñas de las manos se afilaban.

-no podrás con una simple técnica de agua!!- gritó la serpiente. Rianne alzó una ceja

-quien ha hablado de una simple técnica?- pregunta mientras le señala a su espalda donde una ola estaba prácticamente engullendo a Orochimaru.

- buena!!!- grito Shiro - creo que es hora de hacer lo miooo… _primera cabeza trae a los muertos a este mundo_ - el ambiente se hizo lúgubre y oscuro y varios espíritus comenzaron a llenar la escena, todos habían sido victimas de Orochimaru y sus secuaces - hora de la venganza chicos.

Los fantasmas comenzaron a perseguir a los secuaces que corrían como locos.

Al otro lado, Orochimaru había conseguido librarse de la ola gigante.

-tssk, serpiente asquerosa…- escupió la morena.

-no ha estado mal, pequeña. Si llego a saber que sois tan buenas os habría dejado más tiempo bajo mi control.

-bla bla bla, ¿crees por un momento que nosotras nos hubiéramos dejado controlar por ti? ¡¡¡no nos conoces en absoluto!!- le gritó mientras le señalaba con el dedo- acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, serpiente!!!!

Rianne movió la cola azulada haciendo que comenzara a llover encima de la serpiente.

-¿esto es todo lo que sabes hacer, pequeña?

Una segunda cola, esta vez de color verdoso, nació.

-elemento tierra… lianas salvajes- murmuró. A los pies del Sannin comenzaron a brotar fuertes lianas que lo sujetaron con firmeza. Cuanto más se resistía más fuerte le sujetaban.

-maldición… ya lo recuerdo. Tú eres Houkou, el lobo de los cinco elementos: rayo, agua, fuego, tierra y aire.

La chica sonrió de lado y, colocándose a cuatro patas, saltó hasta colocarse a escasos centímetros del rostro blanquecino de la serpiente.

-exacto, has hecho cabrear a los elementos de la naturaleza amigo… eso no puede llevar a nada bueno- sonrió con algo de locura, sus ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que una tercera cola, de color amarillo, nacía.

Orochimaru lo entendió todo demasiado tarde.

-clase de química elemental. ¿Qué le pasa a alguien totalmente empapado si le cae un rayo justo en la cabeza?...- amplió la sonrisa- elemento eléctrico. Rayo- susurró a la vez que el cielo se oscurecía y unas nubes negras se colocaban justo encima de las primas y los secuaces de Orochimaru.

Rianne cogió a Sasuke y lo alejó de la figura del Sannin al mismo tiempo que un potente rayo impactaba de lleno en Orochimaru. La serpiente gritó.

-pues eso, serpiente chamuscada- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¡fantástico Ria!!!- gritó Shiro al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo a uno de los secuaces de la serpiente. Su rostro, el lado izquierdo, estaba completamente cubierto por escamas, al igual que su brazo y su pierna.

Shiro oía las voces de las serpientes dentro de su cabeza. Cada una le daba su opinión acerca de cómo debería encargarse de los secuaces.

_-yo creo que deberías de enviarle a un ejército de fantasmas para que lo persigan hasta en los días más soleados- _dijo la cabeza de Tercero

_-eso es de maricones, Tercero!!! Deberías de maldecirlo eternamente!!!_- aportó Cuarto.

_-¡¡de eso nada!! Las almas en pena son el mejor de los males!!!-_gritó Primero, no sin antes susurrarle un par de palabras pervertidas a la peligris.

- ¬¬, ey chicos… ¿no os gusta más un cóctel variado?

_-¡¡¡¡si!!! Asesinarlos de una vez por todas!!!!_-gritó Quinto

-_¡¡envíalos al Inframundo!!_-ese era Sexto

_-la muerte es fantástica-_se oyó la voz de Séptimo, lejana y burlona

- todas se oyen bien… que tal si… - Shiro comenzó a ser engullida por su chakra y de él se comenzaron a formar siete Shiro's masculinos más, como en un cuerpo humano no caben ocho cabezas… ¿Qué les parecen ocho humanos? Bueno no humanos, mas bien sombras negras con ojos dorados y forma antropomórfica – primero se queda conmigo – sentencia. Los soldados le miraban aterrados… esa Yamata no orochi era de temer y como no… les estaba enviando a las suegras y abuelas muertas para regañarlos mientras discutía con sus cabezas xD.

- **NOOOO **– grita 8 abrazándose libidinosamente contra su urna – **yo quería estar con Shiro!! Primero es un tramposo!!**

El que parecía ser quinto le agarro de la oreja y lo alejo de su urna.

- **ya deja de ser tan pervertido!! No puedo creer que tengo un hermano tan degenerado!** – gruño molesto.

**-** si ganamos les doy un premio! – salto Shiro y en su cabeza primero le decía _– no debiste hacer eso porque en la mente de un pervertido… un premio es… ejem… lo que Ria quiere hacerle a Sasukito U_ (ndashiro: xDDD) - A buena hora me lo dices primero – gruño Shiro cortando cabezas.

Mientras tanto Rianne, estaba en su salsa torturando a la serpiente.

Para su mala suerte el asqueroso del Orochi había 'mudado' de piel después del ataque relámpago de la chica.

-maldita serpiente con sus mudas de piel- gruñó la morena mientras el color de sus ojos se volvía cada vez más claro.

-no lograrás vencerme con esos ridículos ataques, Rianne. Aunque debo de reconocer que ese último ataque me ha dolido... mi cuerpo ya no es lo que era... necesito un cuerpo nuevo...- sus ojos de reptil se posaron en el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke que se encontraba unos metros más alejado de la batalla.

-ah no! ni lo sueñes serpiente del demonio!! aquí la única que puede poseer ese cuerpo soy yo!!!!!!!!

-así se habla prima!!!- se oyó la voz de Shiro a sus espaldas mientras observaba con devoción como cada una de las cabeza de Yamata no orochi perseguía a uno de los secuaces, uno de ellos era perseguido por su suegra, el otro pisaba cada dos por tres una piel de plátano, otro moría cada tres segundos de un ataque al corazón… en fin, un cóctel variado n.n

-no tenemos que alargar esto mucho más, prima!!! Cuando termine lo que tengo en mente necesitaré a Quinto, Sexto y Séptimo!!!

-entendido!!!!- gritó Shiro mientras pateaba la cabeza de uno que se encontraba en el suelo echando espuma por la boca- toma maldito secuaz de la serpiente asquerosa… aunque yo también lo sea ¬¬… esto… que si, que toma patada!!! Josh!!!

-bien, ahora… Kage Bunshin no jutsu!!- grita Rianne haciendo una réplica de si misma- mete a Sasukito-marido en una jaula de madera y asegúrate de que no le pase nada.

Su clon asintió mientras se alejaba del tejado y al mismo tiempo del Orochigay que miraba como su futuro cuerpo se alejaba.

-ahora estamos tu y yo, pequeño… me has hecho cabrear mucho durante mas de 200 capítulos de la serie… incluido Naruto Shippuden ¬¬ (nria: se que cuando las primas fueron a ese mundo Naruto Shippuden no había salido aún, pero necesitaba decirlo porque ahora mismo estoy cabreada viendo el cap 43 xDD)…- apretó los dientes mientras una cuarta cola, de color rojo, nacía poco a poco.

Sus rasgos se volvieron lobunos mientras se postraba a cuatro patas. Sus ojos se tornaron del color de la luna llena, blancos platinados mientras sus colmillos crecían…

-también me las pagarás por hacer tantas escaleras… y mejor no te cuento como me hiciste sufrir con el manga porque entonces no dejaría ni el polvo de tus escamas!!!!!- rugió mientras sus cuatro colas se movían con furia en el aire.

-Naruto Shippuden? Manga? ¡¡¡estás completamente loca, niña!! Pero me gusta tu locura… hagamos un trato. Tu te vienes conmigo y yo dejo a Sasuke en paz.

-tienes memoria de pez!!??? Eso ya me lo preguntaste unos capítulos atrás estúpido Ò.Ó!!!!!- la chica se lanzó contra la serpiente mientras formaba sellos.

-no te servirá de nuevo ese truco!!- gritó Orochimaru mientras alargaba su cuello y se lanzaba contra la chica abriendo su boca, como si quisiera devorarla.

Rianne hizo un Kage Bunshin con el que se impulsó hacia arriba evitando así la mordedura de la serpiente. Pasó de largo hasta colocarse a su espalda.

-elemento fuego… Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu - una gran bola de fuego salió de su boca impactando sobre el cuerpo de la serpiente que se derritió convirtiéndose en barro-maldito… reemplazo.

-detrás de ti, pequeña…

-mierda!!- gritó la chica al ver como Orochi se acercaba a ella por detrás con la boca abierta.

-prima!!!- gritó Shiro desde abajo mientras una de sus cabezas se lanzaba contra Orochimaru, enviándole unos cuantos fantasmas que le impidieron llegar hasta la chica.

-arigato prima!!! Déjame el resto a mi!!- gritó ella mientras la quinta, y última cola, nacía. Era de color blanco- aire… los cinco elementos… es difícil- jadeó, era muy complicado mantener a raya al espíritu del perro.

-si no puedo acabar contigo… lo haré con tu prima!!!- gritó Orochimaru lanzándose a por la peligris.

-mierda!! Itoko!!- gritó la morena mientras se lanzaba detrás de la serpiente.

La sangre empapó el rostro de Shiro mientras abría los ojos como platos. Justo delante de ella Rianne escupía sangre por la boca mientras la cabeza de Orochimaru mordía su cuello y le atravesaba el estómago con una espada.

-Rianne!!!

La chica sonrió mientras tosía un poco más.

-perfecto… no te preocupes Shiro, esto entraba dentro de mis planes…- sonrió de lado.

-eres idiota!! Como va a entrar esto dentro de tus planes!!??

-míralo por ti misma- dijo mientras abrazaba a la serpiente y no la soltaba- ahora no irás a ninguna parte, Orochimaru.

El chakra comenzó a rodearlos a ambos. Los ojos de la serpiente se le salían de las órbitas.

-maldita sea… no puedo escaparme.

-si muero no lo haré sola… vendrás conmigo al infierno!!!!- gritó mientras el chakra se volvía de color negro-morado. Los cinco elementos se estaban mezclando entre si formando una enorme bola de chakra que los encerraba a ambos en su interior.

Unos metros más allá, unos ojos negros comenzaban a abrirse. Sasuke se incorporó algo desorientado.

-que demonios…- masculló mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza- donde estoy??

-a salvo- dijo el clon de Rianne que se mantenía a su lado.

El chico miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Orochimaru atravesando a la morena con una espada y mordiéndole el cuello, justo a espaldas de la chica su prima la miraba con una furia infinita y le gritaba cosas.

De pronto un chakra negro comenzó a envolver a ambos…

-que demonios???

-Rianne está mezclando los cinco elementos para construir una bomba que acabe con Orochimaru- la chica sonrió mientras miraba a Sasuke- no tardaré en desvanecerme… cuídate, Sasukito. Te quiero- dijo el clon esfumándose.

-maldita sea!!! – gritó alertando a las primas y Orochimaru.

Rianne le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo, justo después el chakra los cubrió por completo.

-esto pinta mal… a cubierto!!!- gritó la peligris mientras se alejaba del chakra. Segundos después explotó.

-prima!!!

-Rianne!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-creéis que llegaremos a tiempo?- pregunto Keiji a sus compañeros. Los demás lo miraron entre preocupados y decididos… estaban luchando contra Orochimaru, eso no traería nada bueno.

De pronto Keiji se detuvo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-mierda, ha pasado algo… rápido!!!- gritó mientras aceleraba el paso.

No sabía hasta que punto había acertado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En el tejado, el humo comenzaba a disiparse mientras Shiro se acercaba corriendo.

-mierda, mierda, mierda… no puedes morir… es imposible, somos inmortales, recuerdas?- murmuraba para si misma mientras observaba dos cuerpos inmóviles en el suelo. Uno de ellos reconocible y completamente destrozado. Era Orochimaru, muerto por fin.

Justo a su lado Rianne permanecía quieta, sin respirar…

-ha muerto itoko, por fin has vencido al Orochigay… podemos regresar a Konoha, tener la doble boda y seguir pervirtiendo a los Uchiha.

Shiro se arrodilló junto a su prima mientras sus cabezas se acercaban por detrás con expresión triste.

Las colas de la chica habían desaparecido así como su poder de recuperación… había dejado de ser una jinchuriki. Era Rianne de nuevo.

**-es inútil Shiro-chan… el alma de Rianne-chan está en otro lugar ahora**- dijo una de las cabezas, Shiro no reconoció cual, mientras Sasuke se acercaba a la peligris a paso lento. Sus ojos no se despegaban del cuerpo inerte de la chica.

Shiro lloró.

-eres idiota!! Completamente idiota!!! Bakaa!!!- le gritó mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo. Su prima, su Rianne… su hermana había muerto.

-es imposible… después de todo no puedes morir- dijo Sasuke arrodillándose junto a Shiro- no puedes… no te lo perdonaré si ahora te vas…

-te odio… eres estúpida, podríamos haberle derrotado juntas…

**-Shiro-chan… hay una cosa que puedes hacer- **dijo la cabeza de Séptimo, que solía ser frio y gruñón tocándole el hombro con cariño.

Ambos le miraron con atención.

**-yo soy la cabeza de la muerte, puedo reinvertir el proceso… el problema es que el alma de los jinchiriki pasan por el Inframundo donde se les somete a una prueba. Sexto puede interferir en eso…**

-Rianne volverá entonces!!??- gritó la peligris abrazándole con fuerza – que alegria!

**-si… pero en su lugar tiene que ir un alma para suplantarla.**

Sasuke y Shiro se miraron entre sí antes de que la chica asintiera.

-josh, me ofrezco voluntaria…

-de ninguna forma!! Yo iré!!- exclama Sasuke- no quiero que mi hermano me mate por esto ¬¬

-no, iré yo!! Es mi prima!!

-iré yo!!! Es la chica que me gusta!! Tengo que hacerlo!!

-dios, este es un momento histórico, cuñado… espera que saque la grabadora y lo repites n.n- murmura la peligris rebuscando entre su ropa.

- ¬¬ quieres dejar de decir tonterías!! He dicho que iré yo y punto!!!

**-esto… no sería mejor que fuera uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru? Es que no entiendo porque tiene que ser el alma precisamente de uno de vosotros**- dijo Segundo. Sus hermanos lo miraron con asombro.

**-la verdad es que tiene razón… no entiendo a los humanos, sacrificándose ellos mismo… joder, si ya hay un moribundo en batalla, y más aún del bando contrario, pues que vaya él. – **comento tercero.

-admito que esas serpientes tienen razón ¬¬

-pues a que esperáis!!?? Hacedlo!!

**-el problema Shiro-chan…**

-mas problemas ¬¬??? No podéis hacerlo todo más sencillo???

**-nada importante Shiro-chan… es solo que después de esto perderás tus poderes de jinchuriki**

- T.T jooo había empezado a cogeros cariño…

**-nooo!!! Shiro-chaaan!!! –** grito octavo abrazándole. Shiro, para sorpresa de todos… le abrazo de vuelta.

- por lo menos, déjenme agradecerles… como prometí… - las 7 cabezas restantes se miraron incomodas pero abrazaron a su jinchuriki. Shiro lloro un poco más. Y les beso la frente con delicadeza…

**-dejad de lloriquear, Rianne-chan está en problemas!!!**- gritó Sexto

-problemas???

**-su alma está llegando al Inframundo…**

-mierda, está bien… ¡¡¡RECHAZO MIS PODERES DE JINCHURIKI PARA QUE MI PRIMA RIANNE PUEDA VOLVER A PERVERTIR A SASUKE AQUÍ PRESENTE!!!

-¬¬ menuda devoción…

**-de acuerdo… nos vemos Shiro-chan**

**-espero que nos veamos pronto**

**-bye baby!! Te echaré de menos!!**

**-adiós guapa!!!**

**-no nos olvides!!!**

Y así, las cabezas de Yamata no Orochi fueron desvaneciéndose.

-echaré de menos a esas cabezas sádicas y pervertidas- dijo en un susurro dulce la peligris.

-bien… esto debería de funcionar, no??? – pregunto sasuke agarrando la mano de rianne.

- ¬¬ debería…

Ambos miraban el cuerpo de la morena que no presentaba ningún signo de mejoría.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la azotea se abrió dejando paso a la figura de Keiji que iba en primer lugar.

-bien!! Donde está esa serpiente!!!??

- ¬¬! La caballería ha llegado tarde, chicos. Ya nos hemos encargado nosotras…

-que mala suerte!!! Neeh? Nee-chan?? Que hace mi hermana en el suelo, duerme??

-esto… si… duerme la siesta… ¬¬

- Ò.Ó nee-chaaan!!!! No duermas ahora!!!-gritó Keiji acercándose a su hermana con los puños apretados.

- esto… Keiji… verás… Rianne está…

Pero antes de terminar la frase Rianne abrió los ojos mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y se incorporaba.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa.

-joder nee-chan, acaso tu duermes la siesta sin respirar?? ¬¬

La chica parpadeó confundida…

-neeh… juraría que yo estaba en una enorme sala y me estaban sometiendo a un interrogatorio para preguntarme si había hecho cosas malas durante mi vida en la tierra… yo solo contesté las perversiones que normalmente tiene mi mente…

- n.n!!- Shiro se lanzó contra su prima- menos mal que estás bien!!! – dijo llorando… sus ojos habían vuelto a su verde manzana original y su piel volvía a ser la de una humana. Escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su prima mientras temblaba un poco.

-has estado soñando con el Inframundo de nuevo? ¬¬ no cambiarás- dijo Keiji sonriendo- pero me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada grave. Si hubieras salido lastimada o peor, muerta, Sasuke habría pagado las consecuencias…

El moreno tragó saliva al oír esto último. Shiro y el se miraron y aguantaron una carcajada.

-por cierto… esa cosa de allí son los restos del Orochigay?

Todos voltearon hacia allí. Rianne lo miró con asco.

-voy a freírlo… grrrrr, unas llamitas y…- se miró su espalda- nani? Y mi cola?

- ¬¬ nee-chan que yo recuerde siempre has sido mujer…

-no me refiero a eso pervertido!!!- le regaña- mis colas de jinchuriki no están!!!- mira a su prima y no ve a las cabezas- y Yamata?

-se han ido prima, al parecer las hemos usado demasiado. – dijo mirando al cielo.

La morena parpadeó confundida.

-usado demasiado?? Naruto lleva toda la maldita serie usándolo y aun no se le ha ido!!!! Eso es injusto!! Voy a poner una queja por escrito!!!...

Pero antes de poder terminar unos brazos la aprisionaron en un abrazo. La chica abrió la boca con sorpresa.

-Sasukito… esto…- intentó decir mientras el chico escondía la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. La morena miró a su prima- ha pasado algo mientras 'dormía'

Su prima sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

-nada importante…

-am, vale- la chica sonrió mientras le revolvía el pelo a Sasuke- ya ha pasado todo Sasukito, esa serpiente pervertida no se atreverá a tocarte un pelo n.n

Justo en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y una cabellera negra seguida de unos ojos rojos entraba en escena.

-bien!! La ayuda ha llegado!!!- exclama Itachi.

Todos lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza. Itachi se había quedado atrás debido al cansancio que suponía subir las miles de escaleras ¬¬

-llegas tarde, Itachito… todo ha terminado- dijo Shiro con el entrecejo fruncido con los brazos en jarras y una mirada digna de una madre.

El moreno se acerca rápidamente a la peligris. Le miro a ver si no faltaba algo de su anatomía o si esta se había visto afectada por el combate.

-estás bien Shiori? Tu brazo está bien??- preguntó con preocupación.

-hai!!! Todo perfecto, ahora todo está perfecto!! n.n- dice con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Su prima estaba allí viva, Itachi estaba allí, su hermanito, (el cual miraba a Itachi con el entrecejo fruncido), Keiji también estaba allí… ahora todo estaba perfecto.

-es hora de volver a la aldea- dice Keiji mientras mira de reojo a Sasuke el cual aun sujetaba a Rianne con miedo de que fuera a caerse al suelo. Itachi levanto a shiro como una princesa y choco su frente con ella sonriente. A esto nashi comenzó a protestar.

Y así la gran batalla final. La batalla de las primas contra el Orochigay había terminado. Un gran precio había tenido que pagar Shiro y Rianne pero a cambio habían recibido mucho más, el amor de los Uchiha.

Y ahora que la misiones de las primas habían concluido... ¿es hora de regresar a la Tierra?

_OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO_

_Ohayooo!! Regresé, sigo viva xDD lamento el ultra retraso respecto a este fic pero me había quedado estancada en esta batalla… ¡¡no sabía como continuarla!! En fin, esto es lo que me ha salido mientras leía unos mangas de Naruto y veían el manga, (buscando información en plan Jiraya xDDD) No se si ha sido uno de mis mejores capítulos pero he hecho lo que he podido n.n_

_Ahora empiezo con la época de exámenes pero supongo que para antes de terminar Febrero estará listo el siguiente capítulo._

_Es mi pesar comunicar que quedan menos de tres capítulos para que la historia termine… ha sido realmente divertido escribirla n.n y me dará mucha pena tener que terminarla… ¡¡pero no os desaniméis!! El Fanfic que estamos haciendo de Bleach continua, y Shiro y yo tenemos en mente muchos más proyectos con ese toque de humor y situaciones inimaginables que se nos ocurren xD_

_Poco más que añadir, solo que gracias por haber continuado hasta aquí._

_O-ha-i-o!! Este es el comentario de Shiro-chan!!_

_Se que esto no se había visto antes… pero bueno… me dejo un espacio para agradecerles sus reviews y sus comentarios de apoyo…_

_A pesar de ser solo coautora, me siento feliz de que nos apoyéis hasta el final…_

_Se vienen los últimos capítulos!!!_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**cristinaharuno, LleanyUchiha, Chibianimita, Marinanne07, moni-chan o.O, Kari, Laura, Namine1993**_

_¡¡Solo denle al botoncito de abajooooo!_

_Próximo capitulo..._

_Cap 25 – Regreso a Konoha. Despedidas._

_Rianne y Shiro._

_Publicado él: 30-01-08_


	25. De enfermeras masoquistas y algun que

**Cap 25 – De enfermeras masoquistas y algún que otro compromiso...**

En la aldea de la hoja por fin se podía respirar paz y tranquilidad.

Por fin las grandes amenazas para al aldea habían desaparecido… Akatsuki completamente derrotado, Orochimaru y el Sonido masacrados… ahora no había nada que pusiera a esa pacífica aldea en peligro…

-¡¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Bueno… casi nada ¬¬

La Hokage pegó un bote en su silla ante tal grito. Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho del hospital del aldea terminando unos informes esenciales… mejor decir que para Shizune eran esenciales, para ella eran simplemente más papeles a los que añadir su firma.

La Sannin suspiró y contó hacia atrás.

-cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… uno

-Tsunade-saaaamaaaa!!- una enfermera irrumpió en su despacho con la cara blanca y el pelo alborotado- la necesitamos…

-lo suponía ¬¬, vamos- la mujer salió del despacho cerrándolo con llave y siguió a la enfermera hacia la habitación que estaba empezando a odiar profundamente-que han hecho esta vez?

-lo mismo de siempre, se niegan a ser atendidas por nosotras- comentó la enfermera retorciéndose las manos.

-y Sakura?

-está vendándose la mano…

La Hokage arqueó una ceja.

-Shiori-san le dio un mordisco cuando intentó vendarle el brazo…

-esa peligris, siempre he pensado que tiene un lado salvaje…

-oh! Y Rianne-san ha mandando a tres enfermeras a la sala de curas, dos de ellas están pidiendo la baja por depresión…

-esto es el colmo!! Me van a oír esas dos!!- gritó la Hokage entrando en la habitación, aunque el panorama la dejó sin habla durante unos segundos.

Ambas camas estaban volcadas formando un muro que separaba a las primas de las cuatro enfermeras que intentaban administrarles unos calmantes mediante jeringuillas.

No hace falta ser muy adivina para saber que hizo Rianne nada mas ver la aguja… pues eso, cogió a su prima por el brazo bueno, volcó ambas camas y formó una barricada.

-quien tenga ovarios suficientes que se acerque aquí!!- gritó Shiro amenazando a las enfermeras con el palo que sujetaba el suero mientras Rianne llevaba en la cabeza uno de los orinales (desinfectado y limpio ehhh XD) a modo de casco y la lámpara de pie como espada.

-TENEMOS SUERO Y LAMPARA Y SABEMOS UTILIZARLOS!!-grita Rianne amenazando a las enfermeras con la lámpara.

-pues parece mentira que lo sepáis ¬¬- comentó Keiji que se encontraba en la punta de la habitación de brazos cruzados y sin la menor intención de hacer algo al respecto ante esa situación, le parecía terriblemente divertida-el suero va a las venas y la lámpara hace luz, nee-chan… n.n

-tu a callar!! NO HACES NADA PARA SALVARNOS!!

-cualquiera se acerca- comenta Nashi que se encontraba en la misma situación que su primo.

En ese momento Tsunade estalla.

-QUE DEMONIOS CREEIS QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO DESTROZANDO MI HOSPITAL!!-les gritó golpeando la puerta que acabó hecha trizas.

-Tsunade-samaaa!! Pero si es usted la que rompe las cosas ¬¬- comenta Shiro ganándose una fulminante mirada de la Hokage.

-solo hablaré en presencia de mi abogado!!-gritó Rianne cruzándose de brazos, pero sin soltar la lámpara.

Ambos primos se miraron y asintieron.

-situaciones desesperadas…- comienza Nashi

-…medidas desesperadas- termina Keiji suspirando- no quería hacer esto peeero, no me habéis dejado más remedio…

Le hace una señal a una de las enfermeras que sale por la puerta sonriendo con maldad.

-neeeh prima, que crees que traman esos dos?? ¬¬- pregunta Ria acercándose a su prima gateando.

Shiro niega con la cabeza

-no lo se… pero no me huele bien.

A los pocos minutos la enfermera entra en la habitación con dos sobres marrones en la mano. Los lanzó detrás de las camas haciendo que uno de los sobres cayera sobre la cabeza de Rianne y otra sobre el regazo de Shiro.

Las chicas los miraron con el entrecejo fruncido antes de abrir y sacar una foto de su interior.

Rianne abrió los ojos como platos.

-AHHHH!! LE HABÉIS PUESTO UNA PELUCA A SASUKITO!! Por qué demonios tiene el pelo tan largo?? Y que narices le habéis hecho que tiene ojeras, pervertidas?? ¬¬ MALDITAS LOBAS OS MATAREEE!!

-prima que ese es Itachi!!- grita Shiro quitándole la foto de las manos y cambiándola con la que tenía ella en las suyas- este es Sasuke.

-ufff gracias, me había asustado al verlo atado y amordazado a una cama…- dijo sonriente antes de fijarse en la foto- UAAAH!! Aquí también está atado a una cama!!-exclama poniéndose en pie- pero vosotras que tenéis complejo de masoquistas o que!!

-en realidad ha sido idea nuestra- comenta Nashi

-no me esperaba eso!!- grita Shiro ahora amenazándoles con la foto de Itachi en una mano y el suero en la otra- devolvedme a Itachi entero!!

-no sabía que teníais esas inclinaciones maniáticas sexuales ¬¬- Ria niega con la cabeza.

-no es eso!!- grita Keiji- hemos atado a esos dos para poder usarlos como rehenes y así poder controlaros!!

-muahahaha eso no servirá!!- grita Shiro

-siii, ahora mismo decidme donde están esos dos!!- grita Rianne

-NOOO! Que iréis a liberarlos!! Y después se vengaran de nosotras por tenderles una trampa…-comenta una de las enfermeras

-que liberarle ni que narices!! Si yo lo que quiero es llevarme esa cama, Sasuke incluido en ella, a mi casa!! Muahahahaha- grita Rianne

-prima hay que ir en busca de esos pobres e indefensos hombres…-comienza Shiro

-…atados y amordazados en una cama que se encuentra en una habitación a oscuras…

-SIII!!-exclaman esas dos alzando los puños y empujando las camas sepultando a las pobres enfermeras bajo ellas.

-a por ellas!!-gritan las enfermeras!!

-mierdaa!! Shiro por ahí abajo- grita Ria señalando un hueco que había bajo las piernas de la Hokage. La peligris se lanzó a ese hueco y en pocos segundos se encontraba en el pasillo. Rianne había salido al balcón de esa habitación y de un saltito aterrizado en la habitación contigua y salido al pasillo donde se reunió con Shiro.

-nueva misión prima- dice Shiro mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados- búsqueda y captura de los Uchiha.

Rianne asiente con efusividad antes de poner en alerta roja su radar localizador de Sasuke.

-por el color de la foto y la iluminación yo diría que están en una habitación donde no les pega el sol-comenta Ria mirando de cerca la habitación que se mostraba en la foto- aunque tampoco puedo confirmar nada…- embobada viendo a Sasuke atado a la cama…

-concéntrate!! Esas lobas pueden llegar antes que nosotras y hacerles perversiones ¬¬!!

-uaaaah!! Al ataque!! Una cosa, por que siempre acabamos en los lavabos del hospital? No es que me queje porque están relucientes y si te entra una urgencia pues eso, que lo tienes a mano…

Ambas primas se había refugiado en uno de los baños del pasillo, como era su costumbre ya.

-esas habitaciones se encuentran en la parte contraria de donde estamos ahora.

-malditas maniáticas, ya les daré yo cuerdas ggrrrr…. –gruñe la morena apretando los dientes.

-vamos ahora que están despistadas buscándonos en todas las habitaciones…

-ahí están!!- grita una de las enfermeras al verlas asomar las cabecitas

-UAAHH CORRE!!-grita Shiro.

Ambas chicas comienzan a correr de nuevo por el pasillo del hospital intentando no atropellar a ancianos en sillas de ruedas y pacientes enfermos.

-Cuidado!! Perdón!! Mujeres al borde un ataque de nervios y con dos hombres esperándonos en la cama!! Abran paso!!- gritaba Rianne

-como me gustaría multiplicarme ahora mismo TT-gimotea Shiro

-ojalá estuviera por aquí Naruto…

-antes me pareció verlo por ahí junto a Hinata-chan…

Ambas primas continuaban corriendo escaleras arriba hacia la última planta.

-es que en este mundo no hay ascensores o quee!!-grita la morena

Shiro, con la lengua fuera, se agarraba a la barandilla para no caer hacia atrás

-muerooo!!

-ya estamos… en este pasillo no hay nadie n.n, deben de estar por aquí… ¡¡SASUKITO RESPONDE!!

-como van a responder si están amordazados!!¬¬

-cierto… entonces toca mirar una por una cada habitación…

Y así nuestras chicas se dispusieron a abrir una por una todas las puertas.

Primera puerta… vacía.

Segunda… un anciano en coma.

Tercera… una enfermera cambiando las sábanas.

Cuarta… TenTen y Neji haciendo manitas…

-aggg visión horrenda!!- grita Shiro cerrando al instante la puerta.

Quinta… una enfermera dándose el lote con un paciente

-pero que le pasa a este hospital!!-grita Shiro

-jajajaja te tocan todas las puertas ocupadas- grita Rianne al mismo tiempo que abría la penúltima puerta- ves, en esta solo están Itachi y Sasuke atados y amordazados…- cierra la puerta sonriendo- solo a ti te tocan las ocupadas…

Shiro la mira con una ceja alzada mientras Ria parpadea una par de veces antes de volver a abrir de nuevo la puerta.

-no era un espejismo!! Aquí estás!!- grita la morena lanzándose sobre el chico que intentaba por todos los medios desatarse.

-Itachi he tenido una pesadilla horrible!!- grita Shiro gimoteando e imitando a su prima se lanza sobre el mayor de los Uchiha- he soñado que morías, y que después ibas al oculista… y te ponías lentillas y tenías complejo de ciego, y te comprabas un perro… o al final se lo robabas a Kakashi??…

-qguiegres qugitagfme eftog dge unaf vej!!- grita Itachi

-ehhh?? A mi me hablas en cristiano- dice la peligris sentándose de brazos y piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón.

Mientras en la otra cama Rianne, cual perrito, frotaba su mejilla contra el pecho de Sasuke sonriente. El pobre chico rezaba a quien quisiera escucharle.

-por cierto!!- Ria levanta la cabeza- quien te ha hecho esto?? Espera y te quito la cosa esta- dice quitándole la mordaza

-Joder ya era hora!! Llevamos mas de una hora aquí metidos!! Unas enfermeras nos trajeron aquí diciéndonos que ya estabais mejor y que podíamos visitaros cuando nos asaltaron desde atrás, nos durmieron, nos ataron a estas camas y nos amordazaron.

-y tu eres un ninja?- pregunta Ria que se había sentado sobre Sasuke de brazos cruzados- pues menudo ejemplo que das…

-qge mje fiqteg egfto!!-seguía gritando Itachi

-primaa!! Itachi habla raro TT, has estado aprendiendo idiomas extraños sin mi ehh!!

-creo que quiere decir que le quites la mordaza n.nU

-ohhh, era eso??

Itachi asiente.

-haberlo dicho antes!!- dice Shiro felizmente quitándole la mordaza

- ¬¬ eso intentaba!!

-a ver si lo he entendido bien, unas enfermeras maniáticas y con problemas masoquistas sexuales os han encerrados aquí? Vistes sus caras??

-como voy a verlas!! Nadie sospecha jamás de las enfermeras!- se defiende Sasuke

-eso es lo que nos hacen creer ellas- dice Ria bajando el tono de voz- nos hacen creer que son buenas y angelicales y cuando pueden ¡PAM! Te clavan una aguja, te duermen y te hacen dios sabe que cosas TT buuuu agujas… intentaban clavarme agujas buuuu TT

-vale, vale… ahora, podrías soltarme? La sangre hace rato que no me llega a las muñecas ¬¬

-jooo yo quería llevarte así a casa, lástima.

Shiro ya había empezado a quitarle las cuerdas a Itachi y este se sobaba las muñecas adoloridas.

-prima, tenemos que salir de aquí- dice Shiro saltando de la cama y abriendo con cuidado la puerta- mierda…por allí vienen esas enfermeras psicópatas.

-aaggg si que vengan!! Les daré yo cuerda e intentos de acoso!!- grita la morena cogiendo las cuerdas que le había quitado a Sasuke y comenzando a retorcerlas.

-pero vosotras estáis mejor?- pregunta Sasuke

-de maravilla, no las ves?- dice Itachi señalándolas, ambas comenzaban a cuchichear planes malignos contra las pobres enfermeras.

- ok, listo - dijo Shiro acercándose a una cama - cuando ellas entren les arreo con la cama y vosotros huís, a diferencia de ti las agujas no me molestan Ria, pero que no me toquen el brazo, bastante me cuesta ya saber que no es real, joder TT - murmuro en voz baja levantando la cama de metal como si fuese una plumita.

-joosh, has estado haciendo pesas sin mi?? Que cruel eres prima TT

-dejad de lloriquear, tenemos que escapar de este hospital como sea!!-grita Sasuke temiendo volver a quedar atado y amordazado en una cama y habitación a oscuras a merced de esas enfermeras…

-siii, todos a casa!!- grita Ria

-en casa nos encontraran- contesta la peligris

-oh bueno, entonces a la vuestra n.n-señalando a los Uchiha.

- yo me pido hacer la cena - dijo Shiro mientras esperaba. El pomo se movió y las enfermeras entraron rápidamente. - TOMAAD ESTO PERVERTIDAS SADOMASOQUISTASSS!! - grito dándoles con la cama como si fuese un bate de béisbol y mandándolas a través de un par de paredes, salio de la habitación con la cama y se puso en el pasillo evitando que otra horda atacase - fuera!! - le grito a Ria.

La morena no se hizo de rogar y, cogiendo a ambos Uchiha del brazo para que no escapasen, sale corriendo hacia una de las escaleras.

-mierda! Por ahí suben dos pervertidas más!! Josh!! Ahora verás lo que se hacer con estas cuerdas!!

Ria comienza a mover las cuerdas sobre su cabeza como si de un vaquero se tratase y las lanzó sobre las enfermeras que quedaron atrapadas y atadas.

-muahahahahaha n.n

-vamos!!- grita Sasuke cogiéndola del brazo y llevándola escaleras abajo.

Shiro por su parte salto por la ventana del viejo en coma y esperaba que Ria y los Uchiha saliesen rápido, al segundo, algo vibró en la pequeña bolsita que traía sujeta a la cintura. Tomo su móvil y se paralizó.

En ese momento Rianne hizo acto de aparición destrozando la puerta del hospital, a su espalda los Uchiha la miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

-después nos tocará pagar las facturas del hospital a nosotros.

-luz!! Aire!! Libertad!! Naah por eso sois de una familia adinerada ¬¬ haced algo por la nación!! Shiro?? Que haces ahí parada?? Qué es eso??- pregunta la morena parándose a un par de pasos de su prima.

Shiro no dijo nada y le mostró el teléfono: en el salía 'llamada perdida de 'DADDY(L)'

- O.O tío?? Pe…pero si aquí no funcionan los teléfonos móviles!! no hay cobertura!!- exclama la morena llevándose las manos a la cara- como es posible… oh dios mamá va a matarme si no me ve en casa cuando llegue… desde cuando estamos aquí? Que día es??- Ria estaba histérica

-ey ey relájate Rianne- dice Sasuke

-no puedo!! Mamá va a matarme!! y Papá también TT al menos tengo la excusa de que nii-san está aquí también ¬¬

- papa debe estar hecho un manojo de nervios... y mama debe estar culpándolo de todo, otra vez.

-y…entonces… que hacemos?- pregunta retorciéndose las manos- tenemos que regresar, no?

- lo llamare, conociéndolo si le explico, al menos dejara de tener a la guardia nacional tras mi pista y la de Nashi.

Los Uchiha al parecer no entendían mucho.

-quien demonios es Daddy?- pregunta Itachi

-el papá de Shiro… le ha llamado desde nuestro mundo porque seguramente se han dado cuenta de nuestra desaparición, a buenas horas ¬¬ un poco más y nos casamos sin su consentimiento.

-padres?- pregunta Sasuke algo atemorizado, no solo tenían que lidiar con los hermanos de esas dos si no que ahora se ponían en contacto sus padres?? Eso no parecía acabar bien…

- mi padre no se llama Daddy - explico mientras marcaba - es como decirle otho-chan - se coloco el aparato al oído y comenzó la tortuosa espera.

-y tu otho-san te habla a través de ese aparato??- pregunta Itachi mirando a ambos lados nervioso, si hablaba con su padre significaba que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban ellos.

-ignorantes!! Teléfono móvil!! Con él puedes hablar a distancia con las personas! Vosotros sois cavernícolas que aún usáis águilas ¬¬

- Hello? - pregunto Shiro tímida

- SHIORI ANN MAEHARA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?? ARE YOU OK? IT'S NASHI WITH YOU?? _(__SHIORI ANN MAEHARA DÓNDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO?? Estás bien? Está Nashi contigo?)_- salio del teléfono móvil la voz de un hombre, potente y ronca.

- Daddy, relax, we're ok, Rianne and Keiji are with us too._ (__Papá, relájate, estamos bien, Rianne y Keiji están con nosotros también)_

-y en que demonios hablan ahora?

-inglés! Pero vosotros de que mundo vivís??

- ¬¬- ambos Uchiha

-me recuerda a lo que hablaba Shiro cuando se convirtió en Chibi…- dice Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos.

-ahora que lo dices…

-dios mío… no se si esto acabará bien, no quiero saber nada!! No quiero hablar con ellos!! YO NO EXISTO SHIRO!!-le grita escondiéndose detrás de Sasuke.

- ¬¬- los Uchiha la miran mientras la morena se lleva ambas manos a las oreja y comienza a tararear.

- SHIORI YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN ME WHERE YOU ARE, WHAT DO YOU DO THERE AND WHAT WERE YOU FOUR THINKING WHEN YOU DISSAPEARED! (_Shiori tienes 30 segundos para explicarme dónde te encuentras, ¿En que pensabais vosotros cuatro cuando desaparecisteis!!)_

Shiro tomo aire.

-weareinthenarutoworld,ria'scomputerbroughtushereandwedidn'tthinkondissapearing,itwasafuckingaccident - dijo de carrerilla mareando a los Uchiha y a Rianne de paso.

-ehh?? Eso último era otro idioma?

-nah, ese es el idioma Shiro-habla-demasiado-deprisa-y-no-se-le-entiende-nada n.n, Josh!! Ánimo primaa!!- grita Rianne infundiéndole ánimos tras la espalda de Sasuke.

-pues menudo ejemplo ¬¬

-tu a callar- le saca la lengua.

- ok, you can explain it slowler now _(ok, explícamelo ahora mas despacio)_- dice la voz cabreada y con ironía.

- thank you _(Gracias)_ - dijo Shiro en el mismo tono sentada en el piso - Ria's computer brought us to the Naruto World, you know, that anime with wich both, Nashi and I, are pretty obsesed. I don't know the way it happened or how to go home again, Ria's computer should have the answer _(__El ordenador de Ria nos llevó al mundo de Naruto, ya sabes… ese anime con el que ambos, Nashi y yo, estamos bastante obsesionados. No sé como ocurrió o cómo ir a casa de nuevo, el ordenador de Ria debe tener la respuesta)_- dijo seria

- Daughter... I tought your mom escuses to bother me werw stupid BUR THIS IS ABSOLUTLY INSANE!! _(__Hija... a mi y tu mamá nos molestan esas escusas… es muy estúpido, absolutamente… ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!)_

-en resumen, que no se traga de que hayamos sido absorbidas por mi querido ordenador y hayamos acabado en el mundo de Naruto ¬¬- dice Ria asomando la cabeza al haber captado algunas de las últimas palabras del otho-san de Shiro intentando retransmitirles algo a los pobres y perdidos Uchihas.

-queréis que hablemos nosotros?-pregunta Itachi

-ya, y que vas a decirle? Hola padre de Shiro, soy Uchiha Itachi, soy un personaje anime que me he cargado a toda mi familia y quiero a su hija, si, sería fantástico poder verlo en directo… n.n

- ¬¬ eso no es del todo cierto…

-uff como que no!! y eso que no he contado toda la historia al completo, que por cierto ya me vengaré por todo lo que le has hecho sufrir a Sasuke, todo a su tiempo cuñado n.n- abraza a Sasuke desde la espalda pasando los brazos por la cintura antes de que una bombillita se encendiera en su cabeza- Seguro que han continuado con el manga y yo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo TT!! – asoma la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke- te habrás cargado ya a la serpiente pervertida o te habrá poseído de una vez?

-pero si tu misma lo mataste! n.nU

-naaah!! No hablamos de mi!! Hablo del manga!! Estaba en el mejor momento TT

-algún día tendrás que explicarme eso del manga…

-haaaaaai

Shiro continuaba con su conversación.

- dad, I dont want to descuse this shit anymore, everyone is ok, well, Ria's brain it's not normal as always and cousin Keiji it's histericall, like an old hag, but we're ok, don't worry, go to ria's home and look for clues in that damned computer, i'll call you later, I love you daddy _(__papá, yo no quiero excusarme de esta mierda nunca más, todo el mundo está bien, bien, el cerebro de Ria no es normal como siempre y el primo Keiji está histérico, al igual que un viejo, pero estamos bien, no te preocupes, id a casa de Ria y buscar pistas en ese maldito ordenador, te llamo más tarde, Te quiero papá) _- dijo cortando - joder, siento que no hablaba ingles desde hace mucho.

-solo desde que nos convertimos en chibis… y?? que ha pasado?? He oído algo sobre que mi cerebro anda igual de mal, Keiji histérico y que van a ir a mi casa n.nU

- papa no me cree, le he enviado a tu casa para que investigue tu ordenador y con un poco de suerte hacerle caer aquí para que entienda que no le estoy mintiendo y de paso presentarle a mi novio n.n - dijo de carrerilla mientras guardaba el móvil- quieres probar suerte con tus padres?

-aahhhh!! Mamá va a matarme y papá me llevará al manicomio como le cuente esa historia n.nU

-inténtalo…

Ria gimotea antes de buscar por todas partes su móvil…

-esto…

-anda toma ¬¬- dice Shiro tendiéndole el móvil

Pero antes de que pudiera marcar el número este comenzó a sonar de nuevo provocando que los cuatro pegaran un bote.

-dios, tu padre ha sido rápido yéndole a contar el cuento al mío ¬¬

-contesta de una vez!- dice Sasuke

-hai, hai… -Ria descuelga el teléfono- hola?- pregunta con vocecita.

-Rianne ja estas tardant en tornar a casa!! A on tas ficat!! El pare de la Shiro-chan ha cridat histéric i contant histories disparatades de Naruto y el teu ordinador. _(Rianne ya estás tardando en regresar a casa!! Dónde te has metido? El padre de Shiro-chan ha llamado histérico y contando historias disparatadas de Naruto y tu ordenador)_

-esto… bon dia pare n.n, com estas? _(esto… buenos días padre, como estás?)_

-contesta ara mateix!! On tas ficat?? _(Contesta ahora mismo!! Donde te has metido??)_

-eh… en el mon del Naruto, pero si ja te l'han explicat tot!! Estem el Keiji i jo amb els personatges del Naruto en el seu mon. _(Eh… en el mundo de Naruto, pero si ya te lo han explicado todo!! Estamos Keiji y yo con los personajes de Naruto en su mundo)_

Justo en ese momento Keiji y Nashi hacen su entrada triunfal apareciendo por las puertas.

-ahí estáis!!

-shhhh, si, si… el Keiji també está açi… ¬¬ ey pero aixo no ha sigut la meua culpa!! Ja parlaras tu amb ell!!_(shhh, si, si… Keiji también está aquí… ¬¬, ey pero eso no ha sido culpa mía! Ya hablarás tu con él!!)_

-nani?? Con quien habla?

-con vuestros padres- dice Sasuke- antes Shiro hablaba raro pero ahora es Ria quien habla raro ¬¬

-mierda- suelta Keiji- eso es el idioma que se habla en la zona donde nosotros vivimos.

-pero cuantos idiomas tenéis vosotros!!-exclama Itachi.

Nashi aparece.

- yo se hablar 9, pero hay muchos mas - dijo serio - como esta papa Shishi?

- pues igual de gruñón que como lo dejamos n.n

-i per que culpes a l'ordinador dels meus problemes del cap?? Aggg, si, si, ale corre ves a casa amb el pare de la Shiro, pero l'ordinador ha de quedar just com el vaig deixar, d'acord? Com està mamà? Ja…igual supose, ale… si… be… hasta després, adeu… ¬¬ - Ria cuelga. _(Y por que culpas al ordenador de mis problemas de la cabeza? Aggg, si, si, ale corre con el padre de Shiro, pero el ordenador tiene que quedar justo como lo dejé, de acuerdo? Como está mamá? Ya, igual supongo…ale, si, bien, hasta después, adiós)_

-como va todo?

-maaal!! Irán a casa!! Cogerán mi ordenador y acabaran con sus culos en este mundo para sabotearlo!! TT malditas antenas de las compañías telefónicas, no solo destruyen las montañas sino que encima nos están jodiendo nuestras vacaciones de verano!! Nii-saaan – salta sobre su hermano- si papá viene te enfrentas tu a él.

-ya… cuando papá venga pensará que está en un salón manga y te llamará de loca para arriba por pensar que Sasuke existe de verdad. Y si mamá viene con él te llevará de la oreja a casa.

Ria gimotea.

-pero existe TT!! Está ahí- señalándolo- a no ser que sea de cartón… y yo no quiero volver!

-bueno, teniendo en cuenta la distancia que hay de nuestra casa a la vuestra- comenta Shiro que continuaba en el suelo de brazos y piernas cruzadas, pensativa- tardarán un día como mínimo en llegar al ordenador.

-ahora la pregunta es… conseguirán saber como funciona mi ordenador? Papá es negado para ese tipo de tecnología ¬¬, además, si consiguen acceder, donde demonios caerán? En el bosque como nosotros?

-y si se encuentran ninjas del sonido??- pregunta Shiro

-acabasteis con todos ¬¬- le recuerda Itachi

-cierto! Y no sabes que bien me quedé después de eso n.n- dice Ria con el rostro relajado y feliz mientras recordaba ese momento.

- Nashi – murmuro Shiro – tú eres el genio de entre nosotros.

El menor sonrió.

- ¿quieres que calcule donde caerán y cuando? – Shiro asintió – dame 4 horas – dijo el niño corriendo en dirección a su casa.

- estas segura de que podrá? – pregunto Itachi escéptico

- es bien sabido que Shika es un genio, cierto?- pregunto Shiro levantándose, todos asintieron – pues Nashi es igual y con la tecnología, una calculadora y matemáticas avanzadas como ventaja – replico satisfecha.

-ais estos niños de hoy en día ¬¬, venga Nashi! Tienes que mantenerme informada antes de que llegue la tempestad TT, vamos a morir…- gimotea Ria.

- confía en el, lo mas seguro es que saque los cálculos, vaya donde papa y le diga que estoy de novia con Itachi-sama, pero de vosotros no dirá mucho - rezongo Shiro molesta - ¡dios! papa!! hay que esconder a Itachi-sama!! - gimoteo con terror.

-a eso mismo me refería ¬¬, que crees que harán nuestros padres cuando les vean??- señala a los Uchiha con el dedo- aparte de pegarles un tiro en el culo claro está… los matarán ¬¬

- por favor... - murmuro Sasuke molesto - somos ninjas…

- …y de los mas fuertes - termino Itachi molesto porque su propia novia lo subestimase.

Shiro alzo una ceja

- mi padre les gana en altura creo que por unos 60 centímetros, en masa muscular creo que en unos 20 o 30 y fue el quien me enseño a pelear, no creáis que lo tendréis fácil ¬¬

- y se te olvido agregar que el tío tiene peor carácter que Ria hablando de la serpiente ¬¬ - agrego Keiji.

-aggg serpiente, la mataré…- gruñe haciendo crujir los nudillos.

-ya está muerta nee-chan

-pues la resucitaré y la volveré a matar!!- ojos en llamas-oh! Y papá es el mejor con la puntería de pistola, que seguro traerá ¬¬, además de que nació en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de mi ciudad, aunque después mamá lo puso en su sitio- tiembla- mamá es peor… UU

- y no he nombrado a la mía... - murmuro Shiro con recelo - vieja histérica, psicópata, loca, arpía y demases, estoy segura que traerá esa maldita anestesia que usa para evitar que me escape de su casa ¬¬ - murmura Shiro aferrándose al brazo de Itachi gimoteando cosas en tres idiomas distintos.

-agujas?- pregunta Ria palideciendo- van a traer agujas? Nos van a sedar? Nos secuestrarán? Buaaah!!nooo, agujas noo!!- se lleva las manos a la cabeza- onii-sama TT

-hai, hai… no habrán agujas ¬¬

- TT prometido!! Y nada de asesinatos contra Sasukito e Itachi neeh? Tampoco vale ir con el cuento a mamá ¬¬

-hai, hai…la cuestión es… donde les escondemos?- pregunta Keiji

-en casa de Neji- dice automáticamente la morena

- ¬¬ pobre Neji-kun

- Neji nos ayudara y podrá saber cuando llegan con su súper ojito blanco!! - salto Shiro emocionada.

- como que están haciendo planes sin nosotros - le susurro Sasuke a Itachi

- prefiero eso a encontrarme con tu suegro ¬¬

-y yo al tuyo ¬¬, no se si esta visita relámpago terminará muy bien n.nU

-neh, neh… hace mucho que no veo ni a Sakura-chan…

-le mordiste el brazo antes ¬¬-le recuerda Keiji

-… ni a Hinata, ni a TenTen- sigue enumerando la morena sin prestar atención a su hermano.

- pues se la pasaron de tortura en tortura, que querían? - ironizo Keiji

- Ria... estas pensando lo mismo que yo - dijo Shiro con una sonrisa traviesa.

-siiii, eso ni se pregunta prima , paaaarty!!

Keiji palidece.

-no por dios… no quiero veros borrachas antes de encontrarnos con nuestros padres.

- fiesta en casa de Neji!! - canturreo Shiro

- creen que el Hyuuga las dejara ¬¬? - pregunto Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y con una ceja alzada.

-por supuesto!! Neji nos adora -!! –los chicos las miran con una gotita en la cabeza y no muy convencidos- además, a mi me deja entrar tanto como si quiere como si no ¬¬, estoy dispuesta a echar la puerta abajo, y vosotros tenéis que usar su casa de guarida provisional!!

- es eso o ir con la tentación pelirroja-sama - dijo Shiro con una perversa sonrisa

- sake de Kankuro... - murmuro Ria con la misma sonrisa.

- prefiero la casa Hyuuga, muchas gracias - se apresuro a decir Sasuke.

Ambas primas chocan las manos.

-conseguido n.n!!

-me muero de ganas de saber que demonios hicisteis en la arena ¬¬-comenta Keiji de brazos cruzados y pensando lo peor.

- lo recuerdas Ria? - pregunto Shiro con un dedo sobre los labios, haciendo que Itachi alzase una ceja de molestia - yo no me acuerdo de nada, recuerdo estar bebiendo de lo lindo con Kankuro... y después de eso... negro.

La morena se cruzó de brazos con el entrecejo fruncido, exprimiéndose el cerebro a más no poder.

-etto…recuerdo a Kankuro, la música, el intento de streaptease y después mucho color rojo n.n, supongo que de la cabeza de Gaara-kun… poco más… maldito alcohol òó

- cierto el streaptease de Gaara!! como se me pudo olvidar? aunque no recuerdo haber visto mucho... estaba un poco frita n.nU

-naaah yo solo recuerdo una frase… creo que era 'neeh Gaara, debajo de la ropa también llevas arena?' n.n

Silencio entre los presentes.

-que?- suelta Keiji

-pues eso… nii-san te estás volviendo sordo neeh ¬¬

Los Uchiha llamaron al auto control y a la paciencia... con esas dos no se podía, definitivamente no se podía...

- crees que tentación pelirroja-sama siga farfullando cosas de la soledad? - dijo Shiro comenzando a caminar en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga.

-recuerdo que la última vez que lo vi estaba empapado y seguía murmurando: la soledad… ¡deberíamos de invitarlo a Konoha a pasar unos días! Así nos desvela el misterio que se esconde bajo la ropa de Kazekage… n.n

- yosh!! después de salvar a nuestros futuros maridos lo traemos!! - salto Shiro

-haaai!! Es mejor que papá no lo conozca, nunca le cayó bien ¬¬ y menos cuando, viendo uno de los capítulos en los que lucha contra Sasukito me puse a gritar e insultar al pobre pelirrojo- gimotea- pobre tentación pelirroja… me arrepiento de todo lo que le dije TT, le compensaré yosh!! +

- creo que papa dice que Itachi-sama le parece afeminado n.nU y que Sasuke se quiere liar con Naruto n.nU - murmuro Shiro.

Dos piedras, caídas de no se sabe donde, cayeron sobre la cabeza de ambos Uchiha.

-afeminado?? UUU

-con Naruto?? Tengo pinta de maricón en serio?? UUU

-hiee!! No pienses eso Sasukito!!- grita Ria colgándose de su brazo- hagamos una cosa, si le mostramos al papá de Shiro que no te van los chicos todo solucionado!! n.n

-ya, y como haremos eso?

Ria con mirada perversa y brillante +

-no me gusta esa mirada TT- gimotea Keiji

- pues si te corto esa coletita Itachi-sama creo que podríamos solucionarlo... - murmuro Shiro con una risita - y claro, sacarte el esmalte de las uñas ¬¬

-si le cortas la coleta a Itachi-cuñado perderá el atractivo ¬¬- suelta Ria escrutando al mayor de los Uchiha con sus ojos negros, eso si, continuaba colgada del brazo de Sasuke.

- las uñas te lo acepto pequeña, pero el pelo lo dejas como esta - murmura Itachi

- si quieres que tu suegro te moleste hasta el fin de tus días, allá tu - gruño Shiro avergonzada - y no me digas pequeña!! es humillante!

Ria suelta unas carcajadas.

-ahora que lo pienso- suelta Ria, el grupo se acercaba cada vez más a la mansión Hyuuga, solo quedaba una calle- leí hace tiempo un Fanfic de vosotros dos- señala a ambos Uchiha.

-a que te refieres con eso de 'vosotros dos'?- pregunta Sasuke a quien esa frase le empezaba a poner los pelos de punta.

-pues eso, Shiro me ha recordado los fanfics tuyos y de Naruto, ahora yo estoy recordando los fanfics en que tu pareja es Itachi…- ¡pum! Ria había soltado la bomba sin pensar.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - estallaron ambos Uchiha alejándose al extremo al uno del otro.

- bien Ria... acabas de hacer arder Troya, y con nosotras en medio!! - le regaño Shiro.

Ria se lleva una mano al mentón mientras asentía con efusividad.

-exagerados… ¬¬, jamás me gustaron, aunque uno me llamó la atención… eso si, nunca lo terminé n.nU- los mira con una ceja alzada- dejad de hacer el idiota y vamos, tenéis que esconderos juntitos… además, el amor fraternal es lindo- dice con retintín mientras sonreía.

-yo no me escondo con él… es capaz de violarme!!-exclama Sasuke mientras era llevado por Ria hacia la puerta de entrada de la mansión.

- pues admites que yo soy el hombre de esa retorcida y asquerosa relación - murmura Itachi picando a Sasuke.

- ya basta Itachi, o soy capaz de pedirle a mi padre que traiga mi notebook para que veas los miles de fanfics que hay tuyos con Kisame.

Turno de Sasuke de picar a Itachi.

-vaya, vaya… jamás pensé que te fuera la Zoofilia...

-tu a callar ¬¬ mi colección de fotos de Naruto que voy a traer como no te calles puede herir tu sensibilidad masculina. Los dos calladitos que estáis más guapos n.n, ahora, visitemos a Neji!!

Ria toca la puerta con alegría.

-holaa!! Hay alguien en casa?? Servicio de reparto n.n

- ¬¬U

La puerta se abrió tímidamente y la cabecita azulada de Hinata apareció por ella.

-gomen... no hemos pedido nada…-contesta con su dulce voz antes de fijarse en los presentes.

-Hinata-chaaan!! –grita Ria abrazando efusivamente a la peliazul que se paralizó en el acto.

-konban wa Rianne-san, Shiro-san… puedo ayudaros?

-por supuesto!! Está Neji, hemos venido a entregarle dos paquetes n.n

-ha… hai! Ahora sale- Hinata desaparece en el interior de la casa.

-neeh, yo la he visto más tímida de lo normal- comenta Ria con los ojos entrecerrados

-a lo mejor la hemos interrumpido en un momento de privacidad con Naruto…- murmura Shiro sonriendo.

-cierto!! Gomen Hinata, sabíamos que ese momento era preciado para ti después de todos esos capítulos interminables TT!! gomen!!- la morena cae de rodillas al suelo pidiendo perdón.

-si??- justamente Neji hace acto de presencia y se queda mirando a las primas con una gotita en la cabeza. Siempre que esas dos aparecían en el umbral de la puerta una guerra estallaba en la aldea- por dios, más prófugos o refugiados no…- murmura temiéndose lo peor.

-Nejiii-kuuun!! Bueno ya que estoy aquí abajo aprovecho n.n- dice Ria aun de rodillas- podrías quedarte con Sasuke e Itachi-cuñado hasta que nuestros padres estén mas calmados y no intenten mandarlos a la pared de fusilamiento?? Por faaa- suplica.

-onegaaai Neji-kuuun- Shiro imita a Ria y le pone ojitos de perrito abandonado al moreno que niega con la cabeza suspirando.

-si claro, como no… mi casa parece un centro de refugiados de guerra…- dice abriendo la puerta y dejándoles pasar.

-geniaaal!! Eres un solete Neji n.n

-pero una cosa, como es eso de que vienen vuestros padres? ¬¬ más gente rara de vuestro mundo.

-algo así…

-supongo que solo quieren asegurarse de que sus hijos están bien y con buenas compañías.

-ohhh yo tengo una compañía genial n.n- dice Ria sonriendo ampliamente.

-neeeh por cierto, no estará por aquí dentro Naruto, neeh?- pregunta Shiro

-pues si… estamos en una especia de reunión…

-hay sake?? -- ojitos brillantes por parte de la morena

-algo así…

-y por qué no nos habéis avisado!! Sois los peores amigos del mundo!!- estalla la peligris mientras el grupo entraba en la casa

-estabais en el hospital!!- intenta salvarse Neji pero las primas niegan con la cabeza

-si es por una fiesta yo vengo en coma!!- grita Ria

-tu deberías moderarte esta noche- le sugiere Sasuke

-aun no estáis recuperadas…- continua Itachi

-estamos perfectamente!!- grita Shiro

Neji abre las puertas y ante ellos todos los ninjas conocidos y desconocidos aparecían.

Lee por el fondo junto a Sakura y Sai, Naruto y Hinata en un rincón. Ino y Shikamaru charlando junto con Kiba. Chouji comía de la mesa y Shino permanecía callado.

-wooo menuda reunión tenias montada!!

-solo faltabais vosotros…- dice Neji

-Shiro-chaaaaaan!! Ria-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!!- grita Naruto acercándose rápidamente a ellas- como estáis?? Había oído de boca de Sakura-chan que no estabais muy bien.

-somos fuertes y resistentes, Naruto!!-grita Shiro

Ria mientras tanto se acercaba a Sakura, Lee y Sai

-está mejor tu mano, Sakura? Gomen pero estaba nerviosa y mis instintos se vuelven algo primitivos n.nU

-no te preocupes, estoy bien- dice Sakura restándole importancia con su mano buena.

-como te encuentras, Rianne?- pregunta Sai visiblemente interesado

La morena sonríe mientras toma asiento.

-de maravilla!! No hay quien puedo conmigo, y menos si es una serpiente-roba-cuerpos ¬¬, por cierto Lee!! Veo que estás genial!!

Lee continuaba con el look que en su día las primas habían conseguido.

-jooosh!! Todo gracias a la llama de la esperanza que las primas depositaron en mi!!- grita el moreno con los ojos en llamas.

-hai, hai… fue un placer.

En otro rincón Shiro, Itachi y Keiji hablaban con Naruto y Neji.

-si necesitas algo, Rianne, pídemelo- dice Sai sonriendo

-no hará falta, para eso estoy yo ¬¬- dice Sasuke apareciendo a espaldas de morena- te traigo algo??

Ria sonríe de lado antes de negar con la cabeza y abrazarlo pasando sus brazos por la cintura del moreno.

-hie, todo lo que necesito ya lo tengo n.n

Sasuke sonríe de lado mientras le pone una mano en la cabeza a la chica.

-me refería a algo de beber…

-ahh! Bueno, algún refresco, por ahora algo sin alcohol…

-vale- se inclina para darle un corto beso en los labios que sorprendió a todos los presentes que se encontraban a su alrededor- ahora vuelvo.

-haaai!!- dice la morena sonriendo de oreja a oreja antes de girarse para seguir hablando con Sakura, Lee y Sai- quee pasa? Habéis visto un fantasma?

-esa es la llama de la pasión!! Gai-sensei por fin he visto con mis propios ojos esa llama de la que tanto me hablabas!! TT

Mientras, con Shiro e Itachi…

- veo que Ria-chan y Sasuke-baka ya están empezando a verse acarameladitos ¬¬ - gruño Naruto. Shiro soltó una carcajada.

- pues es normal, son novios... si no se viesen acarameladitos seria anormal n.n por lo menos si hablamos de Ria…

- no me gustan esas cursilerías - bufo Neji, pero Shiro le miro con ironía.

- ah no? y lo que vi en el hospital fue una batalla a muerte no, Neji? - dijo con victoria. Neji se sonrojo.

-eso fue… un momento de debilidad… emocional…- comenzó a farfullar mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca, nerviosamente.

Naruto los veía sin entender nada, como siempre n.n

- debilidad emocional, bff, debes tener una a cada rato ¬¬ en nuestro mundo y aquí te he visto varias veces igualito Neji... es cosa del... 'destino'

Naruto soltó una carcajada ante el doble sentido de la palabra atrayendo la atención de la gente que había a su alrededor. Hinata se acercó tímidamente mientras Ria se plantificó detrás de Neji y asomó la cabeza por su hombro.

-interrogando a Neji, prima?? Eso se avisa!! –se fija en el rubor que cubría sus mejillas y frunció el ceño- temas subidos de tono y no recomendados para menores de trece años?- inquirió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- prima... de que otra cosa hablaría yo en una fiesta con alcohol de por medio... y hablando de eso... donde demonios hay sake? si voy a ver a mi mama pronto NO quiero estar sobria... - dijo con una mueca retorcida.

-¿mamá? Noo!! Baka me has recordado la inminente llegada de mis padres!!- se lleva las manos a la cabeza despeinándose antes de ir corriendo hacia Sasuke que estaba terminando con los refrescos.

Al pobre chico por poco se le caen los vasos cuando la morena llega a su lado después de apartar a empujones a unos cuantos invitados.

-eso lleva alcohol?- pregunta señalando los dos vasos.

Sasuke alza una ceja.

-pero no querías algo sin alcohol…?

-pues ahora quiero alcohol!! Y un armario para encerrarte… - dice mientras coge una botella de sake y la mezcla con el refresco antes de bebérselo de golpe- asqueroso…- dice haciendo una mueca de asco para después llenar el vaso con sake simplemente…

-Ria-chan ya empieza con el alcohol…- se aterroriza Naruto.

Shiro se acerco a una botella y se la bebió de golpe.

- si esto no hace efecto pronto nada lo va a hacer - gimoteo molesta - y gomen Ria...pero sabes lo mucho que me desagrada ver a esa mujer... y en estas circunstancias, y además va a venir papa... ESTO VA A SER UN DESASTRE!! - gimoteo en desesperación, revolviéndose el cabello gris.

Ria se acerca al ver a su prima en ese estado con varias botellas bajo el brazo, en la mano un vaso medio lleno y con el brazo libre arrastraba a Sasuke…

-primaaa!! Desastre y encima aquí hay lobas escondidas bajo las alfombras!!- gimotea bebiéndose el vaso.

-ya ves cosas??- pregunta Sasuke

La morena niega.

-nop, fíjate- dice señalando una alfombra donde se encontraba Ino- ves… no veo cosas n.n, claramente hay una loba en la alfombra.

ino le miro con odio contenido

- me llamaste loba? – gruño

Mas atrás Shiro se colgó del brazo de itachi y comenzó a gritar.

- YOSH!! animo prima!! un combate contra Ino-san te ayudara a relajar tensiones!! - grito con una enorme sonrisa y las mejillas tan rojas como las mechitas de su cabello.

-boba?? Yo??- gira la cabeza a ambos lados para ver si había alguien mas- juraría que te había llamado loba en vez de boba- se encoge de hombros mientras a Ino le salen varias venitas en la frente.

-estás borracha y no sabes lo que dices- dice Sasuke cogiéndola del brazo

-borracha?! borracho tu!!- grita señalándole con el dedo- tienes alguna prueba que demuestre que estoy borracha además de las casi dos botellas de sake?

Algunos presentes la miran con una venita en la cabeza.

-como pudo Sasuke-kun irse con una loca descerebrada?? y encima operada…- murmura Ino.

Ria deja de gruñir con Sasuke en seco antes de girarse hacia Ino con los ojos como platos

-perdona??

- Troya arderá (8) - canturreo Shiro con alegría típica de borracho - Ino-san te acabas de meter en terreno peligrosoooo!! molestar a mi prima con eso es igual a una muerte segura!! - dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras sacaba su móvil y comenzaba a sacar fotografías - muahahaha material para hacer vida imposible, yosh prima!! dale una paliza.

Rianne respiró hondo varias veces.

-serénate… estamos en una casa ajena, en una fiesta…- comenzó a murmurar mientras cerraba los ojos intentando controlarse pero las palabras de la rubia se le habían metido en el cerebro. Abrió los ojos con furia infinita y con destellos de fuego saliendo de ellos- ¡¡desde cuando estoy operada maldita rubia de bote sin pupilas!! – grita a pleno pulmón haciendo que los presentes pegaran un bote- lo de lo loca puedo permitirlo porque estoy mas que acostumbrada…- entrecierra los ojos- pero lo de descerebrada… que me lo diga alguien con el coeficiente intelectual de una piedra es el colmo!! Quieres pelea maldita rubia oxigenada? Quieres ver como te meto- coge la botella- esto por el culo y después de mando derechita junto a la maldita serpiente!!

- SIIII ESO PRIMA!! - grito Shiro feliz y tomo otra fotografía - aunque no la mandes donde la serpiente... pobre Ino... tener que soportar a un engendro como ese es un castigo un tanto exagerado... mejor mándalo con Kisame-chan!! n.n - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Keiji gimoteo.

- nee-chan deja a Ino... Shiro... deja de tomar fotos y beber!! TT

-pero se lo merece!!- grita Ria señalándola- me crispaba los nervios!! En los primeros capítulos, en el examen de chuunin…- dice enumerándolos con los dedos- aunque es cierto que la zorra de Karin es peor…- susurra por lo bajo.

-la zorra de quien??- pregunta Naruto a Hinata

-nee-chaan creo que en este mundo Karin ni existe ¬¬

-mas le valía… bueno, entonces mandamos a la rubia oxigenada donde el tiburón maricón, bonita pareja- dice antes de voltearse hacia su prima- con que la mando, chidori, rasengan o de una patada?

- mmm me gusta el chidori... pero... mas tarde... les estamos aguando la fiesta a todos... - dijo señalando a los que estaban detrás de ella - y ya se me esta pasando el efecto del alcohol... que maldito grado es este saque?? 1??

Ria se acerca a Ino la cual se pone a la defensiva pero simplemente le susurró al oído.

-vigila tu espalda, rubita, recuerda quien acabo con Orochimaru y Akatsuki…- susurró antes de alejarse gritando- ¡¡mas sake pero del bueno!!

-a todo esto… por qué han hecho esta fiesta?-pregunta Keiji al grupito en el que estaban Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Shiro e Itachi.

Tanto Neji como Tenten se sonrojan a más no poder. Shiro se les acerca con alegría.

- tal vez sea por un hijo nee? - pregunto descaradamente mientras tocaba el vientre de ten ten... - nah, esta muy plano ahí abajo... entonces que? ganaron la lotería? Tenten consiguió nuevos pergaminos invoca armas? Neji dejo de creer en el destino?

-interrogatorio si señor!!- grita Ria apareciendo de repente- toma prima, sake del bueno… lo he robado de la bodega del señor Hyuuga n.n

- ¬¬ ladrona…- gruñe Keiji

-a que viene esta reunión?? Alguien va a casarse o que??- pregunta Ria bebiendo de su vaso tranquilamente ante la reprobatoria mirada de Sasuke.

- pues si... Tenten y yo... en una semana - soltó Neji como quien habla del clima.

La música se detuvo, los invitados los miraron con los ojos como platos, Rianne se atragantó con el sake y Shiro escupió de su vaso.

-dios que borracha estoy… este sake es del bueno prima!! Ya oigo voces y campanadas de boda… n.nU

-Ria... creo que lo dicen en seriooo - dijo Shiro aun en shock...

-en serio, en serio, en serio??- inquiere la morena acercándose a la pareja la cual se mira antes de asentir- ¡¡siiii!! Boda!! Despedida de soltera, veremos a tíos buenos haciendo streaptease, haremos una fiesta a lo grande!!- comienza a gritar antes de frenarse en seco volviendo a mirar a la pareja- en serio?

La pareja vuelve a asentir con lo cual Rianne se da por satisfecha.

-siii, fiesta…. Aunque me da rabia porque quería que primero fuera la bi-boda…- gruñe antes de acercarse a su prima- Shirooo despiertaa!! Que nos vamos de boda de Neji y Tenten!!

Shiro se levanto de golpe.

- boda... boda... SIIIII!! - chillo de felicidad - siempre quise que Neji y Tenten quedasen juntos durante la serie!! - dijo saltando de felicidad - me pido ser la madrina de uno de los hijos!!

- por suerte se te dan bien los niños Shiro... si no les recomendaría que no fuese así ¬¬ bueno me pido ser la del segundo n.n de un mini-neji sería geniaal…

-como sabes que tendrán más de uno?- pregunta Sasuke

-eso ni se pregunta Sasukin…- dice con una sonrisa pícara.

-menudo notición!!- grita Naruto de repente

-este como siempre va un poco atrasado n.nU- comenta Keiji

-después de esta noticia que no falte el alcohol!!- grita Ria- por cierto Tenten, tendremos que hablar de tu despedida de soltera… por supuesto Shiro y yo nos encargamos de los detalles…- sonrisa maliciosa.

- muahahaha ya he organizado varias... dime... gigoló o bailarines?

-pe..pero yo no…- tartamudea la chica

-unos bailarines!! Tienen que venir a bailarnos en tanga de cuero n.n!!

-pero a que despedidas has ido tu??- se escandaliza Keiji

-muahahaha a varias… bueno, eso habría que verlo- comenta a su prima, las dos se alejan un poco del gentío para seguir organizando.

-miedo me dan- comenta Itachi

-miedo no… terror- gime Keiji

De la nada escuchan unos pasos apresurados, una caída, un grito de mujer y la puerta se abre. Nagash entra como un rayo a la habitación y agarra a Shiro de los hombros.

- shi-shi... te-tenemos... problemas - jadeo

- Nashi!! - exclamo recostando a su hermano en el piso.

-que pasa aquí!! Nos atacan!!Ovnis? Orochi de entre los muertos!! Primo no mueras!!- grita Ria

-shhh nee-chan déjale hablar antes de ponerte a gritar ¬¬

-creo que las noticias no me gustarán- murmura Sasuke temiéndose lo peor.

Nashi tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-recuerdasqueelviajedenegociosdepapaseriacercadedondeviveria?yrecuerdasquemamavacacionabaenportugal?!puessegunesoscalculosnuestrospadresytiosllegaranenmenostresminutosycontando!!- dijo de carrerilla

- scheisse... - gimió Shiro con horror

- a estos dos le da con hablar a una súper-velocidad cierto?¬¬ - gruño Itachi

-vale… sabemos que algo malo pasa- resuelve la morena- ahora… haríais el favor de explicarlo lenta y claramente?- pregunta con una ceja alzada- ni que fuera el fin del mundo!! Estamos de celebración! No puede pasarnos nada malo n.n

- nuestros padres llegaran en tres minutos... mi mama estaba de vacaciones en Portugal y papá estaba de viaje de negocios en tu ciudad vecina, Rianne... estamos fritas...

-oh mierda! Por qué los finales nunca pueden ser felices?

Shiro se levanto, seria.

- les encargo a Itachi-sama y a Nashi - se acerco a su novio y lo besó.

- si no vuelvo... háganme un lindo funeral.

Y se echó a correr.

-maldita sea…- gruñe Rianne terminándose de golpe el vaso de sake y lanzando el vaso al suelo- malditos números y ecuaciones… no podía fallar no… tenían que jodernos la fiesta… ah!- exclama girándose hacia los presentes- nada de cursilerías en mi tumba por favor, y menos aún tonos rosas- vuelve a girarse para ir tras su prima pero antes de salir por la puerta vuelve a girarse de nuevo, avanza hacia Sasuke y le da un beso- escóndete- le dice antes de salir corriendo detrás de su prima.

-está bien…- murmura alejándose de la mansión Hyuuga- que sea lo que dios quiera…

- solo espero que papa, no haya traído el revolver... - gruño Shiro desapareciendo entre las calles de Konoha con Rianne corriendo justo detrás.

_OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO_

_Holaa!! Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo Shiro y yo con otro capítulo de Distorsión. No habrán quejas (aparte del retraso xDD) porque el capítulo es largo ehh!! Y divertido como siempre xD_

_Nuevos acontecimientos y con ello alargamos un par de capítulos más debido a la inesperada boda de Neji y Tente y a la inminente llegada de los padres de las primas el fic tendrá cuatro o cinco (mas o menos ehh!!) capítulos mas n.n_

_Muestras de afecto entre los Uchiha y las primas, alguna que otra pelea… un trocito de spoiler xD y… ¡¡la cercana despedida de soltera de Tenten!! Además de la boda claro… que también es importante (ejem… ejem… la despedida lo es mas xDD)_

_Bueno, poco más… __de parte de Shiro-chan que esperéis con ansias el siguiente capítulo porque será genial y que espera que os haya gustado este alocado capi n.n_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Kari: Bueno por ahora las primas tendrán que quedarse un poco más en Konoha, pero bueno… ahora vienen los padres a revolver un poco la aldea jejeje. Gracias por el review! Un saludo y cuídate**_

_**kim-chan: Muchas gracias linda por tu review y tus palabras!! Cuídate mucho ehh!! Ahh y nos vemos en el msn ;)**_

_**LleanyUchiha: fiel como siempre amiga!! Un saludo y que estés bien n.n**_

_** Chibianimita: como siempre gracias!! Jeje has visto, por ahora no se van.. pero los padres van a hacer su aparición, terror jejeje. Un saludo!!**_

_**Maria: bienvenida!! Me alegra que te gusteee. Cuídate!!**_

_** lucero/093: gracias guapa!! Un saludo y un beso muy grande para ti!!**_

_** Mizuko o-o :me encantó y sorprendió que te lo leyeras de un tirón xD es mucho y te agradezco el review!!**_

_**Romy-the-Red-Rose: me reí muchísimo con tu review! Gracias :D)**_

_** Natyta-chan**__**(gracias por tu review!! Que conste que normalmente las perversiones de Rianne están basadas en hechos reales jajaja xDDD)**_

_Si les ha gustado nos encantaría saberlo n.n_

_¡¡Solo denle al botoncito de abajooooo!_

_Rianne y Shiro._

_Publicado él: 02-05-08_


	26. El desastre de las familias, compromisos

Las primas corrieron y corrieron por las calles de la aldea en dirección a la salida de Konoha

**Cap 26 – El desastre de las familias, compromisos...**

Las primas corrieron y corrieron por las calles de la aldea en dirección a la salida de Konoha.

-esto no es buena idea... esto no es buena idea...- murmuraba Ria más pálida de lo normal mientras se acercaban a la salida.

-y que otra cosa podemos hacer? Esperar que ellos nos encuentren y se carguen la mitad de la villa solos? - pregunto Shiro deteniéndose en la copa de un árbol y mirando alrededor.

-no, eso tampoco es una buena idea- afirmó Ria- ves algo o aún tenemos tiempo de escondernos en las montañas, llevando a Sasukito y a Itachi con nosotras pos supuesto n.n??

-bromeas cierto? - pregunto Shiro - tomando en cuenta los cálculos de Nagash deberían estar a unos 10 km de aquí a oeste - dijo mirando al rededor - y si volvemos a casa de Neji y agarramos a los Uchiha perderíamos este valioso tiempo… hay que admitirlo, estamos perdidas. Ria tragó saliva sonoramente mientras se colocaba junto a Shiro y escrutaba el horizonte. Justo en ese momento un haz de luz iluminó el bosque desvaneciéndose tan rápido como había aparecido.

-ahí los tenemos... son los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis TT

-ojala y mi funeral sea aquí - gimió Shiro preparándose

-nos acercamos y observamos desde la distancia y a cubierto? habrá que asegurarse de que es buen momento de aparecer...

-creo que mejor vigilamos que no entren a la villa - dijo Shiro agudizando el oído - mama es capaz de oler a Nashi a kilómetros.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

Mientras, en el lugar donde la luz había aparecido, cuatro adultos, dos mujeres y dos hombres miraban a su alrededor atontado. El hombre mas alto debía medir al menos 2 metros, si no era que más, tenía el cabello de color negro, parecido a las plumas de un cuervo, vestido con un traje elegante, también negro y usaba gafas, plateadas y delicadas. Sus ojos eran azul eléctrico.

La mujer por su lado mas baja, era de cabello platino, ojos verde agua y muy delgada, tenia la piel blanca y vestía una falda color crema y una blusa anaranjada, traía tacones y se veía tan sorprendida y molesta que parecía que iba a explotar pronto.

Por otro lado los dos adultos siguientes eran más bien completamente opuestos. El hombre era alto, de piel bronceada, cabello negro azabache y rizado largo hasta casi los hombros, ojos oscuros como la más profundas de las noches y tan parecidos a los de su hija... vestía con una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros.

Por otro lado, la mujer era opuesta a su marido... de cabellos claros, piel pálida, no muy alta y ojos verdes iguales a los de su hermana. Vestía con una sencilla blusa amarilla y pantalones vaqueros. Escrutaba con sus ojos verdes a su alrededor mientras fruncía el ceño...

-todo esto es tu culpa Yoh!! - protesto la mas bajita con las manos en la cintura, encarando al mas alto, tenia un acento alemán bastante marcado - que le hiciste a ese ordenador, tu…? - trato de encontrar algún insulto lo mas ofensivo posible.

El hombre alzo la ceja y sonrió mordaz.

-que pasa Eri-chan? se te acabaron los buenos insultos después del divorcio? o es que tu marido es tan tonto que te ha pegado su estupidez? - pregunto molestándola, agachándose para colocarse a su altura.

-viniendo del ordenador de mi hija quien sabe donde demonios hemos ido a parar- comenta la otra mujer fulminando con los ojos al ex-marido de su hermana- a lo mejor estamos en uno de esos juegos de rol, no?

-tengo entendido que los juegos de rol no te transportan hasta mundos desconocidos en primera persona...- añadió su marido

-ni siquiera sabes enchufar el ordenador menos vas a saber de juegos de rol, Takeshi ¬¬- le dijo su mujer.

El padre de Shiro sonrió al ver las miradas que las mujeres le dirigían.

-pues Shi-chan me dijo que habían sido trasportadas a un mundo de animación a través de ese aparato - comento sacando un revolver de su maletín - al mundo de Naruto si no me equivoco.

-le has pegado tu locura a nuestra hija, Yoh - comento su esposa furica - ojala y mi pequeño Nagash no termine como Shiori, toda una rebelde sin causa…

-mucha causa tiene, Erika, te tiene como madre.

-bueno ya vale!!-estalla Yuri- si es cierto lo que dice y estamos en el mundo del tal Naruto ese... deberíamos de movernos y preguntar, alguien tiene que haber por aquí cerca!!-estalla la madre de Rianne.

-árboles y más árboles... Yuri jamás se te ha dado bien la jardinería asi que no es una opción ¬¬ he visto un par de capítulos de Naruto así que podría hacer de guía...

-claro Takeshi, si hasta le cambias el nombre a Naruto por Narigudo!!y te pierdes hasta para ir al baño en tu propia casa, no, no es una opcion.

Yoh soltó una carcajada.

-vamos en línea recta, a algún lugar debemos llegar o podríamos gritar como posesos a que algún imbecíl se apiade de nuestra cordura y venga a nuestra ayuda - comento el hombre con burla - conociendo a mis hijos de estar en casa de algún personaje haciéndole la vida imposible.

-cosa que heredaron de ti claramente… como demonios pude casarme contigo?

-por demonios claramente, y claro yo era el chico mas deseado de la universidad… no podías resistirte, duende - le dijo con una sonrisa mordaz.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

Desde las sombras, unos ojos verdes y otros negros miraban a sus correspondientes padres mientras sudaban frío.

-maldición, no están de buen humor. Mamá le ha recordado a papá que se pierde hasta para ir al baño... después empezará a recordarle que yo he salido completamente a él en todo ¬¬

Y en efecto...

-pobre Rianne que ha tenido que salir igual a ti, gracias al cielo que Keiji está con ella!!

-que hacemos prima??-pregunta Ria sin despegar sus ojos de sus padres

Shiro se paso una mano por el cabello.

-creo que el plan de raptar a los Uchiha a las montañas se esta volviendo bastante atractivo…

-te lo dije!! Teníamos que haber corrido en dirección contraria y no directamente a la boca de los lobos!!- dice elevando un poco la voz.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

Yoh se volteo y miro fijamente al lugar donde estaban escondidas las primas.

-es mi idea o hay algo ahí? - pregunto

-como podrías saberlo?! eres ciego como un topo - murmuro Erika - pero no veo nada, estos endemoniados árboles estan demasiado cerca los unos de los otros y no me dejan ver mas allá de 3 metros.

-yo hubiera jurado que esa era la voz de Ria-chan...- comenta Takeshi mientras saca el machete que llevaba oculto bajo la chaqueta- o a lo mejor es un animal peligroso...

-has traído eso contigo!!- exclama su mujer

-de que me culpas!! Yoh ha traído su arma y no le gritas!!- se excusa el hombre

-es que Yoh es un caso perdido, Taka-san - murmuro Erika irónicamente - pensé que tu tenias esperanzas al menos…

-un mafioso debe tener sus armas siempre con el no vaya a ser que alguien quiera matarlo por la espalda, Eri - respondio Yoh y comenzo a caminar - oigo voces venir de por ahí, tal vez encontremos algún poblado o al menos a alguien que pueda guiarnos - señalo la dirección que llevaba a la villa.

Shiro palideció.

- nuevo plan, corre por la vida de tu futuro marido - siseo Shiro desapareciendo.

-maldita sea!! no teníamos que habernos ido...!!- murmuro Ria siguiendo a su prima- hay que esconderlos mejor... o alejar a nii-san y Nashi de nuestros futuros maridos!!

Y así las primas hicieron el camino de regreso a Konoha siendo seguidas de cerca por sus padres...

-diablos, estos tacones son un asco - se quejo la mujer mas baja

-eso te pasa por querer ser alta siendo un duende - respondio fríamente el padre de Shiro. Su ex esposa le miro iracunda.

-al menos yo entro por las puertas sin tener que agacharme, gigantón abuson.

- Taka-chan, ten cuidado las mujeres de su familia son de temer. Les das la espalda y te dan con lo que tienen- agregó Yoh

-claro… pasando menos de dos semanas al semestre con ellos por tus viajes de negocios- le reprocho Erika furiosa-

-Shiro es responsable, buena cocinera, inteligente y ordenada. Nashi solo falla en lo del orden -explico calmado - además mi hermana cuida bien de ellos.

-menudo padre...-masculla Yuri por lo bajo apretando los dientes- dejando a sus hijos solos...

-Yuri-chan no te metas en sus discusiones...-intentó disuadirle su marido

-si tu haces algo asi algún día ten por seguro que no descansare hasta dar contigo y hundirte en el fondo del mar, y ni tus 'amigos' de la pandilla esa...

-banda cariño, se dice banda- le corrigió Takashi tranquilamente

-...podrán salvarte- termino la mujer señalándole con el dedo

-pero los de mi pandilla si, little Yuri - dijo con una sonrisa que solo un hiten puede tener - no te preocupes Taka si algún día tu mujer te corre de casa, entras con brazos abiertos a la mía - dijo dándole apoyo.

-gracias Yoh, tu sabes comprenderme...- dice el hombre sonriendo y agradeciéndole el gesto

-entre hombres se dan apoyo...tranquila hermana- dice Yuri alejándose de su marido y yendo donde su hermana- podremos hundirlos juntas y... aquello son luces??-pregunta mirando fijamente unos metros por delante de ellos.

-si y eso es una muralla demasiado alta - gimió la mas baja mirando la enorme muralla que evitaba que la villa fuese penetrada con facilidad.

-ALTO - escucharon gritar, y frente a ellos aparecieron dos ninjas guardianes - identifíquense - grito uno. Primero habían pasado esas dos primas como alma que lleva al diablo y ahora llegaban cuatro tipos sospechosos a la villa. Su turno se estaba poniendo interesante…

-eh? y tu de que vas vestido?- pregunta Takeshi mirando la extraña indumentaria del ninja

-habló el del buen gusto para vestirse- comenta su mujer mirando la chaqueta de cuero que su marido llevaba y que solo se ponía cuando la situación era drástica y había que arremangarse.

-silencio cariño, papá está hablando con este extraño chico...- le silenció su marido

-ide...identifíquense aho...ahora!!

-caballeros, caballeros - comenzo Yoh con una enorme sonrisa - somos solo un grupo de padres desesperados buscando a sus inocentes y bellos hijos - saco el revolver y se lo coloco en la frente al muchacho - si no quieres que te vuele los sesos aquí mismo, me dejaras pasar tranquilamente y sin armar escándalo - miro al otro y saco otra pistola mas pequeña de su bolsillo - lo mismo va para ti, ninja de segunda.

-perfecto Yoh-kun!! con el permiso de ustedes!!- exclama Takeshi adelantándose con una enorme sonrisa poniendo un pie dentro de la aldea.

Pero no contaban con el grupo de dos ninjas que se encontraban en lo alto de la muralla y que, al ver al grupo de adultos, habían bajado a ayudar.

De unos rápidos movimientos ambos hombres derrotaron a los dos ninjas.

-hay algún ninja más??- pregunta Takeshi en voz alta, nadie le contestó- bien, ahora decidme... conocéis a nuestros hijos??- pregunta a uno de los ninjas agachándose y poniéndose a su altura- no acepto un "no se de que me hablas" como respuesta a no ser que quieras tener unos cuantos dedos menos- amenaza el hombre colocándole el machete frente a los ojos- empieza a cantar- ordena.

-no...lo siento... aquí entra mucha gente...no sabría decirle...- murmura el ninja sin apartar sus ojos del machete

-no? - pregunto Yoh sacándose el abrigo y agarro a Erika de la blusa levantándola a la altura de la cara del ninja - unos niños iguales a ella, solo que con mi cara, la chica tiene mechas rojas y esta loca y el mocoso es un genio declarado.

-HITEN YOH BÁJAME AHORA MISMO SI ES QUE APRECIAS TUS BOLAS - chillo Erika pataleando avergonzada.

A lo lejos, Shiro se detuvo avergonzada por el grito de su madre.

-...a lo mejor hablan de las primas...- susurra otro ninja a su compañero

-si!! son primas y una de ellas en idéntica al que te apunta con el machete...- añade Yuri mirando de soslayo a su marido que sujetaba con el cuchillo frente a un pálido y sudoroso ninja.

-creo que si... están en esta aldea...

-donde están!!y mis pequeños!!- grita Yuri apartando de un empujón a su marido y comenzando a zarandear al pobre ninja.

-yo sobre protector? ya...claro- ironiza Takeshi masajeándose el brazo adolorido-por donde se han ido??

Erika miro con odio al ninja

-o me dices donde esta mi pequeño Nashi y Shiori o te parto la cara de un golpe!! ninja mal nacido!! - chillo

Yoh soltó a su ex esposa y comenzo a caminar hacia el corazón de la villa.

-y tu a donde vas? - estallo ella

-nuestros hijos están a lo lejos, puedo sentirlo… no los hueles?

-ahora que lo dices NASHII!! SHIRO!! MAMA VA A AL RESCATE - y comenzo a correr.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

Unas cuantas calles más alejadas de la entrada principal las primas corrían desesperadas.

-maldita sea... ya saben que estamos aquí- murmura Ria aterrorizada mientras su sexto sentido le decía que corriera lo más rápido que pudiera porque sus padres y sus tíos se acercaban cada vez mas a ellas... -no quiero morir!!soy demasiado joveeeen!!

En eso cuatro figuras se posan frente a ellas, eran sus hermanos y los Uchiha.

-escuchamos el grito de mama - jadeo Nashi - Shishi vamos a ver a mama - dijo en niño con una sonrisa.

-bromeas? me mataran!! y tu que haces aquí?? - grito mirando a-FUERA TE MATARAN DESPUES DE MATARME A MI!! - chillo al borde del colapso.

-tenemos que escondernos!! no tardarán en llegar!!- gritó Ria mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabellera negra y tiroteaba de ella- nii-saan!! yo no existo, me he ido de vacaciones con Orochimaru y no volveré en un año!!

- ¬¬ quieres tranquilizarte!! mamá no te hará nada...y no blasfemes con la serpiente que después te arrepientes, anda..

-claaaro! habló el favorito de mamá!! a TI NO te hará nada!! a mi me va a sepultar viva... TT

-sepultarte viva será lo menos que Yuri te hará, Ria-chan - se escucho tras ellos la mujer bajita jadeaba.

-mama!! - exclamaron los dos platinos. Los uchiha miraron a la mujer, era idéntica a sus hijos, solo que muy baja.

-Shiori Ann Maehara, Nagash Christian Maehara, estan en graves problemas jovencitos.

Tras ella, Yoh apareció, proyectando una tenebrosa sombra sobre la furica mujer.

-graves? yo diría catastróficos, Erika.

Shiro comenzo a reír nerviosa.

Los Uchiha miraban a los adultos y a sus novias histéricas y se miraban entre ellos de vez en cuando.

El gigantón se acerco a Shiro y le levanto de la oreja, asi mismo hizo con el niño. Erika se acerco de brazos cruzados, sin reprochar la barbárica actitud de su ex marido.

- hijos míos cuanto tiempo sin verles las caras - dijo con ironía mientras los dos pataleaban.

-saben cuan preocupada me tenias Nashi?! tu también Shiro!! - estallo la mujer - siempre arrastrando a tu hermano a todos los problemas niña problemática

Shiro se agarro del brazo de su padre

-papa bájame!!

Justo al lado, Rianne había ido a ocultarse tras su hermano.

-nii-san, ahora o nunca, me voy de vacaciones a las islas Fiji- dice la morena completamente seria viendo que sus padres no aparecían por el lugar donde sus tíos, enfurecidos, habían aparecido- a lo mejor tengo suerte… Sasukito vamonos!!- dice cogiéndolo del brazo y echando a correr pero al doblar una esquina la morena se golpeó contra algo duro haciéndola caer de culo al suelo.

-hola hija mía, cuanto tiempo! Has estado bien??- pregunta Takeshi con voz helada.

Ria suda frío mientras se pone en pie.

-hola papi! Yo de maravilla… je je… esto… tengo que irme… adiosin!!- dice intentando largarse de allí pero antes de poder mover un músculo una poderosa mano la había cogido del brazo.

-quieta ahí pequeña- le ordena su padre llevándola hacia donde su cuñado y su cuñada retenían a sus sobrinos.

-nii-saaaaaaan, te necesito!!-grita Rianne soltándose y yendo a parar tras la espalda de su hermano.

-no te escondas serpiente escurridiza!!- grita su madre apartando a su marido mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-no me llames serpiente!!-Ria asoma la cabeza para gritarle

-no me respondas en ese tono, estábamos preocupadísimos!! la abuela me dijo que te habías ido a casa de Lia-chan ha pasar el verano y, que nos encontramos cuando llegamos a casa? NADA!! ni Keiji ni tu estabais!!

-mama, yo te dije que tenia otros planes...- se excuso Keiji

-lo se cariño...pero estaba preocupada!!

-pelota...- masculla Ria desde atrás

-que llega a ser de ti si tu hermano no hubiera estado contigo!!

-mama se cuidarse sola!! derrote a Orochimaru yo solita!!-se defendió

-ya empieza con sus desvaríos, Takeshi, dile algo!! cuantas veces te he dicho que no existen todas esas tonterías!!

-es verdad tía!! - grito Shiro dándole una patada en el brazo a su padre logrando soltarse y soltar a su hermano, lo coloco tras ella – si no nos cree, mire a su alrededor.

Shiro miro a los mayores desafiante, mientras su padre le miraba fijamente, como león acechando a su pequeña presa.

-que estos locos-comenzó el padre de Ria- vayan vestidos de cospayer de ese…

-se dice cosplayer, cariño- le rectificó su mujer

-es lo mismo… ¬¬, no significa que sean personajes anime… es lo que te faltaba Ria-chan- se gira para mirar a su hija que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y de brazos cruzados.

- lamento decirlo, Shishi, pero opino igual que tu tío - comenzó el padre de Shiro con suavidad

- al fin dices algo con sentido, Yoh - dijo orgullosa Erika. Yoh le miro y sonrió.

-sabes? creo que comenzare a creerte Shirito, si concuerdo con tu madre en algo podría pegárseme la estupidez.

Shiro comenzó a masajearse las sienes con tanta fuerza que parecía querer sacarse el entrecejo.

Ria parecía estar metida en un debate mental consigo misma.

-entonces el Sharingan? Nah… dirán que son lentillas… ¿Chidori? Le echarán la culpa a la red eléctrica, ¿Kage bushin?... nah, dirán que son gemelos…- se tira de los pelos.

-piensas demasiado- le reprocha Keiji

-¡¡y tu demasiado poco!! Tú sabes que son de verdad nii-saan!! Dilo!! A ti te creen!!-gritó señalándolo con el dedo.

Nashi se soltó y se acercó a Sasuke, lo bajo de un tirón y le susurro

-tú, quiero que camines por esa muralla ahora, si no lo haces, alejaran a Rianne de ti.

El moreno lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras mirada de reojo la muralla.

-¿quieres que camine verticalmente por ella? ¿solo eso?

- para los seres humanos de mi dimensión es más que suficiente no quiero que mates a mi madre de un infarto es demasiado frágil - sentencio susurrando - un Chidori le mataría, solo con verlo, es mejor partir por lo más sencillo.

Itachi miro a Nashi y a Sasuke planeando algo y dejo escapar un suspiro, preparándose para un mangekyou si el caso lo ameritaba.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y caminó tranquilamente con la mano en los bolsillos concentrando chakra en la planta de los pies.

-y ese que hace?-pregunta Yuri

-¡¡intentando escapar eh!! Después de hacerle dios sabe que cosas a mi dulce e inocente Rianne!-estalla Takeshi. Sasuke siguió caminando con una gota en la cabeza mientras recordaba cuando Ria había sido dulce e inocente. Llegó al pie de la muralla y posó el pie derecho sobre ella, después el izquierdo y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a una gran altura, unos ocho metros…

-co…como hace eso!!-grita Yuri señalándolo con el dedo y más pálida que la cera.

-será que lleva pegamento ultra fuerte en los pies?- comenta Takeshi con una mano en el mentón.

Nashi se adelanto y con una sonrisa marca hiten miro a su hermana, quien le siguió con la misma sonrisa. Ambos eran tan parecidos a su padre, pero su físico era materno, eso estaba claro. Bueno, exceptuando la altura.

-si fuese pegamento, tío Takeshi - comenzó Nashi con suavidad - no podría moverse, pues sus pies quedarían estáticos en la muralla.

- y para negar la teoría de la cinta adhesiva por las dos caras debo agregar que es imposible, pues oirían el sonido que hace al despegarse - dijo Shiro con el mismo tono.

Nashi se volteo y le sonrió a Sasuke agradecido por la demostración.

El moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que no le había costado nada en absoluto.

-sigo insistiendo en que tiene truco… a lo mejor con una grúa…-continua farfullando cosas el padre de Ria.

-solo falta que digan que ha sido cosa de Harry Potter ¬¬- gruñe la morena- a ver adultos!!- grita haciendo unas palmadas captando su atención-¿es tan difícil de creer que hayamos acabado en el mundo de Naruto?

La madre de Shiro asintió.

- sí, muy difícil, especialmente porque si estuviésemos en el mundo de ese Raruto, Paruto o como se llame, tu - señalo a Shiro - estarías muerta o tullida porque te abrías metido en muchos problemas con los personajes que odias, como ese 'Kisame-baka' del que tanto gritas cuando estás en MI casa antes de escaparte y darme unos sustos de muerte y tu - señalando a Nashi - con la mala costumbre que tienes de seguir a la idiota de tu hermana a todos lados estaría igual de muerto.

El chakra de Shiro comenzó a bullir a gran velocidad. Estaba furiosa, casi parecía Ria frente a Orochi-gay, solo que la leve diferencia de color de cabello y ojos le hacía más un fantasma que un demonio.

-waaa primaa relájate, respira hondo!! Hazte la sorda en situaciones como esta- dice Ria abanicándola con las manos- es lo que suelo hacer yo…

-jovencita!! Ya es hora de volver a casa!!-grita la madre de Rianne.

-ni muerta regreso!!-grita escondiéndose tras Shiro que continuaba en su estado de fantasma con instintos asesinos.

La madre de Shiro se acerco a su ex esposo furica.

- TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA si no fuese por tu falta de dedicación y educación podrías educar mejor a tus hijos pero NO siempre tus negocios, siempre tu, tu, TU Si no estuviésemos ya divorciados te pediría el divorcio y la custodia de nuevo.

- y la ganaría yo de nuevo - dijo el hombre como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros - Shiro te detesta y Nashi a tu marido, es mejor que estén conmigo que contigo, bruja enana egoísta.

Itachi le coloco una mano en el hombro a Shiro y le hizo mirarle.

- veo que con esos dos no hay caso, cálmate pequeña - se acerco y disimuladamente le susurro - estoy listo para sacarlos de aquí y huir a la arena si la situación lo amerita.

Ria, que continuaba escondida detrás de Shiro tras la amenaza de volver a su mundo asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

-así se piensa cuñado-dice sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su madre que era calmada por su hermano mientras su padre continuaba en la ardua búsqueda de una respuesta razonable a lo que Sasuke acaba de hacer en la muralla.- nii-san solo la retendrá unos minutos más…

Pero de la nada Itachi sintió algo frio en su cráneo.

- no hagas nada si? - pregunto el padre de Shiro con la pistola en el cráneo del muchacho - aun tenemos que arreglar unos detalles aquí, y si te mueves un centímetro, te hare comer plomo, y créeme, plomo caro y electrificado, que dolerá mas que cualquier otra bala - susurro macabramente.

- PAPA - estallo Shiro pateando la pistola lejos.

- qué? simplemente trataba de evitar que corrieses cariño, aun tenemos muuucho de que hablar - dijo levantándole la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos - y además, no piensas dejarme aquí con tu madre… podría hacer algo malo si esa mujer me enoja y lo sabes.

-plan de fuga A) fallido… TT-solloza Rianne alejándose de tu tío y de la pistola que apuntaba a Itachi.

-que no Keiji, que no me convence lo que tu hermana ha hecho durante estas semanas!!-estalla la madre de Ria-tenemos que arreglar asuntos pendientes!!

-ahora es cuando agradecería que apareciera algún malo malísimo de esos que aparecen en el anime…o una serpiente gigante de tres cabezas… o un sapo gigante… TT

-segura que quieres una serpiente de tres cabezas?-pregunta Sasuke.

-calla! Calla! Era broma!! Ni se te ocurra invocar na… ahhh!! Mamá!

Yuri la había cogido por el hombro y tiraba de ella.

-a callar jovencita!!

-papá sálvame!! TT- sollozó la morena.

Shiro estaba a punto del colapso. Nashi miraba a sus padres discutir como si de un torneo de ping pong o tenis se tratase. E Itachi solo trataba de que Shiro no atacase a sus padres, no quería a una homicida familiar como el por novia.

- AAAALLTTOOOOO - grito el padre de Shiro - que tal si vamos a otro sitio? todos nos están viendo raro…

Todos se detuvieron de sus discusiones para mirar a su alrededor donde los aldeanos de Konoha los miraban con terror y curiosidad pintados en sus rostros.

-a lo mejor una persona con autoridad logra convenceros- dice Keiji de repente.

-vamos a ver al rey?-pregunta su padre. El chico niega.

-no, podríamos ver a Kakashi…

Una imagen mental aparece en las cabezas de todos menos de los adultos donde un Kakashi leyendo el libro pervertido hablaba con sus padres, estos al ver el contenido del libro intentaban darle caza con los ojos echando llamas…

-…o a la Hokage- dice rápidamente Keiji adivinando los pensamientos de todos.

- tampoco funcionaria - resoplo Nashi - es una vieja borracha.

- …pues Gai-sensei tampoco funcionaria…

-a Asuma le darían una conferencia sobre el cáncer de pulmón-aporta Ria

-y mejor no meter en líos a Kurenai…- comenta Keiji

-¿y qué proponéis? ¿Naruto?-dice Ria bromeando.

-pues… tomando en cuenta que él es el prota… pero tampoco funcionaria lo más seguro es que comience a hablarles del ramen…

- Ya se tentación pelirroja-sama!! - salto Shiro de la nada - el tiene autoridad e inteligencia y si no logra convencerlos siempre puede matarlos.

-¡¡esa es la mejor idea de la noche!!-exclama Ria con los ojos brillantes- ¡¡ahora mismo vamos a ver a Gaara!! Aunque preferiría que no acabara en masacre… ¬¬… pero seguro que él logra convencerlos!! n.n

-a la arena?-pregunta Keiji- bueno, es una buena opción, así podré averiguar qué demonios hicisteis en vuestra última visita…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de las primas.

Yoh se apoyo en la cabeza de su hija, aburrido.

- shiiiishiiii tengo haambre - dijo con tono meloso - y como yo soy el único que les cree creo que me merezco un premio

Sasuke se acerco a Ria.

-siempre es así con Shiro? - pregunto en un susurro, mientras veía al gigantón actuando como un niño mientras su hija le regañaba por ser un mal ejemplo y un vago.

-que yo recuerde si… siempre me ha parecido que Shiro es la más madura de todos esos ¬¬. Aunque…

-¡¡Shiro-chan nos hace la cena!! ¡¡comida casera de Shiro-chan!!- grita el padre de Ria

- .UU también hay casos de esos en mi familia…

-podríamos ir a comer al Ichiraku...-comenta Keiji viendo una opción.

-no te preocupes primo - dice Shiro con una sonrisa mientras tira las orejas de ambos adultos haciéndoles quedar a su altura - si vamos a Ichiraku, eso nos traerá problemas especialmente porque todos los otros están ahí normalmente y no estoy de humor para encontrarme con nadie más por hoy - la macabra sonrisa de Shiro estaba tan marcada que parecía querer matar algo o a alguien ahí mismo.

-nee-san da miedo - murmuro Nashi asustado escondiéndose tras Ria.

-sabía que tendría que haber traído mi cámara de fotos ¬¬, esa cara es sensacional!!

-entonces los llevamos a casa??-pregunta Keiji previniendo la cena que les esperaría con toda la familia reunida después de tanto tiempo separada…

Erika bufó exasperada.

-mientras logre encontrarle lógica a todo esto podría hasta ir a la jungla africana.

-pensé que de allá venias Eri-chan, con lo MONA que eres - dijo el padre de Shiro con una sonrisa burlesca.

Erika le golpeo nuevamente con los tacones.

-está bien…- Ria suspira- todo el mundo andando a casa

-y vosotros venís con nosotros!-exclama Takeshi señalando a los Uchiha- es posible que seáis casi de la familia… eso jamás pasará- dice esto último con un susurro maligno.

-papá!!-exclama Rianne que lo había escuchado.

Y así ambas familias se dispusieron a ir hasta casa de las primas dejando a los aldeanos totalmente confundidos y aterrorizando ya que una cosa había quedado clara entre la gente: los padres de las primas habían llegado a Konoha.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, lo primero que hizo Shiro fue colocarse pasadores en el flequillo para que no le molestase al cocinar, se coloco un delantal y cerró la puerta de la cocina y dio la clara orden de: 'SI PASAN LOS MATO'.

Nashi sentó a los adultos en la sala y espero a que alguien partiese la conversación… pues él no estaba dispuesto a hacer gala de su elevado CI, menos frente a sus padres.

-es en estos momentos de tensión cuando echo de menos la televisión…-bufa la morena sentada, y custodiada, por sus padres que se había colocado a ambos lados de la chica con el fin de que no escapara.

-podrían hablar ellos que son los desconocidos aquí- comenta Yuri mirando a los Uchiha que tragaron saliva.

-mejor dicho que son desconocidas sus historias porque físicamente ya los conocemos, querida- le corrige su marido.

Los Uchiha se miraron de reojo, ninguno sabia que decir. Itachi era un anti social en plena reforma y Sasuke… bueno era Sasuke, no podían pedirle que comenzase una conversación con los padres que la chica que le gusta.

Yoh mientras tanto, ignorando a todos, limpiaba sus armas con un aceite con olor a naranjas, que claramente amenizaba un poco el tenso ambiente. Erika mientras tanto se retocaba el maquillaje y se peinaba con delicadeza, algo que realmente sus hijos no tenían.

-puedo ir al baño??-preguntó Ria harta de la tensión. Sus padres la miraron con el entrecejo fruncido y decidieron a piedra papel o tijera quien la esperaría en la puerta ¬¬. Ganó Yuri con lo cual le tocó a Takeshi hace de guardaespaldas.

Ria maldijo por lo bajo, si hubiera sido su madre hubiera podido darle esquinazo…

Pasaron por delante de la cocina donde pudieron escuchar con claridad el sonido de platos y a Shiro tararear felizmente.

-te espero aquí, tesoro- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa antes de que la morena cerrara la puerta con cerrojo y con frustración.

Yoh dejo sus armas de lado y miro a los Uchiha con sus ojos azules de manera irónica.

-bueno, Uchiha Sasuke-san, Uchiha Itachi-san, espero que comiencen desde el principio con la explicación, tengo mucho tiempo y no quiero esperar a que me entere de las cosas por terceros a este caso, esta claro?

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí teniendo una batalla mental sobre quien abriría la boca primero.

-no seáis tímidos n.n- dice Yuri con falsa amabilidad.

-"cualquiera se niega"-piensan los primos con una gotita en la cabeza

Itachi se cruzo de brazos y espero, rezando porque llegase su cuñada o su querida loba a arreglar la situación. No es que fuese el rey de los expresivos… es mas… estaba más cerca del rango de esclavo que de cualquier otro.

Yoh se aflojo la corbata, se abrió unos botones de la camisa y se reclino sobre la mesa, apoyando sus codos sobre ella y escondiendo su boca y nariz delante de sus manos cuyos dedos estaban entrecruzados. Era una pose bastante amenazante.

Las mujeres los observaban con aparente tranquilidad y un brillo burlón en sus ojos verdes.

-lo de que sois hermanos canta demasiado, además… como para no saberlo a causa de los gritos de Ria-chan ¬¬- comenta Yuri-voy a ayudaros. Quien es el asesino y quien el chalado que persigue al asesino hasta el fin del mundo??

Sasuke señala rápidamente a su hermano y viceversa, era bastante cómico y acabó haciendo que Keiji y Nashi sonrieran.

- el asesino es el de la coleta y las uñas pintadas - comenzó Nashi

- ah el maricon que quería tirarse al tipo con cara de tiburón - dijo Yoh con una sonrisa levantándose las gafas.

- y el chalado que persigue al asesino es el del cabello de cacatúa

- ah el que quería tirarse al rubio con cara de imbécil - agrego Yoh con una tonta sonrisa.

- por qué diablos tienes que asociar tooodo con sexo, Yoh? - espeto Erika.

- es mas fácil asociarlo con algo que practico a diario.

-oh por dios!! dejad de jugar al tradicional juego de: "preguntas estúpidas al novio de mi hija ¬¬"- exclama Ria apareciendo con los brazos en jarras y mirando ceñuda- nadie aquí es maricon, tío… y los que lo eran ya están en el otro mundo.

- no-vio? - pregunto Yuri atragantándose con su propia saliva.

- ria-chaan - murmuro Nashi con una sonrisa nerviosa - la has cagado

-quien dice novio también se refiere a un buen AMIGO- dice Ria con sonrisa nerviosa intentando arreglar el ambiente que se había formado.

Para salvar la situación, Shiro apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

- necesito ayuda masculina para llevar los platos pesados!!

Los Uchiha saltaron del sofá, como impulsados por un resorte, y se precipitaron a la cocina.

-primaaa solo ayuda masculina?? Segura??-grita Ria intentando escapar también, aunque después se arrepintió debido a la mirada que le lanzó su madre.

En la cocina.

Shiro lanzo un suspiro de alivio y los miro.

- no pierdan el control de esa forma, si? este truco no funcionara dos veces - regaño susurrando. Se volteo al mesón y le entrego a cada uno dos grandes fuentes con comida de exquisito olor y apariencia adentro. - ahora a lo que vinieron, llévenselos.

Acto seguido se volteo y comenzó a picar verduras, para ambos, la imagen era como una madre cocinando para su gran cantidad de hijos.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

Mientras en el salón Ria se había encargado de colocar la mesa para que todos pudieran comer, así al menos escapaba de las miradas asesinas de su madre. Se alegro cuando ambos Uchiha salieron de la cocina con los platos y los colocaron en la mesa.

Los hombres adultos se lanzaron sobre la mesa mientras se relamían ante el exquisito olor que salía de los platos.

-no podéis coger aun nada!-les advirtió la morena

- Demo Riaa-chaan no puedes negarle a este viejo padre probar la comida de su hermosa hijita - exclamo quejumbroso Yoh, aunque de viejo no tenía mucho… aun no pasaba los cuarenta.

Con los brazos en jarras Ria ordenó sentarse y colocar las manos bajo la mesa.

-no quiero oír ni una sola queja ¬¬, no comeremos hasta que Shiro no termine.

- solo faltan dos cosas me apresurare - dijo Shiro desde la cocina

Como respuesta solo se oyó el sonido de los estómagos rugiendo de los adultos.

-hambreeee TT- solloza Takeshi

-papa!! Comportateee!!

Las dos madres se habían sentado derechas y esperaban pacientemente la comida. Los Uchiha también intentaron sentarse…el problema era donde hacerlo sin acabar fulminados al instante por los hombres.

- Itachi-san, Sasuke-san pueden sentarse junto a nosotras - dijo Erika con una sonrisa - no mordemos.

- oh, no sabía que eras una víbora desdentada, Eri-chan.

Como respuesta Erika le golpeo en la frente con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

Mientras el otro matrimonio, acostumbrados a esas peleas, esperaban pacientemente.

-podéis sentaros, además… estaréis frente a Keiji y a Nashi-kun n.n

-hubiera preferido que se pusieran frente a mi…- masculla Ria por lo bajo maldiciendo contra su madre.

-decías algo cariño??

-nada ma-mamá…. Esto… Shiroo!! Queda muuucho??-grita Ria, solo deseaba que llegara la noche para poder alejarse de los adultos.

Shiro apareció de la cocina con tres bols con comida, uno en la cabeza y uno en cada mano. Itachi se levanto y tomo el que estaba en la cabeza.

- no te sobre esfuerces pequeña - susurro.

-ya está todo prima??-pregunta mientras mira de reojo a su padre y su tío que hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no lanzarse sobre la comida.

- sí, ya está todo, pued… - pero antes de terminar la frase, Yoh y Takeshi ya estaban devorando las costillas y los spaghetti - …en comer.

-itadakimashu- dijeron ambos Uchiha mientras cogían algo al azar de toda la comida.

-delicioso- dice Sasuke

-prima serás una buena esposa- dice Ria mientras le da una palmada en la espalda.

- sii!! - salto Yoh - si no fuese mi hija ya le habría pedido matrimonio, no es como su madre que no sabe ni como lavar arroz para sushi.

A eso Erika le golpeo con una bandeja en la frente.

-no desperdiciéis la comida!!-salta Takeshi mientras ponía a salvo el resto de bandejas de la mesa, eso sí, sin dejar de comer ni un segundo.

Yuri comía delicadamente y muy despacio.

-y decidme, que habéis estado haciendo todos estos días, niños?-pregunta a sus hijos y a sus sobrinos que se miraron entre sí.

-etto… estudiar n.n- dice Ria con una sonrisa poco convincente- y ser buenos hijos y sobrinos….

Yoh alzo una ceja.

- al parecer también hacer manitas con chicos y volver loca a media villa - comento como si nada mientras picaba a Shiro con los palillos - te falto cerveza cariño.

- alcohólico - gruño la aludida colocándole un vaso con agua al frente - te conformas con agua.

- oh vamos Shiro-chan! Un poco de cerveza no daña a nadie!!- exclama Takeshi sonriendo cariñosamente- tráele a oji-san un poco de cerveza…

- ni se te ocurra levantarte del asiento, Shiro-chan…-la alerta Yuri que continuaba comiendo con parsimonia- habéis estado portándoos mal, hijos- los aludidos sienten un escalofrío por la médula espinal- y eso os va a costar un par de castigos…

- mis libros y peluches TT- llora Ria

- mis mangas TT- gime Keiji imaginando una hoguera hecha con sus preciados mangas.

Shiro miro fijamente a su tía, con una sonrisa que no mostraba nada bueno.

- no sé qué clase de castigos podría hacernos usted, tía, siendo que esta no es ni siquiera su casa

- nee-chan cálmate - susurro Nashi, viendo la furia que salía de los ojos de su hermana.

- tu cállate Nagash - corto fríamente - ustedes llegan como quienes tienen cierta autoridad aquí, siendo que no es NI su casa, NI su país, NI siquiera su mundo, así que tía, hágame el favor de medir sus palabras y evitar actuar como si tuviese algo de poder en este lugar.

- es posible que no tengamos poder, pero seguimos siendo sus padres- dijo Takeshi que había terminado de cenar y se sobaba el estómago con satisfacción- estábamos preocupados así que debéis de entenderlo chicos- se gira hacia sus hijos- conocéis a mamá, estaba histérica, hasta casi llama al FBI para que os buscaran ¬¬, entended como se siente.

Ria agacha la mirada y asiente.

-gomen oka-san, siento no haber avisado pero… esto nos pilló de improvisto.

-Rianne tiene razón, llegamos aquí y de repente pasaron tantas cosas juntas que ni nos paramos a pensar en cómo os sentiríais- añade su hermano.

La madre de Shiro miro fijamente a su hija.

- a pesar de eso tienes el descaro de ser tan fría? - dijo con el mismo tono que su hija - sabes cómo me sentía?

- que puedes decir o sentir tú, Erika… a penas y te veo como madre… estoy completamente segura de que lo que más te preocupaba era que estuviese 'contagiando' a Nashi con mis rarezas - dijo con el mismo tono.

La mujer enrojeció.

- repite eso!!

Yoh mientras tanto miraba la lucha entre madre e hija completamente divertido.

- a cual le apuestas, cacatúa - pregunto mirando a Sasuke - a la estúpida o a la agresiva?

-oji-san! No insulte a Sasuke!- le defiende Ria que ignoraba la pelea entre Shiro y su madre a sabiendas que el carácter de Shiro era infranqueable y que podían estar así un buen rato.

Keiji soltó una carcajada al oír el mote que Yoh le había puesto a Sasuke mientras este, sin saber a qué se referían pero intuyendo que no era nada bueno, fruncía el ceño.

Shiro sonrió irónica.

- eres tan estúpida que a penas y logras procesar lo que oyes Erika? no me sorprende que no te des cuenta de cuando me escapo…

- cierra la boca niña!! no tienes derecho de hablarme así!!

- por qué? - soltó con una ceja alzada - acaso vas a… castigarme o a negarme algo? aquí entre nos mama, me importa un comino tu palabra.

Nashi miraba lloroso a ambas mujeres mirarse con odio…

- papa!! haz algo!! - suplico.

- por qué? esta pelea de gatas estaba destinada hace mucho tiempo - dijo divertido.

- solo le falta cobrar entrada por la pelea- comenta Ria por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando la cabeza sobre estos, cansada. Esa visita la estaba agotando mentalmente, ¿por qué no se largaban de una vez? Ya sabían que estaban bien, más que bien según su medidor de euforia… ¿Por qué seguían allí?

- neh, cuando os marcháis?-pregunta Ria con los ojos semicerrados sin levantar la cabeza de sus brazos.

Erika miro a su sobrina furiosa.

- qué? ahora tu también nos hechas?

- ya habéis comprobado que estamos bien, eso era lo que os preocupada no? - pregunta moviendo un poco la cabeza para que sus ojos negros se enfrentaran a los verdes de su tía- que os retiene ahora?

-Ria-chaaan!! No eches a tu oto-san de esta manera!! Nyaaah, necesitaba ver a mi dulce y tierna Ria-chaan!!-dice con ojos brillantes Takeshi- aunque ahora hayas entrado en modo black ¬¬

Shiro se pasó una mano por el puente de la nariz, una horrible jaqueca amenazaba con terminar con su paciencia.

- Shishi - comenzó Yoh mirando a su hija - creo que nuestra partida será mas difícil de lo que piensan… dime una excusa que pueda usar con la policía? - pregunto con aire sarcástico.

Shiro le miro.

- yo que sé el mafioso aquí eres tú, págales o haz alguna de tus artimañas.

-de todas formas quedaría extraño que de repente desaparecierais del mapa- comenta Takeshi.

-entonces di que hemos muerto en un accidente de tráfico, el coche ha terminado carbonizado y nuestros cadáveres irreconocibles- comenta Ria. Su padre la mira aterrorizado, en modo black daba miedo.

Itachi miro la escena aburrido, definitivamente esa familia tenía uno o dos problemas de comunicación… parecidos a los que el tenia con su familia aunque la más radical era su pequeña loba. Y también sintió algo de pena por Nagash, quien le recordaba a Sasuke; indefenso ante las peleas entre él y sus padres. Le lanzo una corta mirada de reojo a Sasuke, para ver su expresión.

El pobre miraba de uno en uno a los presentes, juraría que esta situación ya la había vivido anteriormente… aunque la imagen del accidente de tráfico, fuese lo que fuese eso, no era muy agradable de imaginar y le revolvió el estómago.

Nagash agarro a su hermana del brazo.

- por favor Shiro, quieres calmarte?! - estallo cuando noto que su hermana estaba a punto de soltar algo ofensivo de nuevo - mañana discutiremos esto… pero por favor ahora vayamos a dormir por si no lo han notado es tarde y no quiero tener pesadillas gracias a sus hermosos comentarios de amor y fraternidad.

Shiro le miro y sonrió levemente.

- perdona…

- Nashi-kun tiene razón, un alto el fuego por esta noche, neh?- dice Takeshi mirando a su esposa y a su cuñada, la primera refunfuñó, la segunda se cruzó de brazos- gracias. Dónde dormimos nosotros?

Ria lo mira con una ceja alzada.

- donde puedan- dice levantándose y llevándose consigo a Sasuke- voy a acompañarlo a casa… "así de paso me pega un poco el aire"

Shiro suspiro y comenzó a levantar la mesa.

- Erika, usa mi cuarto, papa duerme en el cuarto de Nashi, yo me pido el sofá - murmuro la chica levantando cosas. El Uchiha se apresuro a ayudarle.

Keiji se levantó retirando los platos también.

- mamá dormirá con oba-san, yo encontraré algún hueco por la casa donde dormir- sentencia Ria mientras caminaba hacia la puerta arrastrando a Sasuke consigo- _"o duermo en el sofá de Sasukito sin ser vista"_, ja neee- se despide abriendo la puerta y saliendo al exterior donde el aire fresco le golpeó en el rostro- que bien se está -

Sasuke le miro alzando una ceja.

- si quieres desahogarte, es el mejor minuto - comento con su característico tono desinteresado, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Ria suspiró mientras comenzaba a caminar algo encorvada y arrastrando los pies.

-me superan, esas reuniones familiares acaban conmigo, con mi poca paciencia y mi cordura… ¡¡no son normales!! Hacen un drama de cualquier tontería!!- se lleva las manos al pelo- no se como Shiro ha podido aguantar tanto, si llego a quedarme un segundo más en esa casa de locos- señala a la ventana con un dedo tembloroso- me clavo la katana en el estómago!!

Sasuke le coloco una mano en la cabeza, sin mirarla.

- creo que Shiro no los aguanta, precisamente por eso es tan borde… creo que hasta me ha recordado un tanto a Itachi, y me han entrado escalofríos… al menos tu no pareces tener deseos psicópatas… - le miro fijamente - y ni intentes clavarte esa katana en el estomago, si lo haces le digo a Sakura que te haga todo un chequeo médico después de curarte.

Ria lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- quieres morir joven, verdad? Ni muerta me acerco a un hospital!! Y menos a uno que tenga de enfermera a esa pelidecolorada!! Mira lo que nos hizo la última vez!!- estalla con el puño cerrado y los dientes apretados recordando el accidente que las hizo convertirse en chibis- tengo que devolvérsela con intereses a esa adicta al decolorante ¬¬… y… y… no voy a volver a esa casa- suspira- dormiré debajo de una roca.

Sasuke volvió a soltar un profundo suspiro.

- tenemos un cuarto extra, puedes quedarte esta noche, creo… aunque no me hago responsable si tus padres arman alboroto.

- mamá está lo suficientemente cabreada para no salir de la habitación durante toda la noche, y a papá no lo despierta ni una bomba nuclear detonada sobre su cabeza ¬¬, solo tengo que regresar antes de que se despierten…y viendo el panorama tardaran en hacerlo- dice para después sonreír algo más animada- arigato Sasuke.

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

- sí, sí, ahora entra, hace frio y no quiero que además pesques un refriado.

La chica no se hizo de rogar y entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no era la primera que veía esa casa… bueno, más concretamente solo había visto la habitación de Sasuke, así que se puso a ojear a su alrededor visiblemente curiosa.

- que ordenado…y limpio.

- que esperabas? he vivido solo desde hace años - se quejo.

- que quieres, solo he visto la habitación de Naruto, y está hecha un desastre- comenta mientras se dedica a observar por la ventana.

- la habitación de Naruto?

- haaai, en la serie solo salía esa habitación- comenta encogiéndose de hombros- no he estado allí en persona si eso te preocupaba- añade sonriendo con malicia.

Sasuke solo se dirigió a su cuarto rápidamente, para evitar que Rianne notase su molestia. Allí agarro ropa y volvió a la sala.

- toma, esto te servirá como pijama.

- arigato! Aunque me vendrá grande n.nU- se gira de nuevo hacia la ventana para observar su casa desde allí- que estará pasando??

- espero que ningún asesinato .U

**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

Mientras tanto en la otra casa.

Shiro le alcanzo ropa a su tía y madre y les mostro donde estaba cada cosa en la casa a los adultos, Itachi estaba aun llevando cosas de la cena con la ayuda de Nashi y Keiji.

- parecen que las cosas se han calmado, no?-comenta en voz baja Keiji a su primo. Los dos hombres adultos se habían instalado en un sillón algo apartados y ajenos a los demás.

- creo que las ondas asesinas de mi hermana les han advertido que si siguen peleando ella personalmente va a cortarles la cabeza - comento el niño subiéndose a una caja para comenzar a lavar los platos

Itachi soltó un sonoro y profundo suspiro, no quería irse y dejar a Shiro a esos niveles de estrés sola, podía cometer un asesinato de un segundo a otro.

- después de la calma aparente viene la tempestad… como esto continúe así tendré que comprarme un impermeable ¬¬- comenta Keiji cogiendo los platos que Nashi le tendía y secándolos con un trapo- y dónde demonios se habrá metido la niña esa?-pregunta refiriéndose a la hiperactiva morena.

- debe estar en casa con Sasuke - comento Itachi recostándose contra la pared con los ojos cerrados - y no creo que vuelva.

- lo había supuesto- suspira Keiji- demasiada tensión familiar para que ella pueda soportarla, normalmente se escapa de las reuniones familiares y se pierde por la ciudad, o bosque, o playa… horas y horas… ya volverá- mira hacia la puerta de reojo- me extraña que Shiro no los haya enviado a la mierda y se haya ido con Ria…

- supongo o que mi hermana se ha vuelto masoquista de repente o sencillamente quiere evitar que papa mate a mi mama y la tía si se interpone - suspiro Nashi - esto es tan terriblemente problemático - murmuro tallando una olla con agresividad.

- jamás pensé que diría esto de papá y mamá, pero espero que se marchen pronto… por el bien de las chicas- suspira de nuevo- y creo que por mi bien también. Después de la sobredosis familiar que Ria ha sufrido no sé cómo estará mañana para enfrentar otra disputa como la de antes.

- 2 opciones: o no se presenta o se apunta con Shiro a asesinarlos – comenta Itachi.

Nashi y Keiji se miran entre sí antes de decir.

- la segunda, y después escaparían las dos bien lejos.

- con ustedes la rastra - comento Nashi con un deje de celos.

- no me gustaría tener a los ANBU detrás de mí de nuevo- comenta Itachi- habría que detenerlas antes de que cometieran un asesinato…

- veo el panorama de mañana muy negro- medita unos segundos- hay que lograr que nuestros padres se marchen- se gira hacia Nashi- a nosotros nos hacen más caso, tal vez convendría echarles una mano a Ria y a Shiro…

- a mi no me hacen caso, solo mama me quiere mas - comento el niño tranquilo - después de todo a los ojos del mundo aun soy un niño de 10 años, a pesar de ser muchísimo mas inteligente… tranquilo Keiji-san, si nee-chan no mata a nadie hoy, significa que no lo hará mañana… ella prefiere arreglar estos problemas de manera más sutil.

- si con sutil te refieres a enviarlos de una patada de vuelta a nuestro mundo… Ria se apunta de cabeza ¬¬, o tal vez atarlos y amordazarlos…- seguía pensando en las cosas que su "inocente" hermanita haría a sus padres con tal de que se largaran.

- y si se lo pidiesen con calma? – comento Itachi ya aburrido.

Keiji se detiene a meditarlo.

- no lo hemos probado aún… aunque no sé si será buena idea, tú qué opinas?-pregunta mirando a su primo. Apenas quedaban dos platos por lavar.

- supongo que papa no sería problema, a él todo le resbala, a tu papa también, serán esas dos hermanitas del alma el problema en cualquiera de los casos, pero creo que preferirán eso a otra cosa.

En eso entra Shiro a la cocina y se deja caer en el piso, colocando la cara contra el piso.

- frioooo, necesito algo frio - gimoteo lastimera. Nashi agarro una fuente, la lleno con agua y comenzó a mojarla poco a poco.

- estás bien Shiro? Te han matado mucho esas dos mujeres?- pregunta Keiji secándose las manos con el trapo y algo preocupado por la cara que traía Shiro.

- no tanto como yo las voy a matar como sigan hablando con esa voz de pito - gruño desde el piso - gracias Nashi.

- de nada - dijo él mientras seguía mojándole.

- habría que convencerlas para que se marcharan ya, o creo que Ria va a quedarse una buena temporada en casa con Sasuke ¬¬… de todas formas el consejo de Itachi es que se lo pidamos con calma…

- ni muerta - dijo cortante

Itachi soltó otro sonoro suspiro.

- pequeña, aleja esa agresividad tuya y piensa con claridad… si la fuerza no funciona, usa tu razón y creo que para cualquiera lo mas lógico después del espectáculo que han dado es usar un poco de calma y pedirles POR FAVOR que se larguen por donde vinieron.

- veo que te ofreces voluntario para decirlo- comenta Keiji sonriendo- todos te apoyamos Itachi n.n!!

- esto es cosa de familia, a mi no me concierne.

- son (para mi profunda desgracia) tus suegros - comento Nashi con una cruel sonrisa.

Shiro levanto la cabeza.

- no metan a Itachi-sama en nuestros líos… mañana seguiremos con el tema, ahora voy a hacer algo de te - dijo levantándose.

- rezo profundamente para que el mañana nunca llegue .- suspira Keiji viéndose el día de mañana completamente negro y lleno de gritos, berrinches y algún que otro insulto.

- por mí que el mañana llegase rápido… así tengo una excusa para alejar a mama de mi vida de una jodida vez - asevero la chica comenzando a calentar el agua.

Nashi e Itachi soltaron profundos suspiros.

- hay cosas que nunca cambian…- Keiji suspira para seguidamente mirar a su alrededor confundido, alguien estaba chistando. Se acerca rápidamente a la ventana para ver como Ria los miraba desde la ventana de brazos cruzados y la cabeza apoyada en ellos, hizo un saludo con la mano a su hermano que la miró con el entrecejo fruncido captando que no llevaba puesto su suéter habitual.

- ahí tenemos a la fugitiva número uno de la familia ¬¬

Shiro saco la cabeza por la ventana.

- konbanwa prima!! pasándole bien con Sasuke? - grito con una sonrisa - y que haces con esa ropa??

- es mi pijama n.n, Sasuke se ha encerrado en su habitación después de ver que solo llevo este suéter gigante porque el pantalón me viene grande- añade con una sonrisa- llevo un buen rato aporreando la puerta pero nada…

- prima!! no desangres a mi cuñado y ponte los pantalones!! - comento Shiro riendo. Itachi sonrió levemente mientras volvía a recostarse contra la pared.

Nashi se acerco a él y adquirió la misma pose.

- da gusto verla así, no?

Itachi no contestó, se limitó a observar a la alegre Shiro.

- pero se me caen!!-se queja Ria- necesito un cinturón!!- de repente se pone seria- neh, todo bien por ahí? Aquí aún queda un hueco para una mas…

- depende - rezongo la chica de cabello gris - estoy llevando el ganado lo mejor que puedo y estoy tratando de que mis instintos psicópatas no se pasen de lo normal - explico tranquila - si tanto quieres un cinturón róbale uno a Sasuke.

-lo haría si me dejara entrar a su habitación ¬¬- mira con los ojos echando chispas a la inocente puerta de madera, intentando que su mirada la traspasara y diera de lleno en el moreno que se encontraba tirado en la cama con la almohada en la cabeza- neh, por la ventana o la derribo??

- tu decide, yo voy a por un café y a llorar de pura desesperación a algún lado - dijo medio en broma Shiro.

-prima no llores solaaa!! Lloremos juntas porque no nos comprenden!! TT- Ria alarga una mano en dirección a su prima mientras lagrimitas salían de sus ojos negros- y también deberíamos de rezar un poco!!

- rezar? me ves con cara de querer rezarle a alguno de esos idiotas que están allá arriba? - señala al cielo - voy a hacerme un té, disfruta a Sasukito - cierra la ventana y se dirige rápidamente a buscar el agua caliente.

Itachi le miro y volvió a suspirar.

Ria se quedó con lagrimitas y la mano estirada sin dejar de mirar su casa.

-buaaaah!!- se echa a llorar- largaros de una vez!! No quiero que esto continúe así!! Quiero que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora!!- forma un puño con la mano derecha y se lanza hacia la puerta de Sasuke dispuesta a aporrearla, o destrozarla…

Sasuke miro la puerta.

- ponte los jodidos pantalones si quieres entrar.

- pues dame un cinturón!! No me eches la culpa de que se me vayan cayendo los pantalones cada vez que doy un paso!!- se planta frente a la puerta y comienza a aporrearla- déjame entraaar! Necesito desahogarme!! TT

Sasuke se paro y saco un cinturón de uno de sus cajones. Abrió la puerta y se lo paso a Rianne.

- no tienes ninguno morado?- pregunta sonriendo cruelmente pero, al ver la fulminante mirada que el moreno le había echado, se contentó con ese cinturón. Se colocó los pantalones extragrandes y el cinturón sobre ellos… el efecto era demasiado gracioso como para no reírse. Camisa enorme, pantalones que iba pisándose y un cinturón que lo único que hacía era que el pantalón se arrugara en su cintura dándole el aspecto de un payaso.

- je - ahogo Sasuke su risa - te ves - trato de buscar la palabra más indicada, pero no la encontró, solo se quedo callado mirándola ahogando una risa.

- como digas una sola palabra te ahorco con el cinturón- le amenaza de brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante.

- no he dicho nada

- pero lo pensabas…- lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados antes de sonreír malignamente y lanzarse de cabeza sobre la cama- calentito y reconfortante!!- se queda acostaba boca abajo- así me quedaría toooda la vida, sin padres, ni castigos… solo contigo a mí lado…

- vas a tener que afrontarlos… o la cordura de tu hermano y tus primos se va a ir a la mierda.

-agh! No hace falta que me lo recuerdes- se incorpora y comienza a darle de golpes a la almohada- se meten en todo… no paran de joder la existencia a los que les rodean… necesitamos hacer que regresen YA!, si no, dentro de dos días estaremos celebrando el funeral de Shiro TT

- más bien de tus padres… Shiro sería capaz de cargárselos con lo enojada que esta… pero no entiendo… ¿qué rayos le pasa a esa parte de la familia? el padre parece ser un psicópata de primera, la madre no le da a una, la hija se los quiere cargar a los dos y el hijo no sabe a qué bando irse… es ridículo.

- es la familia de Shiro… te acostumbras con el paso de los años-había dejado de aporrear la almohada y ahora se encontraba tumbada boca arriba con los brazos extendidos- siempre acaba igual… aunque nunca puedes librarte del dolor de cabeza con el que te obsequian con su llegada. Creo que deberían de pensar en cómo lo pasa Shiro cuando llegan y hacer algo al respecto- aprieta los dientes y golpea con su puño la palma de su mano- maldita sea…

- creo que sencillamente no son familia - opino mientras le miraba

- también son parte de la mía…- le recuerda con una sonrisa de lado

- la baja con tu madre, pero el grandote, no tiene nada que ver…

- mi padre es el más normal… aunque a veces se alíe con oji-san ¬¬, creo que es con el único que podríamos hablar civilizadamente para convencerles de que se larguen…-se lleva una mano al mentón, pensativa.

- . mejor hagámoslo mañana, estoy muerto

- tienes razón- bosteza sonoramente mientras coloca la almohada en su sitio, apoyando la cabeza en ella y estirándose cual larga era en la cama- venga, a dormir- dice dando palmaditas en el colchón.

Sasuke le miro como si estuviese loca.

- y ahora qué te pasa? No estabas medio muerto y querías acostarte?? pregunta con una ceja alzada sin dejar de dar golpecitos en el colchón- vengaaa

- tú a tu cama.

- ya estoy en ella- dice sonriendo ampliamente- oh vamos no me seas crío! Como si fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos ¬¬… acaso tienes miedo??- le pincha

- miedo no, pero quiero dormir… y estoy seguro que contigo al lado no voy a poder, te mueves mucho.

- no me muevo!!- se queja- y si me muevo es porque tengo frío, aunque la solución a ese problema es muy sencilla… y tu eres una piedra durmiendo!! Además babeas…

- babear? yo?!- dice con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

- por supuesto- dice de buen humor- yo me muevo, tú babeas. No es una buena combinación. Así que… yo no me quejo, tú no te quejas.

Sasuke tenía tanto sueño, que solo soltó un bufido de frustración, fue a su armario y saco ropa de ahí.

- voy al baño.

- okeeey, te espero!- dice mientras se acomoda en uno de los lados de la cama. Pero, para cuando Sasuke hubiera regresado del baño, la encontraría durmiendo profundamente acurrucada en uno de los bordes.

Sasuke sonrió levemente y se recostó sobre las mantas, era preferible pasar algo de frio que de la nada esa situación pudiese convertirse en algo peor, como que a cierto hombre con machete se le ocurriese pasar a saludar. La mala suerte existía y no quería arriesgarse mucho.

**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

Mientras, en casa de las primas.

- no puedo dormir- sentencia por enésima vez Keiji a Nashi, ambos se encontraban durmiendo sobre mantas en el suelo del salón.

Nashi suspiro.

- crees que yo sí? mi hermana y ese pedófilo asesino están solos en la cocina, mi padre está solo en un cuarto y podría ir a matar a mi mama en cualquier momento y no tengo ningún lugar a donde escapar… solo tengo 10 años no debería tener que aguantar estas cosas - murmuro molesto.

- siempre podrías venir a nuestra casa y lo sabes. Y papá y oji-san deben de estar cansados así que no creo que protagonicen una masacre, al menos no esta noche- se lleva las manos a la nuca y suspira.

- lo sé, lo sé… es solo que… no se a que bando irme… esta mama, con la que viví mis primeros 5 años, luego papa y Shiro, con los que vivo ahora… y Shiro me necesita como fuente de cordura u-u no se qué hacer… solo quiero que esto acabe de una vez… de preferencia sin asesinatos, pero si no hay otra salida tampoco me molestaría.

- y esto lo has dicho antes en voz alta?- pregunta- a lo mejor si lo explicas las cosas se suavicen un poco y se puedan hablar civilizadamente…

- se lo he dicho a Shiro… pero sabes cómo es ella, no da su brazo a torcer, al menos no con mama, se odian tanto mutuamente que ya no pueden verse… y papa pasa de todo y todos.

- ., un poco de buena voluntad por parte de todos es lo que hace falta. Cuatro cosas bien dichas y sin instintos asesinos de por medio y seguro que algo se arreglará- suspira de nuevo- esto parece un culebrón familiar, solo falta la abuela rica y la típica amiga de la infancia que viene a joder el argumento ¬¬

- tenemos a Tsunade y a Sakura… - bromeo el niño

- si… sería una buena serie- dice sonriendo de lado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, solo roto por los sonidos provenientes de la cocina. Que era simplemente el lastimero quejido de una chica.

- malditos viejos de mierda - se quejo mientras se sentaba en el piso de la cocina. El Uchiha mayor se acerco y se sentó junto a ella.

- calma pequeña, esa ira que tienes no te sirve de nada ahora…

- ahora eres psicólogo ¬¬?? haberlo sido en la serie y nos habrías ahorrado varios gritos a Ria y a mí.

- no la tomes conmigo, solo intento ayudar- suspira- deberías de descansar, hoy ha sido un día demasiado largo…

- y que lo digas, pero no puedo dormir, nunca puedo dormir cuando se que a la mañana siguiente comenzara un desastre y más si el desastre… involucra a Nagash.

- involucrarle? Por qué deberían de involucrarle?.

- es el menor, es el que mejor se lleva con los dos y además es el más manipulable… yo soy muy cabeza dura - admitió - no quiero que traumen mas a mi hermano.

Shiro encogió las piernas, recostó la cabeza sobre las rodillas e inflo las mejillas.

- me jode cuando comienzan a discutir cosas que no deberían discutir ni en público y que se supone ya están claras… son tan idiotas ambos…

- a veces hay que recordar cosas que son obvias, sencillamente porque en ese momento no se recuerdan- Itachi se encoge de hombros- y más si estás en medio de una discusión cuyas únicas palabras que suelen salir son hirientes y molestas.

Shiro soltó un suspiro.

- pero siguen siendo idiotas… hay veces que tengo ganas de meterlos a ambos a una habitación solos para que hablen los temas pendientes, pero luego recuerdo que o van a matarse en vez de hablar o van a concebir a mi nuevo hermano… son un dúo de lujuriosos ambos.

- siempre se ha dicho que del amor al odio hay solo un paso… creo que tus padres son el ejemplo perfecto, no?- le comenta Itachi con una gota en la cabeza- de todas formas creo que debería de hablar seriamente…

- ¿seriamente? ¡Eso sería un milagro! - comento ella agria - creo que lo que necesitan es dejar de verse, dejar de tener algo que los una… es decir yo y Nashi… debemos salir de sus vidas, por su bien.

- eso sería complicado viendo el cariño que tu madre le tiene a Nashi y tu padre a ti… no sería sencillo. Pero ahora lo más importante es, ¿Cómo logramos que salgan de aquí antes de que tú y tu prima os lancéis por un acantilado? ¬¬

- pues… una patada en el culo hasta el otro mundo suena tentador.

- sí, tentador…pero no creo que funcione. Aunque hoy Rianne creo que ha estado tentada de hacerlo…- el Uchiha suspira- debe de haber una manera……

- ¿qué quieres? ¿Que construyamos un ordenador para mandarlos al otro mundo tal y como vinieron? - pregunto sarcástica, pero una ampolleta se encendió sobre su cabeza – hey!! eso podría funcionar!! Un ordenador no es tan difícil de crear…

- no tengo ni idea de lo que eso puede ser, pero si hay una posibilidad de que funcione, hagámoslo- Itachi sonríe, más contento de ver a Shiro mas entusiasmada.

- ¡gracias, Itachi-sama! ¡Me has dado una buena idea! - le dio un beso en los labios y sonrió - ahora el problema sería encontrar alambres de cobre, aislantes y las herramientas necesarias - comenzó a pasearse por la cocina pensativa.

- lamento no ser de mucha ayuda en este momento, a lo mejor tú prima o tu hermano pueden ayudarte…

Shiro le sonrió.

- mantenerme cuerda es suficiente ayuda no lo crees? ahora vamos! necesito ir por algunas cosas!! - dijo agarrándole el brazo derecho.

Itachi se dejó llevar por la chica, dios sabría donde. Ambos salieron de la cocina, alertando a los dos primos que se encontraban allí.

- Shiro, a donde vas…?- comienza a preguntar Keiji.

- ¡a armar un ordenador! ¡no nos esperen despiertos! - dijo ella arrastrando a Itachi por la puerta de salida

- ¿un ordenador? - pregunto Nashi a su primo.

- si… yo he oído lo mismo ¬¬, dios sabe lo que estará planeando ahora…- se recuesta en el colchón de nuevo, bostezando- voy a dormir, mañana será un día duro.

Nashi soltó un suspiro.

- y que lo digas… mi hermana carece de cordura y la tuya esta dios sabe donde… mañana va a ser un día digno de los records.

- nee-chan… dónde estás… TT- Keiji se tapa con las sábanas sollozando débilmente- no me abandones…no voy a poder dormir…- pero a los diez segundos el chico ya se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta.

_OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO_

_Holaa!! Si, si…podéis echarnos tomates, patatas, hachas… lo que queráis porque ha habido un gran retraso en la publicación. La falta de coincidencias entre Shiro y yo ha sido uno de los factores más importantes ¬¬, esta diferencia horaria acabará por matarme, al menos a mí._

_En fin, capitulo divertido en el que hemos conocido a los respectivos padres de las primas, con sus dosis de humor como siempre y algún que otro momento kawaii ;D _

_¿Qué locura hará Shiro para lograr crear un ordenador? ¿Qué habrá pasado en casa de Sasuke con Ria? Muahahaha en el próximo se sabrá!!_

_No creo que el próximo tardemos tanto… a ver cómo nos las apañamos TT_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Yaneka002: gracias por tu review guapa, lamento la tardanza. Cuídate mucho!!**_

_**DarkShinigami08: Muchas gracias linda por tu review y tus palabras!! Cuídate mucho ehh!! **_

_**LleanyUchiha: fiel como siempre amiga!! Un saludo y que estés bien n.n**_

_** Chibianimita: como siempre gracias!! Un saludo!!**_

_**Charlotte205: Gracias como siempre bombón, un beso enorme!!**_

_**Marinanne07: gracias guapa!! Un saludo y un beso muy grande para ti!!**_

_** Sadere: jejejej espero que te haya gustado la aparición de los padres… a saber que harán en el próximo capitulo jajaja un beso guapa y cuídate!!**_

_**Romy-the-Red-Rose: me reí muchísimo con tu review! Gracias por tus palabras, eres un sol!! Besines, cuidateee :D)**_

_** Miaka: **__**gracias por tu review!! Cuídate muchísimo wapaa!! jajaja xDDD)**_

_Si les ha gustado nos encantaría saberlo n.n_

_¡¡Solo denle al botoncito de abajooooo!_

_Rianne y Shiro._

_Publicado el: 12-10-08_


	27. NOTA INFORMATIVA

¡Hola a todos!

Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, muchísimas cosas y bueno tampoco voy a contaros mi vida ahora mismo pero sí, soy Rianne aunque ahora me haya cambiado el nick de Fanfiction a Soori90 xDDD tranquilos, podéis seguir llamándome Ri-chan como siempre ^^.

Dejo esta pequeña nota informativa para avisar de que he abierto un Livejournal dónde estoy colgando tantos las historias publicadas aquí como algunas otras que tengo de creación propia y original. Podéis encontrar la dirección del livejournal en mi perfil o bien con este link ( soorianne. Livejournal ) quitando como siempre los espacios.

Debo avisar también que planeo TERMINAR todos mis fanfics, ni será hoy ni mañana pero los que vayan más adelantados. Y no solo esto, lo estoy reescribiendo desde el principio.

Es normal, hace años que escribí todas las historia y creo que he madurado y escribo mejor que antes así que, si os sigue interesando, voy a corregir todos los fanfics desde el principio hasta llegar al capítulo actual dónde estén y una vez publicados borraré esta nota informativa.

Los fanfics de "Ángel Caído" y "Cómo perder a un chico en diez días" también serán revisados, corregidos y publicados tanto aquí como en el livejournal. Tened paciencia con ambos porque tengo que replantearme de nuevo toda la historia de "Ángel Caído", el que creo que terminaré antes será el de Harry Potter porque le quedan como mucho dos capítulos.

Dicho esto si queréis lanzarme tomates por todos estos años sin dar noticias los recibiré gustosamente, si me mandáis algún review apoyando mi idea del livejournal (o pasándoos por allí y dejando un comentario en mis historias originales) seré la mujer más feliz del universo. Y mando esta nota informativa porque es un día muy curioso, 12 del 12 del 2012... será alguna señal del cosmos para que me ponga al día con mis fanfics pendientes xD.

¡Un beso a todos!

Ri-chan.

12-12-2012


End file.
